A Grand Adventure In Foreign Policy
by jesuiscanadien
Summary: COMPLETE Woman finds herself in ME. Falls for an elf. Does she act on it or will she awake to find it's all been due to a head injury? Try to get past the prologue, as the story develops with ea chptr. Baby, it's AU all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Grand Adventure in Foreign Policy

Prologue

It was a warm summer evening, just after the sun had set on the West Coast of Canada. The temperate weather had me walking back to my apartment without my Roots pullover on, and I had stuffed it in my backpack. My pack was chock-a-block full of my personal crap, work papers and a large bottle of Evian that I had not yet cracked open. I was a wee bit cranky from the long day of being in the office planning labour action against one of the Employers, who had not been negotiating in good faith during the Collective Bargaining process. Entrenched Employers were rapidly becoming the bain of my existence.

That migraine that I could feel sitting on the edge of my brain all day was now making itself comfortable in my right frontal lobe. I had all my meds on me, but I just wanted to get home and then take them, so I could go to bed and sleep the damn thing off. Good god, I needed to book a facial and massage first thing in the morning. A day to pamper myself and do some much needed stress relief. Maybe, if I was up to the challenge, I would take a yoga class in the afternoon. When life became a series of weeks where one worked for the weekend, it was time to step off the wheel and take time for oneself. I had passed that point a couple of weeks ago. If I had to argue with one more union local president about the necessity of a strike, I was going to lose my mind.

I stepped onto the gravel path leading through the copse of trees and what one laughingly called a 'garden', leading to the door of my building. The path was not well lit and I kept telling the building manager to put up patio lights. I had the strongest feeling the whole set-up was a mugging waiting to happen. Walking along the path, just under the canopy of branches, I was trying to shake off the feeling something bad was going to happen. I scanned the garden between the trees, looking for any sight of impending conflict. My inner eye suddenly blacked out. I sensed my spirit fall into the void. That was the red-alert call that _Big Trouble_ was about to happen. My steps sped up, as I tensed, ready for the assault. A breeze suddenly came up, shaking the leaves above me. The breeze blew into a stronger wind and then I heard the crack of a branch above me as it tore away from the tree and fell. Damned thing smashed me right on the back of my head! I crumpled like a deck of cards to the ground and as my vision greyed, I knew I couldn't stop from passing out.

I felt like I was falling, and had a terrible case of the bed spins. Wind rushed past my ears and my stomach turned. This, I thought, was a seriously ironic case of Alice down the rabbit hole. Having gone skydiving on several occasions, I was trying to figure out how far the fall was, but I couldn't see anything and I wasn't sure I was cognisant to anything real or relevant. Oddly enough, my headache wasn't noticeable and the injury I must've sustained to achieve a blackout wasn't demanding any type of attention. Being brain damaged must have its advantages, I figured. After an indeterminate amount of time, I felt a thud as my body seemed to have achieved touch-down. Sentience faded away like the sound being turned down on a stereo. Everything fades to black, as they say in the movies.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- Buying the Farm

The twittering of birds greeted the first signs of my return to consciousness. My mind searched for a short moment as it sought to identify the noise. My head twitched involuntarily, and I groaned. That pain that I thought was previously terminated, had obviously decided to reassert itself, and was now playing like a rambunctious marching band through the deepest recesses of my brain. I decided to see if the eyes still worked. It was a risky venture, but I was a shit-disturber and was well acquainted with risk.

I fluttered my eyelashes. Good response. I squinted, looking through my lashes, and was met by bright light. It must be day, I reasoned. Opening my eyes further, I took a tentative look at my surroundings. Given that I was splayed on the ground like a fallen doll, and my head was smooshed into the dirt, I didn't see much, other than dirt. Oh, there were the bottoms of some trees and some grass. Wait a minute, dirt? Grass? This was not looking good for me. I distinctly remember being on a gravel path, and the 'garden' didn't have any grass, just bark mulch. I pressed my hand into the dirt and slowly pushed myself up into an upright position. My head screamed in protest. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand into the back of my head to try and soothe the throbbing.

Let's try the eyes again, shall we? I opened my eyes all the way. My pack was lying by my feet. It looked little worse for wear. Check, one thing on the list of 'what was normal'. Yes, I was definitely sitting on dirt. Grass was confirmed to be in patches around me. The trees were really tall, not at all like the trees outside my apartment. I knew for a fact those trees were only twenty years old, these trees looked to be dozens, if not hundreds of years old.

I was _not_ going to panic. My hand felt sticky. Looking down, I saw it was all goopy with almost dry blood. Yuck, and yay, cuz head injuries were always my favourite. No bloody way I was going to panic now. My drive to solve problems and fix any crisis jumped into play. Reason was in working order, I didn't have any visual acuity issues, and pain was still registering; so I felt like I probably broke the skin and had endured a mild concussion. I could deal. I've dealt with worse. I decided to send for home.

Some people called me weird, others thought I was down-right odd, and in previous centuries I would've been burned at the stake for being a 'witch'. Whatever. I was different, that's for sure. I could sense things, like where home was and if someone was lying to me. Other people's emotions and internal rules were felt by me like they were my own. I _knew_ things. Stuff I knew no one else would be happy for me to know. I was of the wiggy. When people called me psychic, I'd get so pissed and tell them that I wasn't some nut-job wandering down Robson Street in a polyester muumuu and a duck on a leash, asking if people wanted their palms read for ten bucks a pop. Getting trotted out like some trick pony at parties was both a giant pain in the ass and embarrassing. I was a respectable person and I didn't advertise what I could do, so I wouldn't be ridiculed.

Looking around, I couldn't see anyone within eyeshot, so I closed my eyes and felt. My home wasn't in any direction that I could sense, so I decided to cast farther away. I sensed people, but no home. I went farther. Home, where was home? Faintly I felt a shallow tug. Allowing more energy to try and strengthen the tug, I tried to gauge the distance. My inner eye gibbered. It felt like a vast chasm between where my home was and where I was now. Was it time or distance that separated me from home? I didn't know. Now I really groaned. This was not the news I had hoped to hear. I prayed I was just in a coma at VGH and I would wake up to find it all a bad hallucination.

I clambered to my feet, intent on finding those people I had felt earlier. Maybe someone would help me and I could figure out where the flying frack I was. Seeing a break in the shrubbery, it looked like a hiking trail and it was in the general direction of where I felt the closest smattering of people; I picked up my pack and followed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two-Follow the Yellow Brick Road

Walking for what seemed like hours, and every now and then losing the faint path, I finally found myself at the edge of a fast moving shallow creek or small river. I was used to the mighty Fraser River, and even though this was quite wide, I didn't think it was really large enough to be considered a 'river' as such; so I figured it was just a really large creek. Yup, I'm a snotty Vancouverite. Hey, they never said how large the body of water had to be to graduate from creek to river in Geography, so I'm sticking by my decision, executive and all.

It was moving fast, but I didn't think the undercurrent would drag me under. I rolled up my jeans to my knees and stuck the toe of my Tevas into the water to test the temperature. The water was crisp, but I figured as long as it didn't get too deep, and with no long term exposure, I shouldn't get frostbitten. I gave a quick prayer, as water can make me nervous, I don't like drowning, having done it once before) and I walked in to the creek. Looking down, I moved slowly across the smooth rocks and nearly slipped a couple of times. Gave the old heart a bit of a start, to say the least.

I had just about reached the other side when the throbbing in my head worsened, and I felt a stab of pain move from the back of my skull to my thoracic spine. Stumbling to the edge of the water, I fell to my knees and grabbed the back of my head. Pulling my hand away, I saw fresh blood. This was not good. I needed help and quickly, before I lost consciousness. The sides of my field of vision started greying out and I knew it was too late. I dragged myself to the grass under the foot of a tree and felt myself blackout again. My mind fell into the darkness.

I felt someone grabbing me by the waist. I groaned and more pain shot through my head from the movement. I knew I should be worried, there was some stranger manhandling me, but I was so out of it I couldn't muster the energy. Some strange language was being spoken to me, but I couldn't place it. The person hoisted me up over some large object and murmured some more words in my ear, and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

I regained a smidgen of consciousness and felt myself moving at a lolloping walk, my head bouncing slightly against the side of what seemed to be a horse. Just what was I doing on a horse? Had I landed on someone's ranch? If so, I hoped there weren't pervy ranch hands lining up for a grope. I wasn't exactly in the shape to kick heads in. My head was throbbing more with each jostle. I decided to let my pain become part of the public record.

"Uhhhn, God. Do you think we could stop the jostling? My head hurts like the dickens." I moaned for good measure.

Some more of the unknown language was uttered, as the person riding behind my body leaned into my ear. I felt darkness close in again. Drifting into the placid warmth of sleep, I heard the person say one more thing.

"Be at peace, all will be well."

I woke up again, feeling the softness of a mattress beneath me and a pillow under my head. The throbbing had been reduced to a mild ache in the back of my skull. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a mutely lit room. Wood was everywhere. There was a fire crackling just out of my line of sight. I could smell some fragrant herbs, perhaps from potpourri, but why on earth would ranchers put out potpourri? It seemed a bit femme for a bunch of rough-hewn guys. Lifting my head from the pillow, I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. A willowy woman moved into eye line. She motioned for me to lie back and said something in the unknown language.

"What? I'm sorry, but I don't understand you." I laid my head back against the pillow.

She smiled and motioned for me to stay where I was and left the room. A few moments later a tall willowy man entered the room and walked over to my bed. Concern and kindness resonated from him and I relaxed and blew out the breath I'd been holding.

"Good day," he said, smiling at me. "We were worried about you. That was quite a nasty concussion you suffered. We've stitched up the gash on the back of your head and given you some herbs for the pain. Do you remember what happened?"

Nodding my head slightly, I grimaced at the memory. "I was walking home from the bus stop and I had a funny feeling like something was going to go wrong. Then a wind kicked up and loosened a branch high in the trees above me. It cracked and fell on my head, and I blacked out."

He frowned, "What do you mean, 'coming home from the bus stop'? I've never heard of the word 'bus'."

I thought about the feeling I had, not being able to sense home and the chasm I felt. This guy felt okay. I got the distinct impression he was intimately aware of the wiggy, so I decided to take a chance.

"I'm going to tell you some stuff that sounds odd, but I have the feeling you're going to understand." I took a deep breath and began. "Never mind the bus; I don't think they have them here. The important thing is, when I woke up I wasn't on the gravel path leading to my home. I was lying on dirt and I couldn't sense my home, anywhere. It feels like I'm such a long distance from home, that time or space is creating some kind of chasm. I don't think home is anywhere near here." I didn't have a clue if I was making sense.

He frowned and then said, "That is odd. Why don't you tell me about yourself, and maybe we can get to the bottom of this mystery?"

I wasn't sure where to begin, but being well-bred, I thought introductions were in order. "My name is Karyn and I live in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. I'm terribly sorry, and you would be?"

"Ah yes, I was remiss with giving you my name. I'm Elrond, lord of Imladris. You are amongst the race of Elves." He smiled gently.

My mind gibbered slightly. Elves? "I'm sorry, you did say Elves?"

"Yes. You were found on the banks of the river Bruinen; you were unconscious at the time."

Ah, gotcha. Elves. If I wasn't so 'of the wiggy' I might be freaking out about now, but wiggy things happened to me all the time and I had spirit walked to other planes of existence on several occasions. The news that I was amongst Elves just solidified my assumption that I was not on the same plane where my home was located. I was really hoping for a coma, so that I was only just spirit walking. The only problems being I didn't have the silver thread trailing from my foot. Also, I was interacting with the inhabitants of this world. I could never interact when I was spirit walking. This was an unpleasant departure of what I had experienced with the wiggy.

I decided to invest myself in the experience and see what information I could glean to help me get back or adapt to what I was experiencing.

"Well I didn't wake up at the river's edge. I had walked for a while and then crossed the river. Who found me?"

"Lord Glorfindel found you and brought you to us. It was fortuitous he did, for there have been yrch raids along our borders as of late."

"Raids? Like bands of thieves?" I needed to get a grasp on the situation if there was a plausible enemy threat.

"No, these are servants of darkness. They war against the races not aligned with Melkor and Sauron. One should not be alone in the wilds when they are afoot." Elrond placed his hand against my face. "Do you not have anything like them where you are from?"

"No. Not unless you count corrupt men. My world has seen much war due to the greed and hatred of these men." I looked around for my pack. "Where is my pack? I was wearing it when I fell unconscious."

Elrond gestured to a corner of the room. "It is sitting in the corner. You have many odd objects inside it."

"Ummm, yes. My stuff would be strange to you. Would you bring it to me please?" I moved to get up.

"No, I don't want you moving just yet. I will bring it to you." He glided across the floor and picked up my bag. "This is quite heavy for a mortal woman to bear. How is it that you could walk a distance with this on your back?"

I smiled. "That would be the padded back, the waist and chest straps and the wide shoulder straps. It distributes the weight evenly and provides stability when moving over rough terrain. I got it from Mountain Equipment Co-op in Vancouver. They manufacture outdoors equipment. It can go through a lot of abuse and not tear or fray."

I pushed my self into a sitting position and took the pack from Elrond. "Thank you very much." Opening the pack, I pulled out my Evian and my pullover. Reaching deep into the opening, I grabbed the bottle of Percocet and drew it out.

"This is Percocet. It's an analgesic, and is quite strong. It's used for post-surgical pain and other types of pain. I would've used it on my head if I remained awake to take it. I have a whole bunch of medications in my bag." I handed the bottle to Elrond.

He fiddled with the childproof cap and looked at me. "I cannot open this device. Why do you have it on your person?"

I took the bottle back. "I have to carry a whole bunch of medications because I get sick easily and I suffer from big headaches called migraines. They can really hurt me with the pain. I also have a lot of allergies and I have to carry things to prevent my death if I come into contact with what I'm allergic to."

Elrond looked concerned. "What are allergies?"

"Oh, well it when your immune system, the system that fights off disease and helps keep your body healthy, develops a sensitivity to any element it comes in contact with, and it treats it like a disease and fights it. Not everything it comes into contact with will cause this reaction. Just certain things. It can occur at any point in life and disappear just as quickly. My body has been warring with the external environment and as such, I've developed a great number of allergies. For instance, cedar reacts with me and my eyes swell shut and my throat swells, making it hard for me to breathe. It only happens with long term exposure to fresh cedar. Old wood is fine." I looked at him with a reassuring smile. "I think it's the pollen that fresh cedar gives off."

Elrond nodded and got up. "I understand. Some supper will be brought to you, but I want you to stay in bed until I say otherwise. Melima will help you, if you require assistance. I will check on you later." He walked out of the room.

My mind struggled to grasp all the information I had received from Elrond. Was I really in Tolkien's Middle Earth? And if I was, how did I get here? Why could I not understand the unknown language but understand Elrond? Admittedly I _had_ been through quite a bit of unexplainable things, but this was a topper. Being hit by the branch must've caused some sort of neurological distress or catastrophic event, because I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I arrived in a fictional world. Maybe I _was_ in a coma and this was all a chemically induced hallucination. Maybe my brain was having problems with neutropeptides. There was no logical explanation for what seemed to be going on. I filed my questions away and decided to treat things like they were real, until I could figure out what was really happening to me. I didn't want to have a negative effect on my current well-being, so I decided to let the Elves take the lead and try and obtain as much information as I could so perhaps I could rectify the situation and find myself back in my own reality. Whatever that may be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three-It's A Whole New World

The female elf, who I assumed was Melima, came into the room with a tray. She set it down on the small table beside the bed and I moved my pack out of my lap and dropped it on the floor. Smiling, Melima motioned for me to eat as she poured me a cup of wine. I smelt the contents of the wine before I sipped and found it to be a fruity red, not dissimilar to a Syrah. My Dad had the good sense to educate my brothers, sister and I in good wines and I was happy to see the elves weren't slouches when it came to the fruity nectar. I looked at the plate Melima offered me, it was laden with different fruits and vegetables, and it had chunks of a creamy soft cheese in the centre. Looked good.

I smiled and thanked her by nodding my head at the food, "Thank you."

She smiled at me and moved to sit by the fire while I ate. I popped a chunk of fruit in my mouth. Tasted pretty real to me, just like the wine. I figured my mind must be constructing the taste if I was in a coma, because it was just like real food from back home, but more flavourful. I was reminded of the organic fruits and vegetables my sister-in-law Lise would get. This was even better. Man, I had one good imagination if this wasn't real. I idly wondered if the elves were an agrarian society. Maybe my mind would construct something to explain how far technologically they had developed. It would be an interesting prospect to see if my mind followed Tolkien's universe or if, like when I dreamed, it would be very different. My mind had a fully detailed Vancouver that it utilised when I dreamt of my home, but many things were completely unlike the real Vancouver. I was fascinated by the differences and how my mind would develop architecturally advanced and beautiful buildings, parks and roadways that were beyond my physical capability of drawing.

I wanted to get up and explore, to see what was outside the room I currently occupied, but I was mindful of Elrond's instructions. Having been through many surgeries for my cancer treatments, I knew that not cheesing off the doctor went a long way with them pronouncing me fit for duty.

When I finished my meal, I moved the plate and cup onto the tray by my bed, and I touched the back of my head. My curiosity as to what Elrond had done to my head was bugging the crap out of me. Four neat sutures were placed about a centimetre apart on the right side of the back of my head. Well, they sure did nice work. Pulling my hand away, I noticed there was no blood, so they must've done a good job of cleaning the site. I wondered if they had anti-bacterial wash to prevent infection. I knew tea-tree oil was a good astringent and chickweed cream stopped the itch and wasn't comodegenic. I wondered when Elrond would visit me again, so I could ask him about the naturopathic healing practices he employed. My watch showed a couple of hours had passed since his last visit, so I figured it would be a while. Dinner could be one of those prolonged events, I wasn't sure.

The door to my room opened and Melima jumped up and nodded to the person who came in. A blond chap, who must be an elf too as he was that 'willowy' type, moved over to my bed. He spoke in that language, which I now knew to be 'Elvish', and nodded to Melima. She picked up the tray containing the remnants of my meal and left the room.

"Good day, I was informed of you regaining consciousness and wanted to see how you were. My name is Lord Glorfindel. How do you feel?"

I bit my lip to keep from gasping. _The_ Lord Glorfindel? I was totally jazzed. My apparent hallucination was just getting better and better. He wasn't too hard on the eyes either. Long blond hair, thick and lustrous, right out of the 70's, and blue eyes the colour of a bright sunny sky. Not bad, not bad at all.

"Hi there. I'm Karyn, and I live in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Were you the person who found me?" I didn't want to nag about the pain I endured flopped over the horse, cuz you just don't piss off something this cute.

Glorfindel nodded and smiled, "Yes, you were in bad shape. How did you sustain the injury to your head? And why on Arda, were you alone?

"Uh, well I was injured by a falling branch, it nicked my head. As for the alone bit, ask Elrond. I'm sooo not repeating the whole story. It's long and complicated enough." I looked up at him and gave an apologetic shrug.

"Ah, I see." Glorfindel worried his lower lip with his teeth. I could tell he didn't see at all.

"Sorry to bother you, but Lord Elrond didn't give you an idea as to when I can expect to be up and around, did he? It's just, even after cancer surgery I was up and out of bed within hours of having been under the knife."

Glorfindel shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, he did not. What do you mean cancer surgery? I am not familiar with that phrase?"

Oh, maybe I shouldn't have brought that up. How do you explain cancer and surgery to a person who's probably never been sick a day in their life?

"Umm, well cancer is an illness that invades your body and causes healthy bits of it to die. When they find it, they like to cut you open and cut the dead bits out along with the cancerous bits. They also give you strong medicine to stop any leftover cancer from growing or migrating to other parts of your body." Was I seriously getting into an explanation of oncology?

"Ah. So you die from this illness?" Glorfindel was looking intently at me.

"Umm, yeah, you can die. It depends if the doctors or healers catch it in time. My cancer was caught before it got too bad."

"I see. Where did they find this illness?"

"It was in my shoulder. Here, take a look at my scar." I pulled down the collar of my shirt and showed him the smooth white scar.

"It looks like any other scar." He moved his hand to it. "May I touch it?"

"Sure. Go ahead. It's quite soft, as you'll notice. I rubbed a lot of vitamin E oil on it to prevent it thickening."

His touch was light and delicate. He ran his finger from top to bottom and leaned in to look closely at the variations in skin colour.

"Fascinating. I too have a scar, but mine is raised a little. The person that performed the removal did a very good job."

"Thank you. Uh, would you be willing to guide me around Imladris when Lord Elrond allows me out of bed?" Hey, I was being practical. I'm sure Glorfindel was around since the beginning, so he was a logical choice for tour guide.

Smiling, "I would be honoured. However, I am sure you must be tired from your ordeal, so I will let you rest." Glorfindel moved to the door. "I am sure Lord Elrond will be along shortly to check on you."

"I'll try to be here." I grinned cheekily. He looked at me like I was from Jupiter. I waved, "Kay, bye! Thanks for the visit!"

I was starting to miss people who understood my cultural witticism. He left the room, leaving me to my own device. I leaned over and picked my bag up from the place I dropped it. Opening it, I sorted through it until I found my book at the bottom. I thought I'd get a bit of reading in, seeing as how I wasn't sleepy and thought it was just daft to sleep in what could be a coma. I was reading when Elrond entered the room and glided over to my bed.

"Good evening Lady Karyn. How do you feel?" He leaned over me to look at the stitches and checked my pulse.

"I'm fine. Head doesn't even hurt. I must say you do lovely work, and I have seen a lot of work over my years." I was being truthful. You just had to admire a steady hand.

"Thank you. How many years do you mean?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Umm, suture-wise, ten years." I wasn't really sure if he was talking about those.

"Ah, and how old are you? I apologize for being forward."

"No offence taken. How old do you think I am?" I loved asking this question, as people seemed to always under guess my age by quite a few years.

Elrond seemed to survey me for a while before he said, "I believe you to be in your mid-twenties."

Oh, I could kiss the fellow right now, but I wisely held back and smiled.

"Close, but no. I'm thirty-six. Thanks for the compliment though."

He had the grace to look astonished. Really, I could so kiss him right then. He had the best manners.

"Well, you certainly do not look that old. Do all mortals from, what did you call it? Canada? Do they all age as gracefully as you?"

"Depends on their parentage and how hard they live. Drink and smoke excessively, and you could be thirty-six and look fifty. It can be quite unpleasant." I bit my lip, now was the time to bring up the getting out of bed thing. "Just wondering when I could leave this bed and start moving around? Moving around helps deal with the ability to heal." Okay, I knew from having given myself three concussions before this, that I needed supervision, but I could walk around, just not anything strenuous.

Thankfully, he smiled. "You may get out of bed tomorrow morning. I will have Melima guide you to breakfast, and I will arrange for someone to guide you around."

"Okay, that sounds wonderful. I thought you should know that Lord Glorfindel came by to see me, and he agreed to show me around. If that's okay by you, of course." I hoped like all get-out that Elrond would agree.

He laughed lightly. "That will be fine, but he can only guide you for the morning, as he will have duties to attend to in the afternoon."

"Got it. I'll see you at breakfast then?"

"I am sure you will. Have a good night and get some rest." He took the book from my hands and put it on the side table. Pushing me lightly back on the bed, he pulled the covers up to my shoulders. "I will speak with you then."

"Good night Lord Elrond. Thank you for the generosity you have shown me thus far. You have been very kind." You couldn't be too careful with the shows of thanks. My dad taught me good manners; I have the grace to use them.

Elrond left the room quietly after he turned down the lantern by my bed. I closed my eyes and dreamt of naughty activities with G-man. Dude was totally on my brain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four-Those Damned Manners!

I woke the next morning with the remnants of a hot and sweaty dream of shagging Glorfindel senseless. Yup. I was in bad shape. No bloody way I was going to fuck up my welcome by actually _trying_ it. Biologically obscene activities were fine in fantasy, but trying to act them out tended to be met with quite abysmal results. Life could be so cruel. I wondered if dreaming within a hallucination was possible, because it felt like I was really asleep and had dreamt during that period. While I wasn't complaining about dreaming, the whole idea of sleeping and dreaming within a hallucination was kinda odd.

The door opened and Melima walked in. She moved over to a wooden wardrobe and looked over the contents. Shaking her head, she motioned to me to get up. I crawled out of bed and started looking for my Tevas. Melima said something in Elvish and pointed to my Tevas lying by the door. She pointed to the wardrobe and shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"That's okay Melima. I know I'm not willowy like you folks and I certainly have larger assets than you do." I pointed to my ample chest and then to hers and shrugged.

Melima laughed and nodded. As I slipped on my Tevas, I watched her walk over to the window and open the shutters. Ah, so the elves had mastered the art of glass-making. Good to know. I followed her out of the room, and tried to keep track of where we were going. We wandered through long halls and down stairs until we reached a set of large double doors. Melima opened one and motioned me through. I entered a large hall that contained many long tables and benches. Loads of elves were sitting talking and eating. I looked around, taking in all the details. Gotta say, this was different from what I expected my mind to make up. But it kinda reminded me of summer camp, so I figured that's where my mind pulled the image from. Elrond stood up at a long table at the far end of the room and waved me over. As I walked over to the table, I noticed a lot of the elves were looking up from their meals and staring at me. I supposed they were staring at my jeans and t-shirt. They were all dressed in tunics and tight pants, which if I were to think about it, probably were called leggings. The only leggings I had ever seen were from that awful period in the eighties when women wore these cotton-lycra blend leggings with those ugly stirrups to keep them from riding up their legs. Soooo many fashion faux-pas had been committed with those abominations.

I nodded to Elrond, "Good morning Lord Elrond."

"Good morning Lady Karyn. Was Melima unable to find you something more appropriate to wear?" He looked over the clothes I was wearing from yesterday.

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, am a little more bountiful in certain assets, and the clothes wouldn't have fit me." I looked down at my chest, realizing my big boobs were about to become the source of some consternation.

Elrond frowned. "We will have to have something altered or made up for you. You will cause too much commotion wandering the grounds like that." He shook his head. "This could be a problem. Please sit down and eat. After you have finished I will have Melima take you to the seamstresses."

"Okay." I was a bit worried that I wouldn't get that tour from Glorfindel. "Will I still get a tour from Lord Glorfindel?" At the other end of the table, Glorfindel looked up when he heard his name. He smiled and nodded a greeting to me.

Elrond smiled. "I will have Lord Glorfindel meet you after your visit to the seamstresses. Please remember that he will have to leave you at mid-day to attend to his duties."

Uh-huh. Duties. I'm not thick, I understood the underlying meaning. Don't get attached. Hey, this was my hallucination; I could play along and still fantasize.

"May I introduce you to some of the members of my household?" He turned to the dark haired elf beside him. "This is Lord Erestor. He is one of my most trusted advisors." Erestor nodded and smiled in greeting to me. Elrond pointed to the end of the table where Glorfindel was seated. "You already know Lord Glorfindel, but seated beside him are my sons, Elladan and Elrohir."

I looked down the table and noticed the two identical elves grinning at me. I grinned back and felt like some naughty teenager. It was weird how they seemed to pick up on my naughtiness I normally hid from people. Or maybe I was imagining it and they were just being uber-friendly. Man, this brain-injury thingy or whatever was happening to me was sure as hell unpredictable. It was just like being in a dream, except I was self-aware and was able to reason and think logically. Reasoning in my dreams was like trying to think through a thick goo, it was tenuous at best.

One of the twins, I haven't the foggiest notion who, spoke up. "If you like Ada, we can show Lady Karyn around in the afternoon. We aren't due to leave for patrol until the day after next, and we have nothing pressing on our schedule."

Elrond considered this for a moment. "I appreciate the offer Elrohir. Lady Karyn, are you amenable to this arrangement?"

I just about choked on a piece of fruit. "Uh, yeah. That would be great. So what? Meet at lunch and go from there?"

The one Elrond had called Elrohir looked confused. "Do you mean mid-day meal?"

His twin, Elladan grinned. "This 'lunch' is another name for dinner?"

"Yes." I nodded. "So, is that the plan? Meet at dinner and go on from there?"

Elladan shook his head in the affirmative. "Yes, that would be acceptable. We can help you acquaint yourself to our home."

I wondered exactly what they meant about 'helping acquaint me to their home'. Sounded like a double entendre, but I wasn't sure. I finished my light meal and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"All right. I'll see you Lord Glorfindel, after I see the seamstresses." I nodded to him and he returned the nod. "And I'll see you, Lord Elrohir and Lord Elladan, at mid-day meal." I smiled at them and stood up from the table.

"Until then, Lady Karyn." Elrond motioned for Melima to show me the way to the seamstresses.

I was led away, and spent a few hours enduring the frustration of seamstresses, who apparently couldn't alter any available garments. Too damn busty. They took my measurements and in broken what ever the hell I was speaking, advised me to come back an hour before supper for final fitting. I thanked them and fled the rooms totally embarrassed. It was just like high school again, when I had stupid boys remarking about how they liked my 'horns', or how they 'dug an ample handful'. I could go through having thirty surgeons look at my left breast while discussing how to proceed with repairs to the surgical area; but having a few seamstresses be frustrated by my breast size was a bit too much to handle.

Glorfindel caught me dashing from the seamstress' rooms and grabbed my hand.

"Lady Karyn, where are you running to?" Glorfindel looked curious.

"Oh, umm hello Lord Glorfindel. I was trying to escape the seamstresses. I was a bit overwhelmed by the attention I was receiving." I really didn't want to get into what kind of attention it was.

He smiled at me, almost like he knew what kind of attention I had been getting.

"Ah, well I am sure they will come up with an ensemble worthy of your beauty." I saw a tiny wink, and didn't know whether or not I should be chagrined.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. So, since I don't have to return until just before supper, you have my undivided attention. What's first on the schedule?" I smiled up at him.

Glorfindel took my arm, "Well, first I think a tour of the grounds is in order, and then I think we shall go where the wind takes us. Do you not agree?"

I was giddy with delight at his holding my hand in his arm. I would've agreed with anything, hopefully lascivious and biologically obscene.

"Absolutely, sounds lovely." I gave him my most radiant smile.

Okay, I will be the first to admit, it is _nice_ to have a gorgeous man, I mean elf, compliment you. However, I'm not so deluded to think that I'm beautiful. Not by elf standards, anyways. I wasn't ugly by any stretch of the imagination, but I wasn't _beautiful._ I was okay, pretty even, but you wouldn't be seeing me on the cover of any magazine, like ever. My hair was dark brown, and curly. Not all nice and ringlety, but an odd jumble of ringlets and wild curl. I never let it get any longer than just below my shoulders, or I'd find it getting caught by people grabbing it accidentally when they got up to get off the bus. I wasn't slim for my build, more a curvy size ten. I had a pooch that no matter how many kickboxing, tae-bo and Bikram yoga classes I took, I couldn't get rid of. And I took a lot. Bikram yoga twice a week for ninety minutes, tae-bo twice a week and kickboxing once a week. I did Pilates on Saturday mornings and Hatha yoga after I finished my Pilates routine. I also had a regime of weights and ball work. So basically, I worked out six days a week for two hours a day. Sure, it's a lot and possibly a little obsessive, but I worked hard to lose the weight I'd gained after eight surgeries and in my job as a Union Rep, I needed the stress relief that exercise gave me. Of all my assets, it wasn't the size of my boobs that I liked best. If anything, they were a source of constant issue. I loved my eyes. They were my favourite colour, green. When I was small, they used to have silver flecks in them, but then in the late 70's they changed from silver flecks to gold. I used to joke that God saw the impending collapse in the price of silver and switched them out with a more stable metal. Now, the gold had faded as my eyes grew darker with age and I had a dark green rim around the iris. Of course my eyes were the first spot to react to any stress or illness. I had a small number of capillaries in my right eye that would burst with too much stress. Gave me a lovely blood-shot look. Overall, while I wasn't _bad_ looking, I had to work hard to keep the figure I had and didn't think I was anything to write home about.

Having Glorfindel, an absolutely hunky elf, lead me around was a lovely way to spend my morning. He showed me the gardens and the outbuildings, explaining what happened in each one. I felt my heart jump every time he would touch my back or touch my shoulder. I was sooo having a gooshy crush on this elf. It was terrible. If there had been anybody I knew even within the vicinity of us, they would've been shocked at my girlish behaviour. I laughed gaily when Glorfindel cracked jokes, I smiled coquettishly when he complimented any knowledge I shared. I was sixteen again, and humiliating myself to an astonishing degree. Gone was the hard-assed, out-for-blood union go-getter, to be replaced by some git of a girl, whom I didn't recognize. I _hated_ mush and romance, and here I was daft as a brush, acting like an absolute idiot.

Thankfully, my tragic behaviour was interrupted by a page coming up to Glorfindel and handing him a missive. As he read the parchment, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I am sorry Lady Karyn, but I am required elsewhere rather urgently. I apologize for the interruption of our time together, but perhaps we could continue this upon my return." He looked both concerned and apologetic.

"Oh, nothing too serious I hope? I accept your proposal and will wait for your return." I said sombrely.

"Do not worry. I must leave to attend to an issue outside the realm of Imladris. I should not be too long. I will see you when I return." He grasped my hand in his and pulled it to his lips.

Oh my God! Glorfindel kissed my hand! I flushed and felt myself go warm and tingly in all the good spots.

"I bid you good day, my Lady." Glorfindel turned and walked swiftly away.

I was going to have to find my room and pronto. Bits of me cried out for immediate attention. I rushed off to find my room and attend my desperate need until the chimes for mid-day meal were rung.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five-Two Can Be Better Than One

I had managed to get myself straightened up before the mid-day meal bell rang. Opening the window, I used a pillow from the bed to move the air around in the room. I didn't want to embarrass myself any further by having anyone else know what I'd been up to for the last hour. Feeling relaxed and much steadier, I left the room and wandered down to the meal hall. As soon as I walked through the door I was grabbed by a pair of hands.

"Lady Karyn, please come and sit with us for dinner!" It was one of the twins who spoke, although I hadn't quite figured out how to tell them apart.

"Oh, all right." I said, letting them lead me away to a table.

"Yes," said the other twin, "Elladan and I want to hear more about you. We have never seen clothes like yours before and you speak with such a different accent."

Elrohir piped up, "Lord Glorfindel told us you were from a place called Van-coo-ver, and something called Can-a-da. Where is that?"

"And what is it like there?" added Elladan.

I sat down at the table they had led me to and thought for a minute on how I was going to approach this. If I was hallucinating, which I was almost positive I was, I couldn't control anyone's reaction, and I didn't want this to become a nightmare. However, if this was real, which I seriously doubted, I still would have to be careful as my safety was hanging by a very thin thread. I figured on treading cautiously.

"Vancouver is a very large city located in a country called Canada, which is in the far north. Vancouver is one of the cities in the south, and it is on an ocean. I think it's a beautiful city, lots of park land and there are mountains on one side and water on the other." I hoped the sketchy description would be enough.

Elladan, or was it Elrohir? One of them spoke, "That sounds nice, how far north is Canada?"

"Very far." I wasn't going to take any chances with specifics. I had no idea where I was and didn't want to screw up by putting oceans or large bodies of land where they weren't supposed to be.

The twins nodded sagely. "You must be lonely, being so far from home." I thought it might've been Elladan who said that, but unless they started wearing name tags, I wouldn't have any idea.

"Not really. All of you have been friendly and I daresay, putting me up like this goes above and beyond what anyone else would do." I would've patted their hands, but I didn't want to seem patronizing.

"Lady Karyn, we are just doing what comes naturally. Being kind to others and offering assistance to those who require it is a part of our nature. But we can understand that during these dark times a mortal would not expect to receive such hospitality." I think that might've been Elrohir, but I could be mixing them up.

As I ate my meal, I wondered how to broach the issue of what exactly was going on in these 'dark times'. Hey, I had just come from a place where there had been bombings in the London tube, very reminiscent with the 1970's attacks led by the IRA. The Americans were entrenched in a war they couldn't extract themselves from, and Canada was busy sending assistance for the peacekeeping efforts in the Sudan. China kept rattling their sabre in the direction of Taiwan; and India and Pakistan kept an uneasy peace. Don't even get me started on North Korea; I could talk on that for a couple of hours easily. I wondered if my hallucination also provided for conflict on the scale of my real life.

I began, "So, trouble. How much is there out there, I mean is it the Big Bad, or what?"

"Big Bad? If you mean Sauron attempting to return to power, then yes. That would be the Big Bad."

Sauron. That rang a bell. Admittedly, it had been years since I had partially read 'The Fellowship of the Ring', but Tolkien was so wordy, I had put the book down halfway through and never picked it up again. I didn't bother going to the movies when they had come out either, as I wasn't really interested and my work and home life kept me too busy to go to movies more than a couple of times a year. I thought Sauron was some creepy demon thing, but I couldn't quite remember.

"So what is this Sauron up to?" I hoped I wasn't shooting myself in the foot with the questions.

"He is gathering power in the South and will attempt to destroy all those who do not align themselves with him. His minions of yrch and warg raid villages and try to cross our borders. They kill anything they come across and burn what they cannot eat. But do not concern yourself with this ugliness. You are safe here and will continue to be safe as long as you are within our borders."

Yeah, this was one safe hallucination all right. Cannibalism and a scorch and burn policy worthy of Vlad the Impaler's army. I prayed to whatever deity was in charge, to please take me home where I could identify danger and watch wars on the nightly news without being personally involved.

"Well, that sounds pretty ugly. I'm sure glad I'm with you guys. I feel safer already." I grinned, trying to break the sombre tone.

We finished our meal in silence, the tone of our conversation prompting thoughtful contemplation. Afterwards the twins led me out of the hall and showed me more of Imladris. As we passed by the door of my room I stopped them.

"Can you hold on a minute? I just want to grab something in my room." I touched one of their hands in request.

"Of course. We shall wait out here for you." One of the twins said.

I ran inside my room and picked up my pack. Looking in the top pocket, I found the item I was searching for. Grabbing it, I walked out and closed the door. Turning to the twins, I held out the permanent marker that I had grabbed from my pack.

"Okay, I need to know which one of you is Elladan?" The twin closest to me held up his hand. I grabbed it and drew a black 'D' on the top of his hand. "So that makes you Elrohir, correct?"

Elrohir grinned cheekily, "Only if you want me to be."

I grabbed his hand and marked the top with an 'R'. "Don't touch those letters for a moment, I want them to dry."

Elladan looked down at me, "Why did you draw these symbols on our hands?"

"I needed some way to tell you apart. Don't wash those off or there will be dire consequences." I warned.

"What kind of consequences? Will you spank us?" Elrohir leered lasciviously.

"Oh, never you mind." I said, and whispered under my breath, "Kinky boy."

Elrohir laughed and Elladan grinned. Taking my hands they led me down the hall and stairs. We wandered for a short bit and then reached a door near the back of the building. They opened the door and we entered some kind of antechamber. Two doors on opposite sides of the chamber were closed.

"This is the bathing area. The door to your right is for females, it will take you to a disrobing area, then a door will lead you out to the bathing pool. Do you feel like taking a bath?" Elrohir looked a little too hopeful.

The truth was I was dying for a bath. I felt like I was wearing a year's worth of dirt. I had bathed the morning of my 'accident', but tromping through the underbrush of the woods had left me feeling less than fresh. Plus, having to use a chamber pot and not being able to wash my hands under hot running water jeebed me out. I could practically feel all the bacteria growing on me.

"Why, are you hoping to join me?" I already knew the answer to that.

"Only if you need to bathe, Elrohir and I can show you the ropes. We would not want you to feel odd about public baths." Elladan added helpfully.

"I don't think public baths are that different, you know." I had read all about them when I studied Roman history. Plus, I was trying to be a bit more worldly and not seem too modest.

Elrohir grinned, "We did not realize you were familiar with our ways. Mortals are infamous for their modesty, so we assumed you would be shy to participate in public baths."

"Oh for heaven's sake. I'll see you in the bath." I walked to the door on the right and opened it.

"Okay, we will meet you inside." Elladan grabbed his brother and dragged him through the door on the left.

I raced through the disrobing and practically ran out the door to the pool. The twins had not yet made an appearance, so I slid into the pool sinking into water that came up to my chest. Looking around I saw it was just one pool, instead of multiple pools, and the pool was empty, save for me. There was a low stone bench running around the edge of the pool, smooth from many years of use. I felt a slow current around my feet and was surprised that the water was as warm as it was. The baths in Rome were only lukewarm; here it felt like they employed hot springs to warm the water. I was so busy looking at all the details and trying to figure out where the current was coming from, I didn't notice the twins enter the bath. A hand on my shoulder startled me.

Elladan had slid his hand from my shoulder down to my waist under the water.

"We're glad you found the bath all right. It is good we are using it now because it will be busy after supper." Elrohir brought over a bottle that I had noticed on the shelves, and opened it. He poured a small amount of liquid into his hand, and put the bottle on the edge of the bath. Rubbing his hands together, the liquid foamed and he reached for me.

"Okay, I can clean myself you know." I was trying not to look into the water, and keep my gaze on his eyes. It was the polite thing to do. I moved over to the side of the bath and picked up the bottle. "This is a cleanser?"

Elladan nodded and moved over to me to get some of the liquid I was pouring into my hand. "Rub it into your hands and then clean yourself. It will get rid of any grime."

Elrohir was moving his hands over his chest and then dipped his hands below the water line to reach his lower half. He was looking directly at me as I lathered myself up. I was really trying hard not to look, but it was hard. Especially since the water only went to his mid-section. He and his twin were _built_. I guess patrolling paid off in the musculature department. I swore I wouldn't look below the water line. It wasn't polite. I knew from the rules at Wreck Beach, the nudist beach we had in Vancouver, one did _not_ look any lower than the eye line and if one did, it had better be due to one needing to see where they were stepping. Elladan touched my back and started to lather it.

"You can't reach back here, so let me clean your back." He seemed a bit too happy to help. He started to reach for my bum and I grabbed his hand.

"That's okay, I can reach my bottom. Thanks for lathering my back though." I sank deeper into the water to rinse my back and scrubbed my lower half. I was trying to figure out how I was going to gracefully exit the bath without them getting too much of an eyeful. I wasn't _that_ immodest, but the twins beat me to it. Elrohir had jumped out of the pool and was turned towards me.

"Towels are located in the disrobing area. Make sure you drop your wet towel in the basket by the door." He grabbed Elladan's hand and pulled him out of the bath.

I looked up at him and nodded and got an eyeful of the twins' considerable assets. There was nothing small about these guys, was there? They turned and walked back through the door to their disrobing area. I needed a moment to collect myself before I got out. Crap. That was totally hot. I'm positive they were leading me on, but they obviously enjoyed doing it, because they were erect and impressive. Some very lucky elleth probably enjoyed their assets a great deal. I didn't think I had a hope in hell of getting lucky, because I just wasn't gorgeous enough for them to notice. I really felt they were just playing a game of 'embarrass the mortal woman'. Problem was, I wasn't embarrassed, but how was I going to find satisfaction of the kind I was looking for? I got out of the pool and walked back into my disrobing area and got dried off. When I had dressed again I walked out into the entry antechamber. The twins were waiting for me and they looked very amused.

"We thought you had gotten lost in there," Elladan remarked. "We were going to come in and look for you."

Elrohir grinned and took my hand, "You were really calm about the whole public bath experience. I think you could be one of us yet!"

"Yeah right. Aren't you guys impossible to kill?" I looked at them dubiously.

"No. We can die from battle or grief, but otherwise we are immortal." Elladan said seriously.

"See, right there is why I can never truly be like you. I'm going to die one day and then I will spend time in the afterlife choosing what path I want to learn and explore in, before I incarnate into a new body." I lectured them earnestly.

"What do you mean 'incarnate into a new body'?" Elladan guided me out of the antechamber and into the hall.

"Well, where I come from some of us believe that our spirits live on in life after life. It is in these lives that we learn specific things and we bring them through each life, not always consciously remembering the previous lives or what it was we learned. We keep this information in our spirit selves, but if we learn from the right paths and lead the right way of life, we can at one point, achieve moksha, or freedom from the bonds of karma. At that point we join the Oneness and become nothing and everything. The self falls away and we are no longer an individual but are part of something greater than all that is in the universe." It was a bit oversimplified, but the details were pretty complex for somebody not studying the Way of the Middle Path. I was a non-practicing Baptist, but I followed the Buddhist way as it was the most logical.

The twins looked at me curiously but said nothing. Instead they led me out of the antechamber and back through the halls to show me more of Imladris. We came to a set of doors separated by a wall divider.

"These are Elrohir and my rooms. If you ever need us, just come here and knock and then enter. Do not worry about waiting for us to ask you to enter. We are pretty relaxed around here." Elladan opened one of the doors. "Come in and take a look around."

Elrohir grinned, "Yes, feel free to take what you need."

Even I could pick up on the not-so-hidden message there. I entered the room and looked around. There was a sitting area with a couple of chairs by a fireplace and a couch along the wall. A low table was between the chairs and a bookshelf was on one side of the fireplace. Some weapons were hanging over the fireplace, I wasn't up on types of swords, but they looked thin, so I guessed they were rapiers. An open door on the wall opposite from the fireplace led to a sleeping chamber. I walked in, much to the delight of the twins, and saw a large bed covered in dark materials. There was a small table by the balcony doors and two small chairs. A large wardrobe was placed on the wall that led to the door, and another fireplace was on the wall opposite to the door, across from the bed. A window was placed on the wall a few feet away from the balcony doors. Nice place. I could see a few ellith enjoying themselves here. Not that I was envious or anything. Man, I am such a bad liar. I was really envious. Bloody hell.

"So," said Elrohir, "See anything you like?"

I sooo knew where he was going with that. "This is a lovely set of rooms. The woodwork is just gorgeous." I wasn't going to give in to the baiting.

Elrohir wasn't going to give up. "Yes, it is very nice. My rooms are the mirror opposite next door. But is there anything you would like to have?"

I'd had it, and I decided to call them on their bluff. I was too goddamned old to pansy around with a couple of big teases.

"Okay, I'm placing my cards on the table here and I want honest answers." I said snippily, "Are you actually _trying_ to seduce me? Or are you playing a sick game of 'embarrass the mortal woman'? Spill it." I wasn't putting up with this malarkey anymore.

The twins looked confused at some of my figures of speech. Then they grinned. Oh God, did I just shove my foot in my mouth?

"We are not playing a game, unless you want us to." Said Elladan.

"We are showing interest in you." Agreed Elrohir, "We think you are a very attractive mortal. And we have been across a great deal of Arda, and have seen many mortal women."

"You are much nicer looking than them and you have a good sense of humour from what we have seen." Added Elladan.

"Yes," said Elrohir, "We wanted to know if you were interested in us before we pursued you. And it seems like you may be."

Okay, this hallucination was officially wigging me out. And I was the Queen of the wiggy. Two gorgeous babes were actually interested in me? If someone was feeding me drugs, they were _good drugs_. I really should find out what I was on when I regained consciousness. Hey, if I was in the hospital somewhere and deep in some kind of coma or something I thought, I should really take advantage of the situation. I hadn't gotten laid in over two years, and I needed release. Okay, this wouldn't be a real life release, but hey, wet dreams were better than none! And these guys looked to promise some _very_ wet dreams.

I smiled cheekily, "Ah, so sex is in the offering?" Lots of it I hoped.

The twins grinned so big, I thought their cheeks would split.

"Yes. You would enjoy yourself, aswould we." Elrohir reached for my waist.

Oh my God, I have died and gone to porno heaven. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not some cheap lay you can whore around to your friends. I enjoy sex and that doesn't automatically make me some slut." I needed to lay ground rules if this was going to happen. Hey, even in my dreams I'm not slutty. But I was a good ride for all concerned. I looked at my watch and noticed I was running late for the seamstresses. "I have to run and see the seamstresses about a dress, but after supper we can discuss details."

The twins were a bit thrown by the figures of speech, but recovered nicely.

"Of course," nodded Elrohir.

"We look forward to it," agreed Elladan.

The twins took my hands and kissed them, "Until then," they said in unison.

I nodded and ran off to go get my dress, and ask if it was possible to obtain clothes for exercise. If I was going to be involved in some naked stress relief, I needed to keep on my exercise routine. No yucky fat deposits could be allowed to get access to my body. I needed to look good naked or I'd be too self-conscious to enjoy myself.


	7. Chapter 7

(Please note:this is the sex scene. I've cleaned it up to try and be within American Standards, but In Canada we're a lot looser with ratings.)

Chapter Six-Double Trouble Indeed!

I tried on the dress the seamstresses had so kindly sewn for me. It was a dark blue with tan trim; hanging just on the edges of my shoulders, and it had a deeper 'v'-neck than I was used to. I actually had cleavage! I mean I have cleavage all the time, but I never showed it off. I had a hard enough time getting guys to look at my face and not my bustline. This dress dipped low enough that you could see the tops of my boobs and held my bust tightly enough, so that I didn't need my bra. I felt like I was in a period drama and I should start curtseying to folks and employ an English accent. I wondered if my Tevas would show from underneath the skirt, but I needn't have worried. The ladies in the workroom presented me with a pair of matching boots, made with similar tan leather and when I put them on they fit like a glove. My face must've glowed because they totally understood my thank yous. I managed to convey the need I had for loose workout clothes, and I think I actually ordered two pairs of leggings and three short tunics for my exercise requirements. I had them help tie the laces at the back of my dress as I couldn't get the laces to tie straight, and then I gathered up my previous clothes and rushed back to my room before dinner.

I laid my dirty clothes over the back of a chair in the corner and put my permanent marker away in my pack. I pulled my fingers through my hair and clipped it back with the barrette I carried in my jeans pocket. Slicking some lip balm over my lips, I deemed I was ready. Good thing as the supper bell had rung a few moments ago. I thought perhaps someone may be by to collect laundry; so I slipped out of my panties and put them under my t-shirt. I left the room in a hurry so I wouldn't be late for the meal. I felt funny without my ginch on, but I figured everyone else went commando as the reaction from the seamstresses showed me that my panties were unusual. Little did I know how glad I'd be for leaving them off later on in the evening.

I entered the meal hall and again was accosted by the twins, who grabbed my arms and dragged me over to a table full of elves I didn't know, and had not previously sat with.

"Lady Karyn, you look lovely in your new dress," said Elrohir.

"Yes," agreed Elladan, "your skin glows in the lamplight."

I figured they were buttering me up unnecessarily. "It's okay guys, you don't need to work so hard. This bird is in the bag." I smiled a tiny smile. I didn't want to appear overeager either. I ate my meal and paid a lot of diligence to my plate. I could feel the intense amount of attention the twins were paying the top of my head as I stared down at my dinner.

Elrohir broke the silence, "You have a scar on your left shoulder. How did that happen?"

Oh, here we go again. "I battled a grave illness and I had to have operations to cure me." I totally didn't want to get into the cancer issue again. "If you want more information, talk to Lord Glorfindel. He has the scoop."

The twins looked confused but let it slide. They then introduced me to their dining companions and I smiled and nodded at each one, although there was no way I would be able to remember all those elvish names. Hell, I can remember all the Pranjiit's, Satjinder's, Wei Li's and Matsuyo Yin's you care to toss my way. I live in a Pan-Asian city, which had more than forty percent of the population being from the Far East and India. But for some reason I was having a time of it getting the hang of the elvish pronunciation. I made a mental note to see about tutoring in elvish. If this hallucination was going to last for any length of time, I'd need to be able to communicate effectively.

After dinner, or supper as the elves called it, many of them moved out of the dining hall and into an adjoining great room for entertainment and smoking. I wasn't a big fan of smoke, not just due to my previous history with cancer, but it's a really disgusting habit. Sure, they were smoking pipes, and one of my most beloved uncles smoked a pipe; but the amount of smoke in the room dampened my fond memories, and all I could think of was the need for fresh air. As soon as it was polite to do so, I bade farewell to my dining companions and wandered out into the cool evening breeze. The gentle zephyr played with my stray curls and I was reminded that I had an appointment with my stylist for a cut in a week and a half, and I hoped I would regain consciousness to get it done.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a hand on my waist. Elladan turned me towards him and his twin.

"Do you feel like retiring yet?" Elrohir asked with a glint in his eye.

Was it nookie time already? "For what you have in mind you mean. Yeah, let's go." I was led to their suite of rooms and instead of going into Elladan's as I had previously, they led me into Elrohir's. Elladan shut the door behind us and pulled the lock. Meanwhile Elrohir was stroking my back and running his fingers through my hair. I took out the clip that had been holding it back and it fell around my face. Elladan came over and kissed my lips, his tongue slipping between them and brushing my own tongue. Well, things seemed to be getting off to a smashing start.

I grasped Elladan's face and stroked the lobe of his ear, letting my fingers trace the outer ear and stroke the tip lightly. Elladan shivered and groaned into my mouth. Obviously I had hit the tactile jackpot. I hadn't even got to his balls yet! Sensitive little buggers, weren't they? Elrohir had begun to untie the laces on the back of my dress and I grinned into Elladan's mouth.

Pulling away I deadpanned, "So this is a most sophisticated seduction, eh? I'll bet the other girls just swoon over your smooth moves."

Elrohir looked at me cheekily, "Well, we could make love to you with your clothes on, but it is a little more practical to be nude."

Elladan looked at me with a little concern in his eyes, "Would you prefer us to get undressed first?"

"Oh God yes." I couldn't believe that escaped my mouth.

The twins only grinned and quickly tore off their clothes. Within seconds, two gorgeous specimens were standing in front of me stark naked. While they were not completely hard, their erections were coming along, and I decided to assist the effort. I had never been with two guys at the same time, but believe me, I was up for the adventure. I leaned forward and grabbed their lengths in my hands. Running my fingers up and down the veins that ran on the underside of their lengths (or cream filled Twinkies, as I liked to joke), I brushed against their testicles lightly. Muffled groans were heard as I looked up and saw them biting their lips. Good, no major sex suckage so far. I was nervous that I wouldn't perform up to their expectations. I did _not_ want to be the sexual Big Bad. The twins moved closer to me and worked almost feverishly to get my dress untied and off my body. As it slid to the floor, I heard murmurs of appreciation.

"You have no hair on your _cirith_, and your legs are bare too," Elrohir remarked, as he bent down to examine and blow on me.

"Yeah, I thought you'd already noticed that during the bath today." I bit back a grin.

"No, we were a bit more pre-occupied with your breasts." Elladan said completely seriously.

I had to laugh, "Well, to answer your previous query, I keep my lower half bare of any hair for cleanliness reasons and it also just _feels _better. I wax every six weeks, and just got waxed on Wednesday." I wasn't going to get into the fact that the feel of my skin against my panties was also really erotic. Especially when I wore my silk thong. That was for _special_ dates. That poor thong hadn't seen any action for an absurdly long time.

"Wednesday?" Elrohir questioned, "What's that?"

"Oh, that was three days ago, I guess." Keeping track of the days in my hallucination was hard. Especially when you consider they weren't employing the Gregorian calendar here.

Elladan nodded and said, "I think we have talked enough. Now is the time for satisfaction. Come to bed." He took my hand and led me into the other room and pushed me back onto the bed.

Elrohir had followed and crawled onto the bed, pulling me farther up. He started kissing me and his hands stroked my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. Elladan bent between my legs and pushed them farther apart. He stroked me down there and with his tongue, dove between the folds. I was tingly and really turned on, and I managed to grasp Elrohir in my hand. I stroked him firmly, wanting him to feel as good as I did at that moment. It wasn't long before Elladan had pushed me to my peak and I came breathing hard.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"Do you always pray to your deity during love making?" Cracked Elrohir.

"Never mind. Just keep going!" I was about as ready as I could get and wanted penetration pronto. "One of you, get inside! I'm ready."

Elladan grinned, "Just one of us?" He slid into me, and I groaned.

A DP my first time with two guys? Well, admittedly I _had_ fantasized about it for ages, but I never had the guts to ask. Maybe my hallucination was doing me a big favour.

"Okay, but we're going to need lots of lube," I panted in time with the thrusting.

Elrohir crawled over the bed, to the table sitting on the other side, and opened the top drawer. I couldn't see what he was doing, but he soon returned with a small jar and was slathering the contents over himself. Let's just say that rear entry is an interesting sensation, and the mixed sensations were intense. We didn't hold out for long, with me cascading first and then Elladan, and finally Elrohir. I was breathing so hard, if someone was listening, they would've thought I'd just run a three minute mile. I felt like I'd just completed something that could be eligible for the Guinness Book of World Records.

I fell asleep in the tangle of their arms and legs, a bit sore, but very satisfied. The drought was over, and I was to twitch no more.

I awoke just before dawn, and crawling over the twins tangled forms, I slipped into the other room and dressed as best I could. I didn't manage to tighten the laces on my dress well enough, but I needed to get back to my room before the jig was up. So I tied them as best I could and slipped on my boots. Quietly as humanly possible, I unlocked the door and crept out into the hallway. The lanterns were turned down quite low, so I felt my way back to my room. Unfortunately I was spotted by Erestor on a nocturnal stroll.

"Good morning Lady Karyn. What are you doing up this early?" Erestor nodded in my direction.

Curses, spoiled again! Okay, not again, but I needed something plausible and fast. "Lord Erestor, it's good to see you again. Just out and about, you know. Nothing special." Completely lame, but I'm a terrible liar.

"Ah, well I will see you at breakfast later then." He totally didn't buy it. Crap.

I hoped he would be the epitome of discretion and keep this to himself, so I smiled and nodded to him. "Yes, I will see you at breakfast." I scooted away from him and managed to make it into my room without further sightings.

Collapsing on my bed, I pulled down the covers and crawled under without bothering to remove my clothes. I had no idea how I was going to explain my early morning sojourn if Erestor spilled the beans. I fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of my encounter with the twins and a scary 'monster Erestor' chasing me with a paddle.

(_cirith-_cleft)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven-Pain By Any Other Name…

I was abruptly awoken by Melima throwing the shutters open and bright morning light blinding me. I groaned and turned over, sliding a little too far and promptly rolled off the bed.

"Aiya!" I choked out a garbled scream. My butt hit the floor with a hard thud.

Melima gasped and ran over to my side, speaking in elvish quickly. She helped me up and dusted me off. Swatting at my bum to get some dust off, I flinched a bit and grabbed her hand.

"I'm good, fine, nifty-poo. Thanks, don't worry about it." My tush was still a little worse for wear after my session with the twins. I'd ask for a massage, but I didn't want anyone getting any ideas.

Melima smiled at me and handed me a cloth package, motioning for me to open it. She stood expectantly as I undid the twine tie. Unfolding the cloth, I saw moss green fabric underneath. I pulled the packaging away and out dropped a dress. I held it up and sure enough, it looked like it might fit me. I looked at Melima questioningly. She pointed from it to me and nodded, saying something else in elvish.

"For me?" I pointed from the dress to myself. "This is for me?"

Melima nodded and started to undo the ties that I had haphazardly managed to tie last night when I escaped from the twins' bed. She pulled the dress off my shoulders and slid it down my body. I stepped out of the dress and she put it on my now rumpled bed. She helped me step into the new dress and she pulled it up. Oh, I think I loved this dress. It was _front lacing_. Now this was a garment I could get behind! Pulling up the sleeves, I noticed the neckline wasn't as low as the blue dress. Still loads of cleavage, but my boobs weren't going to get goosebumps in a cool breeze. I swear I was going to kiss those seamstresses senseless when I saw them next.

Melima looked at me shyly. She straightened the ties and brushed the cloth down smooth. All of a sudden it hit me. The seamstresses hadn't made this dress, Melima had! So that's where she was all day yesterday! I didn't remember seeing her at dinner either. My eyes welled up as I realized the gift she was giving me. I grabbed her up in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I whispered reverently, "I _love _it." I kissed her cheek and an errant tear dropped down my face. This may be a hallucination, but man, it sure as hell didn't mean I couldn't be touched by the generosity of others. I rocked her back and forth in a hug as I cried. What a selfless and loving gesture this girl, who was by all intent a stranger, did for me. It gave me hope. I pulled away, sniffling and saw tears rolling down her cheeks too. I grasped her hand and smiled.

"C'mon. Let's go to breakfast." Melima smiled back at me and let me lead her through the door and down to the dining hall.

I walked through the door, proudly ushering Melima to the table where Elrond sat. I pulled her to my side and cleared my throat, getting the attention of everyone sitting at the table.

"Pardon me for interrupting your meal, but I just wanted you to know that Melima here has given me an extraordinary gift. She sewed this dress of her own accord, all day yesterday. It was a selfless, loving gesture, and I am humbled to have received it and consider her a true friend." Tears started to well up in my eyes again. "I just thought you should know." I sniffled and wiped away the tears that dropped down my face and hugged Melima again. I pulled her down to sit beside me and started filling her plate with fruits and bread.

Elrond looked over at me and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "That was very generous of Melima, and I thank her for that effort." He spoke elvish to Melima, who just blushed and stared down at her plate. "I believe that Melima has taken a liking to you and you do her an honour to call her a friend. However, I find it curious that you would be so overcome by emotion from this simple gift."

Ah, the 'emotional much?' observation. I thought about how others might perceive my emotional outburst.

"Lord Elrond, forgive me, but I feel emotion quite deeply. Especially if originates from another person. When it mixes with my own emotions it can be quite overwhelming and come across as excessive. Being an empath is a bit tricky because you always have these emotions coming at you like you're under heavy artillery fire and you've got no defences to rebuff everything thing that's coming at you. Sometimes it gets hard to figure out what it is you're actually feeling and other people's stuff." I hoped he understood what I was getting at.

Elrond nodded and smiled, "Yes, that can be quite confusing. Do not worry though. I believe you feel truly, and can understand that which belongs to you and that which belongs to others."

I smiled in relief. "Yes. I've gotten good at that over the years." I thought this might be a god time to ask about elvish lessons, seeing as how I now had a friend who didn't speak my own language. "Umm, sorry to bother you again, Lord Elrond, but I was wondering if I could possibly get some elvish tutoring, especially if I'm going to be hanging around here for a while?"

Elrond smiled at me again and before he could speak up one of the twins, who had seated themselves at one end of the table after I arrived, piped up. "Ada, we can tutor Lady Karyn. We don't mind a bit." I looked at the hand he had plopped on the table. It was Elrohir.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure you're just jonzing to spend time tutoring me. Yeah, we'll get _loads_ done." I deadpanned.

Elrohir grinned cheekily, "We can show you words you _really_ need to survive around here."

"Yeeaah." I drawled, "I'm sure you can. However, I'm looking for _serious_ tutoring. Not the 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am' tutoring I think you may employ."

Elladan laughed uproariously at my assessment of their tutoring skills, even though I knew he probably didn't have the foggiest clue about what I meant. Elrond looked displeased and leaned into Erestor, speaking quietly to him in elvish. Erestor looked at me and nodded. The twins having heard the exchange, quieted down and bit their lips.

"Lady Karyn, I believe that you would be best served by having Lord Erestor tutor you. Less distraction, I would think." He smiled benignly at me.

Crap. I hope that didn't mean he had heard about my nocturnal wanderings and with the twins behaving abominably, put two and two together.

"Thank you very much Lords Elrond and Erestor. That is very kind and generous of you. I appreciate it a good deal." I smiled politely at both elves.

Erestor said, "Perhaps we should schedule lessons for after breakfast every day?"

"Sounds great. I'm all done here, how about you? Then we can get this show on the road." I hopped up from the table and squeezed Melima's hand in goodbye.

Erestor dabbed his mouth with a napkin and got up from the table. "Of course Lady Karyn. Let us proceed." He guided me out of the hall to his study. The twins waved goodbye as I left, looking none the worse for wear.

When we arrived at his study, he showed me to a chair opposite his desk. Sitting down on the other side, he looked at me appraisingly, "The twins seemed to have taken a liking to you, haven't they?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek, crap, crap, crappity crap. He'd figured it out. Blast linear logic. "Ah, yeah. But you know we're just hanging out. No big. Not like it's all whoo-hoo or anything." I was grasping at some very thin straws.

Erestor looked confused at my verbal barrage, "You should remember you are a guest here and it would not be seemly to appear overly familiar with members of the opposite sex."

Ah, there we go. The 'do-not-screw-the-twins' speech. He'd definitely hit the bulls eye.

"Not familiar. Got it. I am the soul of discretion. Thanks for ratting me out fly-boy." I was a wee bit annoyed.

Erestor looked amused, "I am sorry if you are upset with me Lady Karyn. I merely thought to remind you of our customs. If you meant, did I mention seeing you in the hall this morning to Lord Elrond, I did not. Lord Elrond knows his sons well and as you are new to Imladris, he could put the pieces together. The twins are well known for their conquests. I also wanted to protect your reputation."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you Lord Erestor. I understand. I'm not cheesed at you. Just harshin' my buzz, no big. So, new topic. Elvish. Need to know it and you're the dude to teach it. Yeah?" This hallucination was getting old if I had to put up with my mother in dude form.

"Indeed. Let us begin with the lesson, as you wish." Erestor pulled a book off the shelf behind him and began the lesson.

I spent the next hour and a half with him, learning basic rules of grammar and got started on a vocabulary list. At the end of the lesson, I was putting the book Erestor had lent me back on the shelf and I decided to ask him where Glorfindel had gone in such a hurry yesterday and why he wasn't back this morning.

"Umm, scuze me Lord Erestor, but Lord Glorfindel left in a rather big hurry yesterday, and I haven't seen him around since. I was wondering what was so pressing?"

Erestor looked me over a moment before he said, "Lord Glorfindel had urgent business to attend to elsewhere. He will return when it is concluded."

Ah, the old 'loose lips, sink ships' crapola. I was a former Officer of the Federal Government and had strategized many a strike action. I kept secrets as a part of my daily life. Whatever. My hallucination was sooo screwy.

"Uh-huh. Top secret. Got it. Cuz, I've _never_ kept state secrets before." I didn't think sarcasm translated very well because he just smiled benignly at me, (annoying bloody habit) and showed me out his door.

I wandered the halls, looking at the various tapestries on the walls and artistic pieces, when I was dragged into an alcove by a pair of hands. Startled, I had swallowed a gasp, when I looked up to see the twins smiling down at me.

"Hey, I was warned to stay away from you guys. I can't be seen with you! Whattya trying to do? Get me busted?" I peeked around the edge of the little recess to see if anyone else was in the hall. The shadows pretty much ensured we wouldn't be found unless they heard us.

"No. We just wanted to see you again," said Elrohir.

"Especially since you wouldn't agree to have us tutor you at breakfast," said Elladan.

"Yes, we thought we could give you some more lessons," leered Elrohir as he started to pull up the hem of my dress.

"No, no! I can't! _We_ can't. I was just given a very clear directive by Lord Erestor and I _know_ your father knows about our activities. I don't want to get kicked out on my ass, thankyouverymuch! Stop it!" I pulled my dress down.

"Oh, don't worry Lady Karyn." Elladan kissed my throat, "We have ways around Erestor and Ada will leave you alone."

"I seriously doubt that Elladan. I need to lay low, cuz I don't want to get busted again." I fought the wonderful feelings Elladan and Elrohir were eliciting from me.

"You smell like sex," Elrohir said dreamily.

"See? See? That's why I can't be around you guys. I'm sure Lord Erestor got a long whiff of that during our lesson this morning." I squirmed as Elrohir fondled my breast.

"Elladan and I promise to not get you in any trouble. We will be very careful. Just trust us and do not reject us. We promise you will enjoy yourself." Elrohir whispered in my ear, his warm breath brushing against the skin like a caress.

"I've gotta go. I have somewhere to be." I wriggled out of the twins grasp, "But maybe you can tell me where Lord Glorfindel went, hmm?"

Elladan leaned in and kissed me, "Say my name again. I like how you say it."

"Yeah, okay Elladan. Whatever. What about Lord Glorfindel?"

"He's out looking for Estel and his charges. The Black Riders are looking for them." Elrohir trailed kisses down my chest as he pinched one of my nipples, rolling it between his fingers, the fabric sliding over my skin.

"Thanks for the info. Gotta fly!" I slipped out of Elrohir's grip and rushed down the hall. I could hear the twins muffled laughter as I fled.

I got back to my room and figured I'd hide out there until the lunch bell rang. I totally didn't want to get busted by Erestor for canoodling with the twins. I didn't give a crap about my reputation; I just didn't want to get tossed out on my tush. Figuring I needed to get the sex smell off my body, I took a cloth and wet it in the wash basin and then rubbed it all over my body, to all the places I could reach without undressing. I wanted to get as much of that 'newly-fucked' smell offa me ASAP. Soon, I heard the bell for mid-day meal and I walked to the dining hall.

A lovely dark-haired elleth came up to me and took my hand, "You must be Lady Karyn. Ada told me Glorfindel found you by the Bruinen. You are fine now, yes?"

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine. And you are?" I didn't know who this woman was, but apparently she was related to Elrond.

"Ah, yes. I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. My brothers you have met already, from what I have heard." She smiled conspiratorially. "Do not worry, my brothers told me. I will not say a word to anyone, especially not Ada."

"Oh God, and not Lord Erestor either! He's the one who busted me sneaking back to my room this morning!" I whispered, gripping her hand.

Arwen let out a light tinkly laugh, "No, I suppose that would also be a poor idea. Will you come and eat with me? I would like to discuss your relationship with my brothers. Perhaps we can come up with a way to get around Erestor's edict."

I was led to a private corner, with no other elves sitting at the table. Arwen sat down and motioned for me to do the same.

"So, Elladan and Elrohir have taken quite a fancy to you. That is not surprising, as you are an attractive mortal. They advised me that you were reticent to continue any relationship with them as Erestor had warned you away."

"Yeah," I nodded, "He was all about me not hanging around them. Said it was to 'protect my reputation'. I think it was a rank issue. They're the Lord of Imladris' sons, and I'm mortal and a non-royal too boot. No warm fuzzies there."

Arwen smiled, "The twins do not care that you are mortal. They think you are funny and brave to be on your own with no one to care for you. I know you arrived under odd circumstances, but I think you are very calm to be amongst elves and feel no fear. Most mortals either fear us or do not know what to make of us. They are not comfortable like you."

"Why?" I was curious, "You guys are pretty and have pointed ears and all, but I would think that your DNA isn't that much different. I mean, how many ways can you order a nucleotide sequence and still be a biped?"

"Pardon me? What is DNA and a nuc-leo-tide sequence?" Arwen looked confused.

"Oh, that's the building blocks of our bodies. Every living thing has DNA; don't ask me for the long name, I can't pronounce it. Nucleotides are proteins that make up DNA, and how they are ordered determines who, essentially, you are."

"How do you know these things? None of our scholars know of these terms."

"Oh, well where I come from we learn this stuff in school. I went to school for a long time, graduating from University. That is more than seventeen years of learning in a formal environment."

"Then you are an academic." Arwen thoughtfully twisted a piece of bread in her fingers.

"Yeah, sort of. I work at a job where I protect worker's rights and negotiate with the Employer to ensure fair and safe working conditions." I hoped she understood my roundabout explanation of Union Rep.

"Okay. Elves are different from mortals, as you know. We are also called the Firstborn. We came before mortals and have a deep connection to Arda and can commune with all life. The mortals living here are not comfortable with those facts."

Oh, well that explained a lot. "Ah, well, I'm used to different cultures and races. Seeing or being around something different isn't a big deal to me."

"Ah, I see." Arwen smiled, "So, that explains why my brothers like you. You are not afraid and have intelligence."

I bit my lip to hide my smile, "Oh, well…"

"No. They like beautiful things and since they go on patrol quite a bit, they do not make long-term attachments. You are unlike what they are used to, and they find it intoxicating," she said.

"Ah, well I'm not beautiful. Not really. I'm just regular." I was a bit embarrassed by the compliment.

Arwen gave me a knowing smile, "I will help you see my brothers without Ada or Erestor finding out. Take a bath an hour after lunch. You will be alone and have no interruptions." She squeezed my hand and got up from the table.

"Thank you Lady Arwen. I'll speak to you later." I waved to Arwen as she walked away. Now I knew what was going to happen with the rest of my day. Bathtime.


	9. Chapter 9

Again-nookie time is evident in this chapter. Please be warned.

Chapter Eight-Bath time for Bonzo

After an hour past the end of mid-day meal, I walked casually to the bathing room. Before I entered the antechamber, I made sure the hall was clear and then slipped inside. No one was in the antechamber, so I walked to the female disrobing area. I got undressed and then slipped into the pool room. Empty again. I wasn't absolutely sure that Arwen meant for me to be met by her brothers, but that was the gist I picked up on. I hoped she hadn't suggested a bath because I smelled like sex. That would be just awful. I need to _know_ if I smelled like funk. In polite society one just doesn't wander around smelling like sex unless they worked in the horizontal for a living.

I grabbed the bottle of cleanser and tested the other bottles, figuring out which was shampoo and which was conditioner. I was going by consistency, so I hoped the same rules for soap versus conditioner were the same here in my hallucination as in the real world. I got into the bathing pool and quickly washed my hair. I wanted to be ready for anything, and I didn't want soap in my eyes when it happened. Putting the bottles by the edge of the pool, I decided to explore and figure out where the current was coming from. Diving under the water I felt that there were two currents coming from the far end of the pool. I crested for air and then swam over to the far end, feeling along the wall for the currents. I found a cold water current on one side and then the warm water current on the other side. Ingenious. Moving to the centre of the pool, I felt where the water was slowly swirling down a narrow drain. I wondered if the water was recycled somewhere else in the building.

I had moved back over to the warm current opening and sat with my back close to the rush of water, getting a lower back massage, when I heard noise from the entrance to the baths. Looking up, I saw Elladan and Elrohir walking through the door, waving hello. They were already hard and their 'elf hoods' bounced against their abdomens. They grinned at me and slipped under the water. Elladan broke through the water right beside me, quickly followed by his brother.

"See Lady Karyn? We can get around Ada and Erestor. Arwen likes you and agreed to help us out." Elrohir slid his hand between my legs.

"We have at least two hours before Arwen says she cannot guarantee our current solitude." Elladan kissed my neck and fondled my breast.

"Ahhh," I moaned, "That's wonderful. But I don't think we should try double again, okay? My bum's still suffering."

Elrohir moved his hand deeper between my legs and slid a finger between my folds. "All right Lady Karyn. We will be gentle and go one at a time."

"Yeeaah," I gave a strangled cry as Elladan started sucking on my breast and Elrohir was flicking my bud and dipping his fingers deep into my core.

Their diligent work on my breasts and core soon had me wriggling in the water, feeling the impending climax. I sucked Elladan's lower lip as he brought his lips to mine, and arched as his fingers rolled my nipples around. Elrohir was getting quite creative with his tongue and fingers and I felt the sudden warmth of climax burst from my core outwards; leaving me panting for breath. I was pushed against the low stone bench running along the edge of the pool as Elladan spread my legs apart and slid his hard length into my core. He started a slow rhythm holding my hips up in the water while he pounded out a strong cadence. Elrohir moved up to my breasts and lips, paying them careful attention. Soon, Elladan had quickened his rhythm and I bit my lip to still a moan. The combination of fingers, lips and hard, quick thrusting sent me over the edge a second time. I let out a short cry and then bit my lip, remembering people could walk in at any time, if they heard the cry. Gripping the edge of the bench, I was gently put down by Elladan as they sat down next to me, stroking my skin and wrapping their fingers in my hair.

"Oh dear God, I need a break. You two have pooped me out a wee bit."

Elrohir asked, "What is 'pooped'? He ran his fingers along my shoulder.

"Oh, that means you tired me out," I laughed, "But just give me a few minutes and I think I can scrounge up more energy to help poor Elrohir out." I stroked his hardness and watched his eyes flutter shut.

"Just keep doing that and I can make it for another few minutes." Elrohir groaned.

We rested on the stone bench in the water for about ten or twenty minutes before I regained a second wind and started kissing Elrohir, straddling him. He returned the kisses deeply and helped me impale myself onto him. I moved my hips in a circular motion, while sliding slowly up and down. Elladan kissed my shoulders and started massaging my breasts. Feeling the tension building in my abdomen, I sped up my rhythm and Elrohir thrust his hips faster, in time with my motion. The tension became too great and my rhythm staggered, so Elrohir gripped my hips and thrust into me with abandon. I felt the climax wash over me in a great wave, with my core shuddering as I fell atop Elrohir, who managed to keep my head above water. Elladan took me into his arms and I curled up for a little bit of a catnap.

I was woken up by the gentle touch of hands rubbing all over me. Opening my eyes I saw the twins washing my body, washing away all the signs of our interlude. I sighed as their tender touch soothed my worn body. The twins placed me on the stone bench and I pulled Elladan to me and began to wash him. I used the cloth they had used on me and made sure I cleaned every square centimetre of his body, to make sure I had rid him of my scent. I then repeated the motion with Elrohir. When I had finished, I kissed each elf and began to move out of the pool.

"Where are you going Lady Karyn?" Elladan questioned me.

"We have to get out of here, because I am sure we are close to the end of the time that Lady Arwen said she could guarantee our privacy. I can't be caught with you two or I know Lord Erestor would see to my departure from Imladris." I explained.

Elrohir reached for me, "But Lady Karyn, we don't want this time to end. It has been enjoyable and we are leaving on the morrow for patrol."

That's right; the twins were going on patrol tomorrow. I had no idea how long they would be gone and if I would still be here upon their return.

"We still cannot tarry here. I'll see you at supper, but I can't promise anything," I said, and got out of the bathing pool, "I will see you, just don't spill the beans by telling anyone else."

"We can tell our sister?" Elrohir asked.

"Yeah, she's alright. But no one else. We've got to keep this on the down low," I retreated from their dripping forms standing at the edge of the pool.

"We will not tell anyone but Arwen, and will see you at supper." The twins waved goodbye to me.

"Thank her for me," I called as I entered the disrobing area to dry off and get dressed again.

After I had gotten clothed again, I quietly left the bathing area and slipped into the hall, making a quick dash to my room. I didn't want to be seen by Erestor. I got to my room without incident and sat down by the fireplace in a chair to await supper bell. Getting my book, I read quietly to pass the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine-The Buck Stops Here

The supper bell rang while I was absorbed by my book, and I almost didn't hear it. I put my book down, got up and went to dinner. As I walked to the dining hall, I felt a hand slip into mine. Turning, I saw Arwen had joined me.

"Good evening Lady Karyn. How was your afternoon?" She had a twinkle in her eye.

"Very nice, thank you Lady Arwen. May I speak freely?" I needed to get this off my chest.

Arwen looked at me curiously, "Of course, please state your mind."

"Okay," I took a breath, "I like your brothers, there's no denying that. Especially with what has happened recently. But…" and here Arwen smiled, "I am not some toy that they can play with any time they like. I'm a whole woman, with goals and dreams and I want to help people in meaningful ways. I have passions that go beyond physical pleasure. I believe in the rights of others and diversity. I want to help make life better for the inhabitants of Earth. I believe in the potential of every living thing! Do you understand what I'm getting at?" I had grabbed Arwen's hands and was squeezing them tightly.

Arwen nodded, "I understand. I know you are not a plaything, to be tossed aside when you have worn out your usefulness. My brothers really do like you, but I can understand if your heart does not lie with them. I would advise you to enjoy their company, but be honest with them. They will understand and will respect you for it. When your heart finds its mate, you will know." She gave a knowing look and smiled gently, "Let us go to supper before we are missed." Arwen led me into the hall and over to the table where the twins sat. She sat down and gently tugged me to follow.

The twins looked over at me and smiled conspiratorially. I nodded benignly at them.

Arwen whispered in my ear, "They leave in the morning, are you not going to say goodbye?"

"Yes, but I have other things to say to them that I do not want an audience to hear," I whispered back.

Arwen nodded, "I will arrange a meeting." She returned her attention to her meal.

We ate in relative silence, with small spatterings of conversation happening around the table. I listened to the noise trying to pick out words that I had learned that morning with Erestor, but they were speaking too quickly for me to pick up anything useful. I ate my meal and when I was done got up from the table.

"I apologize for leaving you, but I am tired and I need to go to sleep early. I want to recharge myself." I shrugged my shoulders in apology.

Arwen clasped my hand in hers, "Have a good sleep Lady Karyn. We will see you in the morning."

I smiled at her and left the table. On the way out of the hall Elrond caught me.

"Lady Karyn, just the mortal I wanted to see. May I have a word with you?" He guided me out the door and down the hall.

"Okay, you have my undivided attention. What may I do for you Lord Elrond?" I was a bit worried I was going to get chewed out for shagging his sons.

"Please, come into my study. We will have more privacy there," he opened the door we had stopped in front of and guided me in. "Please have a seat." He gestured to a chair near his desk, but instead of moving behind his desk, he sat in the chair opposite mine.

"Thank you Lord Elrond. May I inquire what this is about?" I didn't know if I really wanted an answer to that.

"Lady Karyn, scouts have returned and confirmed your story about being in a glade of trees and walking to the banks of the Bruinen. However, there are no tracks showing where you came from. Only the tracks that lead away from the glade. I need answers. Where did you come from?" He looked concerned and serious.

I didn't know what to say. "Sir, I was telling the truth about being hit on the head by a tree branch. I haven't the foggiest idea how I got here. Really," I leaned forward in my chair, "I believe I am currently still in the real world in a hospital somewhere, maybe in a coma. This could be a really intricate hallucination for all I know. I'm sorry."

Elrond spoke firmly, "Lady Karyn, you _are_ in the real world. This is Arda; it is as real as you or I. I do not know why you would think otherwise."

"Lord Elrond, please do not think me rude, but in my world you are a fictional character. None of this is real, it is found in books that were written decades before. It is 2005, and Canada is a sovereign nation living peacefully among the other nations of the world. Real nations like the United States of America, the United Kingdom, France, Germany, China, Japan, India and many other nations. There are literally more than 250 countries, territories and disputed areas on the planet Earth. The map is constantly changing with new nations forming after gaining independence from parent nations, and wars changing borders. That is the place I live in. Where I am from. Arda is a story told in books. It isn't real. Not on Earth." I felt an urgent need to have him understand.

Elrond was silent, mulling over the words I had said, "Lady Karyn," Elrond paused for a second, as though he was editing his choice of words, "Have you thought that it is _your_ world that is the imaginary one?" I bit my lip trying not to interrupt, but really! "I want to impress upon you that everything you are experiencing is very real. Those things you mentioned do not exist, at least not here. I have walked the face of Arda for more than 6500 years and I can tell you that Arda is very real and very old. I have fought in the war of the Last Alliance; I have seen and participated in many acts that have changed the face of Arda. I know you are having a hard time accepting your reality, but know this, _it is real._"

I pondered what Elrond had said. Didn't Tolkien develop a complete history for his books? I couldn't remember, but if I was at home I could Google it and get the info. Blast! This wasn't making sense. It _had _to be a hallucination. Sure, Space/Time wasn't linear and it _was_ possible to travel around in time, but we weren't technologically advanced enough to do it. We'd just barely stepped out into space. I knew that the wiggy and I had a special relationship, but this was beyond _anything_ I had ever experienced. I needed to regain consciousness and get back to my real life. People were counting on me. Hell, I was on the verge of launching strike action within two weeks! I couldn't be stuck in limbo. I didn't want to say this, but I had to.

"Lord Elrond, I'm sorry. My world _is_ the real world. I know that Space/Time is curved and it is theoretically possible to move around the Timescape, but this is not within recorded history. It is a world that an English author, Mr. Tolkien, made up. As far as I know, he was incredibly detailed. I'm not sure about the data, but I think you're the creation of his fertile imagination and somehow I've picked up on this creation and have inserted it into my coma or hallucination. No one really knows what happens to people in a coma, perhaps they create a universe to live in until they are able to wake up."

Elrond had listened to my words and appeared to be mulling them over, "I can see you will need a more convincing example to prove what is real."

"Sir, any empirical data you can supply me with for my perusal would be greatly appreciated," I said with complete sincerity.

Elrond nodded, "Yes. I have someone who may be able to convince you and may be able to determine exactly what is going on here. When they arrive, I will ask to see you again."

I nodded, thankful for not being thought of as a complete nutcase.

Elrond smiled and got up, "Thank you for speaking with me on this. You may go. Have a good evening."

"You as well Lord Elrond." I got up and left the study, making my way to my room.

Later on in the evening, I had just crawled into bed and turned down the lamps, when I heard light steps above me. Someone was making themselves known up on the roof, and I wondered why. Then I heard muffled voices outside my window, something about the window being closed, followed by a light rapping on the glass. I got out of bed and opened the shutters. Hanging outside my window was Elladan, and a pair of feet I assumed belonged to Elrohir. I motioned for Elladan to back up, and then I opened the window. When it was opened wide enough, Elladan rolled through, followed by Elrohir.

"Hello Lady Karyn!" The twins said in unison and hugged me.

"Uh, guys, what are you doing in my room?" I was a bit confused as I had let everyone know I was going to bed, and I really was. I was tired. I needed a quiet night. Damn, give a girl a break, okay?

Elladan rubbed my back, "We just wanted to say goodbye to you. We are leaving first thing in the morning for patrol."

"I was going to come out in the morning to say goodbye you know." I was getting the distinct impression that their version of 'goodbye' was more than just a hug and a wave.

"We did not want to leave without giving our goodbye gift," Elrohir started pulling down the shoulder of my nightgown.

"No,no,no. This is sooo not happening. Didn't Lady Arwen speak to you?" I yanked my sleeve up.

"Yes, our sister told us what you had said. We do not consider you a plaything. We enjoy your company," Elladan said while he stroked my hand.

"Yes," said Elrohir, "We thought you enjoyed being with us too."

"Oh, I do. I just don't want to be a fuck toy, that's all." I felt torn.

"What is a fuck toy?" Elladan asked.

"It's when a person is just used for sex. I don't want to be something you stick your dicks in just because you're horny." I wasn't in the mood for this at all.

"Oh no, Lady Karyn. We like making love to you, but we also like talking to you too." Elrohir looked concerned.

"Problem is, you don't talk to me except to get into my pants. You don't have real conversations with me. I'm a complex person, and you've never gone beyond 'wham-bam-thank you-ma'am'. While I admit, it's been fun and the sex has been really mind-blowing, I need to be taken seriously too." God, I sounded like a bimbette pleading for a serious dramatic role in Hollywood.

Elladan and Elrohir looked worried.

"Please Lady Karyn, we want to talk to you. We really do take you seriously." Elrohir almost whined while he looked into my eyes.

I didn't know if I should keep going with the 'I don't buy the crap you're selling', or if I should just give in and go from there. I decided to lay some ground rules.

"All right, so you take me seriously. Fine. But if you want to ever get into my pants again, you're going to need to follow some rules. These are set in stone, so don't bother trying to bend them your way, got it?" I felt like a den mother scolding her troops.

The twins sat down on my bed and looked at me expectantly. I was a kinky den mother, that's for damn sure.

"Okay, first, do not expect that I will fall into bed with you just because you're naked and hard. You may be required to either jerk off in the privacy of your room or find a willing elleth to alleviate your condition." The twins looked like they wanted to laugh, but then I gave them a stern look and they shuffled serious expressions onto their faces. "Second, we need to talk like rational adults. So if I start up a conversation on say, the geological striations found on rock formations around Imladris, I expect an intelligent conversation to ensue. Not some crass joke about your own 'rock formations'." This was causing the twins to bite their lips hard and put their hands over their mouths. "Third, from time to time I may need stress relief, and will call on you to perform certain biological functions. The arrangement is reciprocal and if your need is great and I am in the mood, I will oblige you. However, if you are not in the mood when I need release, I will not hold you to any obligation whatsoever. Do you understand?"

Elrohir laughed out loud, "As if we are not going to be in the mood when you are!"

Elladan nodded in agreement, "Lady Karyn, you could just say 'I'm in the mood' and we would instantly be right there with you. It does not take much to get us ready for sex. If we could spend all our time when we are at home in bed making love to a lovely female, we would. You do not need to worry about us not being ready for you when you want to 'perform certain biological functions'." He grinned when he said the last part.

"Uh-huh. I didn't think you guys would have an issue, but I like to make things fair for everyone concerned. Now I have to get to bed. I have a long day tomorrow and you two have to get going early as well." I moved over to the edge of my bed and threw back the covers.

"Oh, are we going to bed now? Elladan started taking off his clothes.

"No, you can go to your own rooms and sleep. I will sleep by myself, thank you." I needed to enforce the rules.

"Oh Lady Karyn," Elrohir rubbed my shoulders, "We do not want to have sex with you, we just want to sleep with you one last time before we leave on this long patrol. We want to have a soft body in our arms while we sleep and wake up to a lovely sight."

Oh yeah right. Let's just slather it on a little thicker, shall we? The twins looked pleadingly at me.

"Please Lady Karyn? We promise we will not make sexual advances in any way." Elladan was using puppy dog eyes on me.

Oh Christ, this was ridiculous. "Elladan, my dog uses those eyes on me and it never works. Don't bother with that crap."

Elrohir ran his fingers through my hair, "Lady Karyn, our word is our bond. We really will not make advances on you. Promise."

Great, gentlemanly conduct. Lovely. I felt if I was going to get out of this in one piece, I needed to lay down some more ground rules. "Fine. You can stay, but on _one_ condition," They looked at me eagerly, "You cannot try to weasel your way into my vagina. Period. Sleeping only. No copping feels or playing 'doctor'. Got it?"

"If you mean no sex, we understand." Elladan remarked.

"We understand completely. We are just glad to be close to you." Elrohir had made quick work of his clothes and slipped into bed. God, he was naked. And hard. I sooo needed a chastity belt.

Elladan picked me up and lay me in the middle of my bed and after removing his leggings, he walked over to the window and closed it, along with the shutters and hopped into bed with Elrohir and me. With a twin on either side of me, I felt lying on my back was the safest course of action, to avoid any type of temptation. It was hard, and I mean that literally. Elladan and Elrohir had raging woodys and their turgid members were poking into my sides. This was going to be a long night. The twins threw their arms over me and cuddled up closely to me.

"Good night Lady Karyn," they whispered in my ears, their warm breath tickling the fine hairs and giving me goosebumps.

"Good night. Keep your hands out of trouble and see you in the morning." I crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long night indeed. Slowly I drifted off to sleep, with the soft breath of each of the twins blowing near my ears, and the faint realization that I had indeed fallen into bed with them naked and hard. The irony.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten-Addiction Is Such An Ugly Word

Waking up the next morning at the crack of dawn, I felt a large hand clasping my breast and another hand wedged between my legs. Legs were tangled around my own and a pair of lips were lightly pressed against the back of my neck. I opened my eyes to see Elladan's open glazed eyes staring into my own. What a creepy way to sleep. I pulled his hand off my breast and then eased Elrohir's hand from between my legs.

Nudging Elladan I whispered, "Time to wake up. It's morning and you two have to leave soon." I poked Elrohir behind me.

I felt them rustle and watched as the glaze cleared from Elladan's eyes. He focused on me and smiled.

"Good morning _melethril. _ You are a lovely sight to behold," he brushed my lips with his.

Elrohir pulled me over to face him, "Yes, we will miss seeing you as we face lonely days on patrol." He kissed me as well.

"All right. That's enough of this insincerity crap. You won't be lonely I'm sure. There are probably eager females along your route who will 'welcome' you with fun activities. Let's get up and get moving. Things to do and places to go, yada yada." I crawled over their prone bodies and jumped off the bed, "Okay, really. Let's go. I've gotta get dressed and you've got to get back to your rooms before you're missed. Vamoose! Arrivederci, adios, sayonara, good-bye!" I gave them my most imposing look until they rolled out of bed.

I handed their clothes to them and tapped my foot on the floor to imply impatience. Once dressed the twins moved towards the door.

"Oh no you don't! I will not be found out just because you're too lazy to go out the way you came in. There are people wandering those halls right now, and it's too risky for you to leave by traditional means." I opened the window wide enough for them to crawl out, "Here you go. And be quiet! I don't need knocks at my door wondering why there's a herd of angry rhinos stampeding through my room."

The twins grinned and climbed out the window.

"See you at breakfast Lady Karyn," Elladan whispered.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," countered Elrohir.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later," after they had climbed up on the roof, I closed the window. I didn't hear their footsteps so I assumed they had heeded my advice.

Dressing hurriedly, I was just leaving my room when I felt a presence behind me. Turning around I saw Erestor. Damn! Does he have telepathy or something?

"Good morning Lady Karyn. Did you sleep well last night?" He was getting at something, the wiener.

"Yes, thank you Lord Erestor. I think the additional sleep has assisted me in being more wakeful this early in the morning." I decided to be _really _pleasant, if it killed me. This was a guy who could use an adventurous roll in the hay. His entire attitude screamed, 'I need to get laid!' Poncy git. I wondered which way he swung. He gave off vibes both ways. A bi-elf! How novel! He was really getting on my nerves.

"May I escort you to breakfast?" Erestor held out his arm.

Blast! I couldn't wriggle out of this one. "Thank you Lord Erestor, that is very kind." I slipped my arm through his and walked with him to the dining hall.

Arwen waved to me from across the hall, but Erestor steered me away from her. I gave her a helpless look. She nodded and sat down. Erestor led me to Elrond's table and bade me to sit down.

I sat down as Erestor started to fill my plate. What was going on here? Why was Erestor being so nice to me? A cold chill struck my heart and I had a stark realization. Erestor _liked_ me! Oh God, no! My nightmare had taken a cruel twist. I needed clonazepam and quick. I could feel my heart constrict and my stomach turn. Erestor smiled at me kindly, and filled my drinking cup. Oh fuck, it was worse than I thought! Maybe that's why he reacted the way he did when he lectured me about the twins. He was staking out his territory! My heart longed for the simplicity of pervy ranch hands and fighting for my dignity. A frozen look had pasted itself on my face. My lips were stretched into a thin, grim line. I had to take tiny bites to be able to get the food down. This was not a happy hallucinatory experience. I was reminded of nursing friends through bad acid trips back in college and wondered if this was the same thing.

Erestor chatted happily in my ear about the lesson plan for the morning, how he loved his job, and what it was like to live in Imladris for centuries. I listened politely, but it went in one ear and out the other. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I wanted this nightmare to end as soon as possible. Then, salvation presented itself in the form of Arwen.

Arwen slid up behind me and said to Erestor, "I'm sorry to steal Lady Karyn away like this, but it is vital that I speak to her in confidence Lord Erestor." She clasped my hand and helped me up from the table.

"Oh, of course Lady Arwen. Thank you for the pleasure of your company Lady Karyn," Erestor nodded to Arwen and smiled at me.

Arwen guided me away from the table and out into the hallway. She turned me towards her and looked concerned.

"You looked like you had just suffered the loss of both your parents. What was going on over there?" She motioned me towards a low stone bench.

"Oh Lady Arwen," I grabbed her hands in misery, "I think Lord Erestor likes me!"

Arwen looked like she was having a private war inside her head.

"What? This isn't funny Arwen!" I was so upset I forgot to add the 'Lady'.

That did it. Arwen started to laugh in a light tinkly manner. "Oh Lady Karyn, Lord Erestor is not interested in you. Not in the way you think." Her eyes twinkled in mirth.

"But Lady Arwen, he was so solicitous towards me. This is a huge change from his being cold and unfeeling towards me." I was confused as to what she thought was so funny.

"Trust me; Lord Erestor is not interested in you that way. He found out from my Ada that you are an accomplished academic. As you may or may not know, Lord Erestor is fond of knowledge and the pursuit of it." She patted my hand, "Besides, I think the object of his affection would be rather chagrined to find him courting another."

"What?" My head jerked up so fast I almost got whiplash, "What do you mean 'other' and how did Lord Elrond find out about my academic past? I never said a word to him. Spill it. I have a dire need to know."

Arwen giggled at my phraseology. "I told Ada about your education. Your friend Melima and Lord Erestor have been quietly courting. No one really knows because Lord Erestor is a private person. He was being friendly to you because you have such an extensive education and are extremely intelligent."

I was mortified. How egotistical had I become to think that _every _elf was falling for me. "Oh my God! I'm such an ass!" I stood up and flung my arms around, "Only the Mayor of Moronville could be this stupid, and guess what? I totally won that election. I need a lobotomy to cure my abject idiocy." I was unmitigatedly embarrassed.

Arwen pulled me down beside her, "No, you are not stupid. You had no idea why Lord Erestor changed his mind about you so suddenly. And you most certainly would have had no idea of his courtship of Melima. Just don't say anything about the courtship. Melima told me in confidence and I would not have broken it, save for your discomfort."

"I'm still an idiot Lady Arwen. I'm an empath. I should have known what was going on." I was still feeling like a really daft git.

"Lady Karyn," Arwen admonished, "Are you correct about the feelings of others all the time?"

"Well yeah…" my brow crinkled, "Except when the feelings are about me." Now I really _was_ a git. "I seem to be blocked when it comes to me." Damn, damn, damnity damn.

Arwen smiled supportively, "It is all right. Empathic ability is not exact. Now you know and I am sure you will be fine. It is getting late; we should go see my brothers off. They will be leaving soon." She rose gracefully from the bench and led me away to the courtyard.

The courtyard was abuzz with activity. Several horses were standing in the yard, with human riders standing beside them. Two horses were being loaded up with gear in what looked to be modified saddle bags. I wondered why they weren't being saddled.

"Lady Arwen, why are those two horses not being saddled?" I pointed to the bare backed animals.

"Elves do not need saddles. We ride bare back and the horse agrees to carry us or we do not ride at all," Arwen explained.

Ah well, bare back. That would be uncomfortable after oh, say twenty minutes. And how on earth do they post? I had ridden a total of two times in my life and both were unmitigated disasters. The first horse really didn't want me to ride her, but the wrangler didn't listen to my protestations, and put me on the poor beast. I ended up getting pasted to the corral fence. The second was a gorgeous Arabian, English tack, and I spent the entire time getting yelled at for holding my hands incorrectly and being reminded to post with the rhythm of the horse. I apologized to the poor animal afterwards. No one should have to put up with my incompetence. Not even a horse.

Two voices brought me out of my reverie. The twins had planted themselves in front of Arwen and were giving her hugs and saying their goodbyes. I stood beside her silently.

"Did you think we would forget about you Lady Karyn?" Elrohir smiled widely at me.

"We could not leave without saying a fond farewell to our favourite mortal," Elladan grinned.

"Well you two had better be careful. I hear these are dangerous times." I looked stern and tried not to smile.

"We will. And we will be back before you know it," said Elrohir, "You will not have time to miss us."

Arwen slapped their backsides and laughed, "She will be too busy to miss you. I plan on getting her more involved around here. You may find she has found her heart with someone other than you!" Her smile was impish.

The twins looked stricken, "We will have to return to ensure that does not happen." Elladan said earnestly.

"Yeah, right. Like my heart would lie with the likes of you two guttersnipes." I smiled mischievously.

The twins took my hands and kissed the tops in a gentlemanly fashion.

"We bid you good day and take our leave from you then," said Elrohir.

"Our hearts will rejoice upon our return to our beloved home," Elladan nodded.

Arwen hugged them again and said, "Safe riding and have a fruitful journey."

The twins nodded and smiled at her and walked away to get up on their steeds. With calls of goodbye and waves from the elves that had gathered to bid farewell, the riders turned their animals and rode out of the courtyard. The human riders rode alongside the twins and soon they were out of view of those of us still standing in the courtyard.

"Lady Arwen, who were those human riders?" I was curious as I had not seen any other humans around Imladris since my arrival.

"They are the Dúnedain rangers. They protect the lands of the north from Sauron's minions." She turned to leave the yard, "You should get going to Lord Erestor's language lessons. I am sure you will be missed."

"Yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that," I vowed to be nicer to Erestor as I'd been such a buffoon earlier. I walked briskly off to Erestor's study to commence my lessons.

_Melethril_-lover (fem.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven-Don't Get Me Started…

Walking into Erestor's study, I noticed his head buried in a book. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Lady Karyn. I presume that your business with Lady Arwen has concluded?"

"Yes, thank you my lord. Shall we begin?" I sat down in the same chair as the day before.

"Actually I wanted to ask you a few questions before we begin. Is that all right?" He looked at me in hope.

"Sure Lord Erestor. What's on your mind?" I settled into my chair.

"It is my understanding that you have been extensively educated in your home realm. May I ask what type of education you received?" He had leaned forward with interest.

"Oh, well there is primary and secondary school that all children attend from the ages of 5 through 17 or 18. It entails basic skills, such as reading, writing, mathematics; and specific skills such as social studies, sciences, physical fitness and life skills. When one graduates from the last grade offered in this type of system, they have the option to continue their studies in College, University or Trade Schools. I completed kindergarten through grade 12 and then went on to a local college, with a university transfer to the University of British Columbia. In University you are required to choose a major field of study in which to complete your degree. I chose Philosophy, which is the study of thought and analysis. It is also known as the School of Reason. I enjoyed quite a bit of study in Eastern Philosophies, such as Buddhism, Daoism, and Confucianism. As for Western Philosophy, I resonate with John Stuart Mill, Immanuel Kant; and I align myself with soft determinism and a nod towards free will. I'm also a situational ethicist, which is apparently a rare stance to take." I looked over at Erestor, he seemed a bit overwhelmed. "I've lost you haven't I? I'm sorry. I just get on a tear and forget that people might not get me."

"Oh no, that is quite all right. I must admit, I have never heard of many of those things you have mentioned. A school of reason. How innovative. And the Men of the East developing schools of thought. Very interesting. One would think that they are not capable of elevated thought." He stroked his chin.

"The Men of the East that came up with those ideas weren't men from your East; they come from an entirely different place. Think India, China and Japan. I don't think these places are even close to where you're thinking," I explained.

"Oh. Where are these places?" Erestor was curious.

"I've explained it to Lord Elrond. You might want to ask him." I wasn't going into that long ass explanation again. "Are there any other questions you wanted to ask? Because I kinda wanted to get onto the lesson for today." I felt bad, but time was wasting and I had other things I needed to see about today.

"No, that will be all. Let us begin, shall we?" He handed me the language reader we had used the day before and got down to business.

The ninety minute session flew by, and I noticed that I had made gains in my pronunciation and ability to remember basic words. As we concluded the lesson Erestor remarked on my improvement and gave me some work to do in preparation for the next lesson.

"Lord Erestor, forgive my boldness, but I was wondering…uh well Lady Arwen told me how long you had been in Imladris and well…I was wondering why you had not married?" Man, I was totally pushing it, but I was fishing for confirmation on the secret courtship.

"If you mean 'bonded', then no I have not. My heart has lain with my work and I have had few opportunities to engage an elleth's attention." He looked unperturbed at my question.

He wasn't going to spill about Melima. Not surprising really. This was a guy who could keep national security secrets safe from terrorists who engaged in serious torture. I'm sure he wouldn't crack even if they stuck bamboo shoots under his nails and lit them. Water torture? He'd laugh it off. I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him, so I decided to change tack.

"Umm, another question, and forgive me if I'm being presumptuous. I know I'm out of the loop here," Erestor raised an eyebrow, "but I'm a little confused about this Sauron guy and exactly why we're in dark times. I mean, where I come from wars are pretty common, and humans have the choice to behave badly or not; but it's a choice. I've gotten the impression that this Sauron is something entirely different."

"Sauron was a Maia who was corrupted by Melkor, the Dark Ainur who turned away from Eru, or the One. Sauron became the Dark Lord when Melkor was expelled from Arda. He was the most feared lieutenant of Melkor, and was his most trusted servant. He is the embodiment of evil, and he will not stop until he has conquered all of Arda and has destroyed the Race of Men." Erestor looked very sombre.

"But he's just a guy, right? Totally killable, right? Not all hell-godish?" I couldn't fathom an unstoppable evil. That would just suck waaay too much.

"He may be able to be stopped, but that solution has not presented itself as yet."

"Oh. Okay. Good for the nightmares." I _really_ wanted out of this hallucination ASAP.

"While you are under the protection of Lord Elrond, you will remain safe." Erestor was giving off a vibe that said he wasn't entirely convinced. I wasn't going to press the issue.

"Okay, thanks Lord Erestor. See you tomorrow then." I made a move to leave.

"You are dismissed Lady Karyn, have a good day." He got up and moved behind his desk.

As I left his study, he motioned for me to close the door and I complied.

I wandered down to the seamstresses' area to see if the leggings and loose tunics were ready. They had made me three pairs of leggings that settled on my waist and fell loose to the floor. They were like yoga pants, but less cozy. There were also three tunics, with three-quarter length sleeves and were made to fit loosely. I tried all of them on to ensure fit. Then I thanked the seamstresses so much with my newly learned phrases, I think I sounded like an exchange student; all _hannon le, hannon le_!

Arwen caught up with me before lunch and showed me some of the things I could help out with around the premises. I told Arwen about my experiences with horses and how if I was going to be here for a bit, I should probably get reacquainted with riding, and learn to do it properly. She whole-heartedly agreed and took me to the stables to introduce me to Rochonduron, who was in charge of the stables. He agreed to teach me to ride, and they had saddles, so I wasn't going to fall and break my neck for at least a few weeks.

By the end of the day I had worked out a schedule of working on my lessons with Erestor after breakfast, then having riding lessons. After lunch I would help out in the gardens and assist in the kitchen. I _do_ know how to cook. My twin brother likes to act all surprised when I show up with some culinary dish he never thought me capable of, but I didn't get an 'A' in Foods and Nutrition three years in a row in High School for nothing. After supper, I would workout in a quiet garden Arwen showed me, not too far from the main house. I could practice my yoga, kickboxing and do a modified version of Tae Bo. I had no exercise ball to work with, nor a good set of weights, but I improvised my workout routine enough that I was able to still feel like I was getting a decent workout and keeping in shape.

My routine had been in effect for over a week and a half when a gentleman dressed all in grey entered Imladris and was granted immediate audience with Elrond. My curiosity was getting the better of me, as I tried to get a good look at him before he retreated into Elrond's study, and I was required to get to my riding lesson. When I got to the stables I asked Rochonduron who the strange man was.

"That isn't a man Lady Karyn," Rochonduron said gravely, "That is Mithrandir, a powerful Maia. He brings news of the outside."

"Okay, so what's a Maia?" I was totally curious.

"He is a wizard sent by the Valar," came the cryptic reply.

Okay, so I wasn't gonna get much there. I figured I'd ask Arwen if I ran into her. She was much more understanding of my inherent curiosity, and would be patient with my questions.

Little did I know that I wouldn't need Arwen. Elrond would be requiring my presence before lunch for an interesting talk.

_Hannon le_- I thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve-Somewhere Over The Rainbow

An hour before mid-day meal a page came up to me and gave me a simple instruction, "_Hir Elrond toltho le_."

I hurried to Lord Elrond's study, wondering if it had to do with the stranger, rather this Mithrandir chap, or perhaps I had screwed up and he was on a tear. I never knew. Everybody's so placid around here. It was positively maddening. Upon reaching the study door, I knocked twice crisply and waited. A muffled summons was heard through the door, so I opened it. Sitting at his desk was Elrond and across from him was the mysterious Mithrandir. I entered and nodded to both before I sat down in an available chair. Looking between them didn't determine the reason for my required presence. They were both inscrutable. Both were giving off a vibe of determination and I figured I was going to either get the third degree or get information. I decided to break the ice.

"So, Whatssup?" Nothing but benign looks. I decided to try an off beat tack, "Oh, I'm a lumberjack, and I'm okay…" I trailed off at the raised eyebrows. Okay, maybe not everyone's a Python fan.

Elrond finally spoke, "Lady Karyn, I have been thinking about the discussion we had a while ago, and with the arrival of my old friend Mithrandir, I have come to the conclusion you may be well served to speak to him about your issue with reality." It was a nice way of saying, 'hey, you're a nutbar, and here's proof'.

I smiled at Mithrandir and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir. I hope I didn't offend you with the 'Lumberjack' song?" If this guy was a wizard, I wasn't sure he wouldn't turn me into a toad or something if he was pissed. My hallucination wasn't following any set of rules I was familiar with and it was unnerving.

The old wizard smiled back at me, "'Lumberjack' song? Is that what you were singing? Hmmm." He stroked his beard and reached for something by his feet.

Lifting it up I saw it was my backpack. Those sneaky so-and-so's! That was private property. I was _not_ pleased.

"This is yours, is it not?" His kind eyes looked into mine. Okay, I'm a softie. Righteous indignation is only good when dealing with bastard employers.

"Yeah. I was coming home from work when I was hit with the branch. I hope you didn't lose anything, cuz I have some important papers in there." I had a tactical plan for a strategic strike and if that got lost, I'd have to start from scratch.

He smiled and shook his head, "No, I assure you, it's all there. But you have some very odd artefacts as well." He pulled out my Sony Walkman and earphones. "What is this?"

"Oh, that's my Sony Walkman. It plays music through the headphones. I listen to it on the bus when I'm going to and from work." I took it from him and placed an ear bud in his ear and held the other one close to Elrond's ear. I pressed 'play' and music by Jennifer Lopez came pouring out. Elrond jumped at the sound, but Mithrandir seemed to take it in stride and was looking at the Walkman in wonder.

"What a wonderful device! There is a woman singing in there. How did you get her in there?" Mithrandir was speaking loudly, so I pressed the 'stop' button and pulled the bud out of his ear.

"It is a technology that employs the use of magnetic recording onto acetate tape. Sounds of any type, most popularly music are recorded. The person will sing into what is called a microphone which then transfers the sound onto the tape via electronic means. The tape can then be copied onto hundreds of other tapes and be sold in retail stores. Or the music on the tape is transferred onto a metal/plastic composite disc, called a compact disc. The sound on a compact disc is clearer and more true to the original recording. As well, it wears longer than acetate tape, and the playing of music from a compact disc repetitively will not cause undue wear and tear on the disc for a markedly longer time than that of acetate tape." I knew I was being technical, but if it meant getting the point across about this being a hallucination and my world being the real world, I'd do what I had to do.

Mithrandir nodded sagely, "Ah. I do not really understand the concepts you have described, but it is interesting. Lord Elrond has told me of your story of your arrival here. It is unusual to say the least. He also informed me of your suspicions that this was a hallucination and the tale of our world being a work of fiction. Very intriguing indeed."

"Well can you blame me? I mean I live in a world that has technology that vastly outstrips yours, has a population of almost seven billion people, no such thing as elves except in works of fiction, and magic is science that we haven't been able to figure out yet. We spent thousands of years watching civilisations rise and fall. Advances in thought and they way we conduct our daily lives, move forward and backward with each collapse of a civilisation. We only have about ten thousand years of written or oral history, but our planet is 4.5 billion years old. Reptiles called dinosaurs ruled the earth for millions of years before a catastrophic event wiped them out." I stood up and paced the floor, "Homo sapiens, which are modern man or human beings, have evolved from single celled amoeba in primordial goop. It is theorised that during the beginnings of our planet, when molten lava hardened into rock formations, and super-heated water evaporated, forming the early atmosphere, life began. We are the culmination of billions of years of evolution. We will continue to advance and collapse as sustainability is thoroughly stretched. _That_ is the world I live in. I will admit I am more educated than the average person, but knowledge is tested and strengthened by questioning, doubting, and demanding proof. The things I have said have undergone rigorous examination by scholars and scientists. Even now, there is still debate about whether fish or birds are the descendants of dinosaurs. We debate string theory and dark matter, and how the universe is made up. Wonder still exists but it is scientific discovery that elicits our awe." I took a deep breath. Passion makes me argue as though my life depended on it and I was deeply passionate about my planet.

Mithrandir chuckled with a deep voice, "I do not doubt the veracity of your claim. I merely ask you to set aside your belief that you are experiencing a hallucination and accept the reality you are currently in." He leaned back in his chair.

Elrond spoke up, "I asked you previously if you could think that your world was the imaginary one. It is clear that you come from a place that is very different from ours. However, I must insist that you recognize my world as being as real as yours. I know it does not seem possible for you to travel between worlds, but somehow you have. You are an educated woman, and you are familiar with many things. Can you not accept what is right in front of your eyes?"

I was having some serious reservations about Elrond's proposal. If I accepted that Arda and everything in it was real, was I sacrificing a part of my sanity? My universe did not include fanciful notions such as elves. Magic really was science that had yet to be explained. Even my abilities, being an empath and seer, which tread quite dangerously on the edge of logic, were explained by a higher usage of the brain. No one really knew what using more than the perceived 1 to 10 of the human brain could entail. My abilities were quite possibly a reflection of a more efficient utilisation of the right frontal lobe. This was the area believed to be responsible for pattern recognition, perception of trends, spatial rotation, and creative solutions. It is extensively connected to the hippocampus, and when stimulated by the hippocampus creates an increased chance for valid pre-cognitive experiences. Basically it boils down to being the area responsible for my odd abilities. So looking at my abilities, which are often dismissed by the scientific community as balderdash, and seeing how I somehow straddle the world of the analytic and ethereal, I needed to fold this new definition of 'what is real' into my current interpretation. I needed time and perhaps a little more evidence. I wasn't sure. I was used to hiding my abilities so I wouldn't be considered a crackpot. My mind almost wanted to dismiss things that weren't a part of the common reality. It wasn't fair to my transcendental side. I needed to treat both halves equally and to accept what was currently happening to me as being real and not a hallucination.

"Lord Elrond, I seem to be entrenched in a bit of an internal war. I need time and perhaps more empirical evidence to help determine the outcome of what could possibly become an intractable situation. I have a lot to mull over and I fear I will walk this path alone as I try to reconcile two entirely different possibilities into one definition of what is real. I hope you understand?" I bit my lower lip in anticipation. I didn't want to get kicked out on my behind for being forthright, but I also didn't want to blindly accede to something that didn't feel right.

Elrond nodded at me, his look dispassionate, "Of course Lady Karyn. I would recommend that you make use of Mithrandir's available knowledge and wisdom. Perhaps he could shed new light on this issue and help clear up what troubles you so."

Mithrandir nodded and smiled kindly at me, "Of course I will assist Lady Karyn. It would be a pleasure to bend the ear of a lovely woman such as yourself." He winked and I relaxed.

The mid-day meal bell rang and Elrond got up from behind his desk. Mithrandir stood also and offered me his arm.

"May I escort you to the meal hall Lady Karyn?" His eyes were warm and I slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow and nodded my assent.

"That would be lovely sir. Thank you." I returned his smile and we all left Elrond's study and went to lunch.

I sat with Mithrandir and Elrond. Erestor sat on the other side of Elrond and seemed to not be paying attention to his meal, instead looking across the hall. I followed his field of vision and spotted Melima. She was smiling in a demure way, looking down at her meal with occasional furtive glances in our direction. Gotcha! I just had visual confirmation of Erestor's interest in Melima. I said nothing but filed the information away for future reference. Knowledge is power, ya know.

After the meal, Mithrandir invited me out for a stroll before I went to help in the gardens. As soon as we got outside he lit his pipe and the familiar smell of pipe tobacco filled the air. It was sweet, and reminded me of my favourite uncle. He was a pipe smoker too. Mithrandir led me to a stone bench in one of the gardens and motioned for me to sit down.

"So, you are having trouble reconciling these two realities that you are experiencing, hmm?" He raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Well yeah. Wouldn't you?" I was perplexed at his casual attitude.

"What would you say if I told you I have seen your world?" Another calm puff of smoke.

"What? What do you mean?" Now he'd really gotten my attention.

"Just what I've said my dear lady. I have seen your world. More precisely, I've seen you in your world." My jaw dropped in shock. He took another calm puff on his pipe.

I gibbered, gasping like a salmon that'd been unceremoniously plunked into the stern of some sports fisherman's craft. How? Why? What the bloody hell? I said as much.

Mithrandir laughed a deep chest rumbling laugh. It bounced off the walls of the nearest building and rolled into the afternoon light.

"My dear girl, do you really think the veil that separates our respective worlds is that thick? I can assure you, it is not. You have seen things too. Not of our world, but others. You travel on a spirit plane, I have seen it. You have many lives and come with a message for your world that they are not ready to hear." He leaned back and took a deep puff, looking inscrutable.

Boy, he was reading me like the morning newspaper. It was frightening.

"What have you seen, exactly? Of my world, I mean." I swallowed, not sure if I was ready for the answer.

"You live in a city much larger than any here on Arda. It lies between the ocean and the mountains. There are very tall buildings that seem to scrape the sky. Contraptions race along blackened roads at unfathomable speeds. You work in a building that is on a busy street, but is far from the centre of the city. You help people with aspects of their work I do not quite understand. I've seen you walking alongside numbers of people giving encouragement, and talking sternly to other people who want to cross through the people you stand with. You seem formidable." He looked at me and grinned, "How am I doing so far?"

"Batting a thousand," I said. Noticing his quizzical look I added, "You are correct. But I still don't get how…"

"How do you see the things you see?" He threw back at me, "It does not differ with me. You are connected to the universe in a very deep way. You see truth and possibility. You know I speak the truth."

I knew he spoke the truth. I knew he really saw me and saw between Arda and Earth. He knew all my secrets, but I could trust him.

"Why? Why was I sent here? I still have work to do before I leave Earth. I can't be done. I haven't even given the message yet!" I felt a twinge of fear as I thought I may not be able to get home and finish what I was sent to do.

"I do not know for sure why Eru sent you, but I have a very good idea from what I've seen." Mithrandir clasped my hand, "The people you must tell are not ready, isn't that what you've sensed?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I've come too soon for them, but I know there isn't much time before it happens. They're in for a huge learning curve and they won't be prepared for what's to come. I feel like it shouldn't be me giving the message. I'm not big enough. Oprah could do it better." I felt my insecurities creep in. I started to fight tears as I choked, "I can't stop loving them. Seven billion human beings and I love them all. It's like it just pours out of me. Even though, rationally, I know they're not worth it. They have been a disappointment over and over again, engaging in behaviour that is not acceptable. But still, this _love_ just pours out of me like some irrational behaviour. I feel torn, like I'm losing my mind, but I just can't stop." I whispered, "I just don't know what to do." Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks and I knew my eyes were reddened and the dark green had brightened in sharp relief against the red. The green would be the colour of oak leaves, almost bordering on grass. I sniffled and wiped at the tears.

He rubbed my hand and smiled gently, "I know. I can sense it from you. You aren't losing your mind."

"I want to tell them they're not alone and they are loved," I whispered between sniffles.

"I know. I know." He put his hand on my back, "I think that's why you are here. You are worn from your battle and you've absorbed so much of the pain that is felt in your world. I believe Eru has given you a rest from the strain. Take the rest. For I do not know when it will end."

I started crying full out, with streams of tears on my face and phlegmy goop in my nose and throat. My body shook with silent sobs as I let out all the tension I had been holding for God only knew how long. I wiped my face with my sleeve and hugged Mithrandir tightly.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his shoulder, "Thank you for not thinking I'm nuts and knowing who I really am. Thank you for not judging me or making me feel foolish. Thank you for accepting me. You are one of a very small number who know what I am and can do, and you are part of an even smaller company who do not judge me."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were full of compassion and kindness. He leaned over and rubbed my shoulder.

"Go on and get cleaned up. I will let the gardeners know you are coming. We will speak again." He got up and moved off in the direction of the vegetable gardens.

I sat for a moment, clearing my head and wiping away the tears before I felt I could make it to my room to wash my face and change into my work clothes. I would take what Mithrandir said to heart. The reality of Arda set in and I felt almost relieved.

_Hir Elrond toltho le _– Lord Elrond summons you

"The Lumberjack Song" – Monty Python's Flying Circus (1969 C)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen-Something Wicked This Way Comes

When I showed up for my stint in the garden, I was a bit apprehensive, wondering if anyone had overheard my emotional confession. I'm not in the habit of telling people intimate details about myself. In the past any revelations were met with derision and castigation. Not a big incentive to flap my gums. No one seemed to notice my emotional state, nor did they treat me any differently. I breathed an inward sigh of relief. I kept my head down and worked hard, trying not to think about anything in particular. The time seemed to pass slowly, but that could be due to me wondering incessantly when the hell I could get out of there.

Finally I was done and I scurried off to get cleaned up and change for work in the kitchen. Walking to my room, I bumped into Melima.

"_Suilad Melima!_" I said, happy to see her.

Melima nodded to me and returned the greeting. My Elvish language lessons had not progressed to being able to hold a conversation, but I could understand simple phrases and get the basic gist. Melima said something about me not being needed in the kitchen, but I wasn't absolutely sure.

"_No kitchen today?_" I asked in stilted Elvish, pointing to myself and then in the direction of the kitchens.

Melima nodded, "_Yes, do not go to the kitchens. You are free for the rest of the afternoon._"

I totally got the 'free for the rest of the afternoon' bit. I thanked her and walked off to my room to get cleaned up and take a walk around the grounds. I was wandering down by the road near the entrance of Imladris when a large white horse raced past me, the rider hunched over a large bundle, golden hair streaming out behind him. I _knew_ that hair! Glorfindel had come back! I took off running down the road after him.

I ran into the courtyard, panting hard as I had sprinted down the last 100 yards, to see Glorfindel striding off in the direction of the healing rooms with the large bundle in his arms. A small limp arm fell out of the cloth, and I realized there was a boy in his arms. I followed as quickly as I could and managed to walk into the infirmary just as one of the elves who worked there ran out. I walked up to Glorfindel and stood beside him, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey," I gasped unsteadily, "What's going on?"

Glorfindel turned his head towards me, "Good afternoon Lady Karyn. I have just brought in a wounded hobbit." He motioned towards the boy on the bed being attended by several elves.

"Oh, okay. What's a hobbit?" I looked closer at the boy and realized he had rather large feet, covered in hair, and looked older than I had originally thought. He was deathly pale and his eyes were sunken and glassy. It looked really bad.

Glorfindel looked at me, "He is a hobbit. They are the little folk and they live in the Shire. Have you never seen one before?"

"No. Well, maybe midgets, except it's impolite to call them that. They prefer names like 'little people', or 'vertically challenged'." I looked at the hobbit, "What happened to him? He looks really awful."

Glorfindel sighed, "He was attacked by the Nazgûl. His life force is draining away and soon he will become one of them."

Nazgûl? I thought Elrohir said the Black Riders were out on the prowl.

"What do you mean Nazgûl? I heard about Black Riders." 'Scuze me if I was a bit confused. I seriously didn't remember that much about the book. What? I was twelve! I'm lucky I remembered a few names.

"They are one and the same. The Race of Men calls them Black Riders. They are servants of Sauron, corrupted by Sauron's nine rings. They feel the call of the One Ring, and they want to claim it for Sauron." Glorfindel looked very serious and I felt my mood dampen.

"I'm sorry Lord Glorfindel. I wish I knew what to say or do to help you feel better about this situation, but unfortunately I don't. Just know, I'm here for whatever you need. Just ask, I'll make it happen." I clasped his hand in mine and looked into his eyes.

He looked deeply into mine and smiled gently, "Thank you for your kindness Lady Karyn. These are dark times indeed, and I may well ask you for your assistance upon occasion."

Okay, is it wrong to get giddy over what just happened? Cuz I was feeling a serious case of the happies. I cleared my throat just as Elrond came rushing through the door.

"Where is the young hobbit?" He questioned hurriedly.

Glorfindel pointed to the bed that the young hobbit lay upon and said, "He has taken a wound by a Morgul blade. He will soon pass into the shadow if we cannot save him quickly."

Elrond nodded and set to work, while Glorfindel led me out of the room so Elrond could work in peace.

"Come for a walk with me, I need to breathe the fresh air." Glorfindel's voice was heavy with emotion.

I took his arm and went outside with him in silence. We walked through the gardens without speaking a word for at least an hour. He just breathed deeply and looked at the foliage. I held his hand in mine and felt his pain. I felt a deep sadness and worry emanating from him, so I sent him all my compassion and love. I knew speaking would be an empty and unwanted gesture.

The supper bell rang and we walked into the dining hall, sitting down at an empty table. No one else came to sit with us, and we ate our meal in silence. I looked around, but Elrond was nowhere to be seen. The entire time we were in the hall, he never made an appearance. I had the feeling Elrond would not be eating for some time to come, as the hobbit looked very bad. When we finished our meal I stood up and looked down at Glorfindel.

"I want to bring some food to the healing rooms for Lord Elrond and the other healers. I don't think they'll get to eat anytime soon and I want to make sure they don't work themselves into a dead faint." I moved over to the kitchen doors with Glorfindel following me.

"That is a good idea. I will assist you." He walked into the kitchens and asked for a tray of food to be prepared for Elrond and the other healers.

When it was ready, he picked it up and I grabbed a pitcher of wine and a pitcher of water to take with us. We made our way back to the infirmary. Pushing the door open, we entered a scene of quiet desperation. Elves were hurrying about in silence and Elrond was bent over the hobbit applying something to his wound and whispering words I couldn't quite hear. I put the pitchers on an empty table by the door and Glorfindel set down the tray of food beside them.

"Umm, sorry to bother you Lord Elrond, but when you have a moment there's some food and drink over here. Please make sure you eat, because I don't want you to get sick too." I turned to go out the door when I heard his voice.

"Thank you Lady Karyn." Lord Elrond went back to his murmuring.

Glorfindel walked out of the room with me and took my hand, "Thank you Lady Karyn. I know they will eat when they have a moment." His raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "I will take my leave from you now. Thank you for your company this afternoon." He strode away.

I went up to my room to get into my workout clothes and go for my evening exercise. The remainder of my evening was spent alone in the garden practicing my yoga and meditating.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen-Surprises Come In Small Packages

It was several days before the young hobbit, which Glorfindel had brought to Imladris, began to improve from his wound. In the meantime several new arrivals not of an elvish variety entered Imladris. One was a human male, and when I asked around I was told that he was Elrond's foster son Estel. Three other little hobbits came with Estel, apparently friends with the wounded hobbit, whose name I learned was Frodo. These little folk were very friendly, and I was soon involved in toning down two of the young hobbits mischief. The one called Sam spent most of his days by Frodo's bedside and wasn't terribly talkative at mealtimes. The other two, Merry and Pip as they admonished me to call them, were trouble with a capital 'T'. I spent loads of time trying to coax them into a more sedate pace, which was not getting me very far. They snuck into the kitchen a couple of hours after breakfast to steal food for something they called 'elevensies', which turned out to be a second breakfast. I was amazed they could eat at all after stuffing themselves at the first meal.

Then after lunch, about 3ish, maybe closer to 4pm, they would insist on having tea. I mean 'Tea', as in the light repast we have in Canada and all throughout the Commonwealth. No watercress sandwiches, which I was forever grateful for, but cake and other sandwiches along with an odd type of tea, which was almost a cross between a Darjeeling and a Keemun. I am not an expert, but I remember the slight chocolatey taste of the Keemun and the fruity taste of the Darjeeling. I remember when I was a child, every day after school my brother and I would go to our friends' house and their mother would serve us 'Tea'; and that was where we learned to appreciate the concept and the beverage. It was during tea that I met a fifth hobbit, who had been apparently staying at Imladris for quite some time. His name was Bilbo and he loved to talk. Bilbo would tell tall tales of dragons and dwarves and elves. I didn't believe a word. He was helpful in helping me practice my Elvish and told me I was learning a dialect called Sindarin. I asked if it was a common dialect and he assured me it was.

I saw Glorfindel off and on, but after the time he spent with me, it seemed like he needed to be alone and process what happened. I gave him space and knew he'd come when he was ready. I kept to my previous schedule for the most part, except I had added tea to my afternoons. Spending time with the hobbits was fun and relaxing, when they weren't getting into trouble. I liked the fact that they were an easy laugh and even though they didn't understand my cultural references, they still sorta got the joke. After any time spent with the friendly and outgoing hobbits, I would retreat back into my work, trying to pass the time and not notice how far from home I was. I tried not to think about why I was here, as no easy answer had shown itself to me. I _knew_ what my job was back on Earth, but even though Mithrandir told me I was being given a rest, I couldn't fathom why I would've been sent to a place with so much encroaching darkness. I _had_ to have been sent to complete some work but I didn't know what. Patience was called for as I meditated on my purpose. The answer would come.

Finally, after days of recuperation and intensive work by Elrond and his staff of healers, Frodo awoke. Sam was the first to find out and then the alert was sounded. All the hobbits ran to Frodo's room to greet him and fuss over him. Mithrandir went to see him and apparently relief was felt from both sides. Frodo was terribly glad to see Mithrandir and vice versa. Glorfindel dropped by to see how the little hobbit was, and pronounced him profoundly lucky to have survived. Not in so many words, but you get the idea. Merry and Pip dragged me to Frodo's room to meet him. Frodo still looked a bit peaked but on the whole, a helluva lot better than he did when he first came in. After one more day of bed rest, Elrond pronounced Frodo fit for duty and let him attend meals and go for walks. He wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous, but he would watch me practice my yoga and kickboxing in the evening and I showed him how to meditate. Nice fellow, but felt really haunted, like he had a huge burden placed upon him. Never spoke about what was bothering him though. I never thought to ask. When people want to spill, they'll do it in their own time, I didn't believe in rushing the process.

We were all sitting to tea, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pip, Bilbo and I, when a surprise guest appeared at the door of the little sitting room we had appropriated. Glorfindel peeked in and looked at me.

"May I join you?" He asked, "I understand you are having some sort of repast?"

"Oh yes Lord Glorfindel," I replied, "We have just sat down."

"We're having our tea;" piped up Merry, "Do come join us!"

Glorfindel picked his way around the hobbits and sat down on the small couch beside me. He picked up the cup of tea Pip offered him and took a tentative sip.

"I understand this has become quite a habit with all of you." He remarked casually.

"Oh yes Lord Glorfindel," Bilbo said warmly, "Lady Karyn has been kind enough to procure the fine spread before us, and we have a lovely visit." He took my hand and squeezed it. "She makes a fine pot of tea, she does, and she makes up all these interesting little sandwiches. She says it's how it's done in Canada."

Glorfindel nodded his head and picked up a cucumber and cream cheese sandwich from the tray on the table before him. He bit into it and nodded his head.

"This is very good Lady Karyn. I have never had this type of creamy spread before, what is it?"

"That's cream cheese! Isn't it good?" Pip grabbed a couple off the tray and stuffed one in his mouth.

"Umm, yeah. It's cream cheese. I showed the kitchen staff how it's made. You have to use whole milk and cream and let it ripen for a few hours, and then you take the curd and salt it and then put it in muslin bags to press out more whey to get the cream cheese. You can flavour it, like I have with berries in this sandwich here. I was taught how to do it when I was a kid in school. They took us to this dairy farm out in the valley where they make all their own cheeses. I got to turn the bags and press out the whey." I explained.

Glorfindel raised one brow and took another bite of the sandwich. He patted my leg awkwardly and took another sip of his tea.

"You have led an interesting life it seems. I think I will try one of the berry flavoured ones, if you do not mind?" He swallowed the last bite of cucumber sandwich and reached for the tray.

"Please do," I picked up the tray to bring the sandwiches within his reach.

Bilbo looked over at Glorfindel and then at me, and smiled to himself. He took a piece of cake and ate it thoughtfully. I wondered what he was thinking, but I figured I should ask when Glorfindel left the room. It seemed to involve the both of us.

"Why do the sandwiches not have crusts?" Glorfindel asked.

"Oh, that's the way it's done in Canada. Well anywhere in the Commonwealth I guess. You have to make the sandwiches small in thin fingers or small triangles, and make sure the filling doesn't spill out. It's not meant to stuff you, just fill the gap until supper. Plus, with company, it's nice to be able to visit and talk without having a whole lotta food to swallow." I explained.

An awkward silence filled the space after my explanation, so Merry decided to pipe up.

"So Lord Glorfindel, we hear you're in charge of security around here." He talked around a large bite of egg salad sandwich.

I cringed as a bit of egg salad fell out of his mouth and onto his lap. Silently I handed Merry another napkin.

"Thanks Lady Karyn," he mumbled, "So what's that like? The security thingy, I mean."

Glorfindel smiled over his tea and said seriously, "I would give you information my young friend, however I do not think it wise to hand out the security details of Imladris to someone who could fall under the power of Sauron."

"Oh no. Of course we couldn't expect anything like that." Merry blushed and stuffed the rest of his egg salad into his mouth.

"I understand that both your peoples are quite the singers. Perhaps we should have a 'Sing Off' to compete in a friendly manner over song. I think it may raise spirits a wee bit," I remarked, trying to stir something up.

Glorfindel raised his eyebrow again, "That is an interesting idea. I shall raise it with Lord Elrond and see what may come of it. If the hobbits are interested, of course."

Bilbo just about fell out of his chair, "Interested! By Elbereth we are indeed interested!" His voice almost squeaked out the last bit of his sentence.

I grinned at Bilbo, "Interested just a wee smidge, right Bilbo?"

Bilbo caught my teasing tone and smiled sheepishly, "Yes, just a wee smidge." He patted my knee again. I saw Glorfindel watch the movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you for bringing this to Lord Elrond's attention, Lord Glorfindel. That is very kind of you. I think it would be fun to see what both sides can bring to the table. And God knows, fun is an integral part of a healthy case of sanity." I looked around the sitting area and smiled.

Glorfindel nodded and started to get up, "I am sorry to leave your delightful company, but I really must check on a few issues I had left pending from this morning."

"Of course. It was nice having you here," I smiled up at Glorfindel.

"Yes, yes, Lord Glorfindel. It was very enjoyable to spend time with you." Bilbo bounced his head up and down in a frantic motion, while the other hobbits smiled and nodded in response.

Glorfindel gave an enigmatic smile and glided out of the sitting room. Oddly enough, the room dimmed slightly upon his exit.

Pip looked over at the tray of food, "Well I don't know about you, but there's still food here and we should eat it up before someone else does." He grabbed two more of the remaining sandwiches and started to refill his face.

The other hobbits, save for Frodo and Bilbo, all dove into the remnants left on the platter. Frodo sat back in his chair and smiled to himself as he watched his friends enjoy the rest of their tea. Bilbo leaned over to me and motioned me to come closer.

"That Glorfindel likes you," he said in a conspiratorial whisper. "I can tell. He's got a soft spot for you."

I was a bit confused. "What on earth are you talking about Bilbo? Lord Glorfindel doesn't think of me like that. I'm just friendly with him, that's all," I whispered back.

Bilbo smiled a little, "That's not what I'm getting. These elves are funny. You have to be around them for many years before you understand what they're really up to. Your Lord Glorfindel, he's a tricky one all right. He doesn't court any ellith, and keeps mostly to himself. This is an elf that doesn't pay attention to the interests of the ellith that pine for him. Except for you." He paused dramatically, "He looks up whenever you pass by, and goes out of his way to speak to you. I doubt he would've stopped in for tea had you not been present." He sat back, looking terribly pleased with his pronouncement.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Maybe he's gay." Bilbo looked at me in confusion. "Maybe he likes males as opposed to females," I explained, "I cannot seriously think that he'd even remotely feel that way about me. I mean good God! I'm a mortal human female. I'm not even from Arda! I could disappear at any time and go back to Earth. There is no miniscule possibility he would even entertain the idea of conceivably feeling anything about me other than friendship."

Bilbo shook his head, "No. I do not think you are correct. I know he likes females. He will occasionally take female companionship, but he feels nothing for them. He _likes_ you. It's the way he acts and who he chooses to spend time with. Besides Lord Elrond and Lord Erestor, he doesn't spend time with too many others. He certainly doesn't seek their company out. Not like he does with _you_." He gave me a stern look, as though to say the conversation was over.

I looked around the room. No one had been paying attention to us, and the other hobbits were eating and talking about things that certainly didn't make me feel the way Bilbo's proclamation did. There was no way what Bilbo was saying could be true. I just couldn't believe it. Not only could I not afford to entertain the absurd idea, but I couldn't even conceive of its veracity. The food had been finished off and the tea pot drained dry, so I began to gather up the cups and plates and put them back on the tray I had brought them in on. Bilbo picked up the now empty food tray and followed me into the kitchen to help clean up. As I walked out of our cozy little sitting room, the hobbits bid me thanks and good day, but I scarcely heard them. I had more on my plate than I cared to admit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen-Glory, Glory Be.

The day had come, sooner than I had expected, when Lord Elrond's sons came riding back into Imladris. It was mid-October by my reckoning when, that cool autumn morning, several horses thundered into Imladris during my riding lesson. I just about fell off my steed in surprise when the riders swept past me on the narrow road. I heard the twins cry out a greeting to me as they passed. Rochonduron steadied me and guided me back on course. My body clenched in remembrance, as I cringed mentally. While I liked the twins, and hey, they totally rocked in the sack; my attentions were lying elsewhere lately. Sure a good roll in the hay is always relaxing, but I couldn't emotionally invest in something that was a dead end. I was still confused about Glorfindel, convinced that Bilbo must've been hallucinating.

While I liked Glorfindel, I was sure he wasn't into me. I mean here's a guy, rather elf, who'd been _around_, and I was just some silly mortal from a different world. I think we were friends, mainly because we did hang out a bit, mostly going for walks, talking and communing with nature. I didn't think there was that whole _chemistry _thing happening. In the past I had generated enough heat by myself that my partner never had to do anything except show up. I think that's why my relationships never worked out. I'd figure out I was doing all the work and I'd lose interest/patience with the whole affair and dump the poor sod. It was why my last relationship was more than two years ago. I just didn't have the energy to invest in something that would go nowhere.

Besides, from the scuttlebutt that floated around Imladris, I had found out Glorfindel was some reincarnated Elf Lord from a few thousand years ago and had communed with the Valar. I assumed the Valar were local deities, like demigods. I had gleaned that this Eru guy was like an Earth version of God. So I guessed the Valar must be underlings of Eru. Sorta like archangels, doing the heavy lifting for the big guy. So that made Glorfindel almost like a Judeo/Christian prophet, along the lines of Moses. From what I'd found out, he had led some sort of exodus from some destroyed city. Somebody had said Gondolin, but I wasn't entirely sure I'd heard it correctly. As far as I knew, Glorfindel was the reincarnation of this world's Moses. Didn't exactly make me feel like I was playing on his level. I may have a purpose in my world, but so do seven billion others. I didn't chat up demigods in my spare time, nor had I done anything heroic in my past lives that I could remember. So I felt my lack of equality in the whole 'greater purpose' thingy was plainly evident.

After my riding lesson, I was walking back to the main building to go to my room to change for lunch when I was grabbed from behind by two pairs of hands.

"Are you not going to welcome us back Lady Karyn?" Elrohir asked playfully.

"We think a welcome back kiss is in order," agreed Elladan.

I groaned silently, "Welcome back." I said perfunctorily. I tried to extricate myself from their embrace.

"Is that all?" Elladan whined, "We were hoping for something _more_." He raised his eyebrow suggestively. Elrohir grinned widely.

"Not right now," I said curtly, "I have to get cleaned up for mid-day meal and I don't want any distractions."

Elrohir stroked my hand, "We will not be distracting. We can help you clean up"

Oh god. "No. Can I be any more plain? I'm sure you guys weren't hard up for company while you were out on patrol, but seriously, did you really think you'd come home and I'd be waiting for you with my legs spread-eagle?" I pushed past the twins.

"Well, while spread-eagle would be nice, we did not expect that. We just wanted to be with you again. We spent many lonely cold nights without the warmth of your body lying next to ours. We had hoped you would be open to this." Elladan explained.

I turned to them, "I'm sorry. I've just got a lot on my platter right now, and I feel like you two would complicate things unnecessarily. I just can't afford that kind of emotional investment."

I didn't want to get into the Glorfindel thing. I wanted to retreat back into my safe little area of no emotional entanglements and be a hermit again. I almost regretted sleeping with the twins, but not quite. Two years is a lot to ignore. I really had needed the release.

"But…" Elrohir started.

"I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to find some other elleth to 'welcome you back'; which I'm positive would not be hard to do. I think there's a gaggle of them lined up to greet you." I clasped their hands and then let go, walking into the building to go back to my room.

I got cleaned up and changed back into a dress for lunch. It was too bad I had to renege on my deal to 'alleviate their stress', but I just felt it wouldn't be ethical to play around like that. Keeping people at an emotional arms length was easier for me when I was confused about things. Besides, Arwen had told me that she felt I'd meet someone here. It was like she knew I wasn't destined for her brothers. They may have 'liked' me, but we both knew it wasn't serious and I wasn't up for that kind of 'like' at the moment.

Entering the meal hall I spotted Arwen waving at me. I wandered over and sat down across from her and the human male, Estel, I hadn't yet had the pleasure to meet. He was tall and dark haired. Estel's eyes were the colour of a stormy day and he had many days of stubble on his face. He had the look of a man with a heavy burden, kinda like Frodo, but he didn't look haunted, just weighed down.

Arwen clasped Estel's hand and smiled at me, "Lady Karyn, may I introduce you to my betrothed, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dúnedain." She looked into his eyes with so much love and adoration; I couldn't mistake her devotion to him.

He was just as smitten. Caressing her hand and smiling softly. I knew they were each other's missing piece. Together they were complete. It was nice to see love like that.

"Hello Lord Aragorn. I'm terribly sorry, but do you also go by the name Estel? I just heard that you do." I asked politely.

He smiled at me, "Yes I do go by that name, but please do not stand on formality. Call me Estel, or Aragorn if you wish. I am no lord."

Arwen's face crinkled into a slight frown, "Estel, my love, you know that is not true." She was stopped by a gentle brush of his fingers to her lips.

"No _melleth nîn. _I am not yet. Nor do I have a desire to be acknowledged so formally," he said, addressing the last part towards me.

Arwen said nothing but turned back to me, "I hear you said hello to my brothers Lady Karyn. They were a little surprised by your greeting."

"You mean lack of?" I grimaced, "I'm sorry Lady Arwen, but I had to stop that runaway train before it derailed."

Arwen looked at me confused.

"I mean I can't hang out with them like before," I explained.

A look of understanding dawned on her face. "Ah, I understand," she said.

Estel looked a bit confused, "I'm sorry, but what are you two talking about?"

"Just female issues _melleth nîn. _ Nothing to concern yourself with." She picked up his hand and kissed his palm.

He shivered giving her a look of desire, and then as though he remembered my presence, he shook it off and dove into his meal. We ate and spoke of unimportant things. After we had finished eating and were engaging in some small talk, two hobbits rushed over and grabbed Estel.

"Strider! Strider! We've been looking for you everywhere! You have to come with us and settle something," Pip said breathlessly.

"Oi! Yes, Strider! We need your help," Merry added.

Estel shrugged his shoulders helplessly and got up from the table. "I am sorry to leave you, my ladies, but it seems I am needed elsewhere," he remarked and was immediately dragged away by the two excited hobbits.

"Strider?" I asked.

"My beloved has many names. It is but one more." Arwen elegantly shrugged.

"Ahhh. Must get confusing in bed. Don't know which name to call out in the throes of passion, eh?" I deadpanned.

Arwen blushed and then changed the subject, "So, you have changed your mind about my brothers, have you? You care about someone else, yes?"

I laughed, "Well I couldn't very well schtupp them when I didn't feel anything for them. I mean, yeah I like them, they're fun to hang out with, but I'm not _feeling_ it. I didn't want to lead them on or anything."

"But you feel for someone else, correct?" Arwen persisted.

I sighed, "I don't know Lady Arwen. I don't feel like I have the right to care, I'm just not in his league."

Arwen nodded knowingly, "How do you know you are not in Lord Glorfindel's league? You have caught the attention of the Valar. That does not happen to everyone. As well, I truly think Lord Glorfindel does harbour feelings for you. I have never seen him spend as much time with anyone as he does with you."

How does she do that? She totally nailed the Glorfindel thing. I wanted to spill everything.

"Oh Lady Arwen, I can't even think about him. I mean, seriously, I'm a nobody and he's _Glorfindel_. I have a snowball's chance in hell of this even remotely happening. I mean, I'm not even from this world! What if I go back when something's just begun with…well, I don't even want to go there. It's so impossible," I groaned.

Arwen made a sympathetic noise, "Lady Karyn, how do you know that this was not supposed to happen? How do you know both of you are not destined for each other? I have known Lord Glorfindel my entire life, and he has never shown any interest in the ellith that would clearly enjoy his attentions. Instead you come along and suddenly he is attentive and spends every available moment talking with you and enjoying your company. This is a very busy ellon, but he chooses to be with you. I believe this to be a momentous event. You need to take his interest seriously."

I felt a bit overwhelmed, so Arwen had noticed Glorfindel's behaviour as well? There had to be a mistake, someone had to have screwed up somewhere. I just couldn't fathom the entire thing. I have never fallen in love, I just fell into lust and then spent several months figuring out the work wasn't worth the effort. Love was something other people felt. I did the _agape_ thing, and that was overwhelming enough. I just wasn't sure I could handle _eros. _Even though I was excited to find out Glorfindel was into me, I wasn't sure I could start something with him and then have it torn away from me when I returned home. I didn't think I could handle the loss, and I wasn't brave enough to risk my heart that way. Believe me, lust is easier to leave. I'd done it many times, and was no worse for wear.

I thought maybe if I just went with the flow, I would be able to ascertain just what was going on. I was excited about the possibility of Glorfindel, but I also knew from experience that I had read into males incorrectly and misinterpreted their feelings. I totally didn't want to get my hopes up only to have them dashed. I advised Arwen that I'd let things happen as they were supposed to.

Arwen patted my hand, "Lady Karyn, I know you may not be confident of Lord Glorfindel's feelings, but I am sure it will become more evident soon. Have faith and all will be revealed." She got up from the table and smiled at me before she left.

After lunch I took at walk in the gardens before I was due to be helping in the orchards, when Glorfindel strode up to me.

"Lady Karyn, what a pleasure to see you here. May I join you?" He asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Of course Lord Glorfindel. It would be my pleasure." I smiled at him graciously, while my heart pounded in my ears. Speak of the devil.

He matched my pace and looked down at me, "I understand Lord Elrond's sons have returned home. Have you spoken to them?" He seemed to want something.

"Umm, yeah. I said hello," I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Oh, I would have thought you would want to spend time with them, since you have not seen them for some time." His face was impassive.

"Uh, well I'm just friends with them and I'm sure they wanted to visit with some other ellith before their duties required more from them." I acted non-committal. I didn't want to explain the complexities of our relationship.

Glorfindel looked pensive before he spoke, "You do not desire their courtship?"

That really threw me for a loop. "No. Why would I? I'm not their type and I don't waste my time on things that go nowhere."

I thought I saw a faint flicker of relief cross his face before a mask of impassivity fell over him. He said nothing but continued to walk beside me, visibly relaxing. My heart skipped a beat, as I felt his warmth close to me, but I scolded myself for reading too much into it. He was my friend. I needed to remain casual and let things happen as they would. I looked up at the trees towering over us and took a deep breath of fragrant air.

We had walked for some time before Glorfindel spoke up, "Do you miss your home?"

That was out of left field. "Umm, sort of. I mean, while I was under a lot of stress at home, I was contributing. To the world, I mean. I was making a difference. Although I must admit this pace is really nice. I like how mellow things are here. No one is yelling at me to hurry up and I'm not obligated to anyone." I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye.

Glorfindel was looking ahead, into the tree line, and small smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. His hair was bouncing gently against his shoulders and his hands hung loosely by his side. Something stirred low inside me. He was a gorgeous specimen and he was hanging out with me. I hoped my luck held.

All too soon it was time for me to get changed and head out to the orchard. Lord Glorfindel took my hands in his and drew me closer to him.

"Will I see you at supper?" he asked, "Or perhaps I may join you for tea this afternoon?"

"Lord Glorfindel, you are always welcome to tea. I would love to have you there, and I know the hobbits enjoy your company as well." I smiled up at him, my heart fluttering at the way he looked at me.

He was looking intently into my eyes, like he wanted to say something more, but decided against it. "I will see you at tea then." He kissed my hands, "It was a pleasure as always Lady Karyn."

"Oh it was a delight to be with you," I blushed under his gaze, and I saw him smile. I waved and walked away from him. It was odd how I felt colder without him beside me, but I waved the sensation off, attributing it to my confusion about our relationship. Things would get figured out sometime, just not now.

_melleth nîn_- my love


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen-Whiplash Is A Nasty Thing

I had eaten my supper that night at Glorfindel's table, along with Elrond, Erestor, Arwen, and her betrothed, Estel. We had made small talk and I had practiced my Sindarin. Erestor was pleased with my progress and had preened when I didn't stumble over pronunciation and used correct syntax. Elrond watched me carefully the entire time. It kinda made me nervous. He wasn't giving off any negativity, but he was definitely curious about something. I just couldn't place what it was. Glorfindel told a story about his early days in Imladris, which was interesting. He had apparently had some troubles that now were humorous, but then were just frustrating. Elrond was looking at me the entire time, staring at me with quite a bit of intensity. I just couldn't figure it out. I figured if he wanted to know about something, he'd eventually ask. I just kept feeling something was going to happen soon, just a really odd sense of something big.

After dinner, I changed into my leggings and exercise tunic and went to the garden I used for my routine. Frodo was waiting for me and we started with some mediation. Afterwards I went into my yoga and moved from that to pilates. Frodo chatted to me amiably while I went through all the movements. When I began my kickboxing routine, Frodo laughed as I made loud sounds with each kick and punch. We spent at least an hour and a half going through my exercise routine, and ended with Frodo joining me for a short Tai Chi session to cool down with. The flow of the Daoist based movements brought me back in tune with the earth and grounded me after the vigorous kickboxing session.

As we were leaving, Frodo looked up to the main building and tugged on my sleeve, pointing to a window. Standing in the window was Glorfindel, half standing in the shadow. I wondered if he had been watching, and if so, why didn't he just come down and joined us. I was pretty inclusive and enjoyed having company when I exercised. As I walked back into the main building with Frodo, chatting about the routine and what we were up to the next day, a page walked up to me and beckoned me to follow him. I smiled and bade goodnight to Frodo, who hugged me and ran off to his room. Then I followed the page to Elrond's study. Ah, now we were getting somewhere. I hoped to find out if this was about why he was staring at me the entire time during dinner.

I knocked on the door and heard the command to enter. I saw that Elrond was alone and I closed the door behind me when he asked me to. I moved over to the couch he was sitting on and sat on a chair beside it. He looked at me with intensity again and I fidgeted in my chair. After a long pause, he broke off his gaze and spoke.

"I must ask you Lady Karyn, what feelings do you have for Lord Glorfindel?" His face was placid as he trained his eyes on mine.

I was flabbergasted at this question. Never in my wildest dreams did I think Elrond would question me about Glorfindel. Perhaps I needed to think about the situation between Glorfindel and I further.

"I'm sorry Lord Elrond, but I truly haven't the foggiest notion of what you're getting at. Could you perhaps enlighten me?" I was really curious now.

Elrond's gaze didn't waver, "Of course Lady Karyn. It has come to my attention that Lord Glorfindel has taken quite an interest in you. However, since he is one of my closest friends, I want to make sure he will not be hurt in his interest."

"Oh." I was still as a stone in my chair, "I don't know what I feel for Lord Glorfindel. I like him of course, but as for more, I don't think I really have the right to let myself feel anything more."

Elrond leaned forward on the couch, "Well, he cares for you. Did you know you are the topic he speaks on most often since he brought Frodo to Imladris? He does not speak about the evil reasserting itself in Arda, nor does he speak on matters regarding Imladris at any length. He talks about you." He paused, and I felt like the rug had been pulled out from underneath me, "Did you know he watches you from his suite when you do your nightly routine with Frodo? He told me he finds your movements graceful. I believe he is quite besotted." Elrond sat back against the cushions, waiting for my response.

"Are you giving me permission to feel something more with Lord Glorfindel?" I wasn't too sure what he wanted me to say.

"Lord Glorfindel has not expressed this much interest in a female since I have known him. I have known him for several thousand years and that he should feel this way about a mere mortal is indeed unusual. He has had the attentions of many beautiful ellith, but he ignores them in favour of you. I do not know what spell you have placed upon him, but he wants you."

"I haven't placed a spell upon Lord Glorfindel!" I protested hastily.

"I do not believe you have literally done so Lady Karyn, but you must admit he is bewitched." Elrond studied my face.

I couldn't believe Elrond was saying this to me. I felt like my spirit had left my body and was floating a little off to the left.

"So, let me lay it out here. You are saying that Lord Glorfindel likes me more than a friend, and that it's okay for me to pursue a, what is admittedly unusual, romantic relationship?" I wanted this in black and white.

Elrond suddenly smiled, "Yes. That is what I am saying. Do you wish to do this?"

Good god, you could've knocked me over with a feather. "Uh, yeah? You've just blown me away, so give me a moment to wrap my head around this."

Elrond raised his eyebrows at my colloquialism.

"Seriously, I'm allowed to be romantically involved with Lord Glorfindel?" My mind was having trouble accepting this proposition.

Elrond nodded, "Yes, but may I warn you that this is not some dalliance you can abandon. He is not like my sons." Ouch, that one hurt, "He is a great elf, one who commands the respect of all who know of him. I will not tolerate him being hurt."

Ah, conditions. But, they were conditions I could keep. My initial schoolgirl crush had deepened as I realized this was someone I could really talk to and trust. Glorfindel was not only a gorgeous specimen, but he was smart and, believe it or not, funny. He was interested in me and my mind. I felt intellectually stimulated when I talked with him. Even though I had never been in love, I felt it was a good possibility I could fall in love with Glorfindel.

"Lord Elrond, having never been in love, I often wondered if it was possible. However, I think I could fall for Lord Glorfindel. I also do not want to get hurt, so I'm proceeding with caution," I said sincerely.

Elrond nodded his head curtly, "I would hope you would be cautious and take care not to hurt Lord Glorfindel either."

I got up and bid goodnight to Elrond after he dismissed me. Walking out of his study, I realized that the prospect of getting closer to Glorfindel while exciting, was scary as hell. What if I was pulled home suddenly before things even got started? What if I never saw him again? What if I fell head over heels in love and I could never express that love because I was yanked back to Earth? So many possible situations without answers. I didn't think Glorfindel would be able to cross the barrier between Arda and Earth, and I wondered why the hell these Valar were letting this happen if they weren't going to see it all through. A shocking thought occurred to me. What if I _never_ went home? No, I shook that thought off. Any Powers That Be knew I had a mission on Earth. A mission which had not yet been completed. I _had_ to go back. They couldn't leave me here without doing what I had been sent to do. Could they?

I returned to my room and went to bed, exhausted by the confusion of what I had been through and the endless questions running through my head.

The next morning I went through my usual routine, breakfast, Sindarin lessons with Erestor and then my riding lesson. As my riding lesson was ending a host of small sturdy men marched into the courtyard. Axes hung from their belts and they had the longest beards I had ever seen. Longer than Mithrandir's. Some of them had beards almost dragging the ground. They had extremely muscular physiques and gruff voices with an odd Celtic lilt. I went and put my horse away and asked Rochonduron who they were.

"They are the contingent of Dwarves here for the Council that has been called," he told me.

"Oh. What council?" I asked.

"The Council Lord Elrond called," Rochonduron said obliquely.

"Yeah, not helping me dude. What's the council about? Who's coming? I need details," I said snarkily.

Rochonduron laughed, "A Council has been called to talk about the new evil that permeates our lands. There is a contingent of Elves due to arrive tomorrow and we should have some mortal Men attend, if they accept our invitation."

"Thank you. There are other elves, other than those in Imladris?" I asked.

"Yes. A request has gone out to Mithlond, Mirkwood and Lórien. Elves will come as they are able, as the roads are no longer safe and it is difficult to travel," he explained.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the info." He raised his brow at the phraseology, "I'm going to get ready for mid-day meal now." I waved and walked back to the courtyard to check out the action.

A dozen Dwarves were unloading their packs and handing them to elves attending them. One dwarf was arguing loudly with Glorfindel as he tried to placate the angry diminutive person. I caught Glorfindel's eye and waved, smiling. He winked back and turned his attention back to the vitriolic dwarf. I walked up to both of them and inserted myself into the conversation.

Directing my words to the dwarf, I said, "Good morning. My name is Karyn. I understand you are unhappy. How may I assist you?" I used a smooth even tone and kept my face neutral.

The angry dwarf stopped mid-stream and looked up at me. "A mortal woman! Finally, maybe we can get some actual help around here," he blustered.

"Please, tell me what has upset you so and I will work to resolve the issue." My diplomatic skills came into play.

"This _elf_," he sneered the word, "refuses to let me carry my axes around. He wants to confiscate them. _No one_ touches my axes." He stood rigidly and glared at Glorfindel.

"So, Lord Glorfindel, why are you trying to confiscate this gentleman's axes?" I smiled at him and touched his arm.

Glorfindel had a tiny smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "I am not trying to confiscate his axes. I am trying to explain he will have to store his axes in his room as they will frighten those who are already here in Imladris."

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry, and you are?" I directed my comment back to the dwarf.

"My lady, I am Goha, son of Gede," he bowed with a flourish.

"Well Goha, I know for a fact that Lord Glorfindel has no wish to deprive you of your beloved axes. However, he is correct that the inhabitants will be very nervous around you, if you carry them around. I know you need your axes, they are a part of your body, and an extension of you," Goha nodded vigorously, "But in order to fully experience elven hospitality, would it not be more beneficial to securely store your axes and join in the wonderful celebrations planned for your visit? I am positive you would feel more welcomed by the inhabitants if you were not wearing your axes, than if you were." I clasped his hand in mine, "Do you not agree this is reasonable? I can spot a reasonable person, and I can see you are one. Do you not believe you would enjoy yourself more if you were wholly accepted by the population?" I smiled gently at Goha.

Goha relaxed in my grip, and pondered my questions. "I see what you are saying my lady. Yes, I am a reasonable dwarf. I will securely store my axes and enjoy myself whilst I am here."

"That is wonderful," I beamed at him and shook his hand, "Now you can enjoy the feast we are having this evening to welcome your delegation to Imladris!"

"Feast?" He perked up, "Will there be beer there?"

I looked at Glorfindel who nodded to me, "Yes, of course. I am sure they have barrels ready for your enjoyment. Now, why don't you go with this attendant, and get settled into your room. I will see you at lunch." I smiled at Goha broadly.

"Of course my lady. Thank you very much!" He called as he was being led away.

Glorfindel smiled and took my hands in his, "You came just in time. I feared we would have an incident had you not resolved his anger regarding the axes."

"Well, I couldn't let an International incident happen. Although I didn't realize I would be in the middle of an adventure in foreign policy," I joked.

He stroked my thumbs, "I am glad you are here. You calm my spirit."

My heart raced. "Oh well…" I felt like I should scuff the ground with my shoe.

"Will you join me for mid-day meal?" he asked, stroking lazy circles on the top of my right hand.

"Of course. I will just get out of these stinky clothes," I felt my heart jump as he leaned in closer to me.

"You do not smell bad. I think you smell wonderful, like an autumn day," he put his face near my hair.

"Oh, you flatterer. I'll just get cleaned up anyways. I'm sure not everyone will feel the same way as you," I wanted to press my body against his.

He brought my hands up to his lips and kissed them gently, "I will see you in a few minutes then."

I felt a tightening happen low inside me, "Yes. See you in a few." I pulled my hands out of his and smiled shyly up at him. He gave a dazzling smile in return, and I ran off to get changed.

When I had gotten cleaned up and changed into a fresh dress, I stepped out of my room, nearly crashing into Glorfindel.

He caught me before I bounced off him and back into the doorway. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me back onto my feet. I couldn't help but smell his wonderful spicy scent. He smelled like sandalwood and bergamot, with a bottom note of lemon and clove. I couldn't believe he wasn't wearing cologne, but that was his natural scent. I know. I had smelled it many times before. Not that I was doing anything weird or anything. I had just spent enough time close to Glorfindel that I had the occasion to get a whiff in several instances.

I let my cheek graze his chest as I straightened up, "Thank you for catching me Lord Glorfindel."

He seemed reluctant to let me go, "It was my pleasure Lady Karyn. May I escort you to mid-day meal?"

"Of course, I would be delighted," I took his proffered arm, "Shall we?" I asked.

Glorfindel led me to lunch; we sat with Elrond et al. and enjoyed the meal. I went by the dwarves table and said hello to Goha, who in turn introduced me to several dwarves, including Glóin and Gimli, son of Glóin. I shook everyone's hands and was kissed several times on the cheek by the enthusiastic dwarves.

Gimli spoke up, "So we hear that you're the person to see if we have any problems. You've made quite the impression on Goha here. We want you to be our liaison here in Imladris. We don't need those stuffy elves ordering us about." He grinned as he shook my hand vigorously.

"Of course Lord Gimli," I began.

"Oh by the Valar! Please call me Gimli. We don't stand on ceremony here. As dwarves we like to be less formal. It makes things more fun," Gimli insisted.

"I would be honoured to be your liaison. I will inform Lord Elrond of your desire," I smiled and nodded, "If you will excuse me."

Gimli waved me off and I returned to Elrond and Glorfindel. I advised them of the new turn of events. Glorfindel agreed I would make an excellent liaison and told Elrond he should accept. Elrond looked like he was mulling the idea over.

"What sort of experience do you have in dealing with political delegations?" He asked.

"I was an Officer of the Federal Government of Canada before I became a Union Representative. I have negotiated with hostile entities over many issues, and I am known for being excellent in a crisis. You have a person with sixteen years experience in diplomacy and negotiations. I literally have trained other people in how to deal with difficult people. _That_ is why I am right to handle this. You have an empath, with all those skills at your service. What do you say? May I assist you in this matter?" I asked.

Elrond acquiesced, "You may assist the dwarves. Lord Glorfindel will assist you with anything you may require. The Elves of Mirkwood will be arriving tomorrow morning. I wish you to greet them and introduce them to the Dwarf delegation. I am assigning you to ensure that peace is maintained during this Council. You can handle that, correct?"

I thought I should be insulted that he was implying I couldn't handle it. "Of course I can handle this. I have led two strikes while I worked in the Government and five since I've been a Rep. I have been through trial by fire and I can handle anything," I informed him crisply.

Elrond smiled, "Fine. Lord Glorfindel, are you agreeable to assisting Lady Karyn in her endeavour?"

"Of course my lord," Glorfindel nodded, smiling at me.

"Then it is settled. Lady Karyn will be the liaison for the Dwarf delegation and will introduce the Mirkwood delegation to the Dwarves, ensuring peace amongst both parties," he announced.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, you won't be disappointed," I said, getting up from my seat to let the dwarves know of the agreement and what was on the table for tomorrow.

Glorfindel got up as well, "Thank you _mellon nîn_."

Elrond shot him a look of approval as we left the table. We walked back over to the dwarves and told them of the decision and the planned introduction to the Mirkwood delegation.

Gimli snorted, "Why would we want to meet the Elves from Mirkwood lassie? We haven't exactly been on speaking terms with those _rukhs_."

I smiled, "Oh Gimli, I am sure you can be the better person and in the spirit of a new diplomacy, could meet the Mirkwood delegation with grace and élan. You are a representative of a great people and know how to forgive and renew friendships as the great dwarf you are. I know you won't let me down and behave in an inconsiderate manner. It just wouldn't be dwarf-like," I soothed.

Gimli bought the spiel hook line and sinker, "Of course my lady. The Dwarf delegation will not let you down. We can be more gracious than you could ever imagine!"

"Oh sir, I can imagine quite a bit," I countered. The dwarves sitting at the table laughed heartily.

"Well said lassie, well said," Gimli grinned through his thick beard, "If you could procure some more beer for us in three hours, we would like to take an afternoon drink around four. To relax after a hard afternoon of play," he quipped.

"Of course Gimli. Would you care to take your beer on the veranda on the south side, or do you prefer inside?" I inquired.

"The veranda sounds splendid. We will see you then," Gimli clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Until four this afternoon then," I got up and turned to leave.

"We look forward to it lassie!" Gimli called after me as I left the table.

"You handled that very well my lady," Glorfindel whispered as we walked away.

I smiled up at him, "Thanks."

_mellon nîn- _my friend

_rukhs_-orc (khuzdul-dwarvish)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen-Beer!

I arranged for beer to be served to the dwarves at four o'clock and informed Bilbo, Frodo and the other hobbits that tea would be served in the sitting room promptly at three. As I ran around to inform everyone of the changes, I was approached by Erestor. He walked smoothly up to me, a serious look on his face.

"Lady Karyn, may I speak to you for a moment?" He asked politely.

"Of course Lord Erestor. What's on your mind?" I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him.

"Since you will be the liaison for the dwarves, may I suggest that we scale back your Sindarin lessons from ninety minutes to sixty? I am sure you will be kept very busy keeping them happy," he said fastidiously.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that," I rubbed my forehead, "Thanks for the offer. Sixty minutes sounds great. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to figure out my schedule again. I don't think I'll be able to help out in the gardens or kitchen while this is going on."

Erestor nodded, "You are becoming a proficient rider for a mortal. Perhaps you could reduce your riding lesson for the time being as well."

Huh. I didn't think he had noticed my riding lessons. I knew I was getting better. No tipping and I could gallop without bouncing. I wasn't ready for jumps quite yet, but I was coming along.

"Thank you for the compliment." I said, "I have to run, so I can let everybody know what's up." I nodded to Erestor, who returned the nod, and ran off.

My afternoon before tea was a busy one. I had notified the kitchen, gardeners and Rochonduron of the changes to my schedule, and then went to the kitchen to get everything prepped for tea. Getting the sitting room set up at two-forty five, I looked up to see Glorfindel enter the small room.

"Good afternoon Lady Karyn. I thought to join you for tea, as I could assist you in cleaning up and then help with the dwarves. Is that acceptable?" He looked down at me, his face impassive.

"Oh, thank you for the offer. Bilbo usually helps me clean up, but I could sure use your help with the dwarves," I smiled.

"Of course. May I stay for tea?" Glorfindel asked.

"Oh absolutely. The hobbits enjoy your company, as do I," I noticed his eyes brighten at that.

"Thank you. I enjoy your company as well," I wasn't sure if Glorfindel meant me or all of us. His face was inscrutable.

He picked up some items off the tray and set them on the table in the centre of the room. I was making sure the tea was hot and fully steeped when Pip and Merry dashed in.

"Oh good. We didn't miss tea!" Exclaimed Pip, who grabbed a plate and began filling it with sandwiches and baked goods, "Can you hand me a cup of tea Merry?"

Merry meanwhile was busy filling his own plate, "Hands full Pip. Grab your own."

Bilbo, Frodo and Sam came meandering into the room.

"Oi, don't eat all the lemon cake!" Sam chastised as he took several squares off Merry and Pip's plates.

Frodo got a cup of tea for Bilbo and put a few goodies on his plate. I gave a cup of tea to Glorfindel and then poured Frodo a cup as he filled his own plate. When everyone was settled, I poured my own cup and settled back into a chair.

"So, what about those dwarves?" Pip asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

"What about them Pip?" I asked.

"They seem nice enough," Bilbo said as he sipped his tea.

"They're fine Pip. They seem to enjoy themselves. I'm serving them beer at four, so that's why we had to move tea up," I mentioned.

Merry's eyes widened, "Beer! They get beer? How come we're not getting beer?" he complained.

"Merry, the dwarves requested beer, and you are currently getting tea. I don't serve food with beer, unless I can scrounge up some pretzels or peanuts," I joked.

"No food with beer?" Merry seemed a bit taken aback.

"What are pretzels?" Pip asked, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Pretzels are dough, twisted into a knot and baked so they're soft and chewy. You can get hard pretzels too and you can dip them into mustard," I explained.

Merry's eyes got quite wide, "Well why haven't we had them here?" He demanded.

"We're having tea Merry. I have never in my entire life have seen pretzels served at tea. Never," I emphasized.

Glorfindel smiled, "Why did you not bake some for the dwarves Lady Karyn?"

"Oh, not you now," I was annoyed, "I haven't had time. But should time suddenly be made available to me, I'll be sure to bake some."

Glorfindel laughed, "I am sorry. You just seem to be capable of anything, so I may have presumed you capable of getting pretzels for the dwarves."

"You have presumed incorrectly," I said dryly.

I looked at my watch, which was still a source of amazement for both the elves and hobbits. I hadn't yet introduced the device to the dwarves. It was getting on to four. I had to get going, but the hobbits still had not finished their tea.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to get going here. Bilbo, could you and Sam stay and clean up?" I asked, "I've got to get the beer out to the dwarves. I don't want unhappy dwarves on my hands."

"Of course my dear," Bilbo reassured me.

"Yes, I can help Lady Karyn. It's no trouble at all," Sam piped up.

"Thanks so much. I've got to run," I said as I put my cup on the tray, "But I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Of course," Frodo smiled at me, "We'll see you at dinner."

"Can we come and get beer?" Pip asked hopefully.

"No. The beer is for the dwarves. But I'll see if I can't get some to the table for dinner, okay?" I placated.

"Okay!" Merry and Pip were suddenly more enthusiastic.

I got up and Glorfindel joined me. We walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to get the beer. Several elves joined us as we brought out the beer steins and the kegs of beer. Glorfindel tapped the kegs and I set out small bowls of roasted walnuts. I looked up to see a couple of elves pouring the beer incorrectly.

"No, no. You have to minimize the head," I took a stein, "Here, watch how I pour a correct pint. You've got to tilt the stein and run the beer down the side to prevent a thick head from developing. See?" I poured a beer with almost no foam.

The elves nodded and began pouring like I had shown them. Glorfindel brought out more chairs and tables for the dwarves and we placed them around the veranda. As we finished, the dwarves started pouring onto the veranda. Goha picked up a stein and took a long draught, swallowing he gave me a pleased look.

"Wonderful my lady! Just wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"Aye laddie," Gimli rejoined, "You have a good hand in pouring a smooth beer."

"Oh I only poured a few Gimli. I taught the elves how to pour," I demurred.

"Yes lassie, but if you hadn't taught the elves how to pour, we'd all be wearing beer beards now, wouldn't we?" Gimli countered.

The dwarves all burst into gales of laughter at that. I made sure everyone had beer and made sure the bowls of walnuts were kept full. The afternoon seemed to fly by as the dwarves told bawdy stories and made various toasts to anything and everything. When I figured everyone had a good buzz going on I had the elves roll the now empty barrels off the veranda, and put them away. Gimli watched as I directed the venture.

"Where's our beer going lassie?" Gimli asked.

"Well, the kegs are empty now. As well, evening meal is being served in half an hour, so I figured instead of bringing out a new barrel, we could wrap this up, so you'd have time to get cleaned up and ready for supper," I explained.

"Oh. All right. I thought you were cutting us off. If supper's soon, that's a different story," he agreed.

I nodded and smiled, "I would never cut you off Gimli. Just trying to make sure everything runs smoothly and ensure you don't miss a meal."

"Thank you lassie," Gimli grinned and swigged his beer.

As everyone drained their steins, the elves helped me clear them up and take them away to be cleaned. I let the dwarves know supper would be served in twenty minutes and helped Glorfindel direct the dwarves back into the building so they could get ready. Sighing, I dropped down into a chair after all the dwarves had left. Glorfindel sat down beside me.

"It went well. I think tomorrow should be fine," he remarked.

Tomorrow? Good lord, I'd forgotten about that.

"Oh God, I hope they're as agreeable tomorrow as they were today," I moaned.

"The Mirkwood delegation will behave, and I'm sure under your excellent guidance, the dwarves will be fine as well," he soothed.

Glorfindel had told me the story of the bad blood between dwarves and the Mirkwood elves, and I didn't want a brawl breaking out. I really hoped he was right. I had a migraine starting in my right frontal lobe, and I didn't think I'd make it to dinner. I needed to take my meds and lie down.

"Lord Glorfindel, I'll need you to advise the hobbits I have to miss dinner. I've got another migraine starting and I need to take my medication and go lie down for a while," I said.

"May I assist you?" he asked with concern.

"No that's alright. I just need some quiet time to let the meds work, that's all," I wearily got up from the chair and began to walk back into the building.

"I will let the hobbits know, but I will come and check on you later, if that is alright with you," he walked behind me, rubbing my neck.

"Thanks. I appreciate it," I said.

I went to my room and took my migraine meds and then lay down on top of my bed, pulling an afghan over me. I had fallen asleep a short time later, and perhaps an hour or two after that felt Glorfindel come into my room. He touched my forehead and then sat down in a chair by my bed. I couldn't rouse myself enough to say hello, so I sighed and turned over, falling back into a deep sleep.

This was the first migraine I had experienced since I had come to Imladris, and little did I know, it wouldn't be the last.

As I slept, I dreamed of riding through the trees at night, a cool breeze caressing my skin and a huge full moon hanging overhead. I slept very deeply that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen-Change Is In The Wind

I awoke in the early morning light, sensing a presence sitting near me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked towards the presence. Glorfindel was sitting in an armchair, eyes glazed over in reverie. I couldn't believe he stayed all night. Why on earth _did_ he stay all night? I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. That movement seemed to rouse Glorfindel as his eyes cleared and he looked over at me.

"How do you feel Lady Karyn? Is your head better?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"I am well, thank you. My medication worked and I feel much better," I assured him.

Glorfindel relaxed and stood up, "I will then take my leave of you, so you may freshen up before morning meal. We will need to speak during the meal to discuss the introductions between the Mirkwood delegation and the dwarves." He walked over to the door, "I am glad you are feeling better. I was concerned for your well-being." With that he opened the door and walked out of my room.

I still wasn't sure why Glorfindel had stayed overnight in my room. I guessed he wasn't the type to encounter this kind of headache and was maybe a bit concerned. I mean, I get migraines all the time. Admittedly this was the first one since I had arrived in Arda, but at home I got 3-5 per week. Ergo my carrying meds everywhere with me. I was happy that my pattern had almost completely ceased, but wondered why I was just now getting one. From what I gathered, there weren't many people in Arda. When I mentioned seven billion on Earth, the Elves were pretty flabbergasted. I knew I reacted to large numbers of unhappy people, but for the most part Elves seemed to be content. Sure, there was this odd sadness that sat at the rear of their emotional makeup; but they didn't really live there, not like humans do anyway. I just couldn't finger what exactly was causing this episode.

I got up and changed out of yesterday's dress and into a fresh one. I needed a bath like nobody's business. Checking my watch, I saw I had about an hour to get a bath in before breakfast. I grabbed a comb out of my pack and slipped on my shoes before I ran out of my room to get to the baths.

The bathing area was deserted at this early hour, so I stripped and jumped into the pool. I quickly got myself scrubbed up and washed my hair, before I rinsed and then pulled myself out of the bathing pool. Just as I was running back into the women's changing area I heard a couple of voices. It was Elrond and Glorfindel. I slid through the door and grabbed a couple of towels, wrapping my wet hair in one. I dried myself off as quietly as I could, trying to listen to the conversation between the two Elves. I heard the slight splash of water as they entered the pool. Padding farther into the change room, so they couldn't see me, I patted my wet skin with the towel and craned my neck to hear what they said.

Glorfindel was speaking, "_Mellon nîn_, I was only in Lady Karyn's suite to ensure her well-being. She had come down with this migraine, as she calls it, quite suddenly."

"I understand, but there has been talk about what is going on between the two of you. You need to be careful should you decide to engage in behaviour like that of last night. I do not want your reputation to be sullied. Many believe your affection for the mortal is inappropriate," Elrond stated.

"Do you believe that is so?" Glorfindel questioned pointedly.

"No _mellon nîn._ I know you have not felt this way since you have come to Arda. I am just thankful you have found someone at all. Just be careful, that is all I am advising," Elrond explained.

"I am always careful. I cannot explain why I feel this connection to her, but I do. It is as if the missing piece that completes me has been found. I wish to explore this further, if Lady Karyn lets me," Glorfindel mused.

I held my breath. I couldn't believe what Glorfindel said. While their talk turned to that of the current affairs of Imladris, I quietly got dressed, slipped on my shoes and snuck out of the change room. Closing the door quietly behind me as I left the antechamber, I then fled down the halls, back to my room. Once I got back into my room, I let out a long breath. Pulling the comb out of my pocket, I sat down in the chair Glorfindel had occupied and began to comb out my hair as I thought about what I had overheard.

Glorfindel had admitted he felt a connection to me! My heart raced as I let the realization sink in. It wasn't just other people telling me that Glorfindel was awfully fond of me. It was Glorfindel himself. Of course he wasn't telling me personally, he told Elrond, but hearing it from his lips made a huge difference. Finishing up combing out my hair, I tidied up before I walked down to the meal hall.

There I met up with the hobbits, who gathered around me asking questions a mile a minute. Mostly from Pip and Merry, whose boundless energy seemed to never wane.

"How are you Lady Karyn?" Pip asked.

"We heard you weren't well!" Merry joined in.

"You aren't dying or something?" Pip wondered.

"No Pip, Lady Karyn's not dying, otherwise she wouldn't be standing in front of us," Frodo chided.

"I am fine Pip. As Frodo pointed out, I am here standing before you. I just had a migraine, which is a really bad headache. I took something for it and went to bed. I'm right as rain now, so you can put your pants back on," I advised.

"I'm already wearing pants," Pip said, a little confused.

"It's a figure of speech Pip," I admonished.

Pip looked sheepish as Merry laughed. The hobbits told me about what had happened at dinner with the dwarves. Apparently the dwarves ate as much as hobbits and could out drink Elves, or at least Merry swore by that. I told them I'd reserve judgement on drinking contests until I was present to mediate. I said I was sure the Elves were holding back to be good hosts to the dwarves. I personally had no idea of the drinking habits of Elves or dwarves, so I felt it reasonable to err on the side of caution.

Across the room I saw Glorfindel enter the hall and look for me. I waved my hand and he motioned for me to meet him. I made my apologies and went over to him. Glorfindel steered me to an almost empty table and sat down. Sitting across from him I looked into his eyes. They gave no clue as to the conversation I had overheard earlier, so I decided to play dumb. Glorfindel spoke first.

"Lady Karyn, the Mirkwood delegation should be arriving before mid-day, so I advise that we keep the dwarves in close proximity to the main building. You will need to be there to greet the Mirkwood delegation, so I think being in the area of the courtyard around an hour to noon should be sufficient. Should they arrive early, I will fetch you. I will have the dwarves brought to the southern veranda to greet the Mirkwood delegation, but you will need to ensure that peace is kept by the dwarves," Glorfindel articulated.

"Will you be keeping the Mirkwood delegation on their best behaviour?" I asked, somewhat tongue-in-cheek.

Glorfindel stifled a tiny smile, "They will behave as dignified elves. You have my word."

"I don't doubt the veracity of your claim Lord Glorfindel. I do, however doubt the ability of the Mirkwood delegation to maintain a professional demeanour in regards to our dwarvish friends. You painted quite a vivid image of their last meeting, so I believe my apprehension regarding their behaviour to be valid," I smiled at him.

Glorfindel laughed softly, "I apologize if I gave you any concerns about how the Mirkwood delegation may behave. I can assure you the young Prince of Mirkwood will be in attendance, and he will conduct himself with correct deportment. His entourage will follow his example."

"There will be a Prince in the delegation? May I ask what the protocol is regarding Elvish royalty? We have a monarchy in my country, so I am familiar with formal protocol, however this is a different plane, and the rules may vary," I asked.

Glorfindel advised me of protocol and we went over who should be in attendance of the Prince's party. I learned his name was Legolas, and he had been to Imladris before. Glorfindel informed me that the Prince was quite informal and I should follow Legolas' example as to how I should address him. We decided to show the dwarves around the grounds and then bring them to the southern veranda and have Bilbo and the other hobbits join them to share tales of their peoples. I felt that Pip and Merry were enthused enough to regale them with tales of hobbit townships and current events. We agreed to our plan of action and so we got up from the table to split off and put it into play.

I headed back to the hobbits to ask for their assistance with the dwarves, to which they readily agreed. Pip was excited that they would be spending time with the dwarves and Merry wondered aloud if beer was going to be served. I advised that beer is a beverage best served after twelve noon. Merry said it had to be noon somewhere in Arda, and I countered the argument was moot as beer was not being served until it was noon here. Merry grudgingly acquiesced and Bilbo asked if he should sing. Singing would be a good idea I advised, just let the dwarves have a turn if they so desired. Bilbo would take any opportunity to sing and would sing at a moments notice if he thought he could get away with it.

I left the hobbits with their instructions and went off to gather the dwarves and take them to meet up with Arwen, who had graciously agreed to show the dwarves around and give them a short history of Imladris. Glorfindel had arranged the tour with Arwen while I was asking the hobbits for help. Once the tour was underway, I hung back at the end of the group. I listened to Arwen's melodic voice describe how Imladris was founded and what it was like in the early days. The dwarves were entranced, mostly from Arwen's beauty and kindness. I think the history wasn't as big a pull as Arwen was.

After about an hour and a bit a page came up to me and asked me to meet Glorfindel in the courtyard. I motioned to Arwen and she began to lead the dwarves to the southern veranda. Walking quickly into the courtyard, I spotted Glorfindel standing by some steps and I strode over to him.

"The Mirkwood delegation has entered Imladris and is just riding up the road now. They should be coming to the courtyard any time now," he said, looking down the road.

I stood and watched with him, until I heard the hoof beats on the dirt road. Glorfindel was already moving towards the centre of the courtyard and motioning the stable hands to be ready. I followed him and watched as the Elves from Mirkwood came riding into the courtyard. There were eight of them, all blond and lithe. The horses were unloaded and then taken away by the stable hands, and other Elves from Imladris came and took away all the packs that had been unloaded. Glorfindel nodded to one of the Elves who was a bit taller than the rest, and that elf moved towards us.

"That is Prince Legolas," Glorfindel whispered.

I moved towards the elf, "_Mae govannen hir nîn_. It is a pleasure to meet you your Highness. My name is Karyn and I will be your liaison while you are in Imladris," I said smoothly while I did a small curtsey. Yes, I can curtsey. I had to learn when I was fourteen and met the Queen when she came to New Westminster. It's not all that tricky; you just need to keep your core balance in the centre.

Legolas nodded at me, "Please, do not be so formal with me. I prefer to be called Legolas. No formal title if you please. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Karyn." Legolas clasped my hand and brought it to his lips, brushing the skin lightly.

"Oh, well. If you desire to be called Legolas, then let's not have you calling me 'Lady'. It's kind of incongruous," I smiled at him, "So, shall we proceed? I am going to take you to meet the Dwarf delegation on the south veranda. I think it is time both parties met under better circumstances, don't you?"

Legolas smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Of course Karyn, please lead the way. _Mae govannen hir Glorfindel,_" he clasped Glorfindel's hand in a strong handshake.

Glorfindel smiled and patted Legolas hard on the back, "No rest for the weary, I am afraid. Come, let us meet the dwarves!"

I led the way to the southern veranda and formally introduced the Mirkwood Elves to the dwarves from the House of Durin. It went more smoothly that I thought it would. Glóin and Gimli were gracious, which I think was due to Arwen speaking to them about the meeting. Bless her soul. That woman could sell snow to the Inuit. The other dwarves followed Glóin and Gimli's example. Trying to 'out-courteous' each other. I found it quite amusing. Legolas was gracious, and gave no sign of the bitterness that Glorfindel had told me about. I guessed it was probably his father, the King, who would be more likely to be bitter. After the short meeting, I led Legolas and the Mirkwood Elves into the building and let the staff waiting for them to lead them away to their rooms, to get cleaned up and rest before lunch.

My initial impression of Legolas was favourable. He was a very polite elf and seemed quite young, even though Glorfindel told me he was over two-thousand years old. I likened him to a Southern gentleman, all manners and gentility. I went back to see to the dwarves and let them know mid-day meal would be called in a little less than an hour. The dwarves were content to sit on the veranda and enjoy the autumn sunshine, chatting amicably with the hobbits.

Glorfindel told me they were going to have the Council meeting in a few days, once they determined if any human delegations were coming, and they still waited on a delegation from Mithlond. Lórien had sent its apologies, but could not spare anyone for the Council. They had said they trusted Elrond's decision and would abide with whatever he decided. I settled into the routine of liaising with the dwarves and the Mirkwood elves, juggling tea with the hobbits; and waiting and wondering about this Council that was to take place soon. Glorfindel wasn't telling me what the subject was, but from the serious mood pervading Imladris, it was big. My heart had a niggly feeling it was bad too, and I really wanted to know what was going on.

I didn't have long to wait.

_mellon nîn_-my friend

_Mae govannen hir nîn_-Well met my lord

_Mae govannen hir Glorfindel_-Well met Lord Glorfindel


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen-Don't You Just Hate It When That Happens?

A couple of days after the Mirkwood delegation met with the dwarves, another small group of Elves came into Imladris. I wasn't there to meet them, but Arwen told me at lunch that they were from Mithlond. She had explained to me that Mithlond was on the coast, and was the place the Elves took ships into the West, to Aman. I explained to Arwen that in Mahayana Buddhism, the Western Lands were guarded by Amitabha, and Pureland Buddhists strove to enter this land, where all their dreams, wants and desires would be true and they would all be together forever. Arwen explained that no mortals may enter Aman, as it was for the Valar and the Elda. I told her how it was funny that even across the Multiverse, common strands of belief were evident.

The dwarves were fine around the Elves from Mithlond. Apparently hard feelings were only felt about Mirkwood. A sense of anticipation was thick in the air, as we all waited for the other shoe to drop, or the Council to begin. Whichever came first.

The fall breeze was crisp and fresh, as the sun shone weakly down upon Arda. I had pulled out my Roots pullover and wore that until Elrond shook his head and had a jacket made up for me. I preferred the warm fleece to the jacket, which didn't do much to keep out the cold night air, so I still snuck it on when I was doing my exercises. I figured if I was still here when winter hit, I would have to teach the seamstresses how to make a parka. I really missed my Land's End insulated Squall Parka. That thing was good to minus 37C. I loved my parka when it was dry and icy out. Kept out the coldest wind. God, I didn't think they had Polartec here. That sooo sucked. I loved Polartec.

Meanwhile, despite my misgivings about the ability of Elves to design good winter-wear, life continued. Glorfindel told me the Council would be taking place on the twenty-fifth, whether or not the humans arrived. I told him it was a good reminder, cuz then it was only two months 'til Christmas and only sixty shopping days left. He totally didn't get the joke. I decided that if I _was_ going to be around for Christmas, I'd better get hopping on making some gifts, and I stayed up late in the evenings to sew, draw and carve wood. I was thankful that I went to summer camp for years, or I'd be a useless git when it came to arts and crafts.

Three days before the Council was to be held, a human in a rather dishevelled state, arrived in Imladris. He entered the courtyard quite early in the morning, from what Glorfindel told me, and he had come from Gondor. I had to get out a map to figure out where that was in relation to Imladris, which looked to be almost two thousand kilometres! Glorfindel told me that Boromir was the son of the Steward of Gondor, and was the heir to the title. I had to ask what a Steward did, as they were a trusted member of the Monarchy and handled the administration of the Court, back on Earth. Glorfindel explained the Steward acts to administer the kingdom in the absence of a ruling monarch. That would be a Regent back home, I explained. Glorfindel thought it was interesting how things worked on Earth as opposed to Arda.

The remaining days before the Council were spent keeping the dwarves busy, running errands for the various delegations that had come to Imladris, and generally keeping the peace. Boromir usually sat with my table, which included the hobbits, Glorfindel and occasionally Arwen and Estel, with Mithrandir joining us the odd time. I think Boromir was just relieved there were humans in Imladris, as he never seemed at ease around the Elves. I learned he had lost his horse near Tharbad. Which, as I was told, was at the crossing of the North-South Road over the Gwathlo River. Had to look that one up too. If anything, I was certainly getting a good education in the geography of Arda. Boromir struck me as a man with a lot on his shoulders. I didn't know what the home situation was, but I was guessing dysfunctional. I was pretty good at figuring out who had a counterproductive upbringing and who, by some lucky chance, didn't. Boromir seemed to be from a family with issues and lots of them.

The evening before the Council, after dinner as I was walking back to my room to get changed for yoga, Boromir approached me.

"Pardon me, Lady Karyn, may I have a moment of your time?" Boromir asked.

I wasn't sure I should be talking to him alone. Glorfindel and Arwen had explained common protocol of the day, and I knew it would look bad if I didn't have another person with me when someone like Boromir approached me.

I hesitated, "Uh, Lord Boromir, it isn't proper for me to speak to you alone like this."

Boromir looked around, " I apologize if I put your reputation at risk my lady, but I need to ask you a question. Please, will you allow it?"

"Oh, all right. Just be quick about it. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea," I backed up to the wall.

"Of course my lady," Boromir seemed a bit distracted, "I want to know how you came to live with the elves? I know you aren't from this area, your accent differs from the Men of this place. You seem well educated and well bred, and yet I am not familiar with you or your family. Why is that?"

Oh this didn't look good. Elrond had cautioned me from opening up to anyone from the race of Men, as they wouldn't understand my predicament. I tried to handle this as delicately as possible.

"I hail from the North. I am sure you've never been as far North as I live. Hinterland really. I came south to see what was going on. We don't get news of the South very often, as I think no one remembers we exist," I hoped my lie would satisfy his curiosity. I felt terrible for telling a lie, as I prefer truth over falsehood any day, but Elrond had made it quite clear what superstitions the race of Men held.

"Why are you alone here in Rivendell, then? Surely you should have male escorts?" Boromir persisted.

Damn, this was getting complicated. "They were overtaken by yrch and I managed to escape and find refuge here," I hoped I sounded convincing.

"You had the grace of the Valar to protect you then," he commented.

"Uh, yes. I would suppose so," I really wanted the third degree to end.

"Should you ever desire to see Gondor, I would welcome your visit to Minas Tirith. You would love the White City. It is a wondrous sight to behold," he casually mentioned.

"Thank you for the offer. Should I desire to go further South, I will let you know," I hoped that was the end of the conversation.

"Aye my lady. Please do. I know the people of Minas Tirith would welcome you, as would my family," he clasped my hand in his and brushed the top with his lips, "Until tomorrow my lady." He bowed curtly and walked off.

That conversation had me wigged. Had Boromir been paying that close attention to me and why? I wasn't that interesting, except for the fact I was a lone woman amongst Elves. Maybe Boromir thought he was rescuing me from the clutches of the Elves. Yeah, like I so needed rescuing. It smacked of bigotry to me. Not that I was going to say that, but I was going to encourage a change of behaviour through leading by example. Hopefully he'd get the hint.

The next day I mentioned what Boromir had said, to Glorfindel before breakfast. He was concerned, but seemed to relax after I told him what I had said. He told me to stick to that story and tell the hobbits as they may forget themselves and blow my cover. Glorfindel went to tell Elrond, Erestor and Mithrandir as I went to breakfast and quickly let the hobbits know the scoop. I was only worried about Pip, as he seemed to have loose lips, but he assured me he could keep the story straight.

When Boromir joined us for breakfast, Pip and Merry were having an argument over where the best beer was made in Arda. I stayed out of the argument as I wasn't a beer drinker, other than the occasional draught. What could I have contributed to the discussion other than I thought micro-brews were the best? No one would know what I was talking about. Boromir gave his opinion which in turn set off another argument about who knew beer better, Men or hobbits. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the consternation felt by both parties.

Council was to be held at ten and while several people were attending, I was not invited. I would be left to my own devices, so I felt it reasonable to sit in the gardens and read. Frodo and Bilbo would be attending, but Pip and Merry wanted me to go exploring with them. I declined as I wanted to be ready for any requests made after the Council ended. So I found myself in the south-facing gardens, sitting on a stone bench by some shrubbery, enjoying the fall sunshine and reading a story that Erestor had given me to brush up on my Tengwar. The script was vaguely Arabic and hard to decipher, so it was taking me an absurdly long time to get through the short story. Plus, it wasn't written freestyle, it was a narrative poem, which I had quite enough of when I covered four semesters of Eastern religions. I really dislike the Indian Vedas and reading the Dao De Jing. I'm a big believer in just cutting to the chase. I can't stand obtuse verse and hymns.

I felt a sense of foreboding overcome me a few minutes after ten. I shook it off, trying to concentrate on the story and figure out the script. Then a little while after, I was struck by a horrible nausea and I had the distinct sensation that someone really evil had just entered the garden. You know that feeling when you stand near a psychopathic murderer? That sick feeling in your stomach and getting the shakes, and pain seems to drill itself into your head? My inner eye had gone pitch black and I was feeling like I was going to full-out panic. My life felt in immediate danger. I stood up and looked around the garden, trying to figure out why the red-alert, but I was alone. Then I heard someone shout in some horrible language, and I just up and puked. Luckily I missed my shoes, but breakfast wasn't so fortunate. It was lying in a disgusting rainbow-coloured blob in front of me. I stepped back as a wave of dizziness washed over me, and then I passed out.

When I awoke I was in the Healing Area, lying on a bed with a cold compress on my forehead. One of the elves working in the room saw I was awake and left the room momentarily. A minute later Elrond came in looking quite concerned.

He sat down beside me, "Lady Karyn, how do you feel? You gave us quite a scare when Lord Boromir discovered you after Council lying on the ground."

My throat was still sore from vomiting, so my voice was quite scratchy, "I don't know what happened. I was sitting reading my book, when I had this horrible sensation of evil come over me. I was nauseous and shaky, and my head felt like an ice-pick was being drilled into it. Then I heard this shouting of some awful language, and I threw up. After that I got really dizzy and blacked out. What happened?" I wasn't going to mention how I almost flipped out. That was embarrassing.

"You were sitting near where the Council was being held, and the shouting you heard was Mithrandir using the Black Speech. It is interesting you felt the effects so strongly," he mused.

"Effects of what? What was so evil that it caused me to barf and pass out?" I was a bit worried it would happen again.

"You must promise not to speak of this to anyone but myself or Mithrandir," Elrond cautioned.

"Of course. My lips are sealed. What caused this Lord Elrond?"

"Frodo has brought the One Ring into Imladris. A Ring that was made for evil. Its power was what caused Frodo to be injured, as its master wants it back," he advised.

"What master?" I asked.

"The Dark Lord, Sauron." His face tightened at this mention.

My stomach lurched, and I curled up into a ball on the bed. "Why haven't I felt this before? Frodo has been hanging out with me and I only felt a great burden hanging on him, but not blatant evil," I croaked.

"Mithrandir tells me that not only are you an empath, but a seer as well. I believe, as does Mithrandir, that you picked up on the intent of the Ring during the Council meeting and you recognized its true nature. It was calling out to members of the Council, trying to find its way back to its master, and you felt that and recognized it to be evil. I believe you were not affected by the Ring earlier as it did not see you as a possible way back to its master. It is odd that it did not call to you, as it calls to everyone else," he considered.

"But I was Lord Elrond. I felt evil and I reacted negatively. Wouldn't that be considered calling me?" I asked.

"It does not call like that. It promises things it cannot give and the one called desires it," he explained.

"Maybe it's because I can see the truth, that I didn't get the whole false promises thingy," I countered.

"That could be," he mulled the proposition over, "Have you felt the way you felt from the Ring before?"

"Yeah, back on Earth. Mostly around really terrible people. And I had a malicious spirit try to possess me when I was fifteen. I was cold, shaky, and nauseous and from what the people around me said, my eyes had rolled up into my head. The girls who were in the cabin with me at the time had freaked out and dragged me out to try and find a Camp Counsellor," I explained, "This was the absolute worst I've ever felt it though."

Elrond ignored my references to summer camp and instead looked over me, "I want you to drink this tincture and then come to my study when you feel steady enough to walk. Mithrandir and I need to discuss what has happened with you."

"Of course Lord Elrond," I took the cup from him and drank it down.

Elrond got up and nodded to me before he left the room. I was left to try and regain my equilibrium.

After a while I felt steadier, so I rose from the bed, a bit shaky, but mobile none the less, and I made my way to Elrond's study. I entered after I knocked and was instructed to come in. Mithrandir was sitting on the couch opposite Elrond, who was sitting in a deep chair. I made my way to the couch and sat down by Mithrandir. My chest constricted as I felt the tension emanating from both.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-Bad News First…

Elrond glanced at Mithrandir and then looked me straight in the eye. "Mithrandir and I have been discussing what happened to you this morning, and we have come to a decision," he intoned.

"Yes Lady Karyn. Lord Elrond and I believe you would be safer if you did not mention what caused your fainting spell. You may have come under the scrutiny of the Dark Lord, and we cannot allow you to fall into enemy hands," Mithrandir voiced.

I felt a tingle of alarm run through me, "What exactly do you mean, come under the scrutiny of the Dark Lord?"

"Do not be afraid Lady Karyn, for you will be safe here in Imladris. However, you must not speak of the reason for what happened this morning as we do not know if all are to be trusted. It is imperative no one other than Mithrandir and I know the cause," Elrond cautioned.

"Okay, but you still haven't explained the whole Dark Lord noticing me thingy," I said.

Mithrandir smiled warmly at me, "We feared because you are from a different world and have these abilities, your energy may've registered with Sauron. However, Elrond can mask your presence as long as you stay within Imladris and do not let anyone else know what you can do. The Enemy has infiltrated many places and you have no defence against it without the assistance of the elves."

That tension I had felt in the room when I had entered? It was now sitting deep in my back, right where the rhomboid major and trapezius muscles attach to the scapula. Damn, I needed a massage. Or a really long needle filled with muscle relaxant. Both, if I gave it a lot of thought.

I looked at both people and said, "Okay, but what if things get all wiggy again? What do we do if it happens in front of everybody?"

"If things get wiggy, as you call it, we will deal with the situation as it demands. I do not believe that, should another occurrence happen, it will get out of hand," Elrond stated.

"What about Glorfindel? I mean, I work with him quite closely, and I totally don't want to lie to him. What do I say if something happens with him around?" I wanted to cover my bases.

"We will deal with that if it happens. Please don't worry Lady Karyn, Lord Elrond and I will assist you in any way we can," Mithrandir reassured me.

"Mithrandir, I think we shall have to advise Glorfindel of Lady Karyn's situation when you leave Imladris," Elrond reminded him.

"What? You're leaving? No, no, no, you can't go! What on earth is going on here?" I demanded.

Mithrandir took my hand that was waving in the air, "A group of us will be leaving Imladris in two months to complete a quest. I must go with them to guide the group and see the quest through."

"Do you know who else will go?" I asked.

"Right now, just Frodo and Sam, but we will decide who else should go in the coming days," Mithrandir said.

Frodo and Sam were leaving too? I hoped they weren't going to be in any danger. Frodo needed to be protected, not put in harm's way.

"Good Lord, this is…ahhh! I don't know. I feel so…Man, good time for language to fail me," I finished lamely.

Mithrandir chuckled, "You will be fine. Now, why don't you go have a sit down in the west garden? I believe the fresh air will do you some good. Go now, Lord Elrond and I have things to discuss." He waved his hands, shooing me away.

I got up from the couch and nodded to Mithrandir and Elrond and left the room. Mithrandir seemed insistent on my going to the west garden, so I followed his advice and walked into the garden, chose a bench under a tree and sat down. I watched birds flying up in the sky, and breathed in the crisp autumn air. Leaves, loamy soil and the scent of smoke from the kitchens hung heavy in the breeze. My eyes grew heavy and I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, letting myself fall into a tranquil state. I sat like that for some time when I felt a presence come to stand by me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Glorfindel, who was looking at me like a man who hadn't seen food in many days.

"Good afternoon Lord Glorfindel. How are you today?" I felt his scrutiny acutely.

"Lady Karyn," he acknowledged, "May I sit?" he asked.

"Please do," I moved over to give him room.

Glorfindel was still staring at me, "I was worried when I had heard Lord Boromir had found you unconscious in the south garden. Do you know what happened?"

I remembered what Elrond and Mithrandir told me, but I was reticent to lie to Glorfindel because I had a feeling he'd know. Plus, Elrond and Mithrandir were going to tell Glorfindel anyways, I just wasn't sure if I should hint at the truth.

"I got a little ill and dizzy, but Elrond has helped me and I feel much better now. Just a little tired, that's all," I explained. I wasn't lying, I really had fallen ill and dizzy, and I just withheld the reason why.

Glorfindel scrutinized me closely, deciding something before he spoke. "I know I do not have the right to ask this of you, but I feel somewhat responsible for your safety. I would like for you to please tell me if something like this happens to you again, or if you feel ill in any way. I do not wish for anything unacceptable to happen to you," he declared.

My heart tugged as I read into his words, "Do you feel responsible for my safety, or did my illness scare you?"

Glorfindel looked away. "I do not know," he admitted.

My heart lurched. "I will tell you. I promise," I said solemnly.

Glorfindel took my hand in his and sat back, sharing the tree trunk with me. We sat like that for quite a long time, until we heard the supper bell ring. Getting up from the bench, we walked to the meal hall, Glorfindel opening the door for me, and went and sat down at an empty table.

While we quietly ate, the hobbits spotted me and ran over to our table to join us. They were a bundle of excitement and nerves. Jumping all over the benches and talking while chewing on food that they had brought over when they had spotted me.

"Lady Karyn, Lady Karyn! We heard what happened to you! Are you all right?" Pip asked breathlessly.

"Lady Karyn, why did you faint? Are you sick again?" Merry questioned me.

I held up my hands for peace, "I'm much better now. I just felt ill and dizzy and I passed out. No big deal. I'm going to go to bed early tonight and hopefully that will knock the stuffing out of whatever came over me."

"You need to get better so you can join us back in the gardens working," Sam said sincerely, "We've missed you."

"Yes," said Frodo, "I would like to continue our evening exercises. That meditation is quite relaxing you know."

"Yes Frodo, it is," I agreed.

Glorfindel stepped in, "However, for this evening, Lady Karyn will be retiring early to rest." His look brooked no argument and with that, the hobbits settled down.

"All right, all right. Let's give Lady Karyn some peace now," Bilbo chuckled, "We'll see you tomorrow, right Lady Karyn?"

"Yes, I will see you at breakfast. I will need to be up and about as the dwarves will be leaving soon and I need to see to their needs for travel," I explained.

The hobbits all nodded, and picking up their plates they said their goodbyes, moving back off to their table. Once the furor had died down, I gave a sigh of relief and finished my meal quickly. Glorfindel helped me up from the table, not that I required any assistance, and we walked out of the hall to my room. Glorfindel looked up and down the halls surreptitiously before he opened my door for me. I bit back a smile as I noticed his tiny surveillance of the hall. We walked into my room and Glorfindel went over to the fireplace to stoke my fire. He stood up and brushed some imaginary soot off his hands.

"If it is all right with you Lady Karyn, I should like to stay and ensure your safety tonight. I will rest in the chair," he requested.

I smiled, "Lord Glorfindel, I am fine. I do not want to cause an issue for you, should you be found in my room." Not that I minded him staying, but I also didn't want him to get all kinked up in that chair. I wasn't sure Elves could get stiff backs and necks, but I didn't want to test the theory.

A shadow crossed Glorfindel's face, but disappeared as quickly as it came. "My lady, please. Should you become ill again, I would feel more comfortable being by your side to see to your needs, than to find out later and be unable to help."

"Good sir, so you are saying it really is not for my comfort, but for your own sense of security?" I wanted to have him admit to something deeper, but I wasn't sure I should push.

"Yes, my lady. I do not wish to find out someone else came to your aid, when I feel it should be me assisting you," he admitted.

Oh, there it was. He didn't like the fact that Boromir found me. He wanted to be the hero, or at least be the main support for me. Odd how human traits could also be present in beings that were unlike humans in so many ways.

I paused, "Lord Glorfindel, while it would comfort me to have you by my side, I could not possibly allow you to sleep in a horrible chair. I could not abide your discomfort."

Glorfindel's face glowed a little more than usual. "Lady Karyn, I will be fine in the chair. Please allow me to stay."

I looked at him dubiously, "I don't know. I would feel terrible about being all comfy-cozy and you sitting there freezing your butt off."

"I will bring in a cot, so you may sleep in peace knowing I am comfortable," he amended.

I wasn't sure, but I decided to acquiesce, "Okay, fine. You'd better be stealthy when you bring up that cot. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I won't have your reputation mucked up because of me."

Glorfindel bowed and clasped my hand, bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. "I will let you change and ready for bed, and then I will come in after you have fallen asleep," he said.

"All right, but don't forget the cot. I seriously do not want you to sleep in that chair," I sternly advised.

Glorfindel nodded, "I will take my leave of you then. Sleep well, and I will watch over you." He walked to the door, opened it and left my room.

The glow that always seems to linger around Glorfindel left with him, and the room became a little duller. The fire roared a little less brightly and the dark corners seemed to loom. I quickly got undressed and into my nightgown, brushing my teeth quickly and washing my face in the washbasin. Climbing under the covers of my bed, I turned down the lamp beside my bed, and lay down to sleep.

I awoke near midnight. Looking over, I saw Glorfindel sitting in the chair, no cot in sight. I sleepily called to Glorfindel, who awoke quickly from his light reverie.

"Lord Glorfindel, you are not sleeping in a cot. Why? I cannot sleep if you are sitting up like some marble statue."

"My lady," he said softly, "I could not bring a cot into your room without causing a scene, so I decided to rest in the chair. I assure you it is fine."

"Nope," I slid my legs over the side of my bed, pushing myself up with my arm, "C'mon. You're getting in here and staying warm. It's bloody freezing in here, and I won't have you catch your death in the cold." I patted the mattress beside me.

Glorfindel gave a slight smile, "Elves do not catch cold my lady. I am fine."

"Nope. Not kidding here. I seriously won't be able to sleep if you're out there in the cold. You're getting into this bed if I have to drag you in myself," I intoned.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, "And how do you propose to accomplish that? I am quite heavy and you are recently recovering from a bout of illness."

"Ah, you haven't been introduced to stubborn Karyn yet, have you?" I padded over to the chair, "I will get you into this bed if it's the last thing I do."

I pulled Glorfindel up to his feet, and then bent forward to pick him up in a fireman's carry. Glorfindel just pasted this amused look to his face and made no move to help me. He didn't hinder me either, so I'll count my blessings. I'm not the strongest woman in the world, so the fireman's carry wasn't exactly working out for me. I stood up again and surveyed the situation. Deciding physics would work in my favour if I used a victim drag; I walked behind him, pushing the chair back with my legs, and slid my arms under his, clasping them at the front. I locked my fingers together and knocked the backs of his knees with my knees. He dropped a bit into my arms and I swung him around as quick as I could and dragged him backwards to the bed. I flopped back onto the bed and then pushed him over to his side. Getting up, I grabbed his legs and pulled them onto the bed. He was bent in an odd pretzel shape, amused smile still pasted to his face, and I heard a slight 'oof', as I clambered up on the bed and twisted his upper body straight. I rolled him a little further to the other side and then moved to his feet to take off his shoes.

"Are you quite done?" he asked, smile growing on his face as I pulled off each shoe.

"Nope. You're not under the covers yet, so hang tight," I huffed.

Pulling the covers down under his body with small jerks, I managed to get them far enough down so I could draw the covers up over his body. Finishing, I gave a huff of air and collapsed on the bed beside him.

"There. Now I'm done. You can go to sleep and thank me in the morning," I climbed under the covers, my exertion having worn me out, and pulled the pillow under my chin. "Goodnight Lord Glorfindel." I mumbled.

"Goodnight Lady Karyn," was the amused response. I heard a slight chuckle as I fell back to sleep.

I am sure Glorfindel slept much better under the covers than that cold drafty chair. I know I did.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty One-Reputations And Other Such Nonsense

I awoke just after dawn, the presence of Glorfindel's prone body jolting me out of a deep slumber. I rolled over and looked at his body lying stock still under the covers, hair splayed over the pillow like some golden silky fabric, and noticed his eyes had come out of their glaze of reverie.

Covering my mouth with my hand to keep any morning breath out of the equation, I said, "Good morning. Now don't you feel much better, having spent the night in a cozy bed rather than sitting up all night in an uncomfortable chair?"

Glorfindel turned towards me and smiled, "My lady, I was perfectly fine in the chair, but I thank you for sharing your comfortable bed. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, with the knowledge you were safely ensconced in a proper bed and not freezing your butt off. I cannot abide being comfortable when another is not," I explained.

"Well, I was very comfortable, thank you," he pulled back the covers and got out of the bed, "I shall have to leave here quickly if I do not want to put your reputation at risk." He went over to his shoes and pulled them on.

"I don't think my reputation is remotely cared for here. I believe it is yours that is in danger should you be discovered," I said drily, remembering Elrond's remark of how some felt I was inappropriate for Glorfindel, being mortal and all.

"My lady, I do not give a whig about what anyone thinks about me. I am only concerned for your good name," Glorfindel came back over to the bed to where I was sitting up, and grasped my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, leaving his lips on my skin for just a moment to long. "Until later my lady."

"Until later," I breathed.

Glorfindel stared into my eyes for what seemed an eternity and then he turned and strode out of the room. I flopped back onto my bed, only then realizing my nightgown had slipped off my right shoulder, baring my skin. I wondered if Glorfindel had noticed. Probably. That elf noticed everything. I wanted to feel more than just his lips on my hand. Sure, it was a chivalrous action, kissing a lady's hand. But I wanted to feel passion emanating from every pore as he kissed me so hard, it rushed down to my toes. I wanted to feel the length of his body pressed to mine, and feel every inch of naked skin brush against mine. I didn't know if we'd ever get there, but in the meantime fantasy provided fuel for the fire.

I got up from bed and cleaned up, brushing out my hair and cleaning my face. After I had brushed my teeth, I got dressed and then walked out of my room to head down to the meal hall to see if the hobbits were up. They were. Sam was waiting outside the door and when he saw me, he waved and ran over.

"We've already got a table, even though they haven't brought out breakfast, we wanted to make sure to get here early to eat first," he pulled me into the hall and over to the table where the hobbits looked up and cheered.

"Morning Lady Karyn!" a resounding chorus of greetings rose up from the hobbits perched on the benches.

"Morning boys. What's on the agenda for you today?" I asked. Everyone began speaking at once. I think I heard Sam say he was in the gardens working, Frodo said he was going to practice sword play with Strider, and Pip and Merry were up to no good, trying to find adventure. Bilbo calmly took this all in and announced he was going to take a nap after breakfast.

"But Bilbo, you've just gotten up. Why go back to bed?" I asked.

"I am old my dear, and the elderly need their sleep," he informed me.

I laughed, "You're only as old as you think you are Bilbo. Don't go tempting fate there."

Bilbo shook his head and snorted. Soon the food was served and all the hobbits dove in like it was their last meal. I took a small plate of fruit and a bun with cheese, which always made the hobbits remark over how little I ate for a big person. Pip swore I'd blow away if I didn't eat more. I advised I'd have to be rolled away from the table if I ate as much as a hobbit. The image of an obscenely rotund me, being physically rolled from the table sent the hobbits into gales of laughter.

During our merriment, Glorfindel joined our table, eating a small meal as well. We'd calmed down by the time Boromir sat down. He had a plate full of hearty foods and a mug of something hot.

After he was settled, he looked over at me and spoke, "My lady, it is good to see you well. You had me worried for your health when I found you and could not rouse you from your stupor."

"Thank you for your assistance Lord Boromir. I appreciate your concern for my safety, as you can see, I am fine now," I said politely.

"When I carried your body to Lord Elrond for assistance, he could not tell me the cause of your insentience. What happened to you my lady?" Boromir looked at me intently.

Pip saved me from answering, "She got sick and dizzy, and passed out. Didn't you Lady Karyn?"

"That about wraps it up in a nutshell, yes," I agreed.

"How did you fall ill my lady? If I'm not too forward in asking." Boromir asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," I lied.

Boromir gave me a hard look but before he could say anything more, Glorfindel jumped in.

"It is a very good thing you found her when you did Lord Boromir, or she could have been much worse off. We are forever grateful." Glorfindel probably meant the Elves were grateful, but the look that Boromir gave him made me think Boromir thought otherwise.

"Lady Karyn's safekeeping is always my concern my lord," Boromir stated curtly.

Man, call me a crazy nut, but I thought Boromir was calling Glorfindel out on the carpet. For what, I had no idea.

Glorfindel looked unperturbed, "As it is ours my lord."

Boromir said nothing but gave any icy look and returned to his meal. Glorfindel and I discussed what supplies would be required for the dwarves travel back to their home and the hobbits piped up when they thought we had missed vital items such as beer. After the meal Glorfindel had to go off and see to some security concerns regarding Imladris. I was walking back to see about procuring foodstuffs for the dwarves' journey, when I felt a hand brush my arm. Stopping I turned around to see Boromir looking dark and broody.

"May I help you my lord?" I asked, not really wanting to know. He felt like he was pissed about something.

"Yes my lady. I would like to know why you spend so much time with that _elf_, and no time with me, a fellow mortal?" his tone was clipped.

"My lord, I work with Lord Glorfindel, and as such, I must spend time with him. As for spending time with you; you have not asked to court me, nor would it be appropriate to be with you as your standing in Gondor would not allow it," I said calmly.

"But you're a mortal with elves!" he hissed, "They aren't like us. It isn't appropriate for you to be here alone with them. You need to come home with me and live amongst your own kind."

"Pardon me? Am I hearing bigotry in your words? I am sorry Lord Boromir, but what would I do in Gondor? Be a servant in someone's house? Get married off to someone old enough to be my father? No. I don't think so. I never had to do those things when I was at home, and I will not do them now. I will go home when it is safe to travel, as I don't think seeing the South interests me anymore." I declared.

Boromir looked like he had been slapped, "Lady Karyn, you misunderstand my words. I mean to keep you from harm. The elves are magical folk and can ensnare your heart when you least expect it. I do not want you to suffer. I could take care of you in Minas Tirith. I would see to your happiness, this I swear."

"I know you only have the best intentions my lord, but I am an adult and can see to the safety of my heart just fine. I have kept it safe for decades, and it will remain so. I cannot take you up on your offer sir. I do not want to be some kept lady, I have virtue to protect and all would be lost should you endeavour to see to my welfare. Do not worry about me. I am fine and will continue to be so. I think you need to worry about yourself more than I," I countered.

Boromir stiffly bowed his head, "Of course my lady, but I will leave the offer with you should you change your mind. I will take my leave of you then." He turned on his heel and walked briskly away.

I couldn't believe he thought I shouldn't be with the Elves. Arwen was right when she had told me of mortal discomfort with the Firstborn. I mulled over this situation as I continued on with my errand.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Two-Christmas Wishes

While I was uneasy being around Boromir, it wasn't because he was a bad guy or anything, I had just been warned by Elrond and Mithrandir that the Enemy was near; and Glorfindel and Arwen had warned me to not be alone with Boromir, or anyone from the race of Men. They knew I'd stand out like a sore thumb if I was comfortable being without a chaperone in the presence of a Man who was not related to me. It was sooo not done in Arda, if you were well bred anyways. They also told me that they didn't want Boromir to find out I wasn't from Arda, as he may decide to do something rash. I think they felt the race of Men were pretty superstitious; and not having any experience with them, I couldn't say so myself. I didn't care for Boromir's obvious bigotry against the Elves, but I figured if I avoided him I would cause more problems than resolve them. I decided to treat him with courtesy and ignore his shortcomings in the enlightened behaviour department, while leading by my own example. I probably treated him a little poorly when he spoke to me that last time, but I couldn't believe he wanted me to go to Minas Tirith with him and do God only knew what. I knew I had a good thing going with the Elves, and I really liked them too. They were relatively egalitarian and even though they didn't care for dwarves too much, they were still courteous and kind when giving hospitality. I didn't want to trade my current cozy ensconcement with the Elves for some unknown situation with people who didn't see things the same way I did. I totally didn't want to end up slaving away at some horrible thing, and having no rights to boot. So I kept the status quo, and didn't give Boromir any hope that I would go to Minas Tirith with him.

Meanwhile, Elrond announced who else was going on their 'quest' thingy. Gimli, the old gadabout, was chosen. He bade his kin goodbye as they left Imladris to return home. I was glad Gimli was sticking around for a while. He was a laugh, telling me bawdy jokes and being pleased as punch when I wasn't offended but offered a rejoinder of my own. Plus, he kept the hobbits happy with his love of beer. While hobbits liked wine, they loved beer; and having a drinking companion who could engage in boozy contests was a match made in hobbit heaven. Estel was going, something about fulfilling his destiny. Nobody bothered to explain that to me. I felt for Arwen though. I had done a little reconnaissance and had found out the journey would be a wee bit dangerous. Who am I kidding? They were swing-dancing with the devil, plain and simple. So Arwen was beside herself with worry. I resolved to hang-out with her and keep her busy, so she wouldn't have too much time to dwell on the massive suckage of the situation. Legolas was going too. Glorfindel told me he was an excellent archer, so I figured he'd be doing a little bit of sniper duty. I hadn't hung out with him too much, as he was busy catching up with Estel, but he struck me as being quite level-headed. Handy to have in a fight. Unless he got girly when things got tight, but he didn't seem like the type. Boromir was going too. I gathered it was a Gondor-duty gig. I was glad I wasn't going. That would've been so awkward. Mithrandir got Elrond to let Frodo's friends, Pip and Merry, join the quest. Glorfindel was referring to it as the 'Fellowship of Nine', saying it was significant. Didn't explain how, but then I didn't ask either.

I was worried for the hobbits, as I knew they didn't know how to fight, so I convinced Glorfindel to teach them a little swordsmanship and I had them join in my kickboxing exercises. The leg is an excellent tool to fight with when you're weaponless. It's the strongest set of muscles on the body. I had used it on occasion when a guy got too frisky at a party, etc. Surprises the hell out of them when their ass is kicked by a girl.

After the dwarves and the Elves from Mirkwood left, leaving behind their comrades participating in the journey, I returned to a schedule similar to the one I had set previously. I shortened the time I was in the kitchen and garden duty was abbreviated, but Sindarin lessons went right back up to ninety minutes and horseback riding was continued. I spent more time with the hobbits, hoping and praying for their safe return. I had been in a Christian 'crisis of faith' for over twenty years, and I hoped God still listened to someone who didn't spend a lot of time talking with Him, except to bring up humanity's shortcomings. I'm an awkward pray-er. I tended to be all, 'Hey God. What's up?' in a loose type of 'communion with God'. God needed to come through on this one. I was worried.

Glorfindel also made a point of hanging out with me. I knew he was busy, but he seemed to show up just when I came into a spare moment of time, and we'd sit quietly, contemplating the universe, or talking about our lives. I learned more about Glorfindel's life in Imladris and his previous incarnation in Gondolin; which as it turns out, wasn't the greatest time of his life (ves). He told me about how he loved Imladris, but always felt a bit outside of things. I asked if it was because of his reincarnation. Glorfindel said he wasn't sure, but since Elves didn't normally reincarnate, he supposed this was a good theory. I told him about reincarnation on Earth, and gave him a rundown of the lives I remembered. He didn't like the fact that in the lives I remembered, I'd had a tough time of it, and I kept dying in nasty ways. I think the burned alive one grossed him out. I told him that suffering can lead to enlightenment. I described how Sakyamuni Buddha taught that impermanence is both the cause and cure for suffering. In the state of change, or impermanence, we can see it as a detriment or beneficial, but by attaching ourselves to either view will cause suffering. We have to separate ourselves and realize that 'self' doesn't exist. Nothing permanent exists outside of change. I told him it's trickier than it sounds as we are conditioned to see 'self' as true, and that keeps us in samsara, or the karmic cycle. I couldn't believe he was interested in Buddhist thought, as most people I spoke to about it would glaze over and tune out. Glorfindel wanted to know more about Buddhism and Taoist doctrine. I gave him everything I could and said it was too bad I didn't have my library with me, because I had loads of information at home, and he'd get details up the wazoo.

Mostly, I enjoyed the times we sat quietly in the gardens or in the library together. He'd slide up close to me and hold my hand, or our thighs would touch as we sat reading. It just felt right. Like you were sitting with the partner you'd been with for a lifetime. An easy comfort, with just an edge of excitement, like they might do something unexpected at any moment. I was always remorseful when either of us had to get up and go attend to our duties.

While our unusual relationship continued, life around Imladris rode forward, even with the edge of a dark cloud poised over the entire realm. The Fellowship was scheduled to leave on the 25th of December, Christmas Day. I wanted to send them off with happy memories, so I planned a party, a take on my family Christmas celebrations of the past. I informed everyone I met, or sought out, of what was planned, and if they cared to trade gifts with others, to please feel free to do so. I was still making gifts for many members of the Fellowship, as well as many Elves I was friendly with, including Glorfindel. They didn't have turkeys in Arda, so we made due with chicken and ham for the feast. I taught the cooks how to make figgy pudding and hard sauce, but with no food colouring, it was a buttery colour for the hard sauce. I would've given my eye teeth to have green and red in the sweet concoction. We planned the feast for Christmas Eve, a day early from my family celebrations, but with all the Dutchie's we had in my family, and their penchant for doing things on Christmas Eve, I didn't feel like I was screwing with tradition too much.

Soon the day came, and all of Imladris was busy with preparations for the feast. Elrond was even getting into it; bless his soul, as he was writing a toast. As we couldn't divulge the origins of the feast, as the visitors to Imladris thought I was from the North (except for the hobbits, who knew the truth), we called it a Winter Solstice celebration. Bilbo came up with the idea to have singing and dancing after the feast. We never danced in my family, but hey, anything for a good time. I had wrapped the gifts I had made in cloth and tied them with ribbon. I thought it was a very 'Martha' Christmas, having the lovely fabric instead of wrapping paper, although I didn't have any grosgrain ribbon. I carefully put all my gifts into a cloth bag to carry them down to the hall, and then I got into a new dress the seamstresses had sewn for me. It was a deep green, with a bit of a plunging neckline. Not being terribly fond of having my breasts ogled, I brought a light scarf to tuck into my bodice, should the attention prove uncomfortable. As I walked out of my room to head down early and see how things were going, I ran into Arwen. She looked positively radiant. Her hair was partially braided back in an intricate design, and she had a nest of jewels resting on the crown of her head. They sparkled with every movement. Arwen's dress was a creamy colour, with lovely detail embroidered in deep blue, the colour of the sea. I complimented her on her whole ensemble, as she was too fabulous to ignore. She laughed happily and took my arm as we walked down to the meal hall.

Walking into the hall we were greeting by a sight to behold. From the boughs of greenery hanging off walls, to the long lengths of ribbon tied to beams. The tables were adorned with festive coloured cloth and had low greenery placed down the centres. The smell of baking permeated the hall and Elves rushed in and out preparing everything for the feast. I noticed the gardeners had found something akin to mistletoe, and wondered if the tradition carried over here too. I decided to ask Arwen.

"Lady Arwen, that little greenery that's hanging off those ribbons, what is it?"

"That is aeglos. It looks pretty hanging down in those bundles, does it not?" Arwen asked.

I got a closer look at the plant and noticed it wasn't like mistletoe as it didn't have berries, but it had tiny white flowers. Close enough.

"Did you know we have something similar but it has berries on the plant as well, and we call it mistletoe. Should you find yourself standing under a bundle, you're supposed to kiss anyone who joins you. It's a fun way to loosen up the room, y'know, if people are kissing each other," I explained.

Arwen laughed, "We should do that, and not explain ourselves, and see if anyone figures it out."

"I think we should probably point to the bundle and say 'tradition', just so we don't get busted for improper behaviour," I pointed out.

"Oh just say 'happy solstice'. I think it will be enough," Arwen decided.

I nodded, but held some reservations about kissing some like Boromir. I knew he wouldn't understand. I figured I'd avoid him if I saw aeglos above me. Soon the meal hall filled up with revellers, all wearing festive colours, as I had mandated, and laughing and chatting with each other. I was pleased to see many were exchanging gifts, as I had been worried it wouldn't catch on. I handed out my gifts of scarves I had knitted (with a great deal of help from the Elves, bless their souls) to the hobbits and was given lovely hair accessories and giant hugs in return. Elrond appreciated the watercolour of a Japanese landscape I had drawn. I had drawn a rendition of a Japanese lantern festival; with the little paper lanterns floating down the stream under a weeping willow. Erestor was fascinated by the calligraphy I gave him. I had written out William Wordsworth's poem, 'I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud', in the fancy script on some vellum. Luckily I had the poem in one of my notebooks that I had brought with me on my sudden departure from Earth.

The artisans of Imladris were kind enough to let me set up a make-shift silk-screening operation in one of the studios, and I had experimented with it until I had been able to silk screen scarves and tunics with various flora. I gave a large scarf to Arwen, who hugged me and gave me a small jewelled necklace. It was dark green and complimented my eyes. I felt it outstripped my paltry gift, even though I had spent hours getting the silk screening process just right and had painstakingly designed the imprints, based on drawings I had found in the library. Estel received a tunic with silk screened leaves in the shape of the mallorn leaf, which I had found a picture of in a dusty tome about the island of Tol Eressea. I thought they looked pretty and still masculine enough to wear on clothing. Legolas got a tunic with silk screened birch leaves around the neck and wrists. I gave Gimli a leather sheath to fit a small knife I had the smithies make. I knew Gimli was an axe-lover, but a small knife goes a long way in day to day living. I had tooled the leather with angerthas script I had gotten from another book in the library. Erestor had helped me get it to read as a protection ward. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was nifty to look at. Gimli had just smiled with a shine in his eyes when I gave him the knife and sheath, and said to expect something later on during the feast.

I had spent long nights carving the bowl of a pipe I had made for Mithrandir, and the woodworkers helped me make the stem and attach it. It wasn't nearly as elaborate as his usual pipe, but I explained he wouldn't mind so much if he lost it. Mithrandir hugged me close and told me he would keep the pipe safe forever, as it had been made with love and given in the same spirit. I blushed profusely over that. Mithrandir reminded me so much of my favourite uncle; I just couldn't help but treat him like my Uncle Norm. The only difference was Uncle Norm wasn't remotely supernatural and Mithrandir oozed the supernatural from his pores. Mithrandir had a similar sense of humour and would trade jokes with me and hugged me openly, unlike the Elves, who seemed to be a bit reserved in that respect.

I wasn't sure what to give Boromir, as I didn't want to encourage his idea of getting me to Minas Tirith, so I got the metalworkers to fashion a small flat amulet in basic scroll, and strung it with a leather thong. He smiled as I gave it to him, and I quickly explained it was a solstice gift. He laughed and thanked me, walking away while he pulled it over his head. Thankfully he didn't bring up Minas Tirith, and I was forever grateful.

The twins gave me a pair of lovely hair combs, and I gave them each a leather brace for their wrists, on which I had tooled leaf shapes. I had to get help with the closures, as I may be able to work leather from seven years of camp arts and crafts, but I wasn't able to figure out how to get the damned things closed. They hugged me and tried to cop a feel, but I skipped out of their grasp and laughed. Tricky boys.

Glorfindel had been left to the last. I had worked on his gift since I had come up with the idea to give Christmas gifts, and I was a little shy, but proud of my efforts. I had made a ring, after the jewellers had taught me how to fashion the mould. Together, the jewellers helped me set a blue stone deep into the band, so only the rounded top was above the setting. I had spent ages looking for a stone the colour of his eyes, and had finally found one that came pretty darned close. The band had an Elvish inscription on the inside that one of the craftsmen had inscribed. The engraving said 'Always', as I wanted Glorfindel to know I'd be there for him always. I included a saying by the Dalai Lama, written on a fine strip of silk and framed in a hardwood frame. It said: 'If you want others to be happy, practice compassion. If you want to be happy, practice compassion.' Glorfindel knew about the lessons in compassion and I thought it would be a tangible reminder. I gave the gift to Glorfindel, who unwrapped the gifts carefully and then regarded at me with a luminous look in his eyes. I got this teary feeling, like I was going to cry but fighting the feeling, and I realized it was Glorfindel who was giving off the vibe.

He had a tiny tear in the corner of his eye and was smiling at me as he took my hand, stroking my thumb and whispered, "I have a gift for you, but I want to give it to you after the feast when we are alone."

I felt shivery and a shot of pleasure ran down my spine. I wanted the feast to be over right that instant, but we hadn't even sat down to eat yet, so I had to wait. Everyone sat down at the tables once everyone had exchanged gifts. Our loot was stashed under the table, by our plates; anywhere there was space to spare. The hall quieted down when Elrond rose to speak.

He raised his glass and everyone stood and followed suit. "My friends, we are gathered together to celebrate Winter Solstice, as it is introduced to us by our friend Lady Karyn. We are also saying farewell to the Nine who will journey forth in hopes of saving Arda. We pray that they are successful and return safely to our homes. Let us celebrate the bonds we have with each other and raise our glasses to commemorate the beginning of the end of the Darkness and the renewal of strength in the Light. To Winter Solstice!"

With that everyone in the hall toasted, "To Winter Solstice!" and then drank deeply from their glasses. After everyone sat down, the doors to the kitchens opened and staff came out bearing great platters of food. Roast chickens, large hams, bowls of vegetables and gravy. Everything was set down at every table and the Elves all dug in. The hobbits had barely even waited for the food to be set down before they set upon it like hungry wolves. I filled my plate with mashed potatoes, carrots, green beans, chicken and a slice of ham. I liberally poured gravy over the chicken and potatoes and began to eat. It was heavenly. As I ate, I watched the Elves enjoy themselves. They talked and laughed as they ate and seemed to be having a glorious time. Even the members of the Fellowship seemed to be having a dandy time, not giving any idea that they were remotely worried about their task ahead. When dessert was served, everyone oohed and aahed at the blue fire the alcohol gave off as it burned. The hobbits were quite curious about the pudding, so I explained what it was and how to eat it with the hard sauce. As filling as figgy pudding was, they had huge helpings and went back for seconds and thirds. I put my elbows on the table and talked with everyone for a good hour before we were ushered into the Hall of Fire for singing and dancing.

As we entered the hall, I was pleased to note that even Erestor had relaxed enough to talk to Melima in public. They seemed to really be enjoying themselves. The night continued as the Elves sang a variety of songs, some happy, some sad, but all enthralling. Gimli felt he had to defend the honour of the dwarves and sang a couple of songs himself. Then the hobbits jumped in with happy, crazy songs. Everyone danced to a small quartet playing music, and I was spun from dance partner to dance partner until I begged off, citing my feet. I wasn't wearing heels, but my feet were a bit tired from twirling around the dance floor like some mechanical doll. Moving to a dark corner to rest, I felt a hand touch my waist; and as I was about to claim insanity, just so I wouldn't have to dance again, I looked up to see it was Glorfindel. He put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to follow. Going outside, he handed me a warm cloak. Putting it on, I hurriedly followed him down the stairs and into the darkened gardens. He walked midway into the gardens before he came to the stone bench under our favourite tree. I sat down beside him and looked into his luminous face. He was watching me with intensity. Reaching out, he grasped my hands in his and I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. He looked like he wanted to kiss me, but made no move to do so.

"Thank you for the ring," he said in a low quiet voice, "I read the inscription. 'Always'. That is our relationship is it not?"

"Yes," I breathed. Electricity was arcing between us and I was going slightly insane from the intensity of the moment.

"We are always, forever, destined," he spoke like he was afraid to speak any louder, in case the magic suddenly departed.

I mutely nodded, unable to get any words to come out of my mouth.

"We are alike, you and I," his whispered words striking a chord so deep inside me, I felt like the multiverse was suddenly coming into alignment and I found myself in a perfect state of being, both existing and not-existing all at once. I was a part of everything and nothing, seeing things outside of time and space. I had experienced this before, but this was the first time it had been induced with another person present.

"Do you feel that?" his eyes took on a faraway look, and I felt him enter and twin my experience. We sat frozen on the bench for many moments, as we let the experience of nirvana be.

Slowly, our identities separated and we found ourselves back in our normal state, looking at each other with intensity. Glorfindel leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against mine. The feel of his breath mingling with mine, and the softness of his lips grazing my own lips made me shiver in delight. He broke off the kiss and looked at me.

"I have never experienced that feeling before in my life," he said softly, "What happened?"

"That was nirvana, where the self falls away and we both exist and don't exist. It is the perfect state, or non-state of being," I whispered, hoping the magic wouldn't end.

"I find I want more," he commented.

"Nirvana does that," I replied.

Glorfindel reached inside his tunic and pulled out a small package, handing it to me. I unwrapped the cloth and found a small ring, delicately made with intricate workmanship. Glorfindel took the ring and placed it on my right ring finger. Damned if it didn't fit. It was a silvery colour, and held a blue gem in the centre of the setting. I loved it.

"A token of my affection for you," he said, "I chose the stone to reflect my feelings."

My heart swelled at that information and I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips, like he had done to me.

"I love it. Thank you," I whispered.

Suddenly we heard a noise and we broke apart, tidying ourselves quickly. A few revellers had made their way into the garden, singing loudly and swinging each other around. Glorfindel and I made our way quietly out of the garden and re-entered the building. Inside, we looked at each other with great emotion as we bade each other goodnight. The party had since broken up and Elves were making their way back to their rooms to get some rest before they had to start a new day. I walked up the stairs, away from Glorfindel, resisting the urge to look back. It was a terrible urge.


	24. Chapter 24

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Twenty Three-New Love and Sad Goodbyes

The next day I was up early to get ready to bid goodbye to the Fellowship. I decided to have an early bath and wear festive colours in honour of Christmas and to cheer on the guys leaving. I was still worried about everyone, but I tamped down the worry so I wouldn't contaminate the mood. I caught a glimpse of the ring Glorfindel gave me, as the stone caught the light while I moved about my room getting ready for my bath. My heart tugged as I thought about the previous evening and the utter magic of what had happened. I was a bit surprised that Glorfindel thought to give me a ring too, but figured great minds think alike. I walked down to the baths thinking on the coming day and reminiscing about the previous night.

Entering the bath change room, I heard voices in the pool area. Peeking around the edge of the doorway, I saw the twins helping a lovely elleth out of the pool. They were all flushed and I don't think it was due to the heat of the water. She looked very relaxed as she kissed the twins goodbye and walked towards the change room door. I ducked back into the room and slid over to a bench. As I was loosening the ties on my dress, the elleth walked in and grabbed a towel off the shelf. She looked at me as she dried herself.

"_So, you are next hmmm?_" she said while she patted herself with the towel.

"_Next? Oh, I am just here for the baths._" I replied, dropping my dress to the floor.

She snorted delicately and pulled on her dress, fastening it quickly. "_Enjoy yourself. They are quite game this morning._" With that she pulled on her shoes and walked out the door.

"_No, I am here for the…_" my words fell on a now closed door, "_baths._" I folded my dress and walked into the pool area.

I looked up to see a naked Elladan and Elrohir watching me closely. Damn. I just wanted a bath. I contemplated just turning around and suffering without.

"Good morning Lady Karyn. What a pleasure to see you here," Elladan advanced on me predatorily.

"Oh God. No. Get it? I just want a quick bath and then scoot off to breakfast," I said crabbily.

Elrohir drawled, "We have missed you Lady Karyn. Surely you would not deny a friendly liaison?"

"Nope. Busy. And I am not interested, or were you not listening when I told you that the last time? Plus, you've already had sex this morning. Consider yourself sated," I jumped into the water and grabbed the body wash on the side of the pool and began washing myself.

Elrohir was looking at my hands when he suddenly said, "You are wearing a new ring!"

Elladan moved over beside him and looked at my ring. "Who gave that to you?" he asked.

"Lord Glorfindel did," I replied, continuing to wash myself, and moving onto my hair.

The twins looked pensive for a moment.

Then Elrohir spoke, "We apologize for being so forward with you Lady Karyn. Please do not think poorly of us. We will leave you in peace."

This caught me by surprise, "Oh. All right. Have a good morning." I called after their retreating forms. I hadn't the foggiest idea why they suddenly called off their pursuit, not that I was complaining, but it had me curious. They stopped their advances after they had caught sight of my ring and found out that Glorfindel gave it to me. Thoughts churned in my mind as I went through the possibilities. I knew I had to speak to Glorfindel about this, if it was what I suspected.

Finishing my bath, I climbed out and went to get dried off and dressed. I walked back to my room and combed out my hair, twisting part of it back and fastening it with one of my new hair accessories from the hobbits. I wandered down to the meal hall, just before the bell was rung, and entered on the last chime. The hall was still decorated and the smell of cedar mingled with that of the food. A few of the hobbits spotted me from across the room and called me over. The members of the Fellowship were all seated at a long table and Pip and Merry shifted to let me have a seat.

"Morning Lady Karyn," Pip said cheerfully, "We're off on our great adventure today."

"Yes, I know. I want you all to be very careful and come back home alive, all right?" I said, trying to psych myself up to eat. My stomach wasn't in the mood for food, as it was busy churning.

Mithrandir looked at me from across the table and smiled, "That was a lovely party last night, Lady Karyn. I am sure we will all remember it fondly as we travel on our long journey."

"Oh, you're most welcome Mithrandir. I was only too happy to help. But I only suggested what to do; the Elves did all the work. They should be credited with pulling it off," I said.

"Well, I know I enjoyed myself. It would not have happened if you did not suggest the idea and plan it," Legolas broke in.

Everyone around the table made noises of agreement and I blushed, looking down at my plate.

"Thank you very much. I just wanted you to have a proper send off and have some good memories to hold you through your journey," I said quietly.

As everyone ate and talked amongst themselves, I looked around the room and spotted Glorfindel talking with Elrond at his table. They were deep in conversation, and the topic seemed to be serious as I noted the grim looks on their faces. I supposed it had to do with the Fellowship's quest, as I couldn't think of anything else important that was going on today. Mithrandir saw me watching Glorfindel and winked at me. I smiled back and turned to my meal, trying again to eat a little something.

Gimli suddenly spoke up, "My lady, I never got the chance to give you my gift last night. You had disappeared before the party ended."

"Oh, sorry about that Gimli. I was pulled away and didn't get the chance to see you," I apologized.

"No worries my lady. I'll just give it to you now," Gimli got up from the table and walked over to me, "Here, a little something to remember me by." He handed me a bundle of cloth.

I opened it and found a silvery metal wrist brace. It had what I can only assume were dwarvish runes, wrapped around it and I put it on, shutting the clasp. It fit almost perfectly, and I held it up to the light to admire it.

"It's lovely Gimli, thank you!" I grasped his hand in a tight squeeze.

Gimli blushed, "It was nothing my lady. I am very glad you like it." He moved back to his seat and fiddled with his drinking cup.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked, trying to change the subject so Gimli wouldn't feel so awkward.

"In an hour my lady," Boromir spoke up.

"Yes, we really should be going. We must gather our things and be in the courtyard in one hour," Legolas stood up.

Everyone started getting up and leaving to get ready for their journey. I told them I'd see them in the courtyard. And after the table had cleared, I stood up to see if Glorfindel was available. He had moved away from Elrond and was speaking to the twins, his manner much more relaxed. I decided to approach. I walked towards Glorfindel and saw him look up and spot me. A smile grew on his face, and he said something to the twins and got up to meet me halfway.

"Lady Karyn, you look lovely this morning. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept very well, thank you my lord. May we speak?" I motioned in the direction of the door.

Glorfindel nodded and followed me out of the meal hall. As we walked down the outside hall, I pulled him into an alcove to speak with him.

"My lord, it has come to my attention that the ring you gave me last night has special significance. Would you care to tell me about it?" I asked.

Glorfindel's eyes were shining as he smiled, "Consider it a promise."

"A promise of what?" I prompted.

Glorfindel took my hands in his, "Am I correct to assume that we have grown closer in our relationship over the last little while?"

"Yes," I said, my heart tightening as I realized I was correct in my suspicions.

"I wanted to make clear how I feel for you, so I gave you this ring. It is a promise of my feelings for you and to show others that you are important to me," he said carefully.

"My lord, perhaps we should cut to the heart of the matter," I said, "Are you saying that this ring is a testament of your love for me, and is a promise of the course of action you wish to take?" I didn't want to say the word marriage, but I was definitely thinking it.

Glorfindel let a look of relief cross his features, "Are you angry with me for not explaining this?"

"No, of course not," I replied.

"Very well, yes. It is a promise ring to show that I love you and I want to only be with you," he brought my hands to his chest.

I felt light as air as I heard those words, 'I love you', and I broke into a huge smile. "I love you too," I whispered, "I was afraid to let myself feel this, but you've worked your way into my heart, and I can't imagine life without you in it."

Glorfindel pulled me to him and hugged me close, "My _fëa_ recognized yours, and I could not deny those feelings."

We stood there, hugging and just relishing each other, as what we had said to each other sank in. When we broke apart, a tear was forming in the corner of my eye and I swiped at it with my hand.

"Why do you cry _melleth nîn_?" Glorfindel stroked my cheek with his thumb gently.

"I'm not crying, I'm just really happy," I said softly.

We wandered out of the alcove and back into the hall. Glorfindel brought my hand to his lips and kissed the top, leaving his lips there for a little too long. My heart pounded hard in my chest, and I couldn't break my gaze away from him. Glorfindel glanced up and down the hall, and deciding the coast was clear, he leaned in and kissed my lips gently. I had to physically hold myself back from deepening the kiss, as I knew we couldn't get caught, or Glorfindel would be in a bit of trouble. I knew some of the Elves disapproved of our relationship, and I was determined to not let them have fodder for the cannons.

Glorfindel broke off the kiss and spoke, "I must be going. I have to see that all the preparations are ready for the departure of the Fellowship. Will I see you in the courtyard?"

'Yes," I whispered, "See you then."

He strode off down the hall and I turned and went to my room. My Sindarin lessons were suspended for the day, as Erestor had duties to see to regarding the departure of the Fellowship. So I spent some time in my room, reading and thinking about Glorfindel and I. Coming from a different world was a bit of a problem for me still. I wondered what would happen if I was pulled back, and knew my heart would crumble into a thousand pieces if I was torn away from him. I had never felt this way before. I felt a billion light years away from home and my job as a union rep. I wondered if I could even go back. What would I be like, having existed in a world where labour issues didn't even happen, to come back and be embroiled in a strike situation. It seemed impossible to fathom. And why did Eru see fit to let me fall in love with Glorfindel, when he was immortal and existed in Arda, and I was mortal and existed on Earth. It all seemed too impossible to survive.

While these thoughts ran rampant through my head like a herd of wild horses, I got off my bed and went down to the courtyard to say my goodbyes. The courtyard was abuzz with activity. Elves were rushing to and fro, while the Fellowship stood like an island in the middle of stormy seas. I walked up to Mithrandir, who turned to me with a smile pasted on his face.

"My dear lady, I will be sad to leave your company. I have enjoyed the time we spent together here in Imladris," he said kindly.

"Oh Mithrandir, there is still so much I want to ask you, but we haven't the time," I hugged him close, "I fear for you Mithrandir. Please be careful, especially in the dark." I didn't know why, but I got a terrible feeling about Mithrandir being in the dark. I had received premonitions of danger before, and I always listened. It had saved my ass more than once. Being of the wiggy had some advantages.

"That's fine my lady. I know what you wished to ask," he spoke softly in my ear, "Lord Glorfindel is part of the reason you are here. Love him. It is all right." He pulled away from me, looking at my face which was surely pasted with a startled look, "Thank you for the advice my lady."

"Thank you Mithrandir. You have no idea how that puts my heart at ease," I said sincerely.

"I know quite well my lady," Mithrandir patted my arm.

"We're next, we're next!" Pip bounded over to me. Merry, Sam and Frodo joined him.

"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye," I laughed.

"I should hope not," Merry said cheekily.

I hugged each hobbit and when I got to Frodo, I whispered, "You are not alone and you are loved. Remember that, even in your darkest hour." I was terribly worried for Frodo as Glorfindel had filled me in on him carrying the Ring for the duration of the journey.

Frodo looked at me and forced a small smile, "Thank you my lady. I will be fine."

I didn't believe that for a minute. When I finished hugging the hobbits, I stood up and brushed away an errant tear. The hobbits all smiled at me and I felt a hand at my elbow.

"Are you going to hug me too?" Legolas smiled at me.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Come here you silly elf!" I grabbed him and hugged him to me, "You take good care of your companions, or I shall be very cross."

Legolas laughed and grabbing my hand, brought it to his lips in a quick kiss, "You take care of yourself as well my lady."

Gimli gruffly inserted himself into the conversation, "My lady, it has been a pleasure. I will miss your lovely company on our lonely journey."

"As I will miss your ribald jokes my friend," I said as Gimli coughed into his beard.

Boromir stepped up to me, "I second the dwarf. You will be sorely missed, and my invitation is still open if you should so desire."

I groaned internally, "Thank you for the offer my lord. You need to be careful on your journey, and come back alive to make me that offer again, hmmm?"

Boromir grinned and kissed my hand, "It would be my pleasure."

I had a foreboding feeling about Boromir, but I wasn't sure if it was due to my negative feelings towards his behaviour or if it was something more serious. I had a faint feeling that I would never see him again, so I took a chance and hugged him quickly. He pulled away with a surprised look on his face.

"For luck," I whispered.

He nodded and walked away, smiling like the cat that ate the mouse.

Estel had finally broke away from Arwen and walked over to me. "I am relying on you to take care of my love," Estel said.

"Oh Lord Estel, you needn't even ask. I have already put a plan together to keep Lady Arwen busy and happy," I said clasping his hands in mine, "Now you're one who needs to be careful. You've got a woman waiting to marry you, so don't muck it up!"

Estel smiled at me, "I carry her in my heart my lady. I plan to come back and claim her."

I hugged him and whispered, "You are a leader through and through. No matter what you may think, I know you can see to the safety of your charges and yourself, but still, do not take any unnecessary chances."

He nodded and walked back to the group. All the other Elves had said their goodbyes and were standing back near the stairs.

"Let's move out," Estel called and the Fellowship started walking towards the gate and down the road.

Everyone was waving and calling goodbye and the Fellowship walked out of our lives. Glorfindel came up beside me and intertwined his fingers in mine.

"They will be fine _melleth nîn. _ Do not worry," he softly spoke.

"I hope so. I can't help but worry, for I care for them all," I remarked.

The Fellowship had finally disappeared from view and everyone started to go back to their routines. I had told Rochonduron that I wasn't going to be at my riding lesson today, as I wanted to say goodbye to the Fellowship, so I was free until mid-day meal. I looked up at Glorfindel and spoke.

"I'm free until after lunch. Would you care to join me, or are you otherwise occupied?"

"I am free for the next little while. Shall we retire to the Library and get you out of this cold?" his smile made my heart tug.

"Please," I slipped my arm through his and we walked back into the house. I saw Arwen looking lost and I called to her, "Lady Arwen, please come with us to the Library. I think you could use the company."

Arwen nodded mutely and followed us to the Library. We entered and grabbed some books and went to sit down. Arwen chose a deep armchair and dropped gracefully into it. Glorfindel and I retired to the couch, sitting close together, our thighs touching slightly.

"I noticed the ring on your finger; it is new is it not?" Arwen asked.

"Yes," I replied, "Lord Glorfindel gave it to me."

Arwen smiled, "You are very lucky, both of you."

Glorfindel smiled, "Thank you my lady. I am thankful she has accepted me."

"I am lucky to have found you," I insisted.

We sat reading for a while before Glorfindel had to leave to attend to his duties. He leaned in and kissed my cheek gently and left the room. Arwen raised her eyebrows at me.

"Have you declared your betrothal as yet?" she asked.

"Oh good heavens no. We're just enjoying each other's company for a while before we get into that rigmarole," I replied.

"Are you serious in your feelings regarding Lord Glorfindel?" she continued.

I looked her right in the eye, "Yes. I love him more than anything else in my life. He completes me and I feel like we have known each other for eons. I would gladly sacrifice anything I have to be with him."

"Good. You will need that to endure what some would put you through," she advised.

"I know," my lips pressed into a thin line as I thought about the reaction some would give me when they found out.

Our morning lolled on as we talked about love and other girly topics. I enjoyed every minute, as Arwen was pretty funny, telling me about some of the trouble she and Estel had gotten themselves into over the years. I knew I could count on Arwen for her support, just as I would support her through the wait for her love to return.

_melleth nîn_- my love

_fëa_- spirit (Quenya)


	25. Chapter 25

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Twenty Four-Girding For War

Elrond summoned me to his study late in the afternoon, for what I assumed was one of those 'close personal talks'. When I had closed the door and sat down in a chair, Elrond cleared his throat to speak. I braced myself for the bad news.

"My lady, while I am happy that my friend Lord Glorfindel is the happiest I have seen him in quite some time, I am concerned as to the nature of your relationship and the reaction of others," he began.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you been approached with concerns about Lord Glorfindel's relationship with me?" I wanted to know exactly what had been said and by whom. I like to know my enemy.

"Yes," Elrond confirmed, "Cylleruion and Túviluiel came to me with concerns that a mortal was promised to one of the most revered lords in this realm. They were most upset."

"Ah. And what was your response to this concern?" I was planning my active response to this new threat.

Elrond looked into my eyes, gauging my state of mind, "I advised the _edhil_ that I supported whatever decision Lord Glorfindel made, and if he chose a mortal, then I was obliged to endorse his choice."

"So you are obliged to support him? You do not agree wholeheartedly with his choice, even though you encouraged it in the first place?" Okay, that was a low blow, but I needed to establish who was on my side implicitly and who I couldn't count on. I was preparing for battle, and this was territory I was familiar with. Admittedly I'd never battled over love, but I have battled in plenty of other situations, and I knew I could be brutal.

Elrond coughed, "No my lady. I know I gave you permission to be with Lord Glorfindel some time ago, and I have not changed my position. I am only too happy to see the light in my friend's eyes when he speaks of you. I am gratified that you return his feelings. However, you will face conflict from those who do not agree with your courtship. There are those who feel that the immortal should consort with the mortal. I must also admit that you are not a social equal to Lord Glorfindel. He is a great elf lord, and you are a commoner from a different world. This is problematic in that some feel you are not remotely worthy of his affection."

"Mmhmm," I intoned, "Well, those people will just have to get stuffed, won't they?" Elrond looked confused, "My lord, I am willing to go through the fires of hell and back for Lord Glorfindel. I have done so for less. I know we feel more than just attraction for each other, it is the connection of the spirit, and I won't let that go without a mighty fight."

Elrond nodded curtly, "Good. You will need that fortitude for what will come. As much as I would like for you to be on equal social footing, I am happy that my friend has found his fëa mate. I know he has been alone for too long and it took an act of Eru to end that isolation. Eru Ilúvatar works in ways not always understood by His children, but I accept his decisions unconditionally."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, "I am glad I can count on your support." I was forcing Elrond into admitting his support clearly and definitively.

"For the sake of Lord Glorfindel, you have my support," Elrond acquiesced.

I was dismissed and left Elrond's study triumphant. I now had the support of Arwen, her father Elrond, Lord of Imladris, and the assumed support of the twins. I felt if I could obtain a few more key people to support our relationship, it would be that much harder for detractors to gain a foothold in the public consensus. I knew this would be a war of public opinion. A war I had to win.

I went to find Arwen. I was sure she would understand having to wage this type of war, as I figured she went through similar circumstances with Estel. I found her in the weaving room, and I pulled her away from the loom to speak to her.

"Lady Arwen, I need your help," Arwen perked up. I'm sure she loves a good intrigue, who in a situation like hers didn't? "I have your father's support for Lord Glorfindel's relationship with me, and I know I have yours, and probably your brothers; but I need to enlist a few more key people so I can get the upper hand against those who would harm me."

"Ah, so it begins," Arwen said sagely, "Who accused you of inappropriate behaviour?"

"Not behaviour, it was having the audacity to even try to have a relationship with an elf lord," I said, "And it was Cylleruion and Túviluiel who tried to fry me in the fire of righteous indignation."

Arwen laughed, "I should have suspected they were up to no good. They have been eyeing you with hatred and have tried to spread lies about your reputation. I have interceded when I heard anything negative."

"Yeah, well it's time to light a little fire under their collective asses. Will you approach a few key people and solicit their support for me? I can suss out the kitchen and garden staff, and get a few supervisors on side, but I fear that Elves like Erestor and other important advisors would not accept my proposal of diplomatic détente. I feel your standing in the community would sell my position more effectively. What do you think?" I asked.

"Absolutely. I can start on that right away. You need to be careful in the meantime, I know there are quite a few Elves who would like to see you fall," Arwen cautioned.

I nodded and hugged her before I bustled out to see to enlisting the staff in the kitchen and gardens. As I was walking to the kitchens, an elleth approached me with a look of determination on her face.

"_You, you are the mortal our Lord Glorfindel has shown interest in, correct?_" venom dripped from her voice.

"_And your issue would be?_" I stood rigid, ready to kick her ass if she raised a hand to me. I may not win, but I'd give her a run for her money. I didn't just take kickboxing, pilates, and yoga for nothing y'know.

"_The elf lord is ours. You have no business being with him. If you value your health, you will leave him alone,_" she snarled.

"_I believe Lord Glorfindel would beg to differ,_" I flashed my ring at her,"_Your attitude is racist, and I do not like racists. Watch your step_," I advised coldly.

She gave me a withering look and stalked off. I heard her toss one more remark over her shoulder as she left, "_You would be advised to watch your own_."

I continued walking to the kitchen and managed to enlist the support of not only the head chef, but most of the staff. They liked me and agreed if Glorfindel found his fëa mate, he should be left in peace. I moved on to the gardens, where I wasn't as successful but I still managed to get the lead gardeners and a couple of Elves who were popular with a good deal of Imladris.

I found Glorfindel just before the supper bell and told him of my plan, and what had happened with the vitriolic elleth. Glorfindel was understandably upset. He told me that he would speak to the offenders and tell them to lay off. I said that would be inadvisable as the Elves who hated my guts would ratchet up the action. Glorfindel wasn't happy, but he understood my reasoning. The Elves who were dead set against me could be made to look foolish if Glorfindel stayed out of any direct conflict. We were waging a war of reputation, and only if Glorfindel stayed loyal to me, but conducted himself with complete propriety did I feel we could maintain support and make the other side look bad. I had a good number of influential people on my side and they would come to my defence in a war of words. Having them supporting me would also assist in helping push the fence sitters over to my side. I would now be the most polite, gregarious and diplomatic mortal that any elf had the pleasure to meet. I would work harder, be more compliant and woo those who weren't sure of this relationship into agreeing with Glorfindel's decision. I viewed this like a labour action. I had to have the public on my side, keep the members happy, and be so damned wonderful the other side had no choice to concede. I was determined to win and have some peace with Glorfindel. I didn't know how long I had with him, but I wanted to make every minute count. And I was deeply annoyed I had to conduct a public relations coup in order to be with him without people trying to interfere. I knew I could tell them all to get stuffed, but Imladris was Glorfindel's home, and in order to keep his home life happy I needed to ingratiate myself with the local populace.

I spent the next few days working the crowd, so to speak. Between Arwen, the twins and Elrond, we had managed to snag Erestor and a couple of _edhil_ on the council to help us out. The staff I had swung over to my side reported to me or Arwen, any indiscretions made by the opposition. The ring leaders were Cylleruion and Túviluiel, and they had been around the proverbial block, as it were. They were the ones who got Elrond to doubt the worthiness of Estel for Arwen. Not that Elrond had a far way to go in that regard. He was doing everything but banning the relationship, trying to save his daughter's life. I didn't want to get in the middle of that fight, as I knew Arwen would win and become Estel's wife, as her heart desired. Glorfindel was an entirely different matter. Elrond wanted his friend to be happy and if I was the source of his happiness, he wasn't going to argue.

I used every ounce of diplomatic skill at my disposal to keep those on my side, staying on my side, and help those sitting on the fence to either jump over to me or withdraw voting privileges. By the time January rolled around, we celebrated the New Year and I had a more stable base of operations. The other side was still trying a smear campaign, but I had swung the vote with more fence sitters, with my planning of the New Years celebrations and being little Miss Morale-Booster. I developed an ad hoc Social Committee, and we spent lots of time planning fun activities for the Elves, outings and special events, like celebrating the Elves Conception Days, which was their version of a Birthday, and I instituted some Earth holidays to keep spirits up. I was planning a party for Valentine's Day and I was looking forward to seeing how many would show up for the fun, and how many would avoid it because a mortal had planned it. They would look like fools, but the opposition was resorting to dirty tricks to try and make me look bad. Glorfindel and I had employed the use of chaperones to publicize the nature of our relationship. We wanted everyone to know this was for the long haul and nothing could interfere. I had never worked so hard on a campaign in my life, but I knew it was the most worthwhile campaign I had ever run.

One snowy late-January day, we received word that Mithrandir had fallen. Glorfindel held me close as I sobbed into his chest. I felt like my favourite uncle had died, and I couldn't even go to the funeral as they never found the body. Arwen and I organized a memorial service, using the Earth traditions I had grown up with. I knew how to organize memorials as by the time I was fifteen, I had been to more funerals than weddings, and I had been five weddings. My funeral count sat at six. If you counted all the funerals I had been to by my thirty-sixth birthday, the count jumped to an even dozen. Weddings stopped at nine. That's what happens when you are a second family for parents who are forty years older than you. You go to all the funerals of your great-aunts and uncles, and you lost every grandparent before you turned four. So, we had a memorial service for Mithrandir, Arwen sang and tears were shed for the loss of a great man, or rather Maia. I felt listless for the rest of the week, and all Glorfindel could do was whisper how much he loved me and hold me when I cried. I may not have spent an inordinate amount of time with Mithrandir, but I wasn't kidding when I said I cared for every one of the Fellowship. If anyone else died, I didn't know if I could keep up the brave façade and not fall apart. My relationship with God got a good workout in those dark days, as I prayed for the safety of the Fellowship and their safe return.

_edhil_-elves


	26. Chapter 26

(A/N-Again, words in _italics_ are Elvish speech)

Chapter Twenty Five-Need A Paddle?

At the beginning of February I had finally run out of toothpaste, and had to find something to replace my dental hygiene routine. I had some Oral-B fluoride mouthwash left in a travel bottle, and I had been hoarding that for emergencies. I didn't want to use that up, so I consulted Arwen as to what I could use to keep my breath fresh and keep new cavities from forming. My toothbrush was a little worse for wear, but was better than what humans used around here. Arwen obtained a small jar of baking soda from the kitchens for me and gave me a slim silver toothpick. I had some floss in my pack, but decided I needed to use that judiciously as the Oral-B wash. I had no idea how long I'd be here, but I didn't want to get a mouthful of cavities or develop peridontitis. I hoped I could avoid serious dental issues with the baking soda, but being a fluoride baby, I wasn't terribly confident.

Things seemed to have cooled off a bit with the evil Bobbsey twins, but it felt like an artificial peace. I had the strongest impression that the proverbial shit was going to hit the fan, and soon. I warned all my allies of the possibility of insurgency. They didn't seem to be convinced, but I couldn't shake the feeling; and as I've said before, I listen to those feelings. Glorfindel felt he should still say something, but Arwen, the twins and Elrond felt he'd be best served to just support me visibly and if he heard anything to quietly take the offender aside and advise them of their error.

Life in Imladris continued with its easy flow. I pressed on with my work shifts and kept planning fun social events with Arwen. My Sindarin had improved to the point I could carry on a decent conversation without mucking up grammar or vocabulary too much. By 'too much', I mean I'd have the occasional flub, but everyone got the gist. I was doing better than the Japanese exchange students back home, which is pretty darned good. Erestor was pleased about this and other things of a more intimate nature. I was happy for Melima, as she'd confided that Erestor had been spending more time with her and the relationship was progressing to the next level. Arwen and I pulled off the Valentine's Day party with success. The Elves that attended enjoyed themselves and the party poopers stayed away, trying to convince others not to attend, with little benefit. Glorfindel spent every moment of spare time with me, but he didn't try to stay over in my bedroom again. I was grateful for that, as I didn't want anybody to get any ammunition against me. We would get through this if it killed me.

One afternoon, at the beginning of March, Glorfindel approached me, a serious look on his face. "_Melleth nîn, _I have some news for you," he said, taking my hand in his, "Please sit down."

My heart started to pound, this had to be bad news. I brushed off the snow on a stone bench in the garden and sat down. The nearest elf was a ways away. I didn't think they'd eavesdrop, but I hoped they couldn't hear us from this distance.

Glorfindel sat down beside me, facing me and holding my hand tightly. "We have had news from Lórien," he looked into my eyes, "Lord Boromir has fallen in a surprise attack. The Lady Galadriel has informed Lord Elrond."

My stomach fell out of my body and my heart lodged itself in my throat. "What? This is confirmed?" I looked at Glorfindel, who nodded, "Oh my god." I shuddered and felt very cold. Glorfindel shared his cloak with me. I couldn't cry, I was so shocked.

Glorfindel rubbed my arms, "_Melleth nîn_ please talk to me. What are you thinking?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I can't believe this actually happened. I mean I had the feeling I wasn't ever going to see him again, but this is so permanent. I…"

I couldn't go on. I was remembering an incident that had occurred near the end of February. A spirit had come to the foot of my bed and shook it until I woke up. I felt their confused presence. I chalked it up to someone trying to figure out they were dead and left it at that. I now wondered if that was Boromir. I've had lots of visitations, but usually they leave when I ask them to. This one didn't. He or she stuck around until morning, and then slipped away. Good thing too, or I was going to look pretty foolish when I yelled at a wall to get the hell out of my room. Sometimes you have to be blunt with spirits. They forget that sleep is important to keep people from getting grumpy.

Glorfindel whispered, "What? What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I had a visitation from some spirit at the end of February, but I didn't think much of it. I got a lot of them at home, and when I asked them to leave, they did. This one didn't, they stayed until morning and then left," I explained.

Glorfindel looked concerned, "Have they come back?"

"No. That's why I'm not sure if it was Lord Boromir or not. I just thought of it now and wondered," I said.

"Perhaps it was him. I am sorry. I know you were friendly with Lord Boromir. How can I help you deal with his loss?" Glorfindel was being wonderful, especially considering how Boromir was trying to get me to go to Minas Tirith.

"You're being wonderful already. I just think I need to absorb what happened and make it more real. It's kinda hard to believe we've lost another one," I said, hugging Glorfindel.

"This is a dangerous and difficult journey for every one of them. Pray the ones left make it through safely," he kissed the top of my head, "I do not wish to leave you alone, but I must speak to Lord Elrond about some defence issues."

"That's okay. I'll be fine. I'll just take a walk in the gardens and then get ready for dinner," I pulled away from Glorfindel to look in his eyes.

"Please do not stay outside for too long. I do not wish for you to become ill, and it is too cold for you to tolerate an extended period out here," Glorfindel brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"I won't. I promise. See you at supper?" I asked softly.

"Of course. I will come for you and we can go together," Glorfindel bowed his head and got up off the bench, "Until then, _melleth nîn_."

"Yeah, see you then," I got up too and waved goodbye to Glorfindel's retreating form. I don't know why we do that. Wave to people who can't even see the wave because they're facing the wrong way. It's not like they can appreciate the fact we're waving, cuz they're not even looking. Do we wave because it makes us feel better, or some such nonsense? I haven't the foggiest notion, all I know is I keep doing it even though I know I look like an utter jackass.

I turned and walked down the path deeper into the garden. Walking amongst the trees, a cold wind blew my hair around my face as it twisted beneath the boughs. Dry snow dropped off branches and the sound of my footsteps crunching in the crisp fallen snow was the only sound I heard besides the wind. While I was chewing on the Boromir situation, how I felt and what it meant to me, I didn't realize I had wandered out of the garden and into the woods. I picked my way along a thin path, and figured I should probably head back soon, as I was wet and cold and wanted to get a bath in before dinner so I could warm up.

As I turned to make my way back, a hand covered my mouth and an arm encircled my waist, pulling me towards someone. I struggled, trying to wriggle free. A blindfold was tied over my eyes and my wrists were brought behind my back and tied up. I was dragged deeper into the forest. The path became bumpy and I tripped over tree roots and twisted my ankle in a hole on the path. I could see the bottoms of feet and noted there were two people dragging me off into the woods. I screamed as loud as I could, and a fist connected with my jaw.

"_Shut your mouth whore. No one will come for you_,"a masculine voice hissed in my ear.

I was jerked over a fallen log and fell to the ground in a hard thud, "Fuck you, you shits!" I yelled.

A foot kicked me in my gut, temporarily winding me.

"_We will be rid of your kind once and for all. You pollute the earth like a parasitical disease_," a female voice spat.

I tried to roll away from the sound, and was stopped by a foot catching my head.

"_No, you are not getting away that easily whore_," the masculine voice said.

Then the hitting began. Feet kicked every inch of my body and fists hit my face and neck. I was gasping for breath and wriggled around, trying to avoid the blows. I cried out and a rag was stuffed into my mouth to keep the noise from alerting anyone. The beating continued and soon my strength failed me. Sure, I kicked and rolled around, but not being able to see your target and I couldn't hear them either, made it impossible to make a dent in my defence. I did manage to get a handful of hair when I was rolled onto my stomach, and I tugged for all I was worth. I was shoved back onto my back, but not before I managed to tear a hank of hair out. I grasped the hair in my freezing cold hands and panted as more blows were handed out. My will to survive and my rage at being assaulted kept me conscious. I groaned and tried to spit out the rag, but they had shoved in too far. It seemed like an eternity, but the onslaught continued until my vision failed and I blacked out. As I fell into unconsciousness, I hear one of the attackers laugh and start singing one of the folk tales I had heard sung at Christmas.

I felt a sharp prickling sensation and I cried out as my body screamed in pain. I realized my hands were no longer bound and the blindfold and gag had been removed. I opened my eyes and couldn't get the right eye to open at all. The left eye was able to open a sliver. I saw lantern light, and felt a soft bed beneath my aching frame. A face came into focus before me. Elrond leaned over me and smiled.

"You are awake. That is good to see. A certain elf has been pacing the floor outside the healing rooms, wearing quite a trail into the floor," Elrond patted my left hand, "You were found deep in the forest badly wounded. Your right arm was broken, shoulder dislocated, you sustained a bad sprain to your left foot and you had some internal injuries. You have been unconscious for the last five days. I was not sure my healing abilities would sustain you."

"The hair," I croaked. My voice came out as a faint whisper.

"Yes, you were holding some dark hair when we found you," Elrond confirmed.

'DNA analysis," I whispered. My throat was feeling like I swallowed sharp glass.

"I am sorry, but I have no idea what you are asking," Elrond said.

"The perpetrators left hair. The evidence. Rope, gag, blindfold," I gasped.

"Yes, we still have those things. However I do not understand what you mean," Elrond was a bit confused.

"We can find out who hurt me," my throat burned, "Water," I gasped.

"Of course," Elrond held a glass of water to my mouth and I tried to swallow, "Easy. Your throat was damaged and you have to drink slowly."

I sipped the water carefully, "Where is Lord Glorfindel?" I asked, wanting to be reassured of his presence.

"He is right here, just a moment," Elrond disappeared from my line of vision.

Glorfindel's head came into view, "Thank Eru you are awake!" He looked quite relieved, "I was very worried. Lords Elladan and Elrohir helped me find you. I felt something was wrong when I came to your room a half hour before supper and you were not there. After what has been happening I could not help but be worried for your safety, so I enlisted them to assist me in finding you. You were deep in the forest, lying bleeding and unconscious on the ground and snow was covering you. We had to get a stretcher to get you out, you were so badly injured. I have not slept, I was so worried you would die."

I smiled a cracked lopsided smile, "Well you found me and now I'll be all right with you nearby. _Melleth nîn_, the evidence that was on me. Can you use it to find the perps?"

"The rope was taken from the stables and the cloth used for your blindfold and gag was from the seamstress's rooms. We cannot pinpoint who did this to you though."

"I can recognize the voices. There was a female and a male involved. The female sang a folk tune I heard at Christmas. It was the same person who sang the tune then, who sang it during my assault," I whispered.

"Do you remember the tune?" Glorfindel asked.

I sang a portion of the tune, my voice scraping out a hoarse sound, and Glorfindel nodded.

"I remember that. I know who sang that. We will bring her in for questioning," Glorfindel grimaced, "Whoever hurt you will pay dearly for their audacity."

"Did anyone leave Imladris is the last few days? Anyone who had business outside the realm?" I wanted to see if anyone got nervous and fled.

"No. Wait, yes. Cylleruion left the day after we found you. He said he had business in Mirkwood," Glorfindel's eyes narrowed, "He and Túviluiel were the instigators of the action against our relationship. Do you think he would be so foolish to try and injure you while you are under my protection?"

"He may've organized the assault," I whispered, "Who sang the song?"

"Túviluiel did," Glorfindel's brow creased, "They cannot have been so unthinking. Did they not realize we would suspect them?"

"My lord, you didn't. Cylleruion left without incident, did he not?" I croaked.

Glorfindel nodded, "We will send a party to fetch him. This must not be allowed to be excused."

"They said some xenophobic things to me," I whispered, "They said I was a whore and that they could not allow me to pollute the earth like a parasitical disease."

"You are not a whore," Glorfindel said adamantly, "You are a gift and I am lucky to have you in my life."

"Thank you," Glorfindel started to move out of my line of vision, "Don't leave me," I cried out, "I need you here."

Glorfindel moved back into my line of sight, "I am not going anywhere. I am just walking over to the door to give instructions for the apprehension of the offenders. I will not leave you. Not ever again."

"Okay," I whispered.

Glorfindel moved out of range of my working eye and I heard low voices at the foot of my bed. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I caught the words _apprehend_ and _trial_. I wondered if that meant the perps were going to get their just desserts. Part of me wanted them punished in a totally heinous way, but then a part of me said no, they just needed re-education and compassion. I figured I was best with a middle-ground approach and chose internment and education programs with a good dose of therapy. I didn't know how open the Elves were to that, but time would tell.

Glorfindel moved back into view. "I have made all the arrangements. The two will be brought before Elrond to explain themselves and we will find suitable penance."

"Thank you," I didn't know what else to say, "Stay with me?"

"Yes. Get some rest. Your body needs to heal and you will not heal as quickly if you wear yourself out," he pulled the covers up over my body and pulled a chair up beside my bed, staying in my line of sight.

I yawned and then groaned as more pain hit me, "Okay, but the pain is getting worse."

Elrond came into view, bent down, and put a cup to my mouth, "Sip slowly. This will relieve your pain and help you sleep."

I sipped the hot beverage carefully and put my head back against the pillows. Glorfindel stroked my face as my eyes grew heavy with sleep. The sounds of Sindarin being whispered near my ear made me feel drowsy and my eyes dropped shut.

I fell asleep with the sounds of low talking and Glorfindel running his hand through my hair.

_Melleth nîn-_my love


	27. Chapter 27

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Twenty Six-Recovery and Anticipation

I awoke in terrible pain. You know when your skin feels like it's on fire and there's a deep throbbing of pain that pulses in time with your heart? It was worse than that. My right arm screamed in agony, and it pulsed in time with all the other pain. My guts felt like someone had taken a fish knife and stuck it deep inside of me and wiggled it around like they were having a seizure. I had lacerations all over my body, ergo the skin on fire feeling. Luckily my left foot was just throbbing dully, so hey, silver lining.

Yeah it was bad, but I'd been through just as bad, if not worse. I had gone through almost a decade of cancer treatments, and 1993 was my year to be called Mac the Knife, as I had three surgeries in six months and several hundred sutures. I became an expert in what veins were best for IV's and giving blood for tests. I learned about a myriad of tests and procedures to not only get rid of my cancer, but see if it had come back. I learned what it was like to be given insufficient pain relievers, and lie in agony, unable to tolerate the torment. That was just the cancer. I had a bike accident when I was eight and skidded for ten feet on my face after my bike flipped over on a steep hill. Three months of recovery, which included an infected wound, a gummed up thumb and two caps to replace the missing front teeth. When I was four, I stabbed myself with a fork. Still have the lovely scar, which has since been expanded when I had laparoscopic surgery to remove a disintegrated gallbladder. Got two others to match. Plus, a myriad of other injuries and illnesses over my thirty-six years. I fought to pull through and survive. I was gonna do the same here and show those beyotches who the fuck they were dealing with.

Glorfindel was still sitting beside me when I opened my eye. His sky blue eyes penetrated me to my soul, and stripped me bare. A feeling of love and comfort bled through my body and I sighed.

"Are you still in pain?" Glorfindel asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," this was my standard reply whenever I felt someone was worrying. I hate to cause other people pain.

Glorfindel smiled, "I will worry about it." He moved out of my line of sight and came back with a cup of pain relieving tea.

I sipped slowly as Glorfindel held the cup to my mouth and ran his free hand through my hair.

When I finished I said, "I need a bath something awful."

Glorfindel laughed, "You cannot be immersed in water until the sutures are removed from your lacerations and your internal organs have healed a little more."

"But I know I reek something tragic. I know Elves have a nose akin to a bloodhound, so do not tell me I don't stink to high heaven!" I insisted.

"What can I do for you?" Glorfindel had a twinkle in his eyes.

"I need a sponge bath, with actual soap. And my hair washed. Surely you can conjure something up?" I was trying not to be demanding, but I thought part of the burn was due to my unbelievable filthiness. I had rolled around on the ground, which may I remind you, is full of dirt. And I had been in a comatose state for five friggin' days. God invented bathing for people to not be so damned icky, and soap was icing on the proverbial cake.

Glorfindel's brows rose, "And who would you desire to perform this 'sponge bath'?"

Oh, now my mind was dragging its dirty little ass through the gutter, "Who do you think should give me the bath?"

Glorfindel gave me a heated look before he said, "I will get a female healer."

I knew he was warring with his desire, but we'd been so careful to not give anyone any ideas, we couldn't afford to get carried away. It wasn't like I didn't want the same thing. If I was of sound body, bypassing sound mind, and we weren't worried about my social standing and winning this war of words, I'd have jumped him on Valentine's Day. He looked sooo good that night. Totally edible. I was the luckiest woman alive, and I knew it.

Glorfindel kissed my cheek, being careful to miss a cut that was slowly healing, and went to get a female healer to clean me up. He returned with a large basin of hot water and the female healer came in carrying a few cloths and a jar of what I assumed was cleanser. Glorfindel left and returned with another basin and a jug and then kissed my good hand and left. The female healer smiled at me and picking up a cloth, dipped it in water dabbed a little cleanser on it and began to clean my arms. She skirted around the areas with sutures and cleaned every inch of me that wasn't covered by robe or bedcovers. Then she pulled down the covers of my bed and opened my robe to clean me. The cool air hitting my skin made me shiver until she brought the cloth, warm from the water, across my skin. I couldn't see exactly what she was doing, but I could feel it, and trust me, she was quite thorough. She rubbed me with a dry cloth to stop the shivers from the cool air brushing across damp skin, and then moved on to my head. She raised my head with one hand and supported my neck with her fingers. Then she took the jug, filled with water, and poured it over my head to wet my hair. I could hear the water hit the basin she had put underneath my head. Using her other hand, she rubbed more cleanser into my hair and scrubbed, massaging my scalp. She then rinsed a couple of times to make sure all the soap was rinsed out. She put my head back on the pillow once she had removed the basin of used water. She wrapped a towel around my head and wiped some water off my face.

"_There you are. All clean. How do you feel_?" she asked as she tied my robe closed and pulled the covers back up over my body.

"_Much better. Thank you_," I smiled a crooked smile.

"_Get some rest. You were badly injured and need time to heal_," she got up and carried out the used water basin in her arms, slinging the jug over her wrist.

Glorfindel came back into the room, "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you," I wanted to kiss him, but my bottom lip was the size of a lemon and there were people wandering in and out.

Another elf came to take the other basin away and smiled at me. I smiled back, and grimaced when my lip caught on my teeth. Glorfindel took a damp cloth lying in a bowl beside my head and dabbed at my lip, wetting it so it wouldn't catch.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You are welcome," he returned.

Glorfindel waited until everyone had cleared the room and leaned over me, "I have missed our conversations." He gently kissed my top lip and caressed my face with his fingers, "I will never leave you again. Your attack frightened me and I now realize I could not go on without you by my side."

"What? You just realized this now? So prior to this, I was just your favourite person?" I kidded him.

Glorfindel smiled, "You know what I meant. I knew we had a deep bond, but when you were critical, I felt I would fade if you did not survive."

"What if I get pulled back to my world?" I asked. It probably wasn't the right time, but I had been mulling on that worry for quite a while.

Glorfindel grimaced, "I would find a way back to you. I would tear apart heaven and earth to find you and come back to you. I would demand to be by your side and would not even let Eru stop me."

I loved this elf more than life and knowing he loved me back with the same intensity made everything that much sweeter.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you," he said softly in my ear.

We sat quietly together, not even speaking for quite a while before my eyes grew heavy with sleep and I dropped off.

For the next few days, Glorfindel never left my side. He was there every time I woke up and he fed me and made sure my wounds were cleaned and my pain was taken care of. I had never experienced such loving care before, and I had been through quite a few situations that required home care. Glorfindel read to me and told me about what was going on in Imladris. He stayed when Arwen came by to talk and share what was new in her life. Arwen helped to keep my hair nice and advised me of when she thought Estel had fallen in battle. We held hands and cried, and she went off, to return the next day saying that she had felt his life-force and knew he had survived. We cried over that too. Arwen told me she expected me to be fit and ready to attend her wedding. I told her I wouldn't miss it for the world. The twins had left after they had found me, in order to meet up with Estel along with the other Dúnedain. They advised Glorfindel to tell me when I was a bit better. Having gone through quite a bit of loss already, I prayed like the dickens that they would return unhurt and triumphant.

Glorfindel told me around the middle of March, that Cylleruion and Túviluiel had been apprehended and Elrond had passed down judgement on their actions. I was disappointed I had not been there to see the sentence passed down, but Glorfindel told me that my wishes had been respected. I had told Glorfindel of my desire to see the elves responsible to go through re-education. Glorfindel told me the perpetrators had been banished from Imladris and sent for re-education in a small town in Buckland. A party of Elves escorted them and gave instructions to the mayor of the town that the elves were not to be given special treatment, but instead given tasks to help them understand what it was to be mortal. I had no idea what those tasks would be, but I thought the people living in that village probably felt like they'd won the jackpot.

Near the end of March, I was finally able to be moved back into my room, and my short staggers around the healing rooms had been extended to short walks inside the main building. Glorfindel was with me constantly. I chided him that he was shirking his duties, and he assured me that as I slept quite a bit, he was able to get some work done. Glorfindel had been having whispered meetings while I slept and had appointed a deputy in charge when he couldn't attend to something personally.

We had had word at the beginning of April that great battles had occurred in Gondor and they were marching on Mordor. Glorfindel had to explain the whole situation to me, which caused me quite a bit of worry as the troops marching were not big enough nor technologically advanced enough to beat the forces holed up in Mordor. I wished I had access to modern arms as I was really freaked out that everyone would die. Glorfindel assured me that it was a strategic decision made by Estel and he was sure they would be successful. I thought Glorfindel was singing a too optimistic tune.

The furor that had occupied Imladris over our relationship, dissipated after the evil Bobbsey twins had been banished. Elrond took everyone to task for allowing such an attack to occur and gave 'what for' to those who had agreed with the action against me. I was sure some still harboured ill will against me, but now that Elrond had slammed the book on the fingers of those involved, I felt they would stay underground until they left for Aman.

Elrond had tried to get Arwen to leave for Aman, still trying to save her immortality, but she had a vision of her child and rejected leaving. I got to hear all about her issues with her father and reminded her that when she became a parent, she would want to protect her children just as much as her father did.

My arm had healed just after the beginning of April and I was much stronger. Glorfindel helped me practice my yoga and did some pilates with me. The stretching and gentle exercise had helped me heal and get my balance back, and by mid-April I was back on a horse and continuing my riding lessons. Word had come that the Ring was destroyed and Estel and the twins survived. There had been many losses, but Sauron had been defeated and Arwen was going to marry her love. Arwen had gotten some travel outfits made for me, as she told me I would accompany her and her father to Minas Tirith for her wedding. The mood around Imladris was jubilant and I was happy to be included in the festivities. We prepared to leave Imladris on May 1st so we could get to Minas Tirith by the end of June. I had to have Glorfindel tell me how we would travel, and why it took that long as the messengers made the trip in such a short time. He advised the trip would be extended as we had to make diplomatic stops in Mirkwood and Lórien. We also had to pick up Arwen's grandparents, the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn. I was reminded of the trips that Queen Elizabeth I had made during her reign. She had taken her entire court to various cities in her realm and brought her image to the people. It was excellent PR and served to strengthen her reign.

Arwen was excited to be going and I couldn't help but get carried away myself. I threw her a bachelorette party, with all the trimmings. No guys allowed and everyone had to bring something to 'aid' their connubial bliss. I had thrown loads of those parties back on Earth, and I felt no wedding was a good wedding if you didn't encourage the happy couple's sex life. Arwen laughed at most of the gifts and took me aside afterwards to tell me she had no idea I was so open-minded. I reminded her I had been pursued by her brothers and I was no blushing virgin. She advised that with the way Glorfindel and I had been behaving, she had forgotten I was a wild child. I had taught her many aphorisms and she had picked up on a lot, using them when she spoke to me. If you can't wrap your head around Arwen saying things like 'cool' and 'wicked', just imagine Dick Cheney saying 'shizzle my nizzle'. It's just as incongruous and pretty funny to watch. She thought it was hilarious that I'd have to bite my lip every time she used one of my 'Earth terms', so she'd try and use them each time she spoke to me. Elrond wasn't entirely pleased, as I was 'bastardizing' the language. I didn't tell him about Ebonics.

Finally, May 1st arrived, and Glorfindel was helping me saddle up for the trip. He had arranged with Elrond to accompany us, and as such Erestor was left behind, in charge of Imladris. Originally Erestor was supposed to go, but Glorfindel was adamant about not leaving me alone again, and used my assault as ammunition to get to go. We had a whole regiment coming with us and had wagons full of stuff we needed on the road. Glorfindel had given me an overview of what we would face on the trip, as I had told him about life on Earth. How I could travel 200 leagues (given that there are approximately 5km/1league) in a day, and we had things called 'motels' and 'hotels' to serve our sleep needs. He told me we would be camping many nights, and when we reached Mirkwood, which was now called Eryn Lasgalen, we would stay as guests of the King. I knew that was Legolas' father, and I looked forward to meeting him. I wondered if he was like his son or vice versa. Glorfindel told me that we would make a final stop at Lórien and I would meet Arwen's grandparents. Arwen had told me many fond stories of them, and I was excited to meet them. I had lost both sets of grandparents by the time I was three, and I felt anyone who still had theirs were really damn lucky. Of course Arwen's grandparents were Elves, but that didn't matter. She was still bloody lucky.

The morning was bright and sunny, with warmth from the sun heating up everything around us. Everyone who was travelling with us had gotten on their horses and I was helped up onto mine, as my arm was still a bit tender from the break. It was fully healed, but as it was a jagged break, it healed a bit rough and I would get stiff and sore if I put it through too much. Glorfindel was riding beside me and Arwen and Elrond were ahead of us. As we rode out of Imladris, I smiled like a nutbar as I realized I was finally going to see how things worked outside of the realm of the Elves. I had heard all the tales of the Shire, and what it was like in Minas Tirith, as Boromir tried to woo me south, but now I was going to see it firsthand.

Glorfindel smiled back at me, "What has you smiling this morning?"

"Oh, I get to see what life's really like in Arda. I mean Elves live differently from what I've been told by the hobbits and Boromir, so I'm curious about what it really is like," I said, grinning maniacally.

"Then I am glad I will be there with you, to experience this through your eyes," Glorfindel grinned back.

"You'll be in for an eyeful," I joked.

"I am sure I will," Glorfindel countered.

We joked back and forth and talked about the differences between life in Arda and life on Earth. Arwen laughed at our jokes and joined in with stories of her own. Elrond just looked amused and didn't bother to contribute to our frivolity. Our first day of travel passed uneventfully, and we stopped to make camp for the evening, a short ways off the road. I wasn't down with digging my own hole for bathroom purposes, as I had a bad experience at Camp Pioneer Pacific back in 1979; but as Arwen was dealing with the situation with aplomb, I figured I'd put up with the inconvenience. Glorfindel showed me to the tent I would be sharing with Arwen after the evening meal and kissed me goodnight. Arwen smiled and dragged me inside before I could take the kiss any farther.

"Well, now that we are travelling, you must tell me. Have you and Lord Glorfindel sealed your bond yet?" Arwen got straight to the point.

"Sealed our bond? I'm sorry?" I knew what Arwen meant, as Glorfindel and I had discussed what was needed to bond us as life-mates. I was ready to make love to Glorfindel, but he wanted to make it special. He never said when or what he had in mind.

Arwen grinned, "Karyn," she had dropped the niceties, "I know you and Lord Glorfindel are betrothed, and you have not yet bonded. Are you planning to bond soon?"

"Arwen," I dropped the title too, "If it was up to me, we would have done it a long time ago, but Lord Glorfindel wants to make it special. I don't have a clue as to what he's planning, but I'm sure it will be lovely."

Arwen hugged me, "It is the most glorious thing you can go through. I know he will make it special."

"Arwen," I wanted the 411 on the bonding thing, "I know when you bond, your spirits mesh and then you become connected to your mate almost psychically, but is that all? I mean, as to what happens?"

Arwen shrugged elegantly, "You are connected beyond the physical. You can feel what your mate is feeling and know exactly where they are, should you desire it. You are so tightly entwined with him that should either of you die unexpectedly; the other would fade with grief."

I knew about the fading bit. It had me a bit worried. "I don't want Glorfindel to fade Arwen," I dropped the 'Lord' in my concern, "I want him to live and sail to Aman. I couldn't bear it if he didn't survive. I mean I will live again. It's just the way things work. Until I achieve moksha or freedom from the karmic cycle, I will live and die and live again. Who I attach to in a soul-bond will continue to play a role in my lives. It is just a karmic attachment that occurs until moksha is attained." Arwen looked at me seriously, "I'm serious. I cannot deal with Glorfindel fading if he cannot find a way to be with me, should I be dragged back to Earth or if I die here."

Arwen touched my arm, "I will see he sails if either should happen, however, it does not guarantee he will be well in Aman either. He could still linger in a state of limbo if Manwë andNámo deny him entrance to the Halls of Mandos. Pray that he be able to follow you, should you leave, for I know the anguish he will feel if he cannot be with you."

That said, Arwen and I got ready for bed and tucked ourselves into our bedrolls, blowing out the candles that lit our tent. I fell asleep with the worry about Glorfindel hanging over my head. I dreamed that Glorfindel and I had been pulled apart when I was taken back to Earth, and I watched him go mad trying to find his way back to me. It was a reoccurring theme running through all my dreams that night, and I tossed and turned restlessly for the rest of my sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Twenty Seven-Mirkwood On A Dollar A Day

Our travels continued for seven days before we crossed the Anduin River and another two days to arrive at the palace of the King of Eryn Lasgalen. I must admit that travel by horse, while slow and a wee bit painful in the tushie, was great to really enjoy the scenery. It reminded me of train travel through the Rocky Mountains in British Columbia. The only difference was that there was no dining car and I couldn't take a nap anytime I liked. Otherwise it was lovely and made me a bit homesick as I remembered driving down Highway 17 from Tsawwassen in the evenings, and watching the sun set, colouring the Coastal Mountains with reds, oranges and purples. Or driving up the Sea to Sky Highway to go to Whistler, and looking at the tiny waterfalls by the side of the road, watching the light reflect off the water below, and driving through pockets of forest outside of Squamish before hitting the steep hills up the side of the mountain. I swallowed the homesick feeling whenever I looked over at Glorfindel. The way he would look at me made me forget Earth existed.

We were greeted a day's journey from the palace by the King's wardens. They greeted our party and had an escort take us to the enclave. As we crossed a small river, more like a creek to me; the woods which had been quite dark and foreboding, started to open up and the trees spaced out more, allowing light to fall on the forest floor. I sighed in happiness as I realized I was travelling through beautiful country and I not only had my best friend by my side, but he was my lover. It was as if I had stepped into a really fabulous fantasy. Except for the part where Elrond was really tense and unhappy. That bit kinda blew the fantasy to smithereens. We travelled for another hour and then crossed through the gates to the enclave where the palace was located. We entered a flat meadow surrounded by hogans, with smoke rising from the holes in the roofs. Crossing the meadow we rode to the foot of a mountain, which had a set of large doors set into it. The doors were open and in front, standing on the steps were several Elves and at the top of the steps was a tall blonde elf, wearing a crown of leaves and berries.

The tall blonde elf, who I assumed was the King, walked down the steps once Elrond and Arwen dismounted. He smiled broadly and opened his arms.

"_My Lord Elrond! It is good to see you again. It has been quite some time, has it not_?" the King said.

"_Lord Thranduil, it has been some time since our last meeting, yes. It is good to see you again as well. Thank you for having us in your home_," Elrond returned, "_You have met my daughter, Arwen __Undómiel_?" Arwen curtsied gracefully, "_And my_ _Chief Warden, Lord Glorfindel, and his betrothed Lady Karyn_?" Glorfindel bowed and I curtsied.

Thranduil looked at me intently, "_She is mortal my lord. It would have been appropriate to be advised a mortal would enter my domain._"

Glorfindel bristled a bit, but Elrond addressed the issue, "_She is his fëa mate, and I have approved the match._"

Thranduil nodded, "_Welcome to my home. Please follow me and allow us to see to your comfort._"

We followed him up the stairs and then some servants gestured for us to follow them to our rooms. Thranduil stood at the bottom of the grand staircase as we walked up it, and watched us all disappear at the top of the stairs. I felt his gaze all the way up and had noticed when he spoke quietly to one of the servants before we were led up the stairs. Arwen and Elrond were taken down one hallway, and Glorfindel and I went down another. We came to a door about halfway down the hall and were guided in by the servant that had been spoken to by Thranduil. Walking into the entryway, we found ourselves standing in a lovely sitting room with a fireplace, a small table with chairs in a corner of the room, and a couch with two large chairs in a circle by the fire. The servant guided us into another room, just off the sitting area, which was the bedroom. A door led off to the side and held bathing facilities. Luxury! A bath in every room? Felt almost like home, except no flush toilets. Glorfindel came up behind me as I admired the bedroom and took my hand in his. I turned and saw the servant quietly leaving.

"What? Where are you staying, or for that matter, me?" I asked Glorfindel.

"It seems we are staying in this room together _melleth nîn_," Glorfindel smiled.

"Oh," was all I could say. Damn, that Thranduil was a wily one.

"Are you all right with this?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" I looked up at him.

He kissed the top of my head, "I am fine. It seems Lord Thranduil is ensuring our happiness. He does not know we have not bonded as yet."

"That's a question I'd like answered. Are you planning something here, or do I have to wait more?" I asked.

Glorfindel grinned, "I want to make this special for you. Will you wait a little longer?"

"Yes," I pushed my body up against his, "But I expect you to sleep in my bed and not pull some chivalrous crap by sleeping in a chair."

"You make it hard _melleth nîn. _I want our time to be memorable," he hugged me back.

"Well, in my culture, couples kiss incessantly and when they are betrothed, they make love on a regular basis," I informed him.

Glorfindel gave me a heated look, "I did not forgo the company of the female form to not be able to give you the most memorable experience of your life. While I admit I have wanted you in my bed for a very long time, and being this close to you takes all of my willpower not to take you where you stand; I refuse to back down now and acquiesce to our sexual needs."

I felt myself get wet from his words and man, if I didn't want to leap him before, I sure did now. But I dialled it back, and tamped down my desire. "May I at least stop calling you 'Lord', and kiss you more often?" I wanted a better deal. I was thirty-six and here I was prancing around like some virginal maiden, afraid of her own sexuality. That was gonna change.

Glorfindel laughed, a rich hearty laugh, "You may call me Glorfindel, and I promise to kiss you more often my lady."

"Ah, ah. No more 'my lady' and I would appreciate you just saying my name," I chided.

"Karyn?" he asked.

"Say it again," I growled.

"Kar-yn," he drawled. He put his hands on my face and brought it up to his lips, "May I test the new rules?"

"You don't have to ask," I whispered.

His lips brushed mine and I felt his tongue dart out and brush my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let him in, and his tongue brushed my tongue. I shivered and deepened the kiss, letting our tongues duel. I ran my fingers through his hair and placed one hand on his ass, pulling him closer to me. I heard him growl into my mouth, and felt a hardening in his leggings. His hand slid from my face down my front, to gently cup my breast. We kissed hungrily until Glorfindel broke away.

"We cannot go farther _melleth nîn._ I fear I would not be able to stop in time," he said breathlessly.

"Yes," I agreed. I knew if we went much farther, I would insist on making love, and I wouldn't take no for an answer.

Glorfindel stepped back from me, "Are these new rules made to ensure I would not be able to wait much longer?"

"No," I said softly, "They're for us. To be close and know each other better."

"I know you like I know my own heartbeat," Glorfindel said quietly.

"I want to feel you so deep, more than just emotionally, but inside of me. If I could, I would never leave your bed," I admitted.

Glorfindel groaned, "This wait will be difficult."

I nodded and stepped towards the bathing room, "I'm going to take a bath. Get cleaned up. I'll be out in a bit."

I walked into the bathing room and closed the door almost all the way. I didn't want the room to get all steamy and I wanted to hear if Glorfindel went anywhere. I got out of my dress, putting it on a wooden bench by the wall. I turned the taps and watched as mineral water poured out filling the marble tub that was sunken into the floor. There was a wooden slat floor, to allow any water spillage to drain quickly and keep slippage to a minimum. When the tub was full, I turned off the taps and got in, letting the heat from the water ease the aches my muscles had endured. I still felt turned on from our kissing and decided to take things into my own hands. While I was tending to myself, I could hear Glorfindel moving around the bedroom restlessly. I wanted to call to him, but I was nearing my climax, and couldn't talk through the panting. My body felt the rise build until release broke over me and I groaned in pleasure. All sound in the other room stopped. I knew Glorfindel had heard me and I regretted the action. I knew it was making it tougher for him. He saw the door was open slightly and knew I was sitting in a tub of water nude. I knew if I were him, I would use every inch of resolve not to come in and take advantage of the situation. I got out of the tub, having finished cleaning myself and took a large robe off a hook on the wall after I had dried myself off. Putting it on, I tied the sash around my waist and padded back into the bedroom.

"Sorry," I said, not mentioning what he had heard.

He had a tight look on his face, "I will take a bath too." He walked into the bathing room and closed the door.

I flopped down on the bed, not embarrassed, but more frustrated. I wanted to make love to Glorfindel, but I knew he wanted to bond the first time we made love and he wanted it to be special. I would respect his wishes, but it wouldn't be easy. I hoped the time would come soon when he would bond with me. I heard the water stop and a splash of liquid slopping over the sides of the tub as he stepped in. I lay on the bed imagining his body and daydreaming what it would be like to have him touch me, and be able to touch him. Just as things were getting juicy, my daydream was interrupted by four servants bringing in our trunks. They placed them at the foot of the gargantuan bed, bowed to me and left. I rolled off the bed and opened the trunks. I pulled out a clean dress for me and a clean pair of shoes, as my riding boots were mucky from travel. As I was getting dressed, I heard a muffled grunt come from the bathing room and I knew what had transpired. I couldn't blame him. I had done the same thing a short while earlier and I knew by his overhearing me, it made him worse. He needed release just as badly as I did. I wondered if since we couldn't make love, why not engage in a little oral foreplay? Sure it might make things worse, but it didn't hurt to ask.

Glorfindel came out of the bathing room wearing the other robe that was on the hook beside mine. He walked over to the trunks and sorted through his.

"Our trunks have arrived. That is good," he remarked absently.

"Yes. It is. Otherwise we'd be lying about in our robes all afternoon," I took a breath, "What about oral gratification? Can we do that?"

Glorfindel turned swiftly towards me, "What?"

"Oral gratification. Is that cheating or can we go down on each other?" I pressed.

Glorfindel looked a bit confused. "Glorfindel," I purred, "May we engage in a little lip and hand service to achieve release with each other, or do we have to abstain completely?"

"I could not stop if I were to kiss you there. My need for you is too strong. Perhaps we should stay in separate rooms if it is going to be like this," he said steadily.

"No," I protested, "I can be good. But please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me we will bond soon."

"It will be soon," he assured.

"Before we leave Mirkwood?" I pressed.

"No. I have a plan in place, and I will not happen until after we leave Mirkwood," he stated. He sounded like he regretted his decision.

"I will be good," I promised. I would also be busy in the bathing room, from what I could tell.

I went into the sitting room to let Glorfindel change for dinner. I had been advised by Arwen that there would be a feast and I needed to dress appropriately. I had pulled a lovely burgundy dress that showed a little too much cleavage for my taste, but style is style, and Arwen had it made for me. I fiddled trying to get my hair to stay in place when I felt Glorfindel's hands touch mine, taking the hair accessory from me. He took the comb from my hand and began pulling it through my hair. Braiding it into an ornate updo, he fastened the hair ornament and stood back.

'Turn around," he ordered.

I turned and faced him. He looked astounding in a dark blue tunic with loose sleeves and delicate embroidery, and a pair of charcoal leggings. His hair and eyes jumped out against the colour of the tunic.

"You look wonderful," we said simultaneously.

I laughed and said, "Really. You look totally edible. You'll be beating them off with a stick."

"With you on my arm, I will be busy fending off your suitors," he rejoined.

"Call us even then," I slipped my arm through his, "Shall we?"

Glorfindel guided me out of the sitting room, shutting the door behind us, and walked me down the hall to the stairs. We met Arwen and Elrond, and followed them down the stairs and walked to the meal hall. Thranduil was waiting for us.

"_Good evening. You all look splendid. I have seated Lady Arwen beside her father and next to my seneschal Galion, and Lord Glorfindel will be seated on the other side between Lady Karyn and Lady Aranel. I hope this will be satisfactory_?" he wasn't asking, just stating a fact. He expected it to be just fine.

"_It is fine, thank you_," Elrond said.

The doors to the meal hall, or banquet hall as it stood now, opened and all the occupants inside stood up. The room broke out into polite applause when Thranduil was announced, and he strode in. I noticed he was going for that New York in mourning theme, wearing black head to toe. Contrary to popular belief, there is such a thing as too much black. Thranduil was evidence of it. Elrond and Arwen followed, and then Glorfindel and myself. Lots of the Elves stared at me, and I wondered how rare it was for a mortal to hook-up with an elf. Apparently quite rare from the looks of astonishment I saw. I was seated to the left of Thranduil, Glorfindel beside me and this Lady Aranel at the end. The last time I had been seated at a head table was when my sister had gotten married twenty-five years ago, and I felt like I was sitting in the centre of a fishbowl. Things look a bit different when you're eleven than when you're thirty-six. When you're eleven, you love to show off for the crowd; when you're thirty-six, you wonder if you have lipstick on your teeth, as you can't figure out why people are staring at you.

Thranduil was watching me carefully as I sat down. I kept getting the feeling he was sizing me up. He picked up a cup of wine that had been placed before him and stood up. We all stood, holding our wine goblets. He looked over the crowd before he spoke.

"_We have withstood a terrible time in our history, only to come out of it victorious. Our ties to the other Elven Realms remain strong and we greet Elrond, Lord of Imladris and his party to our humble home and bid them welcome. To the ties that bind._" Thranduil raised his goblet.

"_To the ties that bind._" We dutifully repeated, and drank from our goblets once Thranduil had sipped from his.

Everyone sat back down and staff came out of the doors flanking either side of the room bearing huge trays of the first course. Thranduil leaned over to me.

"_Is this your first time at an Elven feast_?" he asked.

"_No, your Majesty. I have attended feasts at Imladris_," I responded.

"_How did you meet Lord Glorfindel_?" he pressed.

"_Lord Glorfindel and I met when he found me suffering from a head injury near the Bruinen River sire_," I said.

"_Not yrch, I hope_," he countered.

"_No sire. Not yrch. A falling branch_." I was getting uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Glorfindel was ignoring Lady Aranel, he was so intent on listening to our conversation.

"_Alone_?" he touched my arm but then withdrew when the first course was placed in front of him.

"_My escort had fallen to yrch_," I explained.

Thranduil took a bite of his meal and the signal allowed everyone else to begin eating.

"_Where are you from_?" he asked.

"_Up north. Far beyond the Ered Mithrin. Have you travelled that far sire_?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation. I was thankful that Erestor had included so much Geography in our lessons, otherwise I could be in trouble.

"_No, I must admit that my work in Eryn Lasgalen has kept me from being able to travel more than to Esgaroth, where my wine is produced. I have several hundred barrels of their finest product shipped each year to me; and I have the vintners and the mayor here to open the first bottle in a ceremony once a year. Do you like wine_?" he asked.

"_Yes. Very much. I find the wines here a little bit sweeter than I am used to at home, but one cannot stretch the palate if one does not take chances sire_," I remarked.

Glorfindel smiled at me and turned to his meal, evidently satisfied I had the situation under control.

Thranduil smiled, warming up to the subject and for most of the meal we discussed wines and what was needed to make a great wine. I couldn't use the names of wines but I could certainly describe them and that was our common ground. Who knew my boring knowledge of the snobby drink, as my friends called it, could come in so handy? My Dad had always ensured that my siblings and I had a good grounding in the finer things, so if we came upon an incident that required familiarity we would be prepared. All my life I was told I had good breeding and here it was being shown off in the best possible light.

After the meal, Thranduil stood up, and went over to Lady Arwen to ask her to start the dancing with him. Elrond walked over to Lady Aranel and asked her to dance once Thranduil and Arwen had danced for a minute. I watched the two couples and started slightly when I felt Glorfindel's breath in my ear.

"Will you help me show them how it is done?" his hand was held out to me, and I grasped it and was pulled onto the dance floor. Arwen had seen to my tutelage in popular dancing in Arda and I was a good student, once I finished tripping over my feet. We circled the dance floor, and danced around couples who had joined us, now that the head table had emptied. Galion, Thranduil's seneschal, had left the table to speak to some Elves sitting at other tables. I was whirled around the floor for a couple of dances by Glorfindel before Thranduil came and asked to have the next dance. Glorfindel nodded his acquiescence and moved off the floor. I was spun around by Thranduil, who was quite light on his feet. I mean for an elf. They're all damned light on their feet.

"_Have I told you that you speak lovely Sindarin_?" he asked.

"_No sire, thank you._" I smiled.

"_When is your wedding to Lord Glorfindel happening_?" he asked curiously.

"_It may be January, but I would rather wait until spring and the good weather sire_," I remarked.

"_I am still curious how you became betrothed to Lord Glorfindel. It is very rare to have a mortal woman married to an elf, let alone an elf lord_," he commented blithely.

"_It was a surprise to us as well sire. I guess when your fëa recognizes its mate, you have to listen_," I answered.

"_Yes_," he agreed,"_Why did you not marry in your homeland_?" he pressed.

"_I had not found the right person and my parents did not press me to marry. I was the last in my family and was well educated, so they did not think there was a hurry_," I explained. It was somewhat true. My parents had given up on me years ago.

"_It is too bad I did not meet you first. I enjoy your company_," Thranduil remarked casually.

"_Ah, but sire, you are not my fëa mate. I do not know if it would be approved by the Valar. As well, were you not bonded to Prince Legolas' mother_?" I asked.

Thranduil grimaced, "_No. It was a political marriage, and she died in childbirth. I never sought to remarry. Although that does not mean I lack for company. I am sure the Valar would not begrudge me companionship such as yours._"

I was taken aback, "_Pardon me sire_?"

"_You are intelligent and conversant on topics that interest me. You are just the sort of woman I would want in my bed and by my side_," he explained. He watched me carefully as I digested his news. "_You are however, out of reach. My loss is Lord Glorfindel's gain._"

"_Thank you sire, for your kind regard_," I was unsure how to proceed, all I knew was I wanted off this uncomfortable topic. "_Your Majesty, I_ _was wondering if you were going to expand your diplomatic ties beyond the Elven realms into the realms of Men. It could be advantageous for your people and profitable for you_."

Thranduil almost stopped dancing, "_What are you getting at my lady_?"

"_I am saying that if you were to send diplomatic emissaries to the Kingdoms of Gondor and Rohan, and then negotiated trade treaties with each kingdom, you could see to the stabilization of the region and ensure goods were able to freely pass between those kingdoms and yourself_," I was getting warmed up. This was a topic I could sink my teeth into. I had already broached the subject with Elrond and he wanted to wait and see if anyone else was going to be party to it. "_In my lands, we send an Ambassador to another region to live there for a period and act as our mouthpiece. They let the other region that they are posted in know what we like and don't like and we can negotiate treaties with them. The other regions send Ambassadors to our region as well. We house them close to our seat of Government and allow them access to our leaders when they desire to talk about issues facing our peoples. We allow them courtesies like diplomatic immunity, so they can feel free to represent their region without the fear of being arrested. If they commit espionage however, they are dismissed from our region and the other region must send another Ambassador to replace the disgraced one._"

Thranduil looked at me, a little amazed I had brought it up. "_How do you know this_?" he asked.

"_I am an academic sire. It was a field of study I enjoyed and since I was here, I thought I could maybe introduce the concept_," I explained.

Thranduil looked intrigued, "_Is Lord Elrond aware of this_?"

"_Yes sire. He wishes to see if anyone else desires to pursue this avenue before he commits_,"I answered.

Thranduil pulled me off the dance floor and back to the table. He sat me down in an empty chair and looked at me intently. I felt a pressing feeling come over me and realized Thranduil was trying to get into my mind. I put up my shields like my Elders had taught me, and meditated on the bright white light. Thranduil broke off and looked very surprised.

"_Where did you learn that_?" he asked brusquely.

"_Learn what sire_?" I tried to maintain a façade of innocence.

He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the hall. "_Shielding, that is what_," Thranduil dragged me down a passageway until he reached a door. He opened it and dragged me in.

"_Sire, I do not think you fully understand the concept of diplomatic immunity_," I gasped from the pain of his iron grip. I hoped like hell that Glorfindel had seen our hasty exit and would come and find me.

He shoved me in a chair and began to pace around me. He looked over at me once in a while and continued his pacing. Then he surprised me by speaking in my language, or whatever it was that I spoke. (Mithrandir told me I spoke Westron, but I argued that it was English. He thought that was amusing.)

"I do not like surprises, as they have gone poorly in the past. However, you are a very good surprise that I feel Lord Elrond has been hiding from me. I do not know how you learned that, but I know you are not like other mortals. You are of a keen intelligence and you know how to protect your mind!" he stated vehemently.

"My apologies your Majesty. I did not know I had offended you," I offered.

"I do not wish your apologies. I wish for you," he looked at the confusion written across my face, "I will ask Lord Elrond to leave you here. As a diplomatic emissary," he finished. He looked like he was terribly satisfied with himself.

"Sire, forgive me for my questions, but I am betrothed to Lord Glorfindel. It would not be seemly for me to be here without my betrothed," I quietly spoke.

Thranduil stopped in his pacing and looked at me askance. "You are correct. We must see that betrothal is reversed," he said almost to himself.

"Sire," I was getting a little frantic, "You cannot undo a fëa bond!"

Thranduil looked me over carefully, "You have not yet bonded with Lord Glorfindel. It can be reversed."

"I am not chattel and I will not be held here against my will. You may not try to break my betrothal and you cannot keep me any longer," I stood up and began to walk to the door.

Thranduil grabbed me by the wrist again, "Did I dismiss you my lady?" His tone had gotten a bit threatening.

"No your Majesty. But I require diplomatic assistance, and as member of Lord Elrond's party, you must allow me council," I looked at him, willing him to let me go.

"You are not afraid of me?" he asked, a tiny smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"No sire. I am familiar with many forms of authority and I have learned that there is nothing to fear," I said, keeping my back straight and my tone even.

"Fine. I will get you council. But I am serious about wanting you to stay here. You are a valuable asset and I do not like to let assets go," he turned to the door and opened it just as Glorfindel and Elrond were standing outside, readying to knock.

Elrond looked really displeased. I was happy to give him something else to think about other than Arwen. He and Glorfindel swept into the room and Elrond gave Thranduil an appraising look. "Well Thranduil, it looks like you have one of my party here alone without advising me that you wished to speak with her," his tone suggested he was quite pissed.

I silently cheered Elrond on as Glorfindel came beside me and held my hand in one hand and wrapped his other around my waist. He looked me over like he was searching for some signs of abuse. I mouthed, 'I'm fine' to him and he relaxed.

"Elrond, we were just coming to get you. Were we not Lady Karyn?" Thranduil suddenly got really oily.

"I haven't the foggiest notion who you were going to get. I doubt you were going to bring me with you either. You seemed quite upset," I replied truthfully.

"I wish to state that this woman is not bonded to Lord Glorfindel and thus as reigning monarch, I can request the betrothal be annulled and she be given to me," Thranduil stated all business-like.

Glorfindel looked like he was going to take a swing. Elrond put up his hand in a placating gesture. "I am sorry, but I cannot permit that Thranduil. Lord Glorfindel, would you please take Lady Karyn to her rooms to retire while I discuss the situation with Lord Thranduil?" He gestured to the door and gave Glorfindel a meaningful look.

"They cannot stay together if they are not bonded!" Thranduil argued.

"Go Lord Glorfindel. Now Lord Thranduil, let us discuss this like civilised Elves," Elrond led Thranduil to the chairs as I was guided out the door.

"What did he say to you in there? Why does he want to annul our betrothal?" Glorfindel questioned me as we walked back up to our rooms.

"I just talked about wine at dinner and then while we danced I opened up the topic of diplomatic liaisons between kingdoms. He was very interested until he tried to penetrate my mind and I blocked him out. Then he dragged me off to bully me into leaving you," I explained.

Glorfindel looked concerned, "_Melleth nîn, _I believe I must speed up our bonding process and do this tonight. I am sorry it will not be what I had planned, but we can still do what I had planned later, it just will not be our bonding ceremony."

"Do you think King Thranduil would be able to annul our betrothal if we weren't bonded?" I was nervous. While Thranduil was a nice enough guy if you weren't too interesting, once you crossed that line, he became a little obsessive.

"Thranduil King could in fact annul our betrothal if Elrond cannot interest him in another compromise. Which is why we must bond as soon as possible, so it is easier for him to broker such an arrangement," Glorfindel led me into the sitting room and then into our bedroom, "I am sorry we cannot do this under more pleasant circumstances." He went back to the front door and bolted it shut. Coming back into the bedroom he closed and bolted that door too, before he turned back to me. "We should not be disturbed for a few hours at least. Let us try to make this as nice an experience as possible, shall we?"

"All right," I turned to the bathing room door, "What about a relaxing bath to start things off?"

"That sounds lovely," Glorfindel walked with me through the bathing room door and turned on the taps, and I readied myself for the night ahead.

_Undómiel_-Evenstar _melleth nîn-_my love

_Ered Mithrin-_Grey Mountains _Esgaroth-_Lake-Town


	29. Chapter 29

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Twenty Eight-A Stronger Bond Than Epoxy

My mind raced over what was going on downstairs with Thranduil and Erestor. I was wondering what they were saying, and wished I could be a fly on the wall. I undid the ties on my dress and was pulling it down when I looked up and saw Glorfindel. He was standing by the bath, and was folding up his leggings to put them on the bench by the wall. He was totally nude. And completely glorious. A sharp intake of breath came from me. I was astounded, and felt like I was on fire just from looking at him. His golden blonde hair was unbound and hung loosely around his shoulders which, unlike some Elves, were quite muscular. His chest was finely sculpted, a mass of sinewy perfection. He had a six pack. Need I say more? My eyes trailed down his pelvis to the tip of his penis. I didn't need to do much foreplay with him, as he was totally erect. And I thought the twins were well endowed. He had a dusting of golden hair just above the base and well, let's just say, it made all the porn stars I had ever seen pale in comparison. His thighs and calves were muscular, and his feet, which on a regular guy would be kinda calloused and banged around, were smooth perfection, with nary a callous in sight. His body hair was very fine and almost unnoticeable. I pulled my dress off as he watched me. Suddenly I felt kind of conscious of being naked. This was the elf I was going to marry and this was the first time we were going to make love. I was excited and nervous all at the same time.

Glorfindel came over to me and took my dress from my shaking hands. He put the dress down beside his clothing and came back to me, pulling me towards him.

"Come _a'maelamin,_ get into the bath with me," he guided me to the bath and helped me in. Sliding under the water, I felt him drag his hands down my back and grasp my bum. He pulled me to him and looked into my eyes, "You are nervous. Why?"

"Oh it's nothing. I just…well…okay, here's what's going on. We have never made love before, and well, I'm really in love with you and ummm…what if I suck?" I asked nervously.

Glorfindel laughed, "You will not 'suck', as you put it. There is nothing to worry about. You need not worry about your performance, as we are just being together a little more intimately than usual."

"Ummm, yeah. Problem is we've never done anything other than kiss and hug. I know Amish folk who've done more!" I shifted in his arms.

"Amish? _Amin irmon lle_, _aniron lle_ and have been waiting to be with you for a long time. This will be good and you need not do anything, for it is your pleasure I wish to see to this night," he leaned forward and kissed me gently, "Relax and let me do the work."

The water shifted as he pushed me back against the tub wall and kissed me deeply. His hands roamed over my body, caressing my skin. He cupped my breasts as he kissed me and rubbed my nipples until they were hardened little nubs, making me pant in the process. He trailed little kisses to my ear and then taking the lobe into his mouth, he played with it using his tongue. I reached up and caressed the tips of his ears and he groaned, releasing my ear lobe and then started kissing my neck, just above my collarbone. One of his hands trailed down my stomach to the apex of my legs. His fingers slid between my thighs and I opened my legs more to accommodate him. I felt a delicate touch over my clitoris and then more pressure. I arched into his palm, gasping with pleasure. A finger dipped inside me and then another, stroking upwards and making me writhe. I reached for his erection and stroked it in time with his rhythm. He thrust into my hand and moaned into my ear. Both our rhythms increased in speed and intensity and our movements caused water to splash over the sides of the tub. Glorfindel kissed my lips and slipped his tongue back into my mouth. I was so far gone, all I could do was keep hold of his erection and moan into his mouth. The pressure built up in my pelvis and I thrust into Glorfindel's hand as he kept stroking my g-spot and rubbing my clit with his thumb. I panted, trying to keep from crying out, but then I hit my climax and shook, panting, "Oh god, oh god" and lay back in the water. Glorfindel thrust a few more times into my still clenched hand and then grunted his release before he collapsed on me. He rolled off to the side and looked into my eyes.

"_Amin mela lle_," he kissed my cheek.

"I love you too," I said softly, stroking his arm.

Glorfindel stood up in the tub and held out his hand, "Come. The night has just begun and I do not wish to have our evening stopped by Thranduil King."

Glorfindel helped me out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry me off. My skin was still sensitive from the climax and every time he dried a spot on me, he'd kiss the now dry skin. By the time he brought me into the bedroom, my skin was tingling and I was wet again with desire. I lay back on the bed, wriggling up to get closer to the centre. Glorfindel crawled up my body and gently kissed a trail up to my breasts. Taking one hardened nipple in his mouth he rolled it around with his tongue. The sensations assaulting my body caused me to writhe under his body, and I felt his elfhood harden and press against my thigh. He moved from one nipple to the other, giving each careful attention, as I ran my hands over his back and used my nails to scratch his shoulders. I was panting and thrusting into his abdomen with my pelvis. I wanted him inside me more than anything.

"Oh god, Glorfindel. I need you inside of me right now!" I gasped.

"Patience _melethril_, I want you to enjoy this," he murmured around my nipple.

"_Kameloa' amin _Glorfindel!" I spread my legs and wrapped them around his.

Glorfindel smiled and pulled himself up to my face, looking into my eyes, "Are you ready then?"

"Yes!" I thrust against him.

He let out a low rumbly laugh and kissed me. Spreading my legs a little further, he shifted to guide his erection between my labial lips. I tilted my pelvis to help him along and he pressed against me before he slid in partway. His girth was larger than what I had experienced before and I had to shift a bit to accommodate him. He slid a little further in, groaning as he pushed his way into my tight passage. I moaned and panted, feeling very full. He finally got all the way in and stopped for a moment. My muscles involuntarily clenched around him and he grunted.

"Do not squeeze _melamin_, or I will not last long enough for you," he panted in my ear.

"Sorry," I offered.

He began to thrust slowly, kissing my face and lips with each thrust. I was already halfway there, just from the first orgasm and the post-climax kissing and stroking. I thrust up to meet him and he groaned into my mouth. Our rhythm moved faster and I felt that lovely familiar pressure begin to build again.

Glorfindel broke his kiss and looked into my eyes. "Repeat what I say _melamin_, word for word," he instructed.

"Yeah baby," I said. Glorfindel smiled at my endearment.

"_I Glorfindel, take you Karyn, to be my bond mate from this moment on, until the end of time_," he said while still thrusting into me.

"_I Karyn, take you Glorfindel, to be my bond mate from this moment on, until the end of time_," I repeated, panting as the impending orgasm approached.

I felt an odd heat over take our bodies and Glorfindel sped up his pace.

"_Look into my eyes my love, do not look away_," he panted.

I wanted to close my eyes and let the orgasm wash over me, but I forced myself to look into his eyes, which were now glazed with passion. I felt the first tremors of climax and used all my will to keep looking in his eyes. Cries escaped from my throat as I heard Glorfindel pant and groan with me. I clenched around his erection and kept up with his thrusts, which now were driving my body into the bed. The build-up to climax finally reached its zenith and drove both of us over the edge into orgasm. I had the sensation that part of me had left my body and was intermingling with a part of Glorfindel. I felt a sharp pulse of heat and my body shook hard with the release. I distantly heard a cry, and realized it was my voice. Glorfindel groaned and fell on top of me, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. I had pools of perspiration between my breasts and in various crevices, and I was slick from the exertion. Glorfindel rolled off me and tucked himself into my side. He stroked my hair as I looked into his eyes, the glaze slowly clearing from them, but they still remained dark.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Wonderful," I purred, kissing him lightly.

"I am sorry I could not offer you what I had originally intended, but we were rather pressed for time," he ruefully stated.

"It doesn't matter. We are bonded now, and that means Thranduil King cannot keep me here and our wedding will continue as planned. I am just happy we finally got to make love. I have wanted you almost since I first met you," I admitted.

Glorfindel smiled, kissing my hair. "I have known that I desired you from the moment I saw you lying under that tree by the river. A part of me has always known that I loved you, as my fëa recognized you and claimed you. We will never be apart, even if we are separated by thousands of leagues, for our fëar are now irrefutably bound," he conceded.

I smiled and kissed him, "I need to rest, but can we pick up later where we left off?"

Glorfindel kissed me and nodded, and I curled into him, closing my eyes. Soon I fell asleep and drifted around in dreams that were not my own. I saw what I could only assume were scenes from Glorfindel's life and walked through many memories. At one point I was riding through the woods on a white stallion at night under a full moon. I felt a cool breeze on my skin and felt a feeling of déjà vu.

_a'maelamin_-my beloved.

_Amin irmon lle_-I desire you.

_aniron lle_-I need you.

_Amin mela lle_-I love you.

_Melethril_-lover.

_Kameloa' amin_-Make love to me.

_Melamin_-my love (informal).


	30. Chapter 30

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Twenty Nine-Terms of Agreement

The next morning, I woke up pleasantly sore from our tryst. After our bonding, Glorfindel and I made love twice more, and thus my tender nether regions. I'm the type who likes sex, a lot. Usually it's my partner who has to beg off, as I'm good to go after a twenty minute nap. Glorfindel's girth was taking a little bit to get used to, and the twenty minute naps weren't making a dent in the exhaustion. Finally after the third time, I begged off and went to sleep. Not that I was unhappy, quite the contrary. I fell asleep tired, tender and very satisfied. Upon waking, I arched my back in a stretch and felt a hand on my waist. I turned and saw Glorfindel looking at me tenderly.

"How did you sleep _melamin_?" he asked softly.

"Very well, thank you," I kissed him gently and ran my fingers through his hair. "Do you think Lord Elrond managed to talk some reason into Thranduil King?"

"I do not know, but even if Thranduil King was immovable, our bonding last night will keep him from being able to claim you," Glorfindel explained.

"Okay, so why did he want to claim me? There are a ton of lovelier ellith around here; and I wouldn't be surprised if he took a walk on the wild side and tasted the sweet fruits left on the vine up in _Esgaroth_. Why me?" I asked.

Glorfindel's brow creased in a frown, "I know that Thranduil loves pretty things and if they are intelligent, he likes that even more. I believe when you discussed the foreign policy changes you thought would be beneficial to his realm, he saw value in you. You are lovely and able to think analytically, as well, you have experience in the governing of a realm. That was shown when you discussed foreign policy. If you were an elleth, he would have tried to bond with you as soon as possible to keep you here."

"But I'm not an elleth. So what then?" I countered.

"He would not have bonded with you, but he is familiar with mortal customs and knows you would be considered chattel by the race of Men. He would have used that custom to keep you, claiming property rights, and should anyone disagree, would have paid them handsomely to dismiss any injunction. I think that it is important to remember that Lord Elrond gave his approval to our bond, and Thranduil did not realize how seriously Lord Elrond takes his word," Glorfindel said.

"As in 'his word is his bond'?" I joked.

"Something like that, yes. Do not worry, now that we are bonded, you cannot be forced to stay. You cannot even be asked to come back here," Glorfindel assured me.

"You know what? I don't mind coming back. I mean, I see the bigger picture here. The Elven realms may be on their way out, but they will still be here for a little bit. So negotiating trade agreements and instituting an ambassadorial system among all the regions that agree to peace, would be instrumental in stabilizing the regions as a whole. This would be the first time that Arda would be under a general peace and new policy changes could be implemented such as uniting all nations under one banner for foreign policy purposes. Not only could we send representatives to other regions as ambassadors, but we could negotiate a neutral territory for any international disputes to be diplomatically mediated. A neutral armed force could be instituted to keep the peace in volatile areas and a security council could also be set up to decide security matters for the regions. We have a set up like that on Earth called the United Nations and when they work properly, they can be quite effective. The Elven realms are integral to this plan working. I mean, think about it. If the Elves reach out and negotiate terms like these with the other races, such as the race of Men, the Dwarves, the Hobbits…" I trailed off; trying to think of the races I was missing.

"The Ents. You have sound ideas that in this time of new peace could be implemented, however, I do not think it is a good idea for you to be here with Thranduil alone," Glorfindel advised.

"Alone? Good heavens, I wouldn't be alone. I'd be with you," I said confidently.

Glorfindel laughed, "You are that determined to change the world?"

"Better believe it. This is the first time anyone will listen to me. I can finally implement those changes to the international political system that would help make things run better. God knows I couldn't do it at home. Unless you're a Nobel Peace Prize winning political force, forget it. You can't even get an invitation to speak at the United Nations unless you're a mover and shaker. Here I've got a shot at making a real and beneficial change. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said happily.

Glorfindel smiled, "The oddest things make you happy. Did you know that?" I nodded grinning, "Well, first things first, as you like to say. Shall we prepare for breakfast? I am sure Thranduil will be unhappy at our bonding."

"Good lord, to see his face! Let's get going. This isn't something I want to miss!" I crowed.

We dressed quickly, not bothering to bathe, because as Glorfindel said, we wanted everyone to know we'd made love and bonded last night. Just for the official record. The smell of sex was like a heavy perfume, and I knew Thranduil would get a nostril full. I didn't hate Thranduil. I just thought his motives were misguided. I think he hasn't ever had a female, who wasn't in it for the power, in his life to keep him on the middle path. I figured I may not be staying, but I could introduce him to the concept, and maybe make some headway in the diplomatic department.

We walked down to the meal hall, only to be met by Arwen on the way. One whiff and she grabbed my arm.

"You did it!" she gasped, "You bonded last night!"

Glorfindel slowed down to let us speak privately.

"So, why now? What happened? I did not see you after the dancing last night, so I can only assume something happened." Arwen was practically chomping at the bit.

"We had to. Thranduil King made an ill conceived decision and we had to speed up the process," I said coyly.

"Hmmm, maybe that is why I did not see Ada either. He left the room quickly when Lord Glorfindel approached him during the dancing," Arwen mused.

"He was called in to negotiate a peaceful settlement," I explained.

"What? What happened?" Arwen stopped me in my tracks.

"Thranduil King figured out we had not bonded and decided to keep me here. He said I was a valuable asset and he didn't like to let those go easily," I said shortly.

Arwen made a sympathetic noise, "Oh that is too bad. But you are bonded now, so no one can make you stay."

"Yup," I agreed.

We started walking again and Glorfindel caught up, taking my hand in his. I smiled at him and kissed his hand. He kissed my hand in return. We all walked into the dining hall and saw Thranduil sitting on the dais, looking unhappy. We walked up and sat down around him, with Arwen paying a particularly polite greeting to Thranduil, a wide smile on her face. Thranduil did indeed get a nostril full and turned to Glorfindel and I in disgust. Elrond walked up behind him, nodding a greeting and sat down beside his daughter, a small smile playing around his lips. Thranduil decided to break the silence.

"_So, you have bonded. My congratulations to you both_," his words sounded slightly insincere.

"_Thank you your Majesty. We appreciate the sentiment_," I said politely, "_Did you sleep well last night_?"

Thranduil scowled, "_No. I was up almost all night talking to Lord Elrond about you._"

There was a pregnant pause before he went on, "_You are free to leave, however I have negotiated the rights to have you here for a consult on matters four times a year._"

I looked over at Elrond who nodded, "_And the stay would be for how long sire_?"

"_No longer than one month each time. As well, you are permitted to bring your fëa-mate with you and a security entourage. However, should an emergency arise, I can request a longer stay, which will be negotiated with Lord Elrond of course_," he sniffed.

"_That sounds just wonderful sire. Then maybe I will be able to help you implement the diplomatic policies I outlined with you last night_," I agreed.

Thranduil snorted and looked at me, "_Why are you not angry with me? I could have caused you to stay here against your will and taken you to my bed and kept you in servitude for the rest of your natural life. Does that not make you unhappy_?"

I shrugged, "_No sire. As you are not keeping me, and even if you could have kept me, I am older than I appear and may not live long enough for you to have your fill of me._" I reasoned.

Thranduil smiled a genuine smile, "_You are a valuable asset. Lord Glorfindel is very lucky to have you. I suppose I will have to be satisfied with your counsel four times a year._"

"_Yes. That would be advisable sire_," I agreed.

We ate and made small talk, and even Glorfindel relaxed the iron grip he had on my thigh after a while. Sure, I was upset that Thranduil tried to make me an indentured servant, but he didn't. And facts are facts. You can't turn back the hands of time just because it suits you, and Elrond had ensured our bonding with his curt dismissal of us the previous night. I made a mental note to thank Elrond after we left Thranduil's realm.

Our stay in Eryn Lasgalen was shortened from the original ten days to six, and they were a busy six days. I spent some time with both Thranduil and Elrond discussing the details of my plan for diplomacy on a grand scale. Elrond renegotiated a trade deal with Thranduil. Glorfindel and I spent lots of time in bed making love and taking advantage of the time we had in complete privacy, as we wouldn't have any on the road. Arwen obtained some new jewels for her wedding, and we spent time ogling their beauty, which only served to magnify the beauty that was Arwen.

The day we left Eryn Lasgalen, Thranduil rode out of the gates with us to the small river we had crossed when we came in. He left us there, bidding us a safe journey and reminding Elrond that he wanted me safely delivered on the first of October.

After we had ridden for a couple of hours out of range of Thranduil, I rode up beside Elrond and spoke, "Thank you my lord for the rescue you performed six days ago. Lord Glorfindel and I greatly appreciate it."

Elrond looked over at me, "I am just glad we were able to intervene before something else had happened."

"Still," I cleared my throat, "I am forever in your debt and if I can do anything for you, I would like for you to let me know."

Elrond nodded in acceptance, "I will my lady."

Satisfied I slowed down and moved back to my position beside Glorfindel.

Our ride to Lórien took almost fifteen days. Fifteen days with no privacy or opportunity to make love leisurely. Sure, we had the occasional quickie behind a bush, biting our tongues and each other to keep from crying out. But other than that, nothing. It was terrible. I say this because there was this odd compelling desire to make love constantly. I asked Glorfindel why I was feeling this and he said it was because our bond was new, and usually after a bonding, the new couple are left to mate for a couple of weeks before the urge abates enough to go back to regular duties. My urge didn't abate even when we reached Lothlórien. I took Glorfindel aside the first night we camped before we were to meet the wardens, and asked him why I was still having the compulsion to engage in coitus. He didn't know and thought it might have something to do with my mortality. The answer didn't soothe me at all, and I spent a lot of time figuring out ways to snag Glorfindel for a quickie. After all our love making, it ceased to be uncomfortable and I found I could easily go back to my old routine. The second day in Lothlórien we were met by the wardens.

They leapt down from the high tree branches and greeted us politely. Their leader, a warden named Haldir, seemed particularly interested in Glorfindel and me. We were led deeper into the forest by Haldir and his brothers, Orophin and Rúmil, before we camped again for the night.

_Melamin_-my love (informal)

_Esgaroth_-Lake-Town


	31. Chapter 31

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Thirty-What The Future May Hold

Upon waking after our second night in the woods of Lothlórien, I noticed the trees around us were a lot older than the ones we had encountered at the edge of the tree line. These trees were quite large, at least the size of the old-growth we had back in British Columbia. I remember seeing some trees that were almost a thousand years old up on Moresby Island, and these dwarfed those. They were the circumference of the small swimming pools found in the backyards of people back home. The underbrush had almost completely disappeared and the light from the sun shone down in mottled spots placed erratically on the forest floor. These giant trees were widely spaced apart; no doubt an evolutionary trait, as their canopies spread out widely for photosynthesis. We rode for a while, breaking only for a light lunch, before we came to the gates of Caras Galadhon. A wall several metres high surrounded the city and guards were placed at the gates. A large stable was just outside the wall, protected by a little smaller wall and guards were situated at regular intervals along the big wall. We had to cross a moat, which I found interesting as it hearkened back to medieval defence systems. We had our horses stabled and I was glad to be able to rest for a while. While the countryside was beautiful, it is hard on the body to ride so long everyday. My butt was thankful for the break.

Glorfindel took my hand as we crossed into Caras Galadhon. The trees here were even larger than what I had seen outside the city. Staircases wound up the trunks and above my head were walkways and what looked like tree forts suspended next to the trees. Glorfindel told me they were telain, and the Galadhrim, or inhabitants of Lórien, lived in them. We walked for some time before we came to a rather grand staircase and began the climb into the canopy.

After what seemed an eternity, we finally reached the summit. A platform hugged the giant tree and led us to an open floor, adorned with foliage and low couches along the sides. The floor was an intricate inlay of beautiful woods, laid in a pattern of a woodland scene. There was a low rail all around the platform floor and a large set of what I'd call french doors, off to our left.

Haldir stood in front of our group, with his brothers flanking our sides. The doors were opened and a moment later a couple came out. The ellon was tall, silver-haired and quite statuesque. The ellith was a little smaller, but her features were finely chiselled. Her eyes were a light, almost a pale turquoise blue. Her skin was pale, close to translucent, and her hair was the colour of warm moonlight. Quite an amazing sight. I didn't know hair that colour could occur in nature. Our party bowed and curtseyed to the couple, which I figured must be the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. They looked barely older than me, but Glorfindel told me Galadriel had come over from Aman in the first year of the first age and before that, she had lived in Aman for thousands of years. I didn't do the math, but I figured she was quite old. Celeborn was pretty old himself, younger than Galadriel, but still, no spring chicken.

I felt a gentle brush in my mind and realized that Galadriel was doing it. I looked at her keeping my barriers in place. She smiled and I heard her say '_I will speak to you later_.' It wasn't verbal, but kinda like when I have spirits talk to me in my dreams or when I wrote my final exams in high school. The words were just there in my mind. I nodded as I heard Glorfindel introduce me. Celeborn took my hand to his lips and I curtseyed as Glorfindel asked me to. Then Galadriel took my hand and I curtseyed again.

After our meeting, we were dismissed so we could go to our telain and get cleaned up. I was amazed as Haldir and his brothers led us through the canopy, at the types of telain there were. Small ones with cloth walls and larger multi-storied ones with solid walls, and all of them blended into the canopy. There were several guest telain available, but Arwen, as she had spent so much time here, had her own. Elrond was led away to another, and it was just me and Glorfindel left walking with Haldir. His brothers had left to attend to other matters and I wondered where the rest of our party were staying. I supposed there were telain in which our security contingent and Arwen's attendants stayed, but as they had left us before we went up the grand stairwell, I had no idea where they were. Glorfindel and I walked along the suspended pathway, and Haldir kept throwing glances back at us, not like he was seeing if we kept up, but like he had an itch that needed scratching. I decided to help him out.

"_Lord Haldir, what is plaguing you so_?" No point in skirting the issue.

Haldir looked at me, surprised at my question, "_Please, I am no lord. You may call me Haldir_."

"_All right Haldir. What is on your mind_?" I repeated.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at me, as if he was deciding on what to say. "_I am curious to your union. It is obvious that you and Lord Glorfindel are bonded, however, you are mortal. It is very unusual for a mortal to bond with one of the Eldar_."

Glorfindel opened his mouth but I silenced him with a look, "_We are fëa mates and as such, we could not ignore the strength of our bond. We have already endured discrimination on this subject, so I ask you, do you find this abhorrent or can you deal with our union_?"

Glorfindel grinned at my blunt question, but said nothing and held my hand tightly.

Haldir looked taken aback, "_No my lady. I do not find it abhorrent, just unusual. So, you are fëa mates, hmmm_? _The Valar have seen fit to allow your joining._"

Glorfindel decided to answer this one, "_Eru himself, saw fit to bless our union, for it was he that gave Lady Karyn to me. He brought her across a great distance and gave her into my hands, and for that I will always be thankful._"

Haldir seemed to accept that answer and smiling he led us to our doorway. With a word of goodbye, he left us to enter the talan that was to be ours for the next seven days. Glorfindel opened the door and led me in. The talan was one floor, and the entrance led directly into the sitting room. An open door led to a kitchenette, but no fire source was available, just food storage for light repasts and dishware. A closed door led to the bedroom, which was quite airy, with a large window which was opened to let the air run through the room. The bed was large and there was an armoire to store clothing in. A table was on the left side of the bed and it held a lantern. There were lanterns hanging from the ceiling of each room for convenience. The kitchenette had a small window over by the table and chairs, and the sitting area had a small window too, placed over the low couch.

A knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts, and Glorfindel opened it to see four of our sentries bring in our trunks. We thanked them after they had put the trunks in our room, and they left in silence. I stood in the middle of the sitting room, unsure what to do next. Galadriel had said she wanted to talk to me, but she hadn't held me back after our greetings. Glorfindel went to our room and opened our trunks, pulling out clean clothing for us to change into. I went into the room and we got cleaned up and changed.

Glorfindel pulled me across to the bed, and had me sit down. "How do you feel _melamin_? Do you want to make love or do you wish to rest?"

"I think Lady Galadriel wants to see me soon, so I don't think I have time for anything right now. Will you take a rain-check for making love?" I asked.

"Rain-check. All right," Glorfindel sounded unsure.

"I mean can we do this later," I amended.

"Yes _a'maelamin_. We can make love later. I must remember that saying, rain-check," he mused.

"I'll give you a glossary," I joked.

Another knock at the door made me aware that the Lady wished to see me. I kissed Glorfindel and left the talan, walking with one of Galadriel's attendants back to their palatial talan. The attendant led me to a small garden at the bottom of their massive tree, and I idly wondered if I had the strength to make that climb again. The riding had tired me out. I walked between a couple of shrubs, and saw Galadriel sitting on a small stone bench. She stood up and smiled at me warmly.

"_Karyn, it is so good to meet you at last. I felt the shift as you entered Arda and I wondered when I would receive the pleasure of meeting you_," she said graciously.

"_The pleasure is all mine my lady. However, I am curious, how did you know it was me that came to Arda_?" I asked.

"_My power felt the shift and I knew you had come to bring change in a time of change_," she answered.

"_I apologize, but what exactly do you mean 'bring change in a time of change_'?" I had an idea, but I wanted to know what she knew.

"_You are Lord Glorfindel's fëa mate. I was happy that you could connect with him as he has been alone for so long. He was alone in Aman, and he remained alone here in Arda. I am sure he knew his fëa mate would come to him. As well, you have experience in diplomatic affairs and will help stabilise Arda in this new time of peace. Eru brought you to complete this task, and give Lord Glorfindel his mate. It is written in the fabric of creation_," Galadriel said solemnly.

I was a wee bit flummoxed. I was written into the fabric of creation here? I knew I had a big job back home, but this was almost unreal.

Galadriel noticed my discomposure and took my hand, "_All who live have been written into the fabric of creation. Your story just crosses between worlds and began at the time of creation. You have been destined to be with Lord Glorfindel since the very beginning and Eru has seen fit to bring you to him now, so you may not only be with him, but complete the tasks he has given._"

"_My lady, forgive me, but I am mortal. Did Eru plan to rip me away from Glorfindel at my death, or sooner when he sends me back to Earth_?" I was still worrying about the whole mortal/immortal thing.

Galadriel smiled gently at me, "_Come, look in my mirror. I know you have the gift of sight and understanding, but you need to see what my mirror holds._"

I walked with her to a small stone bath, and she poured water from a nearby spring into it. The water rippled for a moment before the scene changed and I was no longer looking at the bottom of the bath, but at a scene. My eyes took a moment to focus on it. It was of Glorfindel, on his knees back in Imladris. He was sobbing and tearing at his clothing. I saw Elrond step into the picture and pull Glorfindel up. He dragged him out of the scene, which then changed. I then saw Glorfindel step into a bluish light and disappear. He had a determined look upon his face as he said goodbye to Elrond, the twins and oddly enough Gandalf. The scene vanished and was replaced with the bottom of the stone bath. I looked up at Galadriel.

"_Have you seen this_?" I asked.

"_Only what you saw just now. Do not worry little one. Eru does not tear apart what he has worked so hard to bring together_," she assured me.

I nodded, "_I just worry, you know? I do not want him to fade. I want him to stay alive and be happy._"

Galadriel smiled, "_This is why you are bonded now. You are his missing piece and with you, he is a stronger and better elf. The same for you. You are stronger and better with him, than without. He will not fade, not when he has you._"

I nodded, getting a bit teary, and Galadriel hugged me.

"_Go to him. You have seven days before we must leave and if I were newly bonded, I would not leave my bed_!" she laughed. Now I knew where Arwen got her laugh. It was the same light tinkly sound. "_Now, get going. You have a handsome ellon waiting for your attention. I will see you at the welcome feast tonight._"

Galadriel shooed me out of the garden and I hiked back up the grand staircase to get back onto the walkway. I picked my way back to our talan, and entered only to find Glorfindel in bed waiting for me.

"That was too long," he frowned, "How are we to 'make hay while the sun shines' if you spend such a long time away from me?"

"Is that a joke? Are you joking?" I stripped off my dress and climbed into the bed, "Well, I know what to do with the class clown." I kissed Glorfindel deeply and stroked his penis, feeling it harden under my ministrations.

"If that is the greeting I receive when I complain, I shall endeavour to do it more often," he grinned and kissed me all over.

Our lovemaking was slow and languorous, before we became too tired to continue and fell asleep in each others arms.

_Melamin_-my love (informal)

_A'maelamin_-my beloved


	32. Chapter 32

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Thirty One-Under a Canopy of Gold

We woke up tangled in each others arms just as the sun was closing in on the horizon. A warm light permeated our talan as we crawled out of bed. Glorfindel stroked my naked back as he kissed my shoulder.

"We need to hurry as the feast will begin in a short while. May I suggest a sponge bath, as we do not have time to go to the bathing pools," Glorfindel casually proposed.

"Sponge bath eh? And will you be doing the honours this time?" I said, teasing him.

"Yes I will," he said, looking at me like he was going to eat me in a good way, "But we do not have time for what I would like to do with you." He let his hand wander to my crotch and slipped a finger between my legs.

"Hey, hey," I danced away playfully, "Don't start what you can't stop."

Glorfindel smiled slyly and walked into our kitchenette to get a bowl of water to use. I watched his naked backside recede from view and wondered if it was possible to show up late to our own shindig. He came back into the bedroom with a bowl of water, a couple of towels and a jar of the soapy stuff. Putting the bowl on the side table, he dipped a small cloth into it, squeezed out the excess and then dipped it into the jar. Pulling me towards him, he began to rub the cloth all over my upper body, even wiping under my breasts. Turning me around, he dipped the cloth again and began the same process on my back and bottom. He worked his way down to my feet. Getting up off his knees, kissed me before he dipped the cloth back into the soap and water, and handed it to me.

"All clean. Now quickly clean me. We need to be getting dressed soon," he instructed.

I cleaned him as quickly as I could, getting all his nooks and crannies. Once I finished, I put the cloth in the bowl and dragged a dry cloth over him, to ensure no damp spots were left. There probably weren't as the day had been quite warm and the heat from the day had gathered in our talan. Glorfindel picked out a dress for me to wear and helped me get into it. It had those annoying back ties. I can never reach them. Once we were both dressed in suitable outfits, Glorfindel took my arm and led me out the door.

We walked along the suspended pathway past the entrance to Galadriel and Celeborn's talan, and I wondered where we were going.

"Ummm, Glorfindel, do you know where we're supposed to be going?" I asked.

Glorfindel chuckled softly, "I have been to Lórien many times _melamin._ I know where I am going and where we need to be, do not worry."

"All right. I wasn't doubting your abilities to guide me around. I just didn't know where we were supposed to be. No one said anything to me," I said.

"No one said anything to you because you are the only one who has never been to Lórien before. Everyone else has been here many times and we know what is to be expected. Do not be upset that knowledge was kept from you. You are my fëa mate. They expect you to be introduced to Lórien by me," he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

We passed several Elves on the way to the feast before we came to another stairwell and walked down it. At the bottom was a large open lawn with long tables set up on one side and a large buffet table that was already groaning under the weight of the food. An open area on the other side suggested dancing would occur later on. Glorfindel led me to the head table and sat down beside me. I saw Haldir skulking around the edge of the garden, and wondered what was up with him. His brothers were in the centre of the action, chatting up pretty ellith and having a grand time. Elrond entered the garden with Arwen on his arm. They came and sat on the other side of Galadriel and Celeborn's seats.

A couple of minutes later a silence came over the area, as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Galadriel and Celeborn make their grand entrance. They came in dressed to kill, as it were, in silver and white. Galadriel's gown was the frothiest material I had ever seen. It was spun finer than any silk I had ever laid eyes on. So thin, it was almost transparent, but layered in such a way, nothing was visible. It left quite a bit to the imagination. Delicately embroidered with silvery thread, that looked sort of like pewter but shinier. I looked at my ring and realized it was the same material. I wondered how they could make a thread out of metal. Metal works wasn't something I had ever learned nor taken an interest in. She wore a circlet of the same metal and diamonds. They flashed every time she moved her head. The couple looked lovely and loving, as they held hands and looked into each other's eyes while they walked over to the head table. We were all standing as they approached and sat down after they had been seated. Galadriel peeked around the front of her husband and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"_I see you spent a productive afternoon with Lord Glorfindel,_" she gave me a knowing look.

"_Uh, yes. Thank you for asking_," I felt weird but didn't know what else to say.

Galadriel just smiled at me. Celeborn raised his goblet, which someone had surreptitiously filled and gave a welcoming toast. Pretty much along the lines of Thranduil's except he mentioned how proud he was of his granddaughter and her fëa mate. Which, of course was Estel. Glorfindel had told me that Estel was coronated the King of Gondor and Arnor, and so Elrond had deemed him suitable material for Arwen. I wondered what kind of personal conflict he went through to see me fit for Glorfindel. The feast began after plates of food were set down before Galadriel and Celeborn, and they each took a bite. I made to get up to go to the buffet table, but Glorfindel held me back.

"You are at the head table," he said softly, "You will be served here."

"But what if I don't like what they give me?" I asked, ever mindful of any potential allergies.

"Trust me _a'maelamin_. You will like what is brought," he assured me.

Sure enough, a plate was put in front of me and I could see nothing on it that I did not like or was allergic to. I looked at Glorfindel in surprise.

"They know your preferences. It is their way here," he smiled and took a bite of food from his plate that had been placed in front of him at the same time as mine.

We ate and talked. Celeborn told me risqué jokes, to which Galadriel admonished him. I told her my Queen's husband had a similar sense of humour, and I found nothing wrong with that. She just laughed and said that my Queen must have her hands full. I told her that with her family, yes she was a busy lady indeed.

The evening past in a most amiable fashion. Arwen told me of some of her adventures in Lórien, while Elrond was otherwise occupied; speaking to some ellyn about something serious, gathering from the looks on their faces. Celeborn told me a few stories of early times in Lórien, and Glorfindel threw in a few tales of his own. Finally the eating portion was over and Galadriel was led to the dancing area by Celeborn, who started off the dance.

Soon Glorfindel was asking me to take a twirl around the floor. We spent most of the evening either dancing with each other, or dancing with Arwen and Elrond respectively. Finally, Celeborn stole me out of Elrond's arms to take a spin around the dance floor.

"_Are you happy_?" he asked me once we had gotten underway.

"_I am sorry my lord_?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"_You obviously make him happy, but are you happy_?" he clarified.

Ah, so that's what he was getting at. "_Yes my lord. I am very happy_," I said softly.

Celeborn smiled, "_That is good. He deserves the best_."

We finished our dance and Celeborn bowed to me, "_Take care of him. He needs you a great deal_."

I nodded and he turned away from me, walking back over to his wife who was gaily talking with Arwen. I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist and looked up into Glorfindel's eyes.

"I think this evening went well. Do you agree?" his breath tickling my ear.

"Yes, I think it did," I agreed.

"Perhaps we should retire, as it is becoming late," Glorfindel said meaningfully.

I looked up into his sparkling eyes and nodded, "Okay."

Glorfindel guided me around the throngs of Elves chatting and dancing, and we were just about to reach the stairs when we were stopped by a very relaxed looking Haldir.

"_Good evening my lord, my lady_," he nodded to both of us, "_I hope you are having a nice time this evening_."

"_Yes thank you_,_ we are Haldir_," Glorfindel acknowledged.

"_May I congratulate you on your bonding. I wish you happiness and good fortune_," Haldir said sincerely.

"_Thank you Haldir. We appreciate the sentiment_," I said, nodding to him.

Haldir smiled and nodded again to us before he left us. Glorfindel and I looked at each other and laughed softly.

"He certainly was relaxed," Glorfindel mentioned.

"Yeah, I don't know if it's the party or something else, but he's one relaxed dude," I laughed.

Glorfindel grinned and started to steer me back towards the stairs. We walked as quickly as we could back to our talan and entered before anyone else could spot us and delay our goal. We got inside and Glorfindel confidently walked through the rooms lighting the lanterns and then came back into the sitting room.

"Come to me _melamin_. _Kameloa' amin_," he said softly, holding out his hand for me.

I went to him and was pulled into an embrace. We kissed, and Glorfindel ran his hand through me hair as he trailed butterfly kisses along my jawline. Moving to my neck, he sucked softly in that spot at the base of my neck and above my collarbone. I felt his other hand slide down my back and cup underneath my bum. I gasped in pleasure. Suddenly he swept me up in my arms and carried me to the bedroom. I laughed as he gently put me on the bed and began to untie my dress.

"Oh, so what? You think I'm easy, do ya?" I laughed as he pulled my dress down.

"Yes, you easily fell for me," he replied with a grin on his face.

"Oooh, saa-laam! You're sooo clever. I think I'm getting very tired," I yawned theatrically, "I may just have to go to bed, to sleep." I added.

Glorfindel yanked the rest of my dress off my body and lay over me, latching onto a nipple with his mouth. I wriggled underneath his prone form, feeling him grow hard. Undoing his tunic, I pulled it over his head, while he took his mouth off me to allow the shirt to come off. I ran my hands over his chest and pulled off his undertunic so I could feel his skin next to mine. Glorfindel sat up and undid his leggings, pulling them off quickly, releasing his erection to the cool night air. I made a grab for it and Glorfindel bounced away.

"No. Not yet. I want to have your pleasure first," he whispered.

My skin broke out in goosebumps as I took in what he said and how he looked at me. Glorfindel brought his mouth to my crotch and using his fingers to part my nether lips, he then laved my clitoris with a long sweep of his tongue. I shivered and he placed his arm over my abdomen to still my movements. I felt him work a finger, then two inside me, and his tongue and lips work on my bud. I felt that impending surge of pressure build in my abdomen and I writhed under Glorfindel's ministrations. Little cries escaped my throat and Glorfindel worked harder to push me over the edge. My body responded in kind and I went tumbling into the abyss, shaking and moaning in my pleasure. As I slowly stopped shuddering, Glorfindel moved his body up to my face.

"Your pleasure first, then ours," he whispered before he slid inside me.

I moaned at the intrusion and relaxed as he began to pump in a slow rhythm. We fell into an easy pace of kissing, thrusting and breathing hard. I lost track of the kisses and fell into the swirl of sensations. Groaning, Glorfindel sped up the pace and I responded. It wasn't too long before I felt another climax approach and I let myself relax into the sensations threatening to overwhelm me. Glorfindel lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder, intensifying the friction and with only a few more thrusts, I went over the edge again with him following me close behind. Collapsing, he rolled off me and curled up beside me. I was still tingling from the power of the orgasm and I brought his hand to my mouth to kiss it.

"I wanted to make love to you for the first time here in Lórien _melamin_. These woods are very old and they have much power. I wanted to bond with you here, under the mallorn trees. I am sorry I could not make our bonding more special," he said softly.

"Baby, it doesn't matter where we bonded, just that we did. I have waited lifetimes for you and now we're together, and that is enough," I whispered back.

"And I will never let you go. _Amin mela lle_ _Karyn_. _Oialë_ _ar_ _illumë_," he kissed the top of my head.

We fell asleep curled in each others arms.

_Melamin_-my love (informal)

_a'maelamin_-my beloved

_Kameloa' amin_-make love to me

_Amin mela lle_-I love you

_Oialë_ _ar_ _illumë_-Forever and always (Quenya)


	33. Chapter 33

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Thirty Two-Vous Étés Mon Coeur

The week in Lórien was spent in a whirl of fittings for the dress I was to wear to Arwen's wedding, getting to know all about the woodland realm, and in meetings with Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel. The meetings were mostly about how to implement my long-term plans to stabilise Arda with new diplomatic ties, economic treaties and my model of an Arda United Nations. Elrond advised the Elves would not be able to oversee the total implementation as they were leaving for Aman, but Celeborn thought that there would be enough Elves to see the project through the first rough stages and ensure that mortals would be entrenched enough to make it last. While the ideas I had were quite detailed, the plans had to be customized to the current situation in Arda. That was the hardest part. I had been tutored in the history of Arda, as Erestor felt it would assist me with the language lessons, but I wasn't familiar enough with the idiosyncrasies of each people. We needed to work together to make the plan feasible and ensure its success. Every night as I staggered home from the long meetings, Glorfindel would often carry me through the door and put me on the bed to rest before we had to go to dinner.

I became quite friendly with Galadriel as she, Arwen and I conspired about Arwen's wedding. I explained what a wedding was like on Earth, and gave them the formal and informal traditional vows, as well as what preceded the actual wedding. Galadriel loved the idea of having bridal showers, so one evening I found myself dragging Arwen to a surprise bridal shower put on by Galadriel. Even though I had given Arwen a bachelorette party back in April, Galadriel wanted to spice up the party a bit and gave Arwen some marital 'aids'. All the ellith that attended had a good time and Galadriel advised that my home had some great traditions. She even got the gift bag right. I told her she could be a party planner in L.A. as her gift bags were highly desirable. She had included lovely jewelled hair ornaments, a soft silk wrap and little jars of perfumed soap.

The day before we were to leave to go to Minas Tirith, I was stuck in all day meetings with Glorfindel conspicuously absent. Elrond and Celeborn had advised me that he was with Haldir, ensuring the security measures were implemented for the trip. This had happened before we left Imladris and Eryn Lasgalen, so I wasn't too surprised. By mid-afternoon, we broke off for the day and Galadriel took me in hand.

"_Come with me. It is your last night in Lórien and I think you should make it a memorable one_," she smiled and dragged me off to the bathing pools.

There, she had a few of her attendants to assist me with the bath. I felt a bit awkward having these lovely ellith see me naked and scarred, while their bodies were the epitome of perfection; but Galadriel softened the blow by joking with me and ensuring my comfort by getting into the bath with me. We spent an hour getting pampered, perfumed and softened up so our skin was like 'buttah'. Then Galadriel brought out the loveliest dress I had ever seen. It was a warm ivory coloured silk, with a stunning décolleté, not revealing too much, but giving just a glimpse. It had gold thread intricately embroidered on the cuffs, waist, neckline and hem. The sleeves were three-quarter length, fitted to the elbow, with a drooping bell falling a good couple of feet. The back was made with a gold cord corset tie. Galadriel instructed her attendants to help me into the dress. I stood aghast.

"_Oh my lady, surely this could not be meant for me_?" I couldn't believe my eyes or ears.

"_Yes Karyn. While you were getting measured for Arwen's wedding, I had this made up for you. It is my gift for your bonding_," she smiled.

It was poor manners to refuse a gift from an elf, but I felt I hadn't done anything to deserve such a beautiful garment, and I didn't feel I could do it justice.

Galadriel nodded, "_You will wear the dress and you will be beautiful in it._"

I was helped into the dress and some soft shoes to match were put on my feet. My hair was fixed with a thick fall of loose curls down my back and then Galadriel put a sparkling jewel on a delicate chain around my neck.

"_Part of my gift_," she explained, "_You look lovely. Now come with me. I have a surprise for you_." Galadriel took my arm and off we walked into the woods.

We walked for almost three-quarters of an hour before Galadriel stopped and pulled a scarf out of her pocket.

"_I am just going to blindfold you for a short bit, as I do not want you to see the surprise_," she said, tying the scarf over my eyes. I couldn't see anything but my feet, and I felt a momentary surge of panic as I remembered the last time I had been blindfolded. "_Do not fear this Karyn. I will not harm you, nor will I allow any harm to befall you in my realm. Be at peace_," Galadriel soothed.

We walked for another fifteen minutes, with Galadriel ensuring I didn't hurt myself and talking to me calmly the entire way. When we stopped again, I felt a large presence all around me and wondered what Galadriel had up her sleeve. I felt her remove the blind after she told me to keep my eyes closed.

"_Open your eyes_," she said softly.

I opened them and saw Arwen standing before me, a wide smile on her face. She held a long piece of intricately woven lace attached to a small circlet in the same material as my ring. All around us stood a huge number of the Elves in Lórien and the entire contingent from Imladris. They stood creating an aisle up to some ancient ruins, where I saw Glorfindel and Elrond standing. Arwen attached the lace and circlet to my head and took my hand.

"_This is all for you_," she whispered, "_Lord Glorfindel planned it with Grandmother and I._"

I was aghast, too shocked to reply. I had no idea how this had gotten past me.

Galadriel smiled, "_I kept you from seeing our true intentions. I hope you are not angry_."

"_No, of course not. Is this a wedding_?" I wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"_Yes_," Arwen laughed, "_Grandmother is giving you away and Grandfather is officiating. We have been careful to ensure this is just like a wedding at your home._"

I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes, "_Thank you. Thank you so much_."

Arwen and Galadriel laughed and hugged me. Arwen handed me a small bouquet of woodland flowers and nodded to some musicians standing away from the crowd. She stood in front of me and then I heard music start up, a light tune, almost baroque in nature. She walked slowly up the aisle, as Galadriel took my arm and patted my hand reassuringly.

"_It is your wedding day. Enjoy this time_," she smiled.

Arwen had reached the top of the aisle and stood across from Glorfindel. I looked up at him and saw his eyes fill with tears and that started mine going. A big fat tear rolled down my cheek as I walked up the aisle with Galadriel. I saw Haldir and his brothers standing by the aisle along with a host of other wardens, all wearing their best garb. Celeborn stepped out from behind Glorfindel and watched me walk up the aisle with a big smile on his face. He held a small sheet of parchment on his hand and patted Glorfindel on the shoulder. Galadriel and I finally made it to the top of the aisle, and the music stopped.

"_Who gives this woman to be wed_?" Celeborn asked formally.

"_I do_," Galadriel responded.

"_You may step forward_," Celeborn instructed as Galadriel stepped back to the edge of the aisle.

Glorfindel took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"_We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this ellon and this woman as husband and wife. Are there any who would not see this union take place_?" Celeborn looked over the gathered crowd for a moment, and when none spoke, he continued. "_Marriage is a solemn bond, not to be undertaken lightly. These two people are joined in love and spirit, as Eru deemed. We are here to witness their commitment to each other and help them in their walk as husband and wife._" Celeborn turned to me, "_Do you Karyn take this ellon Glorfindel to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live_?"

"_I do_," I said with conviction.

Celeborn turned to Glorfindel, who was looking at me with every ounce of love he possessed. "_Do you Glorfindel, take this woman Karyn to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live_?"

"_I do_," Glorfindel spoke loudly with a smile spreading across his face.

"_May I have the rings please_," Celeborn instructed.

I looked startled when I felt Arwen touch my arm, holding a silvery ring in her palm. Arwen traded my bouquet for the ring. Glorfindel took a ring from Elrond and turned back to me.

"_Karyn, please repeat after me_," Celeborn instructed. I took Glorfindel's ring hand and placed the ring on the end of his finger. "_I Karyn, take thee Glorfindel_," he said.

"_I Karyn, take thee Glorfindel_," I repeated.

"_As my lawfully wed husband_," he prompted.

"_As my lawfully wed husband_," I repeated.

"_From this day forward_," he said.

"_From this day forward_," I repeated.

"_Forever and always_," he finished.

"_Forever and always_," I looked into Glorfindel's eyes and smiled as I slid the ring completely onto his finger. I heard a gasp and saw both Arwen and Galadriel in tears.

Glorfindel took my hand and place the ring on the tip of my finger. My heart swelled and I couldn't believe I was getting a traditional wedding in Arda of all places.

Celeborn started again, "_I Glorfindel, take thee Karyn_."

"_I Glorfindel, take thee Karyn._"

"_As my lawfully wed wife_," Celeborn continued.

"_As my lawfully wed wife_," a tear streaked down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"_From this day forward_."

"_From this day forward_," he repeated.

"_Forever and always_," Celeborn finished.

"_Forever and always_," Glorfindel looked like I felt as he slid the ring all the way on.

"_By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you ellon and wife_," Celeborn said proudly, "_You may kiss your bride._"

Glorfindel grinned and took me into his arms and kissed me deeply. I heard polite applause and saw everyone smiling at us when we finished our kiss.

"_May I present to you Glorfindel and Karyn, husband and wife_," Celeborn pronounced loudly and a cheer went up from the crowd. Music started up and Glorfindel took my hand and began to walk down the aisle. Haldir and the other wardens raised their swords, putting them together in an arch for us to cross under. When we reached the bottom of the aisle we turned and saw Arwen walking behind us with Elrond, and Galadriel arm in arm with Celeborn. Glorfindel pulled me close and kissed me again.

"Did you find this up to Earth standards?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"I can't believe you pulled this off. Thank you so much. Have I told you lately that I love you?" I hugged him close.

"Yes, this morning. But you can say it whenever you like," he instructed.

Galadriel came up behind us, "_Now, now. You will have time for that later. Now is the time to feast_!"

Glorfindel took my arm and led me past the ruins to an open glade, where long tables had been set up and Elves waited for us to be seated. Once we all had been seated, the Elves who had been waiting for us began to serve the dinner. A plate of roast chicken, steamed vegetables and roasted potatoes was placed before me.

"This is what you said is traditional correct?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, it is a usual choice for wedding suppers," I agreed.

"Good. I wanted this to be perfect for you," he softly told me.

"I couldn't have done it better myself," I assured him.

We ate and talked. Galadriel looked upon us with a smile pasted on her face. I looked over at her and mouthed 'thank you'. She waved it off and just continued to grin.

After the meal a small table was set up near the head table and a large tiered cake was brought out and placed on it. I looked at Glorfindel in shock.

"You didn't miss a thing, did you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well, one thing. We do not have what you call photographers, so you will only have a wedding portrait to remind you of our day," Glorfindel admitted.

"It is still perfect. Thank you _melamin_," I kissed his hand.

We got up and walked over to the cake. Glorfindel picked up the knife and I placed my hand on his, as we cut into the cake. Everyone must've been prompted, as applause broke out when Glorfindel and I fed each other the pieces. It was a traditional fruitcake with the fondant icing. I had no idea how the kitchen staff figured that out, as I hadn't given anyone the recipe and I didn't know if what I had said was enough to figure it out.

Arwen cried out, "_It is time to toss the bouquet_!"

I laughed as I picked up the flowers Arwen had given me at the start of the ceremony. "_Okay, all the unmarried ellith to the front please_," I called.

Arwen was one of the first at the front. "Hey, you're getting married in less than a month," I chided her.

"I can use all the luck I can get," she retorted.

I watched all the ellith gather before me, and then I turned around, took a deep swing and tossed the bouquet over my shoulder. I heard screams of delight as I turned to see Arwen diving for the bouquet along with several other females. There was a small scuffle before Arwen stood holding the bouquet up triumphantly. I laughed and watched her take it apart, giving each ellith who had come up to the front a flower.

"It is only fair," she explained to me. I nodded.

We heard music start up and Glorfindel led me to an open area to start off the dancing. Once we were underway, Galadriel and Celeborn joined us along with Arwen and Elrond. Soon the dance floor was filled with Elves all enjoying the evening. Torches were placed along the edges of the glade and were lit when the sun set and it became too dark to enjoy the ambience. We danced late into the evening and before midnight, Celeborn called the festivities to an end, and Glorfindel and I were escorted back to the city with Haldir and his brothers as our guards. Galadriel and Celeborn followed us with Arwen and Elrond trailing behind. When we got to our talan, Haldir saluted us smartly and led his brothers away. His brothers smiled and winked at us before they disappeared from view. Glorfindel swept me up into his arms and carried me across the threshold.

"Have I completed this day correctly?" he asked as he swung me around to close the door.

"You still have to make love to me, to seal our vows," I advised.

"We must not forget to seal our vows," Glorfindel agreed, and carried me off into the bedroom.

We made love until the early hours of the morning, before we fell asleep in each others arms. The best day I had ever had in my life.

_Melamin_-my love (informal)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Three-Travel To Far Off Places, See New Things

The next day the procession left Lórien mid-morning. A huge entourage came with Celeborn and Galadriel, making Elrond's entourage look like amateur hour. I felt like I was a part of the cast re-enacting the Exodus from Egypt, in some weird remake of 'The Ten Commandments'. I didn't bother telling anyone, as there were no common cultural references to draw from, and they totally wouldn't get it. Glorfindel rode beside me as usual, but we rode behind Celeborn and Galadriel. Haldir and one of the Imladris wardens rode at the front for security, and two other wardens rode on either side of Arwen and Galadriel, with more security placed behind us and taking up the rear. We rode a couple of leagues before we broke for lunch. After a short break to eat and rest, we got underway again. Galadriel was chatting happily with Arwen and me. I got the skinny on what it was like when she married Celeborn, and how she felt when her daughter, Celebrían married Elrond. Arwen was almost pleased that Celeborn was anxious about the marriage, as it made her feel better about her own situation. Elrond kept throwing dark looks Galadriel's way, every time she'd bring up some old memory of what she recalled about Elrond and Celebrían's early days together.

We rode for seven days before we met up with the twins, not too far out of Edoras. The twins were met with great hugs full of relief that no one was injured and that they had survived such a horrible war. They were updated on what had transpired since they had left Imladris. Congratulating Glorfindel with hearty backslaps; they turned and hugged me as decorously as they were able. Believe me, the fact that they didn't cop a feel, was a monumental leap forward in their behaviour. I hoped it would continue for them, and they would quit catting around. I knew I was being overly optimistic as they hadn't changed their behaviour for millennia, so why would they change just because I wanted them to? Hope was still buried in my heart for them. It wasn't dorky, like I wanted them to be as happy as I was. I just felt if they were willing to sleep with me, a mortal woman with no prospects, and they were known for sleeping around with the ellith in Imladris, what did that say about their own peace of mind? I had found from experience that people who slept with multiple partners were avoiding something. Whether it was loneliness, their own view of their self-worth, or something else; they were avoiding some hard truth. I sort of regretted sleeping with the twins; but I knew that when I had done it, I was under the distinct impression that I was in a coma somewhere and hallucinating the event. As soon as I came to realize I was not in a coma, and that Arda was real, I rebuffed any advances. I could not expect them to adhere to my own moral choices, nor could I expect them to change any of their own behaviour just because I would've liked it. I could only be responsible for my own thoughts, words and actions, as I knew I affected more than just myself. Hope was hidden in my heart that they would make a similar connection, and figure out why they did the things they do.

Our ride was livened up by the presence of the twins. They teased Arwen unmercifully and did everything short of a burlesque show to keep everyone in the entourage entertained. Celeborn and Galadriel didn't help the situation by egging them on. They reminded me of media portrayals of cool grandparents, but having none of my own, I had no personal experience. Elrond just got more scowly as the travel progressed. I know it had to do with all the marriage jokes the twins told at Arwen's expense.

We rode two more days before we arrived in Edoras on the 16th of June. Glorfindel, Arwen and the twins had told me what to expect from the race of Men, but I was taken aback by the obvious discrepancies in how Men lived and how the Eldar lived. We rode through the gates and I was met with the harsh smell of an open sewer and what I would call hovels, that were the homes in which the residents of Edoras lived. The squat stone buildings, covered with peat roofs, served as a reminder as to how primitive conditions were in Arda for the race of Men. I started thinking about how to solve some of the issues that obviously plagued the mortals in this city. I didn't know why they still maintained an open sewage system, as a closed system would assist in illness rates. I didn't know how amenable the King of Rohan would be to my ideas, but I figured I would broach the subject when appropriate. I knew from Earth's history that disease and pestilence would run rampant if sanitary conditions weren't implemented, and from what Glorfindel had told me, I knew the people of Rohan had suffered great losses from the battles fought during the war. They didn't need more losses due to a disease that could be controlled through better sanitation.

We rode on to the stables, and dismounted, handing off our horses to the able care of the stable hands. Glorfindel reached for my hand, and intertwined his fingers in mine. I looked into his eyes and saw him send me a reassuring look. Wondering why, I looked around at the people gathered and saw looks of distrust among some. Only a few people were giving me suspicious looks, but the ones who were, looked like they'd love to have a few choice words with me. Bummer. I wasn't about to give them the opportunity. We walked through the streets until we came upon the great house. Glorfindel told me the great house was called Meduseld, and was the seat of the King of Rohan. Standing upon the steps were a few men and a woman. Glorfindel whispered in my ear, telling me the tall blond man was the King, Eomer, nephew of Théoden. The woman was Eowyn, his sister and the man with the dark hair beside her was Faramir, brother to Boromir. I was surprised, as when Boromir had spoken to me of home, he hadn't mentioned a brother. But then, he was trying to sell me on the idea of living with a human population, and I wasn't down with that.

Eomer came down the steps and greeted Elrond heartily, shaking hands with Celeborn and Galadriel and bowing to Arwen. When he came to Glorfindel he stopped a moment.

"So you are the famous Balrog Slayer, hmmm? It is an honour to meet you my lord," Eomer bowed to Glorfindel.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Eomer King. May I introduce my wife, Lady Karyn? She has not been this far south before," Glorfindel returned and with a hand, pressed me forward to meet the King of Rohan.

I curtseyed to Eomer, "How do you do your Majesty?" I politely inquired.

"I am well my lady. Welcome to Rohan. I wish your stay be pleasant and happy," Eomer looked at me curiously.

He turned and gestured to Eowyn and asked us to follow Eowyn into the Great Hall. As we walked into the hall, Faramir sidled up next to Glorfindel.

"My lord, may I just say that it is an honour to meet you. I have read about all of your exploits in the libraries in Minas Tirith, and I am thrilled to have the opportunity to meet you in person," he gushed respectfully.

Glorfindel smiled, "You have read about all of my exploits? I would hope not all of them."

Faramir must've realized an error because he apologized, "No, I suppose there are many stories that have not made it into the lore."

Glorfindel laughed, "One would hope that my personal adventures have not been recorded for posterity. That would manage to damage my apparently sterling reputation."

Faramir caught what Glorfindel was saying and smiled, "No my lord, I do not think any of your adventures would damage your reputation."

Glorfindel waved off Faramir's accolades and gestured to me, "May I introduce my wife, Lady Karyn? She made acquaintance with your brother before he left Imladris. I believe he was trying to get her to visit Minas Tirith, and I am sure he would have enjoyed showing her around the city. She has never been this far south. Now it is up to me to remember my way around Minas Tirith and show her the sights. Would you be willing to assist me with this task?"

Faramir looked a bit taken aback, "Of course my lord. I would be most happy to show you and your lady wife around the city. I believe Lady Eowyn would be interested in joining us as well, as she was recovering from a serious injury for most of her time in Minas Tirith, and did not see much of the city."

I caught the look that came over his face when he mentioned Eowyn and knew he had the hots for her. It wouldn't surprise me if they were courting and a betrothal announcement was going to be made soon. I looked over at Eowyn and saw her looking back at us, watching Faramir with a soft look on her face. That clinched it. They were besotted.

"I believe that sounds like a marvellous idea my lord. I would enjoy having Lady Eowyn's company during our sightseeing tour," I advised.

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes that is a lovely idea. Thank you for suggesting it Lord Faramir."

Faramir smiled, nodded and hurried to catch up to Eowyn, probably to tell her the news, as it was a good excuse to be close to her. I brought Glorfindel's hand to my lips and pressed a kiss on his fingers.

We soon found ourselves ensconced in the room that was to be ours for the next two days before we were to leave for Minas Tirith on the nineteenth. Glorfindel lay down on the bed and shook off his boots.

"My wife, I know you have feelings about the plight of the people of Rohan. I saw it in your heart when we walked through the streets of Edoras. We will not have time to bring any ideas you may have to the King while we are in Edoras; but when we meet with Estel, you will have an opportunity to bring them up at that point. Come, rest with me. After we have taken some rest, we will have to bathe and ready for dinner. Please Karyn. Come to bed," he requested.

I took off my riding cloak and peeled off my boots before I crawled up onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his arm around me and I curled into his side. It wasn't long before we had fallen asleep, comforted by the soft bed and the cool breeze coming through the open window.

(A/N-I do realize that Faramir was not in Edoras at this point, but as this is AU, I'm reserving the right to be creative with the facts for the point of the story. I apologize for the short chapter, as I have been extraordinarily busy this past week and have been unable to get much done. Thank you for your patience.)


	35. Chapter 35

(A/N-the dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Thirty Four-Hero Worship

Dinner that evening was a sumptuous affair, at least according to the people of Rohan. Huge slabs of roasted beef and chickens were served with vegetables, and lots and lots of beer. I thought it was a pity that the hobbits weren't here, as they would've enjoyed themselves immensely. So would Gimli. Sap was mad about beer. Thought he was the best drinker in all of Arda. I took his claims with a large grain of salt. I watched Eowyn with Faramir sitting together and talking into each other's ears. The looks of love on their faces reminded me of how Glorfindel and I look at each other. I felt giddy watching this love blossom before me and I wanted to celebrate it. Excuse me if I'm a softie at heart.

Arwen caught my eye as she gestured towards the couple and smiled. I grinned back at her and kissing Glorfindel on the cheek, I stood up.

"I'm just going to speak with Arwen for a moment baby. Don't go anywhere okay?" I said. Glorfindel smiled and waved me off.

I wandered over to Arwen and sat down beside her. "So what do you think? I say they'll be betrothed by the end of summer."

Arwen laughed, "I think they will be betrothed by the end of July."

"Ooh, that's a bet I'll take," I grinned and shook her hand. "Shall we drink to the happy couple?"

"Absolutely," Arwen picked up her mug and we both drank to the romance of Eowyn and Faramir.

Galadriel saw our handshake and subsequent drinking and came over to us. "_What is this about? I saw a handshake_. _Are you agreeing to something I should know about_?"

Arwen laughed, "_We are just wagering over when the happy couple will announce their betrothal_."

Galadriel looked over at Eowyn and Faramir and thought for a moment, "_I will say they will announce near the middle of August. I am sure they will not wait any longer than that_."

I nodded and held out my hand, "_All right my Lady. Arwen says the end of July, I say the end of summer, and you say near the middle of August. Shall we drink to our wager_?"

Galadriel nodded and shook my hand and then shook Arwen's. "_To our wager. I know the males would wish to place gold on a wager, but I think we should place a task on the losers. Do you not agree_?" she smiled as she spoke.

I laughed, "_My Lady, are you suggesting we perform some act of humiliation if we lose_?"

Arwen grinned, "_I do not trust you grandmother. You have the uncanny ability to see what is to happen even without your mirror, and I do not think it would be a fair wager to add such tasks_."

Galadriel just smiled demurely, "_My child, I would never deign to deceive you or Lady Karyn. I will withdraw the request._"

I spoke up, "_All right Lady Galadriel. We place the wager with no tasks or money added. Just for amusement to see who is correct_."

Arwen and Galadriel nodded and we all shook hands again and took sips from our mugs.

I got up and curtseyed to both ladies, "_I will take my leave from you then. I should be seeing to my husband's happiness._"

Arwen and Galadriel smiled in a conspiratorial manner and let me go. I returned to Glorfindel and sat down beside him.

"Those two are trouble with a capital 'T'," I remarked, "Lady Galadriel wanted to wager to Eowyn and Faramir's betrothal with tasks for the losers."

Glorfindel laughed into his beer stein, "Sounds like her. She is an incorrigible wag, and has been all the time I have known her."

I laughed and kissed Glorfindel's hand, "It's a good thing I didn't agree to that. She could've had me running through Minas Tirith buck naked if I lost. I'm not down with that."

Glorfindel leaned into me, "Naked hmmm? I would pay to see that. Why not retire to our rooms and you can show me what you would have had to do."

I laughed and poked him in the ribs, "Dirty boy. Perhaps we can find something more interesting for us to do, other than watch me run around the room without any clothes on."

Glorfindel got up quickly and pulled me to my feet, "Let us hurry then. I suddenly have a terrible urge to practice other things."

We hurried out of the great hall and back to our rooms. Shutting and bolting the door behind us, Glorfindel pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I ran my fingers through his hair and moved my lips to the tip of his right ear. I heard him groan, and then I was swept up into his arms. Glorfindel was giving me a heated look as he carried me into the bedroom area.

"Shall we test the strength of the bed?" he asked as he tossed me onto the bed, and then stripped off his tunics, boots and leggings.

"Oh god yes," I pulled off my shoes and was trying to untie the back of my dress when Glorfindel moved up on the bed and helped me undo the ties I couldn't reach.

Soon we were both as naked as the day we were born. Things progressed rapidly and we were quickly in the throes of sexual passion. I was biting my lips so I wouldn't cry out, but then Glorfindel pulled my lips out from between my teeth with his fingers.

"Scream for me," he panted. I shook my head. He thrust deeply into me, "Scream. The walls are two feet thick, and made of solid stone. No one will hear you. Scream for me."

His thrusting increased in tempo and rigor and I couldn't help but cry out. The bed we were lying on was a huge four-poster getup, and I didn't think it would've moved unless there was a geological shift in the tectonic plates. I was wrong.

Glorfindel and I were having at it with such enthusiasm, that the bed actually shifted maybe a centimetre and the curtains wiggled a bit. When we reached our climax, Glorfindel fell across me in a heap and I laughed.

"What do you find so humorous _meleth nîn_?" he asked as he pulled a strand of hair off my face.

"Did you feel that? We made love so hard, the earth moved," I laughed.

Glorfindel gave me a look and then laughed, "Yes, I believe it did, in a matter of speaking. The bed, at least, did move somewhat."

I looked into Glorfindel's eyes, and we both simultaneously collapsed in laughter. I am positive that even if no one heard our vociferous lovemaking, then they most certainly would've been able to hear our cackles of crazy laughter.

We fell asleep still giggling in sporadic fits, in each others arms.

The next two days were a buzz of activity, as the elves obtained provisions for the rest of our journey; and Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir prepared to come back to Minas Tirith for the wedding, and to bring Théoden King back home for burial. When I was told the date when Théoden King died and the fact that he was only just being brought home now, it made me wonder about the death rituals these people had. I wondered if they embalmed, or preserved the body in some other way, as decomposition would be quite advanced by this time and handling a body at this point could result in passing along bacteria that causes illness if the body contained it before death. I just remember the protocol that was given after the Oklahoma City and New York City bombings. They said people should be wearing full protective gear and use disinfectants to prevent any transference. I asked Glorfindel what he knew, and he said that Théoden King was buried temporarily in a tomb outside of Minas Tirith, and would then be transported home in a casket and with a full military guard.

I didn't get to know Eowyn all that well, as she spent most of her time with Faramir, when she wasn't running around preparing for the trip back to Minas Tirith. She did ask if Glorfindel and I found our quarters sufficient, and I replied yes, everything was fine. Eowyn did take a moment to say that Faramir admired my husband a great deal; and if it was acceptable, could they ride near us back to Minas Tirith, as she knew Faramir had many questions for Glorfindel. I said the company would be welcome and I was sure Glorfindel would enjoy discussing his adventures with Faramir. I never got anywhere near Eomer, as he was busy with the business of running the kingdom, and trying to rebuild after such a tragic war. I found out from listening to people all around me, that there were huge losses of men, and many families were left without a male head of household to support them. I wondered if the tax base was strong enough to start a welfare project and do some job training for the women left behind. I told Glorfindel about my ideas and he said to wait until we reached Minas Tirith and broach the subject then, as no doubt Gondor had the same issues.

The 19th of June finally dawned and we all gathered at the gates of Edoras on our horses, waiting to leave. The air was warm already, even though we had just past dawn an hour prior. It felt like the entire town had shown up to bid farewell to the new King and the Elves. I was secretly happy to be leaving the smell of the open sewer behind. I hoped Minas Tirith had a closed system, as from what Boromir had told me and Glorfindel had confirmed, the city was a stone fortress of multiple tiers and was built into the side of a mountain. An open sewer in that environment would be an absolute disaster. Especially with the destruction a war could levy on a city. The rubble and small debris could really muck up sanitation.

We began the ride after Eomer ordered the gates to be opened, filing out in a long line. We rode out over the barren plain and headed farther south. I had to laugh as Faramir wasted no time in bending Glorfindel's ear. They were riding behind us and Faramir kept asking questions about this battle and that fight. I was spending most of my time biting my lip and snorting into my riding gloves. Faramir was acting like an excited little boy, and his enthusiasm was egging Glorfindel on. Glorfindel wasn't pompous or anything, but he was grinning widely and giving such detailed descriptions of what he had been through, I was sure he was enjoying this just a little too much. Blatant hero worship can be quite the intoxicating drug. At least I knew Glorfindel was just enjoying himself, and not planning world domination or anything. I kept thinking of that bit in Austin Powers when Dr. Evil holds the world hostage for one meeellion dollars. I knew I was safe from such shenanigans with Glorfindel, but that didn't mean I wasn't reminded of such silliness from home.

Home. No, my home was anywhere Glorfindel was. Earth was a place where Glorfindel was not, so I couldn't really see it as home. I may have family there, but I wasn't bonded to them. I was bonded in both body and soul to Glorfindel. Glorfindel was home. My home.

Eomer was not the type to miss the conversation between Glorfindel and Faramir, and even though he was farther up the line, he somehow finagled a way back to us and rode beside us, listening to Glorfindel intently. It was like watching a sponge soak up all the liquid knowledge. I knew that was a form of hero worship too. Glorfindel was such an important part of Arda's history, a living historical monument, and I knew he had impacted more than just Men with his actions. I was married to a legend, but all I really knew was the person. The person I had fallen in love with and had such a tight bond to.

We rode for twelve days until we saw the city of Minas Tirith rise before us like a pyramid on the sand. We rode across the fields and I realized this was where the battle took place. The echoes of the dead skittered across my skin.

Glorfindel leaned over and said quietly, "You are feeling the dead on Pelennor Fields. Many lives were lost to gain our freedom. May we never have to fight this great evil again."

Elladan and Elrohir moved to the front of the escort and unfurled a banner I had not seen before. Glorfindel and I rode next, and then Galadriel and Celeborn. Elrond and Arwen were at the back of the procession with Eomer and his entourage following a short distance behind. The mood had progressively gotten more sombre the closer to the gates we were. By the time we went through the gates I was sure a funeral dirge was going to start, it was positively gloomy. I knew everyone was sad that Arwen would be mortal and would not be joining her kin across the seas, but it was a wedding for crying out loud. It is bad form to be gloomy on the eve of a wedding. Martha Stewart would be apoplectic. I kept my mouth shut, but I wanted to shake some heads.

Estel and the entire Fellowship was waiting for us just inside the gates, and he greeted us as we dismounted from our steeds. Elrond and Arwen came up from behind us and then Elrond gave Estel this sceptre, which I hadn't realized he had been travelling with. Then Estel showed us into the city. I think giving his daughter was the hardest thing Elrond had ever done, but I felt she was getting the best deal. The love of your life isn't exactly something you turn down, just because you want to live forever.

_Meleth nîn_- my love


	36. Chapter 36

(A/N-dialogue in _italics_ is where Elvish is being spoken)

Chapter Thirty Five-Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

Once we had been shown our rooms, and had cleaned up and changed, Glorfindel turned to me.

"_Meleth nîn_, we will need to give all our support and love to Elrond, Estel and Arwen during this time. Elrond will be feeling the loss of losing Arwen, Estel knows what he is taking from Elrond, and Arwen is caught between both of them," Glorfindel said.

I nodded and held his face in my hands, "Baby, Arwen is going into this marriage with eyes wide open. She knows what she is doing and has accepted the consequences. The only thing we can do is offer our support for the pain Elrond is feeling, but celebrate the love that is joining these two people together. There is always going to be pain. Suffering is inevitable, even during happy times, but we should not forget these are still happy times. Everyone needs to remember that while there is loss, it is merely a result of change which is constant in the universe. I believe you must embrace change, and accept it wholeheartedly in order to be able to accept the results change causes."

Glorfindel kissed my nose, "Always the philosopher. Were you like this on Earth?"

I laughed, "I was worse. I always waxed on about life and the state of being, boring the crap out of everyone within earshot."

Glorfindel wrinkled his nose, "I am sure no one was bored when you spoke. Perhaps they did not understand the concepts you spoke on."

"Nope. They were bored. I know bored when I see it. Plus, my older brother would tell me to shut up. If that isn't a sign that they don't want to listen, I don't know what would be more obvious," I replied.

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation and I went to open it. Legolas and Gimli stood outside and were smiling broadly.

"Come in, come in. It is good to see you two again," I stepped aside and waved them in.

Glorfindel grinned at the two entering our suite and held out his arms, "_Mellyn nîn_, it is so good to see you!" He clapped their shoulders heartily and motioned them to be seated in the chairs around the empty fireplace.

Once we were all seated, Legolas looked across at Glorfindel and me and smiled.

"Gimli and I heard from Elladan and Elrohir that you are bonded and wed. May we be the first to congratulate you both," he said.

Gimli interrupted, "Yes lassie. You surprised us all by marrying this eternal bachelor. I dinna think he was capable of settling down."

I grinned, "You know I am thirty-six. I'm no spring chicken and I have never married before either. Shouldn't you change that to two eternal bachelors? Believe me, I had no prospects on Earth. I found my fëa mate here in Arda. Talk about impossible odds."

Legolas laughed, "Eru would not have sent you here if He had not planned it thus."

"Does everyone in the Fellowship know we are wed?" I asked.

"Aye lassie. Aragorn wasn't present, but I am sure that Lady Arwen has given him the news by now," Gimli confirmed.

"How was the coronation? I'm sorry I didn't get to see it, but I'm sure it was great," I asked.

Legolas spoke up, "All the people of Minas Tirith turned out and cheered him on. It was a momentous occasion."

Glorfindel nodded, "It is too bad we were not there, however we are here now for the wedding tomorrow. _A'maelamin_, perhaps you should go see to Arwen. I am sure she would appreciate your assistance."

I stood and kissed Glorfindel's cheek, "All right. Does anyone know where she could be right now?"

Gimli got up, "I will take you lassie. Let the elf here get caught up on elf matters. Perhaps we could find some refreshment along the way."

Glorfindel stood up and bid me farewell and Legolas rose to his feet and kissed my hand.

"I will see you later at the feast," Legolas said smiling.

"All right. I'll be back to change for dinner baby," I said to Glorfindel.

As we left the room I heard Legolas say, "Why does she refer to you as a baby? You are older than almost everyone here."

Gimli chuckled as we walked down the myriad of halls, "You have terms of endearment for him already, hmmm? Are you planning to start a family yet?"

I was taken aback, "Family, good lord Gimli. We got married June 6th! It's only been twenty-four days! Not even a month! Give us some time already."

Gimli laughed, "Yes, and some would be with child a week into the marriage, so perhaps you are falling behind!"

I snorted, "Gimli, if you don't drop the subject, I won't tell you all about my adventures in beer."

Gimli's eyes brightened and he looked up at me, "Beer? Well why dinnya say so lassie? What's this about beer?"

I drew a deep breath, "There was beer, and loads of it. I could've drowned in the stuff when we were in Edoras. I am positive they drained the breweries dry with all the beer they had on tap for the couple of days we were there."

Gimli smiled appreciatively, "Ahhh, Edoras. Now they know how to treat a person. Lovely beer and no end in sight. Merry, Pip and I enjoyed ourselves immensely while we were there."

"Beer for breakfast Gimli?" I asked with a grin.

"Not quite, but I'm sure they would've given it to us if we had asked," Gimli got a nostalgic look on his face, "Now, here is the door to Arwen's rooms. I'm off to see about obtaining some of that lovely nectar," Gimli patted my back and wandered down the hall.

I turned to the door and gave a couple of knocks on the heavy wood. It was a moment before the door swung open and one of Arwen's maidservants stood before me.

"_I wish to speak to Lady Arwen. Is she available right now_?" I asked politely.

I heard a rustle of fabric and then Arwen appeared.

"Karyn! I am so glad to see you. Come in. I have a dilemma I think you can help me solve," she dragged me through the door and into the bedroom area.

There were at least five dresses spread out all over the bed and the chairs in the room.

"All right. I need to pick out something to wear to the welcoming feast tonight and something to wear tomorrow morning before I get ready for the wedding," she explained.

She held up one of the dresses and looked at me quizzically, "I am partial to this blue one, but then the silver is lovely as well."

I looked over the colours and styles. They were all lovely and were obviously Elven made, as they didn't have the same modest style I had seen on the ladies around the city as we came in. I picked up the silver and held it up. I decided it was a bit too low in the neckline for these kind of people. I had to assume that since the clothes were reserved and didn't show too much cleavage, the people were probably pretty reserved too. I held up a dark blue one which had a bit higher neckline, but was still a little low. I looked at the accessories lying on a table nearby and picked out a cream scarf.

"Here. This is modest and you can tuck the scarf into the neckline to make it a little more appropriate for the tastes of these people. I'll have to do the same. I have a strong sense that the people of Minas Tirith are a bit reserved, and I don't think it's appropriate to wear garments they are unaccustomed to. You will have time to ease them into a different style sense, but tonight I think modesty is probably key," I explained.

Arwen smiled, "You noticed that as well? Yes, the blue will be fine with a scarf for tonight, but what should I wear in the morning for breakfast? I will have to start preparing for the ceremony after the meal, as we are marrying just after mid-day meal, so I was thinking of something light and airy."

"Oh, uh…how about the burgundy? You'll need a scarf again, but it's a good morning colour. Then you can change into your wedding dress afterwards. You'll have your mid-day meal in your rooms correct? I mean, to keep tradition," I explained.

"What tradition?" Arwen asked.

"The one where the groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding. It's bad luck you know," I added.

Arwen laughed, "But I will see Estel at breakfast."

"Bloody hell, I didn't say it was perfect. It's just a tradition. Maybe you should stay in your rooms until the wedding ceremony," I mused.

Arwen laughed, "We are following elvish tradition, so tomorrow, I will eat breakfast with my family and friends, and then I will retire to my rooms to ready for the ceremony. I am only eating mid-day meal in my suite to assist in efficiency. Will you be there to help me?"

"Of course I will. Will Lady Galadriel be joining us?" I asked.

"Yes, Grandmother will be helping me with my bridal trousseau," Arwen confirmed.

We spent the afternoon laughing and talking and confiding in each other about our respective loves. Our girly afternoon concluded after Arwen had tried on the gown she was to wear to the feast, and a maidservant had come in to announce dinner was to be served in an hour. I made my apologies and retreated out of Arwen's rooms back into the hall, to try and find my rooms. The maidservant followed me out and was standing beside me when I turned around.

"Pardon me, but do you know where my rooms are? I seem to have gotten slightly turned around and I'm not quite sure where I am supposed to go," I asked.

The maidservant curtseyed quickly, "Of course milady. Please follow me. You are the wife of the Elf Lord Glorfindel, are you not?"

"Yes, do you know where I am supposed to go to get back to my rooms?" I asked.

"Yes milady. I will take you back to your husband," she walked quickly off in the opposite direction I was standing in.

I followed her down the halls, almost at a trot to keep up with her. We weaved our way through the halls until she stopped in front of a door that looked exactly like every other door. Knocking she entered, beckoning me to follow.

"My lord," she curtseyed low, "You lady wife has arrived." She moved aside and I walked into the room.

I was relieved to note I was back in my rooms and Glorfindel was standing in front of me with an amused look on his face.

"Thank you, I am sorry. What is your name?" Glorfindel asked, nodding to the maidservant.

She blushed profusely and stammered, "I am Clauriel my lord. If you would excuse me, I have duties to complete before the feast."

Glorfindel nodded and smiled as she backed out of the room, closing the door in her wake.

"_Meleth nîn_, I hope you enjoyed your visit with Arwen. You will need to get ready for the feast. Please allow me to help you," he walked over to me and clasping my hand, took me to a newly drawn bath.

"Oh, a bath. That sounds heavenly. I need to work out a knot in my shoulder…" I trailed off as Glorfindel undressed me and helped me into the bath.

I was washed carefully with every nook and cranny cleaned and my shoulders rubbed gently. I was caught between wanting to make love to my husband and taking a nap from the relaxed state he had put me in. Glorfindel helped me out of the bath and dried me off, kissing a trail up to my throat from my lower regions.

"Oh Glorfindel," I softly moaned.

"I cannot go any farther _melethril_, for you must be ready to leave in less than half and hour. I apologize for taking this too far, but I cannot help but desire my wife," he whispered in my ear.

He moved over to a chair where he picked up a dark green gown and brought it over to me. He helped me get into it, placing a cream coloured scarf around my décolletage, and then did up the ties finally turning me around to face him.

"May I braid your hair? It has gotten longer and it is now much easier to braid than it was when you first came to me," he remarked.

I moved over to the chair and sat down, letting Glorfindel run a comb through my hair. I relaxed as his fingers ran through my tresses and began braiding an intricate design. My eyes were closed and I was drifting off, when I felt the hands stop and move away from me. I couldn't open my eyes before I felt Glorfindel move to my feet, sliding some soft leather shoes onto them. I dragged my eyes open and saw him kneeling against me, his hands on my lap.

"We should be going _lirimaer_. We should make a timely appearance before Arwen arrives," he helped me up and we walked out of our rooms.

The feast was a huge event. Hundreds of people, Elves and Men, were seated at long tables in the Great Hall. Garlands of summer flowers hung over our heads and the entire Hall was lit in the soft glow of candlelight. Glorfindel and I were seated at a table with the Fellowship, Faramir, Eowyn and Eomer; and we chatted amicably until the procession of the King (it was odd to think of Estel as King), and Arwen, Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, and the twins entered. Everyone in the Hall stood and watched as Estel took his place at the centre of the head table; with Arwen to his right, Elrond on his left, and the twins beside him; and with Galadriel and Celeborn beside Arwen. Once the King had been seated, everyone else sat down and the feast began.

Great roasts, platters of vegetables, and tureens of soup were all served at the feast. I found it funny that salad hadn't made an appearance in Arda for feasts, as it was such a staple at dinner banquets on Earth. No rubber chicken either. Not that I missed that. Minas Tirith served wine with meals, which was a welcome respite from the beer drowning I had endured in Edoras. Don't get me wrong, I like beer. I am from British Columbia after all, and we drink a huge amount of beer per capita; but I'm a wine person. I prefer that beverage during meals, and keep the beer for hockey games and sunny patios on hot summer afternoons. That isn't how the rest of my family feels. My older brother thinks beer is a beverage best served cold. Meaning, anytime, anywhere, and any place you can get it.

I was told by Glorfindel that Estel's name as King was Elessar, it acted as a last name, and it meant elfstone. Arwen was marrying the first King that Gondor had seen for millennia, and the occasion was definitely auspicious. I was so happy for my friends. Arwen had become my best girlfriend here in Arda, and she knew more about me than anyone save Glorfindel. I teared up frequently when I saw the love that passed between the happy couple. I wished them all the happiness and joy for their marriage. Glorfindel told me that they had been in love for sixty-eight years but had been betrothed for thirty-nine, having first met in 2951 in Imladris, and becoming betrothed in 2980 at Cerin Amroth in Lothlórien. I couldn't imagine having to wait so long for my love to marry me, but apparently Elrond had said Arwen wouldn't marry anyone less than the King of Gondor and Arnor. Glorfindel told me that Estel was prophesied to be that King, and that is why the betrothal was so protracted. I said that there was a line from Earth that said, "…when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." My argument was for being with the one you loved without delay. Glorfindel asked me who said that, and I explained Harry Burns said that to Sally Albright in When Harry Met Sally. Glorfindel just looked at me like I was a bit odd.

Frodo and Sam were really quiet throughout the feast, even though everyone had tried to engage them in conversation. I felt pain deeper than the physical, radiate from them and knew it may permeate their souls for the rest of their lives. I was happy they had made it out of their ordeal alive, but I ached for them, and wished I could carry their burdens for them.

The feast lasted well into the night, with dancing and laughter heard into the wee hours. Glorfindel took me back to our rooms just after midnight, so we could rest up for the busyness of the next day. We fell asleep listening to happy laughter and shouts echo across the courtyard as the party wore on.

_Meleth nîn_-my love

_Melethril_-lover

_Lirimaer_-lovely one

_A'maelamin_-my beloved

_Mellyn nîn_-my friends


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Six-Party Hardy

The next day seemed to pass in a blur. After breakfast I was ensconced in Arwen's rooms helping, in the loosest sense of the word, her ready for the ceremony. Mostly her attendants were getting her ready, and I was providing the entertainment. I regaled her with what Glorfindel and I had heard before we fell asleep and told her about all the ladies who were flirting shamelessly with the ellyn in our entourage. During breakfast I saw one enterprising lady of the court sit close to Legolas, cooing and laughing everytime he said something. Legolas had the courtesy to remain polite with her, but Glorfindel and I could tell that he was not comfortable with the attention. Galadriel found this very funny and advised me that the enterprising woman would need to look elsewhere as Legolas had several lovers and none of them ended up in matrimony. She felt that Legolas wasn't going to bond in Arda, and hoped he would eventually find happiness in Aman.

Lunch was a catered affair with fruits, breads and cheeses being served on silver trays. Wine was kept to a minimum, so fruit juices were served instead. I guess whoever was in the kitchens decided they didn't need an inebriated bride. Like that would ever happen. Arwen was excited but relatively calm, considering in a couple of hours she would be married to the love of her life.

Finally, we were all dressed; hair styled within an inch of our lives, and were prepared to be escorted to the garden where the ceremony would be conducted. It was going to be a mix of Elvish and human tradition; with Mithrandir conducting the ceremony, Galadriel and I standing up for Arwen, and the twins and Legolas standing up for Estel. The ceremony itself was to be a simple affair and Arwen assured me that even though the guests would be standing during the ceremony, it would not be for long. Then everyone would retire to prepare for the evening wedding feast.

A knock at the door announced Elrond's arrival. In moments everyone was out the door and walking to the garden. Glorfindel slid up next to me and took my hand.

"It feels as though we were just married yesterday _melamin_, does it not?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," I whispered back, "Reminds me of our ceremony, and how you managed to keep it a secret from me. You were a very sneaky guy, keeping a secret like that from someone like me."

Glorfindel smiled cheekily at me, "The pain of keeping that secret was worth the look on your face when you arrived."

I squeezed his hand, "And I am glad you kept that secret. I loved what you did for me. I know I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you."

Arwen's entourage arrived at the garden and everyone took their places. Galadriel stood to Mithrandir's right, I stood to her left and Arwen was her right. Estel was standing opposite Arwen and, Legolas and the twins rounded out our party. The ceremony was beyond simple. Mithrandir thanked everyone witnessing the ceremony and then asked Estel if he would bond for the rest of his years to Arwen. Upon hearing Estel's assent, Mithrandir asked the same question of Arwen, who promptly agreed. An exchange of rings was made and the couple turned back to Mithrandir. Mithrandir pronounced the bond complete and announced the union of the King, Aragorn Elessar and his Queen, Arwen Undómiel. Polite applause was heard as the King and his new Queen led the procession out of the garden.

We congratulated the happy couple and then they went off to their chambers to rest until the wedding feast. I knew they would use the time to seal their bond according to Elvish custom, and I planned to engage in the same sort of action when Glorfindel and I returned to our rooms. We had five hours until the feast began, and I intended to make good use of every minute.

Legolas grinned as I gently dragged Glorfindel away from a discussion with Eomer. When Glorfindel looked into my eyes his reticence to leave changed into a look of understanding, and he made his apologies. We swiftly returned to our rooms and made love all afternoon. We ended up arriving late to the feast. Not too late, but we sat down at the table just seconds before the newlyweds arrived to cheers and applause.

Once Estel pronounced the feast to be in progress, the wedding celebration began. I thought I had seen excessive amounts of food and wine, but this outdid everything I had been witness to previously. The variety and enormous amounts of food could be deemed obscene. The revelry really got started once the meal was finished and the dancing began. Gimli came up to me as I sat out a dance and sat down beside me. We watched the dancers and listened to the music, laughter and loud voices straining to be heard over the ambient noise. Then Gimli turned to me.

"My lady, you do realize this is only the first day of the celebrations, do you not?" he said.

"I'm sorry Gimli. What do you mean first day?" I asked.

Gimli grinned, "Aye lassie. 'Tis the King that married, and in the lands of mortals we celebrate for at least three days. A good celebration will last up to seven!"

"Seven days of obscene amounts of food, wine and a ridiculous amount of dancing? Do people actually survive?" I asked astonished.

Gimli roared with laughter as though I had said the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Survive? Lassie, folk around here enjoy this! It's not every day that your King is married, and folk want the celebration to be recorded as one of the finest in history."

I nodded, "All right. But do I have to be here every minute of the day? Am I allowed to rest and get things done?"

"Perhaps I wasn't being clear lassie. The celebration lasts each day from seven hours past mid-day to sunrise the next day. Usually there are games during the afternoon. You can rest once the light dawns and then you ready for the celebration again in the evening," he explained.

"Ah. If you could excuse me Gimli? I need to speak to my husband," I said.

Gimli nodded, "I will find some more beer then. I seem to be a wee bit parched here." He waved me off.

I got up and went to find Glorfindel, but I found Estel instead. He walked up to me looking insanely happy for all the world to see.

Estel took my hand, "Lady Karyn, it is so good to see you well and happy. I was heartened to hear of your bonding and subsequent marriage to Lord Glorfindel. He found his fëa mate, and I am glad it was with such a lovely woman as you."

"Flatterer," I teased, "Thank you. But I think tonight is to celebrate your own happiness with Lady Arwen, is it not?"

He nodded happily, "Thank you, yes. I am elated that our marriage has finally occurred, but I grieve for the loss my foster father suffers."

I touched his hand, "I understand the source of your grief, but don't allow this to cloud your present happiness. You have waited a long time for this and Lord Elrond has had ample opportunity to come to terms with the reality of the situation. Grief does not belong at a celebration of a new beginning. Leave that to a later time, when the elation has worn off."

Estel nodded sombrely, "I know. It still does not relieve the ache in my heart for my family."

"Yeah, I understand," I held his hand for a moment and decided to change the topic, "May I change the subject? I have a question for you."

Estel nodded, "Please. Ask your question."

"Gimli told me that this wedding celebration could go on for up to seven days. Is that true?"

"It is the tradition of Man to celebrate a monarch's marriage for up to seven days, yes," he confirmed.

I looked a bit stricken, "Is your celebration going to go on for that long?"

Estel laughed a tiny laugh, "No. Due to pressing need among the population of Gondor, the celebration will be cut short after the minimum three days. I have also ordered less food to be served as we must conserve for those in need. The games that usually accompany this sort of festivity have also been cancelled. I think the men have had enough of real battles and do not wish to engage such mockery."

I realized he was right. The realm of Gondor had just been privy to a long siege and numerous battles, culminating in the loss of many of their menfolk. The need to provide for those who had lost so much was an urgent issue. On Earth this would be a political mine field. Public opinion would not be favourable to a leader who wined and dined his friends while his country was in an economic quagmire. People wanted to see their leaders exercise restraint and fiscal responsibility. I could only assume the situation would be similar here.

I offered my assistance, "I have some political experience in foreign policy and negotiations. I would like to help you in the rebuild of your kingdom, if you will allow me to."

Estel gave me a grim smile, "I may take you up on that offer, thank you. If you will excuse me, I see my wife gesturing to me."

I turned and saw Arwen waving to Estel, trying to get his attention. "Of course your Majesty. Thank you for your time."

Estel grimaced at my use of the word 'majesty', but said nothing. He nodded to me and moved off to Arwen's side. I continued to wander around in search of Glorfindel. I finally found him deep in conversation with Faramir, Eomer and a few of the Citadel guard. From the rapt looks on their faces, I could only assume he was telling them tales of his past. I found a seat near the conversation and watched them talk. I had a few people stop by and talk to me before I felt someone sit down beside me. Turning, I noticed it was Legolas.

"Hiding from your pursuers?" I asked glibly.

Legolas grinned, "You noticed her then?"

"How could I miss her? She was doing everything but spread her legs and offer herself to you in public," I deadpanned.

Laughing, he said, "You were not there in the hall when she accosted me. She was determined to achieve her goal."

"Do you feel dirty now?" I coyly asked.

Legolas shot me a look, "She did not succeed. I convinced her that I was unavailable and she would be best served to look elsewhere for companionship. I was informed by one of the staff that she was looking for an elvish husband. They mentioned something about having an elf as a spouse being highly desirable."

I felt a surge of guilt. This woman had obviously seen me with Glorfindel, found out we were married, and decided she wanted one for herself. I was the cause for the awkward situation Legolas had endured. I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Legolas. I should've realized my bond with Glorfindel could cause problems in a city that does not see many Elves, let alone Elves wed to mortals. Maybe I should hide out in my rooms and not be so visible. Maybe it would take the pressure off you guys," I mused.

Legolas took my arm, "Karyn, you should do no such thing. You are the fëa mate to your husband. That is why you are wed. I was pursued because the lady did not understand that bond and thought she could go to a place that would never be. You need not worry for the elves, for we have been taking care of ourselves for millennia. And," he leaned forward conspiratorially, "I think there are some ellyn that do not mind the attentions of a few mortal women."

I looked at Legolas questioningly and he nodded off to my left. Following his gaze, I saw a couple of ellyn from the Lórien entourage being chatted up by a few pretty ladies of the court. They didn't seem to mind a bit. In fact they seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. I turned back to Legolas who had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"All right. Point taken," I looked back at the ladies flirting with the ellyn, "So are you saying they'll have their fun and that's all she wrote?"

Legolas looked at me askance, "If you mean, will they bed the mortal women? Perhaps. But then they may not if they so choose. They are not, what did you call it?"

"Monks?" I supplied.

"Yes, they are not monks. They have free will in their decisions, and they may decide to engage in the carnal pleasures, or they may not. We are like anyone else, Karyn. We just live longer," he explained.

Glorfindel had walked over and was standing in front of me, "Good evening Legolas. You are not corrupting my wife with your tales are you?" A tiny smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"My lord, no. I was merely assuring the lady that ellyn are safe around mortal ladies, and she should not fear for us," he responded.

Glorfindel snorted, "It is more likely they should fear us. Elladan and Elrohir are up to their mischief again. I fear they will cut a rather large swath through the female population of Minas Tirith."

Having been on their radar before, I knew what the ladies were in for. I hoped they weren't under the delusion that they had snagged their man, or elf as the case may be. The twins had a healthy appetite, and I didn't think they were going to settle down any time soon. I didn't fault them for it; I just hoped they might see what their actions caused and understand they affected more than just themselves.

Glorfindel took my hand and raised me from my seat. "If you do not mind Legolas, I shall retire with my wife now. It is quite late and we have had a long day," he explained.

Legolas smiled, "But my lord, the King and Queen have not yet retired. Surely you will wait to see them off?"

Glorfindel sighed, "Would you fault me for wanting to be with my wife?"

"No, but we must observe the mortal tradition and wait to see them off. I am sure it will not be long now, for look at how Aragorn scans the room? I am positive he is looking to see if it is acceptable to leave with his wife for the evening," Legolas pointed out.

We watched Estel look around the room and then take his wife's hand. Arwen looked up at him and smiled in understanding. Aragorn nodded to one of his guards and then he and Arwen swept over to the door.

A drunken cry was heard from Gimli, "There they go!"

Laughter echoed around the hall as Estel and Arwen slipped out the door. I looked at Glorfindel.

"So, that's our cue?" I asked.

"Yes. Let us leave now, before Gimli decides to announce our departure as well," Glorfindel joked.

Legolas smiled, "Have a good night. I will see you in the morning?"

"Perhaps. If I can persuade my wife to make an appearance," Glorfindel said.

I poked his arm, "Yeah. As if," turning to Legolas I said, "We will see you in the morning. Have a lovely evening Legolas."

We turned and walked out of the hall, making our way back to our rooms. Not a lot of sleep was to be had that night, as we tested the strength of our bed, falling into a deep sleep just before dawn.

We missed breakfast not only the next day, but the following day as well. Funny how weddings affect people. Some people get sentimental and teary-eyed, and some just get randy. The celebrations ended after the third day, for which I was entirely grateful. I am not a young chickie anymore. Partying until dawn just isn't in my vocabulary and I crave a good night's sleep nowadays. Price of aging I suppose.

The days following the wedding celebration were a flurry of meetings between Eomer, Estel and the Prince of Dol Amroth, Imrahil. Nice gentleman. Glorfindel had introduced me to him and a few of the lords on Estel's council. A couple of the councillors struck me as no good. You know the type. Had their own agenda, wanted to make sure they would be left alone enough to achieve it. I had encountered many people who liked to lead their own little fiefdoms. Being who I am, I took perverse pleasure in taking people like that down a few pegs, even if it meant getting me hurt in the process. I just cannot abide people who don't see their greed as a bad thing. Gordon Gekko was wrong. Greed is not good. Greed does not work. Glorfindel was advised of what I sensed and he in turn told Estel. Estel had already figured out what I had sensed and told Glorfindel to not let me worry, as he had the situation under control. Most of the men on the council objected to my presence in meetings, so I had to detail all my ideas with Glorfindel and Elrond, so they could bring them up during meetings.

Glorfindel managed to get me a private meeting with Eomer. Elrond and Glorfindel were present, and we discussed my ideas on reducing disease and implementing a sewage system in Edoras. Elrond brought in a couple of his ellyn to diagram how a sewage system could be implemented in the city, as they had engineering experience. Eomer took to the ideas well. I was relieved. I was a woman, and according to society here, I'm not supposed to be intelligent. Just pretty and silent. What a load of bunk. I was glad I hadn't dropped near a human population. I might've been hanged for my impertinence.

During our visit to Minas Tirith, the Elves and Men managed to negotiate treaties and trade agreements spanning from South Gondor to Arnor, that included Rohan, Lórien, and Imladris. A tentative agreement for a UN-style council and a security force to ensure peace among the member regions was made up. I had advised that Eryn Lasgalen would probably want to be included in these treaties, so Glorfindel had ensured provisions were made to allow for their inclusion. I knew Thranduil would be miffed if we didn't include his interests too; and I had to spend time with him on the way back to Imladris, so I wanted to make sure I had good news for him. Arwen, in the meantime, was getting to know her court, and choosing her ladies-in-waiting who would be closest to her. I watched Eowyn and Faramir get even closer and I wondered if a betrothal was impending.

The time flew by and soon it was time to ride back to Imladris. We would accompany Eomer and Eowyn as they escorted the body of their uncle Théoden King back to Edoras for burial. Our group was very large, consisting of Elrond's Elves, the Elves of Lórien, and the contingent from Rohan, as well as the remains of the Fellowship. With such a huge group, our progress was slow to get to Edoras. We finally arrived in Edoras on the seventh of August, nearly twenty days since we had left Minas Tirith. Slow progress to be sure, but with such a large group riding, and having to see to the proper traditions concerning the funeral procession, we could not consider time a factor.

The funeral was held on the tenth of August, and that evening at the funeral feast, Eomer announced the betrothal of his sister Eowyn to Faramir. Galadriel just looked like a cat who had consumed the cream. I was glad I had not taken that bet. The next day the Elves set out from Edoras to head back to Lórien. Once we had dropped off Celeborn, Galadriel and their contingent, we spent a day of rest in the golden woods before we set out to Eryn Lasgalen. My heart was filled with a bit of trepidation, as I didn't know how we would be greeted, but at least I had the new treaties and trade agreements to show Thranduil. I had kept my promise to help him out and I hoped he would be satisfied and not have to keep me for the whole month. I wanted to get back to Imladris before the end of September. I felt it was home now, and I wanted to keep house as it were.

Little did I know that Thranduil was the least of my problems.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Seven-Home Again, Home Again, Jiggidy-Jig

We arrived in Eryn Lasgalen at the cave palace that Thranduil called home on the sixth of September. By this point I had my fill of travel by horseback and would've gladly traded my faithful steed for a couch. A soft fluffy couch that was easy on the buns, and supported my weary body in cozy comfort. I had no such luck. Glorfindel and I were ushered into the same rooms we had shared when we first came to Eryn Lasgalen. The moment we were left alone I flopped down on the bed and groaned theatrically.

"Oh, my butt. I don't think I can feel it any more. Tell me, is it still attached to my body?" I looked at Glorfindel with dramatic flair.

He smiled and came over to my side. Flipping my body over, he pushed his hands against my bottom, causing little jolts of pain to run through my body. As I winced he rubbed it gently, soothing the pain away.

"It appears to still be attached to your body _melamin_. Should I inspect you body for any other missing anatomy?" His hand slid between my legs, smoothing my dress over my thighs.

While love making was a favoured activity of mine, I was simply too sore to get physical at the moment.

"Baby I'm really not up to it at the moment. Could we please sleep a bit then see how I feel?" I rolled back over to face him.

His fingers twirled strands of my hair around as he looked into my eyes. "You are fatigued. I will let you rest and perhaps we will continue this later," he stroked my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I sighed, "Whatever caused Eru to braid our destinies together, remind me to thank him when I see him."

"I believe Eru already knows _melamin_. It is hard to believe that you have only been in my life for a year, as it seems we have been a part of each other for millennia," he said, running his hand down my arm.

I nodded, "I feel like I have been waiting for you in all my lives, and that's why I never settled. I knew I'd be with you sooner or later, and I knew you were worth the wait." I shifted uncomfortably as the ache in my legs and bottom asserted itself.

Glorfindel noticed my discomfort and reached down to take off my boots. "Let me soothe your pain, and you can rest for a few hours. The evening meal will not be called for a few hours, and that will give you enough time to sleep off the pain," he said softly.

He reached under my dress and untied my leggings that I wore underneath my dress for riding. He gently pulled them off and then placed my feet onto the bed, pushing my body around so my head was put on a pillow. I wriggled to help him and he stilled my body with a touch.

"Just remain relaxed. I will do all the work," he whispered in my ear.

I felt him roll me to my side and I stared at the stone wall while I felt him gently rub my legs and bottom, saying something in and Elvish dialect I didn't know, so softly I couldn't make it out. I felt warmth flood my sore areas and soon I was lulled into a deep sleep to help my body finish the healing process.

I remember falling into that soft darkness called sleep, feeling warm and cozy. Soon I was dreaming about mundane things. The day's ride, our telain in Lórien, walking through the streets of Minas Tirith, nothing out of the ordinary. The scenes changed and I found myself back in Vancouver. The way I saw the dreams changed as well. Usually I am an observer, watching myself in the dream or other people. This dream changed so that I was seeing everything from my own perspective. I was in my apartment looking for something. I seemed to be a bit panicked as I went from room to room, unable to find what I was looking for. The scene changed again, and I was walking the streets of Vancouver, still looking for whatever it was that I had lost. I checked out stores, hotel lobbies, I looked in buses and cabs, but to no avail. I just could not find what it was that I was looking for. I fell to the sidewalk sobbing silently, my body wracked with shuddering cries, unable to make a noise.

I awoke with a strangled cry, "Ehhhhh!" I still shook from the intensity of the dream.

Glorfindel sat up with me and wrapped his arms around my shaking body. "Shhh, shhh. It is all right _melamin_. You are safe. Was it a nightmare? What has frightened you?" he soothed me with his words as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back.

I looked into his eyes, "I dunno. Bad dream I guess. I was looking for something, and I couldn't find it. And I was so scared and upset…I cried but no sound would come out of my throat." The dream replayed in my mind. I guess I was still shaking because Glorfindel gently laid me back onto the bed and rubbed my arms and belly in calming circular motions.

"I am here for you. Just relax in my arms and let me ease you back into a restful sleep," he whispered in my ear.

Part of me didn't want to sleep, but as he whispered more words in the dialect I didn't understand, I soon fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Dinner that evening was not as sumptuous as when we had first visited Eryn Lasgalen, but it was still very nice. Thranduil did not insult me or try to stretch the conditions of my visit, nor did he seem unhappy about my marriage to Glorfindel. I guess he had accepted the terms of Elrond's agreement with him regarding what I would do for him. Dancing after the meal was a short affair for me, as I was still exhausted from the riding. Glorfindel and I made our apologies and retired early for the evening. Elrond asked if I needed his assistance, and I replied all I needed was a good night's rest. The twins gave me a cheery goodnight and were off to scour the premises for the evening's entertainment.

The next six days were filled with meetings between Thranduil, Glorfindel, Elrond and myself. We outlined the treaties and trade agreements and produced the documents for Thranduil to sign if he wished to participate. We had added provisions for trade between the human settlements near Eryn Lasgalen and Thranduil advised he would have his people clear the way with the mortals in charge. Thranduil was interested in the layout of the UN-style Council I had outlined in Minas Tirith, and paid close attention to the workings of the security force. Seeing as how there was still a minor threat from the dark creatures that had survived the original onslaught earlier in the year, he wanted to know if the security forces could be called on to assist in eliminating said threat. I told him he would have to apply to the Council, of which he was a member, and if there was a consensus, it would be a go. The terms and conditions of the Council and security force were acceptable to Thranduil and he seemed pleased with what I had brought him. He was so pleased at my efforts, he let me and my party go early, with the promise I would be back in three months for an update. I gave a 'told-you-so' look to Glorfindel who had been on alert the entire time we were in the company of the King. You can only tell an elf so many times that Thranduil was just misguided and he wasn't an ogre. Sometimes the truth is a hard swallow.

We left Eryn Lasgalen on the thirteenth of September for the ride home to Imladris. I was given a thank-you gift for the work I had done on his behalf from Thranduil. It was a delicately jewelled bracelet. I gave Thranduil a suspicious look and he laughed it off. He told me that I had achieved more than his expectations and he wanted to reward me for a job well done. I made him swear in front of all the Elves in our entourage that there were no ulterior motives, such as cheating a neighbouring realm out of goods and/or services, and that he would continue to act in good faith. He thought that was funny and said so, but swore the promise anyway. I told him my ethics would not allow for anything less than honourable behaviour, and as long as we conducted business in such a manner, I would be happy to continue our arrangement. I think Thranduil got a kick out me being the ethics police.

The ride home took another nine days. Never was I so glad to see a place, as I was to see Imladris. Home at long last. Of course, we no longer had Arwen with us, as she had returned to Minas Tirith with her new husband Estel, now known as Elessar King. The twins were now in residence, but as they were still a part of the Dúnedain patrols and would ride out with them, they may not be around for long. Elrond was unhappy about losing his daughter to a mortal life, but Arwen had given him numerous assurances that her and Estel would visit soon and visit often, as Arnor was the realm in which Imladris resided. I was ecstatic that I was going to be moving into Glorfindel's rooms. Elrond had told Glorfindel that when I became pregnant, he would give us the apartments in the southwest wing, which included four bedrooms, a sitting room, study and private bathing chambers. Apparently there was a small room that could double as a playroom when the children became mobile. Children. The thought that I would bear Glorfindel's children filled me with happiness, as I felt I had come full circle. I had gone from caring for other people and their children, to having my own and caring for them. Well almost. I had to get pregnant first.

Glorfindel ushered me into his, no, our rooms in a rather flamboyant manner. He carried me across the threshold and into the bedroom, depositing me gently onto the bed. I was laughing giddily and telling him not to throw his back out, as I would need him limber later on, when I spotted my backpack from Earth sitting in the corner of the room. Glorfindel followed my gaze.

"I took the liberty of having all your possessions moved into these rooms while we were away. I hope you do not mind?" he stroked my arm.

"No, not at all. I mean, we've been bonded for four months and thirteen days, and we've been married for three months and sixteen days; so it's only logical that you sent word to have my things moved," I paused, "That's what you did, right?"

Glorfindel laughed, "Yes, that is what I did. I sent a message from Lórien before we left for Edoras. Now, shall we inaugurate the bed?" His hand slid up under my dress and his nimble fingers united my leggings. His look changed from light hearted to desire as he stroked my belly.

I felt a surge of passion and I wriggled out of my leggings and started to untie the back of my dress. Glorfindel quickly came to my aid and soon I was naked and lying in the middle of the bed.

"I need you," I whispered urgently.

Glorfindel took off his clothing and crawled on top of me, trailing kisses up my body to my mouth. He kissed me deeply and stroked my nether regions, paying close attention to my sensitive button in between the folds of my labia, and dipping in and out of my core. I panted into his mouth as he stroked me to unbearable excitement. Just as I was about to crest, he stopped and I felt him guide his member to my opening.

"Just go fast," I panted, "I'm almost there and I need to come so bad!"

He pushed in quickly and I groaned at the intrusion, but wriggling eased the pressure and Glorfindel began to pump in earnest. I kissed any skin that came into range of my lips and ran my hands up and down his sculpted chest, while I pulled my legs higher, wrapping them around his back. Glorfindel pumped harder as I squeezed him with my pelvic muscles.

"_Melamin_, this will not last long if you continue that," he gasped.

"I don't care, I need to come," I panted.

I felt the first tingles of my climax and then Glorfindel stroked my bud, and I flew over the edge. My body shook with my climax and I cried out, as Glorfindel continued to thrust erratically. He went into his orgasm, and I felt his release as he shook, groaning loudly. He fell on top of me and then rolled of to my side.

"That was a good inaugural event. But I believe we will have to best that performance later. I know we can do better," he teased.

I lightly punched his arm, "Yeah, like that'll be such hard work."

Glorfindel kissed me and then pulled up an afghan blanket and put it over us while we napped off our ecstasy. I fell asleep wrapped in my husband's arms, in my new home.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Eight-Rowers Without Paddles

The days flew by as I acclimatized to my new role as wife of Glorfindel. Suddenly I had gained a new status within the close knit community of Imladris. Instead of being an outsider/guest who had come to Imladris and overstayed their welcome (according to those who felt I was usurping them for some odd reason), I was now a bona fide citizen and had all the rights and privileges as such. I was asked to sit in on meetings regarding events in Imladris, was given certain authorities, and was the highest ranking female within Imladris now that Arwen was living in Minas Tirith. Glorfindel said that since Elrond's wife had sailed and Arwen was gone, and due to Glorfindel's second-in-command ranking within Imladris, I had become a de facto first lady, as it were. I assumed the duties of an executive responsible for the running of Imladris. I would oversee the organizing of any gatherings, seeing to visitors' needs, planning supply requirements for upcoming seasons and other duties as they came up. Luckily the financial responsibilities were handled by Erestor, as I had my fill of Banking back on Earth. I had been in Retail and Business Banking for nine years before I moved on, and I did not have fond memories of my experiences.

I was kept very busy, learning my new job and enjoying my marriage. Glorfindel hardly ever left Imladris, and when he did, it was for short periods. I would be alone for a week or less, and even then Elrond and Erestor would keep me quite busy with things around the community. Melima had finally become betrothed to Erestor, and I was ecstatic. I threw her a Bachelorette Party, and Arwen had attended, as Estel had brought her out to visit while he inspected Arnor. Arwen had learned some rather bawdy jokes she had overheard from listening to folk in Minas Tirith. I laughed so hard, I nearly had a coughing fit. Elrond was of course, overjoyed to spend time with his daughter. I gathered his time to sail was coming soon, but he made no allusions as to when. I couldn't help wondering if Glorfindel would sail too. I had found out that all Elven kind would sail to Aman once they heard the call, and as the time of Man had descended upon Arda, the sailings would increase in frequency. A huge part of me didn't want him to sail ever, instead forsake Aman and stay with me until I passed; but then the part of me that is stupendously ethical overrode that urge. Ethics-R-Us bullied me into accepting that one day Glorfindel would hear the call, and I would need to let him go with love. The part of me that disagreed with that sentiment really hated my ethical self. It was a conundrum of gigantic proportions.

One day after Glorfindel and I had made love, I was studying his naked body. I examined every angle, the smoothness of his skin, the way his skin dipped over his pelvis and how his arms were sculpted sinewy perfection. I loved how his eyes were so blue, the colour popped against his creamy epidermis. His blonde hair was the colour of honeyed wheat and was silky soft against my skin. I memorized the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, which he was doing right at that moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, smiling softly.

"Memorizing you," I answered.

"May I ask why?" he countered.

"Because when I have passed into the afterlife, I will need something to brighten up the place. Even the memory of you would be brighter than the brightest star in the galaxy. You light up Arda with your presence and I want to bring a part of that with me when I go," I explained.

"You will not pass for many years _melamin_," he chided.

"Call me a crazy nut, but I like to be prepared," I shot back.

Truth was, I was worried about being separated from Glorfindel. The dream I had in Eryn Lasgalen had been on a steady rotation, being repeated every three to five nights. Needless to say, I was getting a bit tense. I had become hyper-aware of everything in my environment and was jolted out of my sleep regularly. Glorfindel knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to say anything to worry him until I figured out what was going on.

Glorfindel watched me examine him for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"Karyn, I do not believe this is about your passing. I have noticed how your sleep is interrupted every few nights, and how something is bothering you. I need you to tell me. I am your husband and I want to help you resolve this issue. Please, let me in," he pleaded.

I was torn. I wanted to tell Glorfindel everything, the repeating dream, the odd feeling of panic treading just below the surface. I didn't want to worry him, but I also wanted a fresh pair of eyes to look at the issue. I decided to be judicious about what I said. It wasn't that I was trying to keep things from him, but I also didn't want us both feeling tense. I work to protect the ones I love from feeling my pain. I like everyone safe and happy.

"Don't panic," I warned, "I've just been having this…dream." I trailed off, unsure how I wanted to word this.

"What kind of dream?" Glorfindel prodded gently.

"It sort of repeats. Every three to five nights, the same thing happens," I explained, "I'm back on Earth, in my apartment. I'm looking for something, but I can't find it. Then the scene changes and I'm walking around town, still looking for whatever it is. I can't find it, so I fall to the ground crying, except no sound comes out of my mouth."

Glorfindel's brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. "Do you have any idea about what it is that you are looking for?" he asked.

"None. All I know is, I need it terribly and I can't find it. It kinda spooked me. I'm sorry for worrying you," I said.

"No no, I am not worried. I am merely concerned for you. Has anything been bothering you as of late? Something perhaps that has been pressing on you?"

"Nooo…" I said slowly, but the thoughts I had been mulling over occurred to me. I wasn't sure I wanted to share it. "Umm, I guess I have been thinking about something a bit more than usual."

Glorfindel just looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

I shifted on the bed, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Uh, I'm kinda worried about being separated from you. I dunno, I guess it's a little foolish."

Glorfindel stroked my cheek, "You are not foolish. I can understand your anxiety, but you will not be separated from me. Eru brought you to me, and I do not think he would see that bond dissolved."

I nodded, but the nagging feeling didn't abate. I put my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. "Then I guess you won't fault me for taking a little extra sleep now."

Glorfindel's chest rumbled as he gently laughed, "No _melamin_. Sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

I was gently lulled into rest by the steady beat of Glorfindel's heart and the soothing hands that stroked my bare skin.

It was early in November when I had started planning the Christmas/Winter Solstice celebrations. Glorfindel had returned from a jaunt to Bree, and had brought me back some unusual trinkets that I had yet to figure out. Glorfindel did that quite a bit. Bringing me unusual things. I think he got a kick out of me trying to figure out their uses. We had settled into a comfortable life in Imladris. I had become proficient at pulling the proverbial rabbit out of a hat; what with all the surprise visitors and formal meetings I had to deal with. I had gotten up close and personal with how a community like this was run, and I was pleasantly surprised as how well I coped with the stress. I think it had a lot to do with my happy marriage and how Glorfindel supported me in everything. I knew I was damned lucky to have him, and I let him know how much I loved him every moment I could.

Glorfindel and I had talked about having children, but my menses still had not come back fully. I had been on Depo-Provera for about seven years before I had been transported to Arda, and I didn't have a period the entire time I was on the shot. That's what I loved about the shot. No mess, no breakthrough bleeding, no mental anguish. My kinda birth control. I didn't get a period for about the first six months I was in Arda, and then when I first began to bleed again, it was only for a day or two and then nothing for a couple of months. Not that I was complaining. I hate my periods. When I first got them, I was a heavy bleeder for two weeks before the well finally dried up, and that was every period. That's why I went on birth control. But now we were planning for a family, and my period wasn't stable enough to indicate how successful our attempts would be. Glorfindel told me about how Elves get pregnant. He said all they had to do was both agree to have a child and then their love making would be fruitful. He also said they could feel the moment of conception, and that was why they celebrated their conception day as opposed to their birthday. I told him that even with the modern science available, humans couldn't get an accurate conception date. The closest we got was the week of conception. That was why we celebrated birthdays, because you sure as hell don't forget that experience. Okay, women don't forget that experience. Men? Not a good track record there.

Elrond had gotten wind of our family plans and told us to just move into the wing he was going to give us when I became pregnant. He justified the move by saying I shouldn't do any heavy lifting when I was pregnant, as I was a delicate human and he didn't want anything to happen to me. I am not delicate. Let's just say that right now and get it out of the way. I survived my battle with cancer and twenty years of migraines, and if that couldn't bring me down, nothing would. I also knew that Glorfindel wouldn't let me lift a finger when we moved, so no worries on any front. True to my suspicions, when we actually did move into the new suite, Glorfindel had me just directing where things went. The twins helped us move, and kept patting my tummy, saying daft things like, 'Room for Rent', and 'Under Renovation'. Silly gits. Soon, we were completely moved in, and I was admiring our new home. Glorfindel snuck up behind me and swept me into his arms saying, 'New home, new inauguration', and took me into the bedroom to 'inaugurate it'. Needless to say, I didn't get anything done for the rest of the day. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

December had finally arrived and Glorfindel and I were still waiting for my period to return to normal, but were having fun 'practicing' for conception. Christmas was just around the corner and I was about halfway through my list, having made a good deal of the gifts I planned to give, already in my spare time. Glorfindel obviously had been planning something for me, as when I would unexpectedly walk into a room, he would look a bit guilty. I figured he was buttering me up for something, as he was the only person I knew who could keep a secret and would never be so blatant to drop mega-hints like that.

I could hardly wait for the Christmas celebration; I was so intrigued by Glorfindel's behaviour.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Thirty Nine-The Proverbial Fan

Christmas Eve had come and Imladris was abuzz with activity and decorated within an inch of its life. I was quite pleased with the results. Glorfindel had been teasing me non-stop for the past eleven days about how I had become 'Santa' with all my 'elves'. I should've never told him about the Santa Claus mythology.

The Christmas feast was a rousing success. The food and drink flowed and everyone was in the spirit of the season, giving gifts and sharing experiences with each other. Glorfindel and I spent most of our evening travelling from table to table, talking with people and laughing over inane things. The dance afterwards was loads of fun too. I again, was whirled from partner to partner, and after a couple of hours my feet had had the bun. It was close to midnight when Glorfindel found me dancing with Elrond, albeit rather tiredly, and he stole me away. He gave me a cloak and took me out into the gardens, to the spot where we had gotten betrothed and experienced that moment of nirvana. As we sat down in 'our spot', Glorfindel took my hands into his and looked into my eyes.

"Karyn, it was at this spot, almost exactly a year ago when I gave you this ring," he stroked the ring on my finger, "I have never been as happy as I have been since you came into my life. I wanted to come here, to be with you in the spot where we became betrothed a year ago tonight."

I felt a surge of emotion coming from both of us and I began to get teary.

"_Amin mela lle_ _Karyn_, _oialë_ _ar_ _illumë_," Glorfindel whispered and leaned forward to kiss me.

"I love you Glorfindel, forever and always," I whispered back and kissed him deeply.

The kiss was quite intense. I felt my being shift slightly and a feeling of weightlessness came over me. A strong tingling sensation grew spreading all over my skin, and it was like I could feel all the molecules that made up the air pressing on my body. As the kiss deepened even more, I saw lights flash behind my closed eyelids and my spirit body seemed to leave my physical body, as I felt a pulling sensation. Suddenly my inner eye went dark and I felt a jerk up and away. I tried to open my eyes, but I saw nothing. I heard wind whip by my ears and I felt like I was spinning wildly. My body thudded against something hard and I blacked out.

When I regained consciousness, I was able to open my eyes and see what was going on around me. My sight was a bit blurry, and I heard strange noises. The thought occurred to me that Glorfindel had picked me up and brought me to the healing rooms. My head was oddly quite sore and I hadn't the foggiest idea as to why. I brought my hand up to rub the blurriness away, and felt a tug on my wrist. As my vision cleared, I saw something that nearly stopped my heart. An IV was attached to my hand. I heard the heart rate monitor start to beep more quickly as I looked around the large room. I was in an empty ward, save for me. I was lying on a hospital bed, attached to an IV and vital signs monitor. I lifted my head off the pillow and a surge of pain went through me. I groaned and placed my free hand on the back of my head, feeling gauze and non-stick padding. My mind spun. I could not be back on Earth! This wasn't happening. No, I was unconscious and having a hallucination. This couldn't be real.

A nurse came into the ward and saw the panic on my face. "It's okay honey. You've had a bad concussion and a neighbour found you lying in front of your apartment building. You're at Vancouver General Hospital, and we've admitted you as you were unconscious when you arrived here. You've been out for eight hours, and your vitals were quite sketchy for a bit. Do you have anyone you want us to call? Family? Friends?" she asked kindly.

Tears came to my eyes, and my head began to throb violently. "No. No. I don't want to worry anyone," I whispered. I didn't understand why I was back here. Eru had brought me to Glorfindel, and then tore me away. This couldn't be happening. It was too cruel.

The nurse nodded and looked at my IV bag, "Are you in pain honey?" I nodded slightly. "Then I'll be right back with the doctor and something to ease the pain," she patted my free hand and walked out of the room.

She had only been gone for a few minutes, enough time for me to work myself up into a silent lather, when she returned with a tall East Indian man, who must be the doctor she had mentioned. The doctor moved up to the side of my bed and leaned over with his hand out.

"Good morning. You had us a little worried there. My name is Dr. Sandhu, and I am the Attending Physician. Can you tell me your full name?" he gently took my hand in his.

My voice sounded scratchy as I said, "I am Karyn Matthews. I know I am in VGH and I suffered a concussion."

He smiled, "Good, can you tell me what day it is?"

I thought back. It was sixteen months ago when I had left, and I couldn't remember what day it was when I was hit on the head. "I don't remember," I said softly.

"All right. I'm just going to look into your eyes here," he placed his fingers under my eye and flashed a penlight in it. He grunted and then checked the other eye. Shutting off the light, he then took his stethoscope and checked my breath sounds. His fingers prodded my wound and I grimaced in pain. "Little tender eh? No worries. I want to keep you here twenty-four hours for observation, okay? You were unconscious for quite a while and you seem to be having some memory issues, so I want to make sure you're all right. We gave you a CT scan and you don't have swelling, but I just want to be cautious. Do you have anyone you want us to call?"

I shook my head no and winced as pain surged through it. "I don't want to worry anyone," I repeated, "Can you tell me? Was there anyone with me when I was found?" I held out a faint hope that Glorfindel had come over with me.

Dr. Sandhu shook his head, "I don't know. I wasn't on when you came in," he noticed my fearful look, "But I'll ask around the ER, maybe someone remembers something." He nodded and then left the ward.

The nurse bustled around me and I watched her passively, my mind succumbing to the shock of losing the love of my life.

I quietly asked, "Can you tell me what the date is?"

"It's Saturday morning, August 26th," she said.

"What year?" I was being a fool and I knew it.

"2006," she looked a bit concerned and looked into my eyes, "Are you feeling okay honey?"

I blew out the breath I had been holding, "Yeah, just a bit peely wally."

She laughed, "Where'd ya get that term?"

I looked down at my stomach, "Just something my Dad says."

"Ah, well that's a good one. I'll have to remember that," she patted my hand, "You need anything, remember to buzz. The buzzer is right here, I've pinned it to your pillow okay?"

I nodded, mumbled yes, and watched her leave laughing softly to herself.

I had fallen asleep when the Dr. Sandhu came back into the ward some time later. I woke up a bit startled by his presence. The lights had been turned off except for the bed light above me, which glowed softly. I peered up at his dark face, still a bit confused about being back on Earth.

"Good morning," he smiled, "I checked with the staff in the ER that had been on when you came in, but no one knew of you being with anyone. Admitting also says you came in alone. I'm sorry. Were you expecting someone to be admitted with you?"

How could I explain about Glorfindel? I couldn't. Not if I wanted to be considered stable by the general populace.

"Uh, no. I thought someone was behind me and had been hurt too," I offered weakly.

He nodded, "Okay. Well, we'll keep an eye on you today and if everything works out, you'll be home tomorrow morning. But I don't want you to be traipsing around, so no work for a couple of days, all right?"

"Okay," I sounded a bit downtrodden, but the doctor didn't notice my tone. "Could you call my work and leave a message about this? I have to let them know as soon as possible."

He nodded, "What's their phone number?"

I strained to remember. "Is my backpack around? I need my cell phone." I did remember the number was in the phone book.

He grunted and walked over to some lockers beside the door. He opened them all until he found my stuff in the last one. Bringing my heavy backpack to me, he grinned.

"What do you carry in this thing? It weighs a ton!" he hefted it onto my bed.

"All my stuff I need at work," I mumbled as I opened the front pocket and dug around for my phone. Finding the phone, I opened it up and thought a moment about how I operated the thing. I pressed the menu button and saw 'phone book' right below 'call history'. Fiddling a bit, I finally found the number for my office, and I handed the phone to Dr. Sandhu.

"I'll be right back," he said as he left the room with my phone in his hand.

I waited for only a couple of minutes before he came back into the ward and handed the phone back to me.

"I've left a message on their voicemail. Hopefully that will be enough. I'm going let you rest now, and I'll have someone check on you later on today, okay?" he looked over at the monitors and read my file in the binder he carried.

"Okay," I said softly. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

Dr. Sandhu left the ward and I was alone in the semi-dark, watching the growing light of dawn outside my windows. My mind ran amuck with dire thoughts. I couldn't be here, back on Earth. Mithrandir was sure that I was destined to be with Glorfindel. Glorfindel was my fëa mate. We were supposed to be together forever and always. I had a ring that said so. Hold on a second…the ring. I had a ring! My bag had not yet been put back, so I searched through it, finding nothing. I guess I must've made some noise because the nurse came in to see what was going on.

"Can I help you find something?" she asked.

"Uh, I was wearing some jewellery, but I can't find it. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh yes. We took it off as you were going through the CT scan, as we couldn't let you wear jewellery in there. Hold on just a moment," she took off out of the ward. A minute or two later she came back in holding a clear plastic bag. She handed it over to me. "It should all be there…" I tore open the bag. "Two rings, a watch, a necklace, and a bracelet. You have some lovely things," she commented.

I was both relieved and stunned that my jewellery made it over the trans-universal trip. I put my betrothal and wedding rings back on my fingers and strapped my watch to my wrist. "Could you help me with this?" I held up the necklace.

"Oh, of course," the nurse helped me put it on, "The workmanship is just lovely. Where did you get your jewellery? I haven't seen anything like it before."

How did I answer this one? "I had it made in Europe," I lied.

"Europe? Oh they have lovely things over there. Which country?" she admired my jewellery some more.

"I got them in Eastern Europe, but I believe the style originates in Romania and Bulgaria," I covered.

"Oh? Well, these are lovely pieces. I'll leave you now, try to get some rest," the nurse left the ward to go back to her station.

I was allowed to go home Sunday morning, and on the promise that I'd have a friend look in on me for the next couple of days, I took a taxi home. I arrived back at my apartment in total culture shock. It felt like decades since I had been in Vancouver. The time I had spent in Arda with the Elves had changed my entire perspective. I saw waste everywhere and I couldn't believe how self-centred people were. The minute I got to the curb in front of my apartment building, a woman shoved her way into the cab, before I had gotten out and demanded I leave her cab. Unbelievable.

As I walked into my apartment, everything looked foreign and familiar at the same time. Flopping onto the couch, I stared at the bookshelves along the wall and started to cry. Not the nice in-control crying that I did during my cancer treatments. Oprah calls what I fell into, an 'ugly cry'. I was sobbing hard physically, hiccupping as I gasped for breath, mucous running out of my nose and copious tears streaking down my face. I was upset, sad and really, really angry. I was supremely pissed off. Eru got my hopes up, let me fall in love and marry, experiencing true happiness, only to rip it away from me. I shook not only from my sobbing but from my anger.

"Fuck you, you asshole! You motherfucking asswipe! I will NEVER trust you again!" I screamed at the ceiling, "Jesus fucking Christ, you take the cake! You, you, I am so angry I can't even think in English! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

I threw myself across the couch, hit the side and fell off onto the floor. Normally, I'd feel like a git, acting like the fool I was being, but I was so upset, I revelled in my indignation. I lay on the floor for maybe twenty minutes before I pulled myself up and went into the bedroom to change. I pulled off my jeans, remembering that these were the clothes I was wearing when I was pulled from Earth. So the jewellery came across, but not the dress and cloak I was wearing? My mind couldn't process the anomaly. I got into my pyjamas and crawled into bed. Worn out and exhausted from the trauma, both physical and emotional. I fell into an uneasy sleep, tossing and turning all night long, crying out for Glorfindel during my nightmares.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-Next Time On Oprah…

The next two days I only got out of bed to go to the washroom. I didn't bother to eat. What was the point? My will to live was seriously depleted. I hadn't been this depressed since the cancer diagnosis. I couldn't concentrate enough to read and television didn't interest me. I just lay in my bed staring out the window, not even focussing on the view. I would start a crying jag whenever I remembered little incidents from our life together. The time I had to drag an unhelpful Glorfindel into my bed because I couldn't stand the thought of him sitting in the chair all night, and having nearly put my back out hoisting his limp ass onto my bed and under the covers, made me cry for a whole hour. Nasty jag. I cried so hard, I nearly threw up. Thankfully, having no food in my stomach meant no vomit on my quilt.

The day I was to return to work, I went in and could only work an hour and a half before they sent me home. The music they played in the office was usually fairly innocuous, but Sarah McLachlan's song 'Push' came on and I was reduced to a blethering mess. The lyrics reminded me of our relationship and I couldn't hold it together. I couldn't explain to my supervisor what was wrong, but luckily she assumed I was still messed up from the concussion. She sent me home with orders not to come back for a week. I must've looked pretty haggard for her to send me home for a week. I told her I couldn't leave as we had a strike in two weeks, and she said she gave the file to another guy, and not to worry, as I had apparently left a pretty complete file for him to work with. I didn't remember any of that. I think my memory loss just cemented her resolve to send me home.

The week I was home was a write off. My pyjamas smelled like a serious case of BO, exacerbated by my unwillingness to take care of myself. I didn't shower, barely ate and just lay in bed like a raggedy doll. My mind wasn't taking the loss very well at all. I cried and slept, and then slept and cried. My tear ducts became a good representation of the Sahara. I'd cry and since I wasn't able to produce any tears, my eyes would hurt like the dickens. I didn't know you could cry yourself out like that. I had become an awful science experiment. The sleeping eighteen hours a day and not eating had also screwed with my sanity. While I slept, I dreamed of Glorfindel. Upon waking I was convinced that he was in my apartment and I would climb out of bed to look for him. When I couldn't find him, I'd throw myself back into bed and cry some more. It got so bad, that when I was looking for him, I'd think I saw him hiding in a corner or standing out on my balcony, and I'd freak out and run to him, just to find out I had hallucinated the whole thing.

Funny thing was, I could still feel his presence. When we had first bonded, it was like I had a new sense added to my repertoire. I could always sense Glorfindel, and if he was in the vicinity, I could approximate where he was, if he wasn't in front of me. Coming back to Earth, the link was still there. I think that's why I was so confused whenever I woke up. I could swear he was near, but I guess the trans-universal trip screwed with the distance perception. At least I knew he was still alive. I hoped. I wasn't really completely sure about anything anymore.

Once I was able to return to work without have a meltdown, I basically sleepwalked through the days. Everyone knew something was wrong, but I wasn't talking. I wore the jewellery I came over with religiously and gave vague answers when people questioned me about it. My parents were quite distressed. I ceased to call them every day, calling them maybe once a week, and almost didn't show up to Thanksgiving. I had played sick so I didn't have to go to my nephew's birthday party, but my sister and brother-in-law dragged me to Thanksgiving in October, as they told me I couldn't hide out from life forever. I got into a huge fight with my brother when he demanded to know what was wrong with me. I wouldn't give him a straight answer, and he was really angry. He said I was being selfish and if I didn't rejoin the real world soon, he'd have me committed. I told him that as I wasn't a danger to myself or others he could get stuffed. I didn't tell him how suicidal I was. No point in giving the enemy ammunition.

The months crawled by and I crawled with them. I had taken a leave of absence from work in October, once it became evident that my depression was making me non-functional. I was enrolled in a group therapy day program at VGH and was kept 'busy' from 9am to 3pm Monday to Friday. The program ended for me in the middle of December. With the promise to get involved with Christmas preparations, the doctor in charge and the head nurse grudgingly let me go. I knew they knew I wasn't up to full speed, I was barely at half, and hardly chugging along; but they had to let me go if I wasn't a danger to anyone or myself. I was seeing a therapist once a week on top of the group, which I continued after I got out. My therapist was a nice enough person, but I just couldn't tell her about Glorfindel. No matter how much I knew she'd understand. She was kind enough to play along with my charade, as I think she thought I'd spill the beans at some point. I figured I was Fort Knox and nobody was getting in. Ever.

One week before Christmas, when I was downtown shopping for gifts, I felt an odd presence near me. I had my iPod on and was listening to a mixed music playlist of mellow artists. Just as I was crossing Robson at Howe, I thought I heard my name being called over the music. I turned as I reached the other side by Chapters, and saw a blond haired man standing on the curb. As my eyes focused in on him, Paul McCartney's 'Maybe I'm Amazed' started playing on my iPod. The man waved at me and started to cross the street against the light. I stared harder. Then it hit me. Blue eyes like the sky on a sunny day, hair the colour of honeyed wheat, the strong sinewy body that moved with a dancer's grace. Glorfindel! It couldn't be. He was in Arda, a whole different universe. Just as he got close to me, another pedestrian accidentally body-checked him as they were walking around him to cross Howe. He bounced off the pedestrian, and fell towards me. As he was about to crash into me, he caught himself and pulled himself up.

"Being human is definitely something I have had issues with. It takes some getting used to," he remarked casually, standing in front of me.

Paul's voice continued over my ear buds, as I pulled one out to listen to this man who looked just like my husband. "Is it really you?" my heart constricted in my chest as I waited for confirmation.

"I am now called Finn, and I have this new fangled body. See? Round ears!" he pulled back his now much shorter hair to reveal perfectly shaped ears. Human ears.

I launched myself at him, sobbing and laughing, looking for all the world like a hysterical woman. "Oh my god! How? What? Why?...I need all the details!" I spoke in rapid fire.

He laughed and swung me around, "All right, all right! But first we should find somewhere a little more private to talk, hmmm?"

I nodded, "Okay. My place is just over in Kits."

"Why not go to my place?" he suggested as he took my arm in his, "It is nice."

I looked at him askance. "You have a place? Since when did you start using my euphemisms? And again, you have a place?"

Glorfindel, or rather, Finn laughed again, "Yes, I have a residence within the city. And I have been here looking for you for some time. Did you know that you are not at your office, and have not been there for a while? I know. I checked. You never gave your home address, so I have had to use the information I managed to glean from others to find you. Your coworkers are quite protective of you. I managed to find out you were not well, which frightened me. Your link felt weak for some time, and I was worried I would not find you in time. But here you are, and you look and feel just fine." To emphasis his point, he squeezed my butt firmly.

I was led to a Toyota Prius, and was shocked when he produced a smart key and opened the passenger side door for me. "You drive?" I asked stunned, "What? Exactly how long have you been here?"

Glorfindel looked a bit sheepish, "I have been here for approximately three years. I believe Eru sent me here before you went to Arda, so I would have time to acclimatize to your planet. It was quite a culture shock. You should have seen my reaction when I saw my first car. I was nearly run over before I came to my senses and got off the road."

I nearly choked as he gently guided me into the seat. "You were nearly killed? Three years? Isn't this clearly a violation of space/time?"

He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. Getting in he explained, "Eru sent me, so clearly, no laws of space/time are violated. I wasn't nearly killed. My eyesight is still very good, just not what it was when I was an elf. In fact, the only thing that has truly changed are my ears. The rest of me is exactly the same. I have just lost a small percentage of my acuity. I believe it is due to now being mortal. Now, please allow me to drive you home. I want to talk, but I also want to make love to you. Three years is a long time to not be with you."

He started the car and drove down Howe and over the Granville Street Bridge. I think my mouth gaped open the entire way to his home. He pulled in front of a modest two story home on West 34th near Ravine Park in Arbutus. I wondered how he could afford the mortgage or rent on a place like this. Vancouver is one of the most expensive places to live in Canada, and houses on the West Side went for more than $600,000. It wasn't unusual to see homes go for one or two million. Glorfindel opened the car door for me and helped me out. I felt like I had just crossed into an alternate universe. I walked up the stone path in front of the house and wondered just what the hell was going on. Glorfindel was about to tell me.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty One-Logistical Anomalies

Glorfindel opened the door to the house and showed me into his abode. The front of the house had a cute little garden with a red cement path leading to the front door. Four steps led to the door, which was wooden with glass inlay. The living room was just off the front hall, and had a lovely little fireplace. The dining room was on the other side and Glorfindel had everything furnished in cottage cozy. Dark green couches and mahogany side and coffee tables were ensconced in the living room, and the dining room had a red accent wall, with a Queen Anne dining table and balloon back chairs. I have a balloon back chair and I know how expensive they are. I had no idea how Glorfindel could afford this place, let alone the furniture. Glorfindel led me to a couch and had me sit down.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions," he started.

I nodded, "Uh yeah, how do you afford a swanky place like this, and manage to furnish it too? And how come you've been here three years? And you don't have an accent anymore, what happened? And why did Eru…"

Glorfindel held up his hand to silence me, as he slid in close. He touched my face gently and I shivered from the memory of being with him.

"When we were last together, when we kissed, I felt you go. Upon opening my eyes, I realized you had not pulled away, but were truly gone. I had Imladris torn apart to find you. Elrond was kind enough to allow me to send rangers out across Arda looking for you. We found nothing and by the Spring, Elrond called off the search. He advised he would sail at the end of September, and he would like me to join him. I could not. I was so distraught at losing you. I knew you were alive because I could feel your life force through our bond, but I could not locate you. I dreamt of you every night and thought I could see you out of the corner of my eye. When I would investigate I realized my mind was playing tricks on me. I felt I was losing any sanity I had left. Finally Mithrandir came to me during midsummer and advised me that there was a solution to my dilemma," he paused as if to gather his thoughts.

"Okay, and then what?" I was a bit anxious to get all the details.

Glorfindel caressed my hand with his fingers and looked into my eyes, "He arranged to have any unfinished business completed for me so that I could leave. I entrusted my assets to Elrond, who knew what was going on, and I made my goodbyes. Mithrandir told me that Eru had granted me passage to your world and all the arrangements had been made. I would be able to speak your language, I would have all the documents to prove I was from your realm and I would have money to help me survive. Mithrandir told me I would have three years to establish myself in your world before I would be allowed to search for you. He said I would arrive before you left and it was important that I not try to find you until after the day you left. Something about ruining the timeline. When the time for me to leave had come, I stood in the courtyard just before dawn with Elrond, the twins, and Mithrandir, waiting to cross. Elrond wished me good fortune and Mithrandir asked me to say hello to you. He then chanted some words and a blue light formed. I stepped through it and into your world."

I gasped when he spoke about the bluish light. Galadriel's mirror had been correct! I had 'seen' that moment in the mirror. "Where did you arrive?"

"In a park. I found out later that I had arrived in Stanley Park, near a place of ancient power. I felt the power when I arrived, but I was intent on finding my way out of the wilderness I had landed in. When I stumbled upon a well used path, I followed it until I heard strange sounds. A noise not unlike the dull roar of water, but with a smell so different, I could not place it. I walked until I stepped upon a path that was hard and black. I know this is blacktop now, but then I had no idea. I walked for a time until the sound of the roaring was much louder. The path led out of the trees and before me was a roadway with, what I now know are cars, speeding along its path. I had accidentally stepped onto the road when a driver of a car leaned on their horn and I was so startled, I jumped back onto the path. That was the first time I had heard such a terrible noise. I didn't know where to go, but I saw people off in the distance, walking and some were running. I decided I should go to them. As I got nearer, I realized I was not wearing the clothes I had left in. I was wearing dark loose leggings, like the ones I first saw you in, and a light shirt. My footwear was something I had never seen, not even on you. I found out they were called 'runners'. Odd name," he mused.

"So, jeans, a t-shirt and runners, eh? I'd have loved to have seen that," I remarked.

"I could show you now, if you like?" he got up, pulling me up with him.

"I think we could spend our time in a better way, than engaging in a fashion show," I replied a little huskily.

Glorfindel caught my drift like an all-star receiver catching a pass, and ran with it. Taking my hand, he led me back into the hall and upstairs to the master bedroom. The bedroom was done in rich blues and creams, with a large four poster bed dominating the room. Glorfindel pulled me to him and kissed me deeply, holding me tightly to his body. I let myself melt into his form as I kissed him like a starving man at a feast. His hands reached for my sweater and he pulled it over my head, only breaking the kiss to let the sweater get by. I had unbuttoned his shirt and was slowly sliding it down his arms while he unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them. His hands guided the cloth down over my hips and let them drop to the floor. Having taken off my shoes at the door, I had no impediment keeping me from shaking my pants off, which I did expediently. Then I undid his pants and let them slide to the floor after I pulled them over his hips. Did I say he looked good in khakis? Cuz, damn. He does. He made quick work of my bra and panties, as I slid his boxer-briefs down.

Suddenly, he swept me up into his arms and took me over to the bed. My body trembled in anticipation as he gently laid me down near the centre of the bed and crawled up beside me. He stroked my body lovingly, as he watched my reaction.

"I have missed this, you, being like this with you, so much," he whispered.

I nodded, "I thought I had lost you forever. I was so distraught when I found myself back on Earth. I don't ever want to lose you again."

"Never," he whispered in my ear, "I am yours _oialë_ _ar_ _illumë_."

"_Oialë_ _ar_ _illumë_," I repeated like a prayer.

Our lovemaking was intense, as he reacquainted himself with my body. I climaxed quickly and hard. Twice. Before he even got to his own climax. I felt like I hadn't been touched in years and my body craved the feeling of his skin in close contact with mine. I whispered his name over and over, never wanting our lovemaking to end. Glorfindel moaned my name when he reached his climax, and afterwards clung to me like a long term prisoner greeting his rescuers for the first time.

"I love you," I murmured in Glorfindel's ear.

"_Amin mela lle_," he whispered back.

"Will you finish your tale?" I asked gently.

He pulled the quilt that had rumpled up by our feet over our naked bodies and slid himself in closer to me. I let my body mould to his as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I mentioned I had seen people in the distance, correct?" I nodded. "Once I approached them, I had to decide how to ask them about my current location. I walked up to a couple walking a small dog and asked them where I was. They looked at me oddly and told me I was at the entrance to Stanley Park on Georgia Street. I asked in what city, and they laughed, asking me if I had hit my head hard. I remembered what your story was when you came to Imladris, so I told them that I had fallen in the woods and was unsure of what had happened. The man opened a small device, which I remembered you had called your 'cell phone', pressed something into it and then spoke into the device. A short while later I heard a strange wailing sound, followed by a sharp horn in a staccato rhythm approach. A car, followed by a larger vehicle, pulled in front of me and three men got out of the vehicles, identifying themselves as they approached me. One was a police officer, who began to question me. The other two were paramedics, who wanted to treat me for my 'fall'. I kept up the charade, which was not hard, considering I really did not know where I was; except for a few rudimentary pieces of knowledge that I had gleaned from you. The police officer and paramedics agreed I needed medical attention and took me in the car to the hospital. I knew Eru had ensured I would be able to survive as I was able to read the writing on signs and I was apparently speaking your language without any difficulty. The healers, or doctors as I overheard, were quite perplexed and sent me for several tests. The police officer had found my identity in a wallet I supposedly had in my jeans. I was 'Finneas Gabriel Mills', and apparently I was born June 6th, 1965. The officer had found a driver's licence, bank cards, and cash in my wallet. I had confounded the doctors enough, and they set up some appointments for me to attend later in the week and sent me home with the police officer. That is how I arrived at this house. Eru had ensured all the details for my life here with you. After the officer had driven me home, he took me inside the house using keys he found in my pocket, and watched me wander from room to room. I heard a ringing sound coming from one of the rooms and walked towards it, but the officer had already picked up the device, and began to speak into it. I found out it was called a phone. The officer handed me the phone and told me it was my boss wondering where I was. I took the receiver and said hello. A man began speaking on the other end and was telling me that everyone was worried sick about me not showing up for work, and how this was not like me at all. I asked him what I was like and momentarily confused him. Seeing how my remark may not have made sense, I advised him of my accident and resulting memory loss. He said he would send someone over to check on me and told me to stay inside until they got there. He then asked me to hand the phone back to the officer. The officer and the man spoke for a short time. Once the officer returned the receiver to the base, he turned to me and told me he would stay until the person from my work came by," he took a breath and stroked my face.

I kissed his hand and remained silent. I knew there was a lot more and I didn't want to interrupt.

Glorfindel swallowed and began to speak some more, "The person who had come by was a woman who called herself my 'assistant'. I found out I worked as a partner in an environmental consultant company, and I had been driving out to see a client on the North Shore. When I did not show, the client called the office and the office started to try and track me down. I had no idea how, but Eru had established a whole life for me before I crossed to your universe. I literally walked into my life already in progress. The next day, after my assistant was sure I would be fine to come into work, I was driven to the office. My car was apparently missing, and the police were trying to locate it through its theft deterrence device. When I walked into the office, it was as if a door had opened in my mind, and I had all this new knowledge inside my head. I knew everyone there, and I knew what I did for a living and how I did it. I remembered everything from my 'past', and I knew what was going on in the present and what was planned for the future. It was surreal, as I could also remember everything from my thousands of years living both in Aman and Arda, but I also had this new 'life' that was implanted in my memories. Everything felt completely natural and nothing clashed with anything else."

My mouth gaped, "You were implanted with whole new memories? Like on Star Trek or something?"

Glorfindel laughed, "Had you said that back on Arda, I would have no idea what 'Star Trek' was. Since I have been on Earth, I have had ample opportunity to research all your cultural references; and I am happy to say, I get you. I totally get you Karyn. You had confounded me with your linguistic preferences, but now I have been indoctrinated into the geek club, of which you are a member, and I know exactly what you mean."

I choked back laughter that threatened to overtake me, "Well baby, I'm glad you get me. It would be an awkward marriage for the next fifty-odd years, if you didn't adapt." I stretched my neck up and kissed him on the lips.

Glorfindel played with my breast in a preoccupied manner, "_Meleth nîn_, I also know that while our marriage is binding in Arda and Aman; it is not recognized here. I wish to make it legal, as they say. I wish to remarry as soon as possible and as the man says, 'when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.' I would like it to begin today, but I do not think we could obtain a marriage licence before the Vital Statistics Office closed."

"Nope. They close at 4:30, and it's 6pm now. I think there's a step you're missing though," I added.

"What?" he let his fingers play along my skin.

"You have to meet my folks. Plus, I think my family would have a coronary if I didn't get married with them present," I answered.

"Ah, yes. Your family. If I remember correctly, you have a sister, and two brothers, correct?"

"Yeah, a twin brother, older sister and older brother. I also have seven nephews and nieces, and I know my youngest niece would be terribly disappointed if she couldn't be a junior bridesmaid. She's a girly-girl," I confirmed.

"Ahhh, well I would not want to disappoint my new niece, or any other members of your family," Glorfindel said sagely.

"Yeah, I'm the last of the kids to marry, so I know we'll have to be a bit traditional and have everyone there. By the way, did your new implanted knowledge include driving a car? I mean, did you need to take lessons or anything? And, how on earth did you get a Social Insurance Card? I used to be Federal Government, and I know the rules to obtain one," I asked.

"Yes, the knowledge on how to drive was there. I don't know how Eru did it, but the Social Insurance Card was in my bureau here at home. I don't know the rules, but I believe Eru could get around them," he answered.

I shrugged slightly, "Okay, but you still have to meet my family. So I'll call everyone to set up a meeting and we'll get the preliminaries out of the way."

Glorfindel shrugged and moved himself down my body, "All right. But now I want to enjoy being with you. The calls can wait."

We made love again and fell asleep in each others arms late in the evening without even bothering to eat dinner. I dreamed of Glorfindel and my family's reaction to the news.

_Oialë_ _ar_ _illumë_- forever and always (Quenya)

_Amin mela lle_- I love you

_Meleth nîn_- my love


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Two-Meet the Parents

The next day I called my sister to advise her that I would be bringing a guest to Christmas dinner out in Tsawwassen. She was not only surprised but ecstatic at the news. She weaseled the info about Glorfindel out of me and told me how happy she was for me. I told her not to say anything to the rest of the family as I wanted it to be a surprise, and she said I was stressing her out because how do you keep a secret like that? I told her if she could keep the secret about my folk's fiftieth wedding anniversary surprise party, she could do this. She promised to do her best, but she had to tell Tony, her husband. I agreed and confirmed the time and what I was to bring for dinner.

It felt weird to call Glorfindel 'Finn', but I couldn't afford to let the cat out of the bag as it were. Part of me began to get excited about introducing him to my family. The other part of me felt a wee bit of trepidation about the whole thing. How was I to explain the sudden turnaround in mood? How was I to explain how Glorfindel and I met? The sudden 'engagement'? I sat down on Glorfindel's couch with the fire going strong, and wracked my brain for plausible excuses.

Glorfindel came into the room with a couple of mugs balanced in his hands. Sitting down beside me, he put the mugs down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Here. Drink this. It's cocoa. Rather good, if I must say. Why didn't you explain chocolate more to me? Had I known it was this good, I would've tried it much sooner. As it was, I didn't discover it until I had been here for nearly three months," he picked up a mug and waved it under my nose.

I looked into the steaming mug and saw mini-marshmallows floating on top of the creamy chocolate goodness. Taking a sip I said, "We have bigger issues to deal with. For instance, what do we tell my family? About you I mean. How do we explain how we met, our engagement, my sudden mood change? I'm not terribly emotional to begin with, but having me go from being in a depression to being happy as a clam is a little suspicious, don't you think?"

Glorfindel tipped his head in thought, "I think if I tell them we met a year ago, became friends and it blossomed just recently, they would understand."

"And the engagement?" I took another sip of the cocoa.

"We can avoid telling them until the New Year. I can wait to make our marriage official, even though I'd like to do it right away," he rationalized.

"Okay. That might work. Now about my mood change. I'm not a bi-polar personality, so how do we explain my sudden change?" I stroked his thigh with my free hand.

"I will have to think on that one," he put his mug down and took mine away from me as well. "I have something else on my mind right now," he leaned in and kissed me gently and then more intensely.

I shifted closer to him and slid my hands under his sweater, stroking his warm skin. Glorfindel pulled me down, laying my head gently on the couch, as he climbed on top of me and shifted my legs apart so he could kneel between them. His body pressed against mine and I could feel his growing erection pressing against my thigh. I parted my legs farther and slid my crotch under his hardness. Glorfindel groaned and tilted his pelvis to press harder against me and I responded by thrusting my hips up. His hands wandered under my shirt and wriggled up my back to undo my bra. I felt the brush of fingers over my nipple and I arched my back, pressing my body harder against his. Glorfindel reached down and undid my jeans as I lifted my hips to help him get my jeans off. With my pants down by my ankles, I felt his fingers slip the crotch of my panties to the side as he wriggled a finger between my nether lips. A moan escaped my lips as I felt his digit stroke my bud and dip inside me. Glorfindel placed kisses in a trail down my body until he reached my mons. Pulling my underwear aside, he pushed his face between the apex of my thighs and started to suck on my bud while his fingers stroked my deep inside. It didn't take long to reach my climax. While I was recovering from the rush of sensations, Glorfindel had pulled my panties down past my knees and shoved his pants and shorts down far enough to expose himself to me. He lined himself up with my body and opened me to allow him entrance. The feeling of him sliding into me sent ripples of pleasure through my body, like an aftershock from a cataclysmic event. Glorfindel began to thrust in a regular rhythm, and I shoved my hips up to meet every lunge. I kissed every bit of skin that came into range of my lips. Glorfindel caught a nipple in his lips and sucked it into the tightest nub that pulsed with every swirl of his tongue. I felt the rise of another climax as I listened to Glorfindel grunt hard and felt him thrust faster. The rhythm of my hips became erratic as I crested and fell into orgasm. Glorfindel cried out and his thrusts became irregular as he climaxed inside me. My body still shook with small tremors as he fell on top of me, breathing in choppy gasps. My feet were still encased in my jeans, and my left leg could only flop uselessly over the side of the couch, unable to move any farther.

Once Glorfindel had regained his composure, he pulled himself off of me and helped me back into a sitting position. I felt a gurgle between my legs and a little fluid seeped out onto the cloth of the couch.

"Oh, oh, I'm getting your couch mucky," I stood up and put my hand between my legs.

"Don't worry about it. It will clean up. Sit down and let me hold you," Glorfindel pulled me back down and curled up beside me.

I felt a little awkward with my jeans and panties tangled around my ankles, so I yanked them back up over my backside and scooted back up on the couch near Glorfindel. We cuddled for a while, and I contemplated how it seemed odd to be cuddling with a guy. Sure it was Glorfindel, who was an elf now turned human, but all my experiences with Earthly males did not include cuddlers. I had married a cuddler, and I loved being with him like that, but I still found it oddly amusing.

The week flew by quickly, as I moved out of my apartment and into Glorfindel's home. I would lose a month's rent on my place, but I considered it money well spent as I now was reunited with the man I loved. Glorfindel remarked repeatedly on the great number of books I had, and I reminded him that my intellect was part of why he loved me. He huffed under his breath on how I should've married Erestor, as we had so much in common. I knew he was kidding. Erestor! Really. Intellect was the only thing we had in common.

Finally Monday arrived and we bundled up our bodies and promised foodstuffs, and drove out to my sister's.

Cathie opened the front door upon our arrival and called for Tony to come out and help. Tony had a gleeful look on his face as he greeted Glorfindel.

"Finn! Good to meet ya. I'm Tony, and that's Cathie over there. Welcome and Merry Christmas!" he slapped Glorfindel's back in a friendly greeting.

Glorfindel laughed and patted Tony's back in return, "It is good to meet you Tony. I've heard so much about you."

Tony looked nervous for a split second, "All good I hope?"

"Yeah Tony, I've been spilling all your dirty secrets. Like how you enjoy fixing the house up and going waterskiing every chance you get," I grinned.

Tony gave his trademark short laugh and took some of our parcels and brought them inside the house.

Everyone was there already. My Dad came down the stairs from the living room and held his arms wide open. "Hello, hello! And you must be Finn!" he walked up to Finn, and shook his only free hand, "It is good to meet you. Here let me take that from you so you can get your jacket off." Dad took the tray of food we had brought and a couple of gift bags and climbed back up the stairs.

We took off our jackets and shed our shoes before we climbed the short steps to the living and dining room. My twin brother was sitting by the fireplace with his son on his lap, and his wife sitting on the couch near him. He looked Finn over and grinned. My older brother John, gave a mellow, "Hey, howsit goin'?" before he returned his attention to his Caesar.

My eldest niece slipped up beside me and whispered, "Nice one Karyn. He's a keeper."

Cathie popped her head out of the kitchen and asked, "Finn, I'm just making up some G & T's, do you want anything?"

"Oh, wine if you have it," he politely replied.

Tony entered the kitchen and laughed, "We could open a liquor store here. Whaddalya have? Red? White?"

"Uh, red please," Finn took my hand, "What do you feel like Karyn?"

"Tone, can you pour me a Coke?" I asked.

"It's in the fridge," he pointed and then laughed at my chagrined look, "Did you really expect me to get it for you? C'mon, you're not a guest, you're family."

I walked over to the fridge and took out the bottle of Coke and poured myself a small glass. I was going to be the designated driver, so I steered clear of all temptations. Tony handed Glorfindel a glass of Pinot Noir from the Okanagan's Mission Hill winery. I approved the choice. Dad must've brought it. We moved back into the living room and my twin brother got up and walked over to me. Glorfindel was pulled down to sit with my eldest nephew and his new wife. Chris sidled up beside me and leaned into my ear.

"He's nice. Don't screw it up," he whispered.

I poked him in the ribs and said sarcastically, "Thanks. Because I need your approval to be with Finn, right?"

Chris laughed and moved away from me and sat down on the floor by his wife.

Dinner was a great success. Glorfindel acquitted himself well. Everyone laughed at his jokes and plagued him with oodles of questions, which he answered patiently. We had worked out a story that we had met through mutual friends and had been friendly for a while before it had become something more. I told Glorfindel to say that my friend Anne and her live-in boyfriend Sam were the ones to thank for our meeting. I said to say that Sam and he had met during the course of his work and had become friends, as Sam was a big environmentalist, working for the Sierra Legal Defence Fund. I figured it would be a logical leap for everyone to accept. My Mom and Dad looked supremely pleased when they found out Glorfindel was a partner in an environmental consulting company. I don't think it had anything to do with being environmentally responsible, but more to do with being fiscally solvent. My sister looked like she was going to choke on her wine when she found out that Glorfindel owned his own home in Arbutus. Cathie loves the old homes in that area, so when she found out his house was almost 95 years old, she was salivating. John didn't care too much about Glorfindel's job or house, but he did perk up when Glorfindel told him that his company kept season tickets for the Canucks. My Mom loved that too. She's a rabid Canucks fan and Glorfindel told her he would take her after the New Year. John managed to finagle an invite too. I told him to take Dad along, so they would all have fun together.

All night long my family kept giving me little thumbs up and big grins to show how pleased they were for me. By the end of the evening, Glorfindel had won my family over and I knew if we announced our engagement in the New Year, we wouldn't have any problems as my family would be ecstatic. The drive back home was quiet, with the occasional giggle from me and quiet chuckles from Glorfindel. Just as we were crossing the Oak Street Bridge, we simultaneously cracked up. I had been thinking about how Chris was grilling Glorfindel on his sports team preferences and Glorfindel kept saying he wasn't really sports minded, but enjoyed watching a well-played game. Chris was sure Glorfindel was hiding some secret affinity for Toronto and Glorfindel was trying to steer Chris off the topic, as he really didn't watch sports. I asked Glorfindel what he was laughing about, and he said he was remembering how my family were being less-than-subtle in expressing their approval of him. I said it wasn't him; it was that I hadn't brought home a loser and they thought they had a chance of actually marrying me off. Glorfindel had laughed and asked if I brought home losers often, and I explained I had only brought home two guys, but when I dumped them, my family closed ranks and said they weren't good enough for me and I could do better. My family is an odd mixture of protective and insulting. They will gather the troops when there is trouble, but then insult you to high heaven when things are fine.

The next day I got phone calls from everyone, saying how they loved meeting Finn and when was I going to do the right thing and settle down. Mostly my mother was asking about the state of my marital status. She had gotten wind of my living-in-sin situation and instead of confronting me teary-eyed in the kitchen to demand evidence of my virginity like she had with Lisa, my sister-in-law; she just called the next day to guilt me into admitting I was going to marry like a proper girl would. I said it had not been discussed, but not to lose sleep over the situation as I had it under control. My Mom can be rather dramatic when she feels someone is being 'immoral', so I played down my sexual status and emphasised how much Finn liked her and how he was pleased that she would accompany him to a Canucks game. Mom wanted to grill me a little more, but my call waiting buzzed on my cell and I had to say goodbye. Not a moment too soon I felt, but then I was confronted by Chris in a verbal barrage on how I needed to 'land this fish' before he got away, and when on God's green earth was I going to make an honest woman of myself? I had to talk him down from his almost-hysteria and assure him that patience was a virtue, and shouldn't he relax as it would all sort itself out. Chris was partially assuaged, but hung up with a parting shot saying how guys like Finn didn't grow on trees and I had better get on the ball. He always did mix his metaphors.

When I had hung up on the final call from my sister Cathie, I turned to Glorfindel and let out a huge sigh.

"What was that for?" he asked as he came up to me and rubbed my neck.

"I think we need to announce our engagement on New Year's Day at the family dinner, or I'll get clobbered then too," I informed him.

Glorfindel chuckled and led me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. "We will announce it at the New Year's Day dinner and then perhaps that will ease your family's minds. I think then we could plan for a Spring wedding, hmmm?" he ran his fingers through my hair.

"That sounds fabulous. Something simple. Of course with my family, you never know how that'll turn out," I lay back against his chest and played with his free hand.

Glorfindel kissed the top of my head, "Everything will be just fine. Do not fret about this."

I hoped he was right, as I didn't want a hassle and liked to keep things easy. Sometimes life doesn't cooperate.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Three-A New Year, A New Resolution

New Year's Day dinner was full of commotion. Even though we had the entire family together for Christmas dinner, our tradition was to have everyone together to start the New Year right. It was held in the party room at my parents place, and Dad had cooked a huge roast, all slathered with herbs and spices. I love meat, and Dad does the best roasts. He cooks a mean turkey too. He gets all his meat through Queens Park Meat Market up on Second Avenue by Queens Park in New West. Knows all the guys in there, and orders everything ahead of time so he can get the best cuts, birds, etc. Gotta say, the roast was marvellous. Everyone stuffed themselves on roast beef, roasted potatoes and vegetables, gravy and trifle for dessert. While everyone was lounging around on the couches and chairs in the sitting area to let dinner settle, Glorfindel stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Pardon me, I'm terribly sorry, but if I could just have all of your attention for a moment please," he spoke over the voices chatting.

Everyone quieted down and looked up at him expectantly. Glorfindel suddenly looked a bit shy, but recovered himself quickly. "While I have only known you for a short while, I feel welcomed into the family and quite comfortable with all of you." Members of my family nodded and smiled around the room. "I believe we have some very good news for all of you, to help give a good start to the New Year," he pulled me to my feet, "I have asked and Karyn has accepted my proposal of marriage. We hope to marry sometime in the Spring," he finished over loud whoops and hearty congratulations.

My Mom looked so pleased; she could've burst with happiness. Seriously, my Mom probably considered her phone 'intervention' as the catalyst for our engagement. I just bet she told all of her friends she was responsible for my marital happiness. I didn't bother to clear the record, as trying to tell my mother anything was akin to bashing my head against a rather pebbly brick wall. All it does is leave nasty gashes on your forehead and give you a wee bit of a headache.

My eldest nephew was speaking animatedly to Glorfindel when my Dad interrupted him.

"Finn, it's good to have you joining the family. I had hoped we didn't scare you off at Christmas," Dad said clasping his hand on Glorfindel's arm.

"No sir. I know I'm very lucky to have found Karyn and I am truly blessed that she has such a wonderful family," Glorfindel said seriously. I rolled my eyes at his platitudes.

"You don't have to suck up Finn. My family already likes you," I remarked.

"Oooh, I don't know about that. An old man like me can use all the compliments he can get," my Dad joked.

Finn laughed, "Well then, I will have to remember to shower you with compliments."

My Dad and Glorfindel wandered away, chatting like the best of friends, leaving me open to attack. My twin brother sauntered up to me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Well, Karyn. It's about time," he waggled his finger at me, "I was starting to wonder if you were capable of getting married."

I frowned and smacked Chris' arm, "You're supposed to be supportive idiot. Why don't you try and rephrase that, hmm?"

Chris chortled, "Sorry, sorry," he patted my back, "Good for you Karyn. I hope you have a happy marriage. Was that better?" he pursed his lips in a pouty expression.

"Well, you could do it once more with feeling," I snarked and walked away to stand by Glorfindel. I heard Chris' big laugh breakout behind me.

The evening broke up around 9pm, as everyone needed to go back to work on Tuesday. I had no where to go, but I wasn't expected to return to work for a couple of weeks, as I had yet to get a return-to-work authorization from my doctor.

The weeks flew by and my return to work was quiet as I dug back into the routine of my job. My manager kept me off of high stress conflicts and just kept throwing me softballs, like union education sessions and ratification votes. I could only tolerate the kid-glove treatment for a couple of weeks before I begged her to stop coddling me and let me get my hands dirty with the real work. She consequently sent me to handle a union raid trying to subvert the members of one of our strongest union components in a government agency. We couldn't afford to lose them as they were part of the backbone that held up the rest of the apathetic members in other departments and agencies. Glorfindel in the meantime was trying to convince me to quit my job and go work at his company. I think he wanted to see me work more normal hours, as my job currently had me working from early morning to late in the evening, and it wasn't unusual to see me working on the weekends. I told him that I would think about it, but unless I could have something as challenging as my job as a Union Rep, I wouldn't move.

The plans for the wedding were going full speed ahead at the same time as my workload increased. I managed to find a dress that, while not like my Elvish wedding dress, was quite nice for human standards. It wasn't a Vera Wang or anything, but a nice Hanna Hartnell with a halter top and ribbons that circled the waist and ran back around the neckline and down the back to drape just off the back of the sheath. It was from last year's collection and was priced just right. Anne was thrilled for me and my friend April said she would help me cover my surgical scar with makeup so no one would be distracted by the long white line. My Dad had come through in a pinch and gotten us the a banquet hall at the Royal Vancouver Yacht Club in the clubhouse near Jericho Beach off of Point Grey Road for June 9th. I didn't want a church wedding, as I wasn't a practicing Baptist and Glorfindel wasn't religious by Earthly standards. We decided to have the ceremony outside, overlooking English Bay, and then move inside for the reception. Dad had gotten hold of a tent in case of inclement weather, but I hoped we wouldn't have to use it.

Glorfindel remained implacable during all the pre-wedding fuss. He offered his opinion when asked and remained undaunted when it seemed I was being torn in too many directions at once. My mother didn't want any alcohol served at the reception, but we overrode her desires and decided on wine with dinner and champagne for the toast. Glorfindel eased my Mom's concerns about public drunkenness by assuring her that there would not be enough alcohol to cause poor behaviour, and should anyone get out of hand, he would personally see them ejected. He drew the line at a cummerbund and tux, and instead opted for a dark suit and matching tie. I preferred that, but I wanted him to think it was entirely up to him. You've got to give the groom something to do. God knows I was trying to retain my sanity while I negotiated terms with my mother, friends and other family members. I wanted a simple wedding, which was partially coming true. We had less than 70 guests; I had cut out a swack of relatives and family friends, which annoyed my mother. I had managed to retain a Justice of the Peace to officiate, as neither of us wanted a religious ceremony, but I was outmanoeuvred by my mother as she finagled a buffet dinner instead of the simple sit-down I had originally wanted. I decided it was a battle I could afford to lose if I wanted to keep the dancing.

Glorfindel had apparently arranged our honeymoon, as he was being secretive, but kept hinting on how I would need several bathing suits in the near future. We didn't really get a honeymoon the first time around, so I think his enthusiasm was justified.

My Mom liked him better than me, I think. At least she treated him better than me. I didn't care. As long she liked him, it meant I'd probably see less criticism than what I usually got. I think Glorfindel taking her, Dad and John to the hockey game, not once but twice, cemented her approval. The Canucks won both times and Mom said he should go to every game as he was proving to be a lucky charm. Glorfindel begged off, saying he was sure his kind of luck would wear out if used excessively. I think maybe my Mom harboured a secret crush on him, as she would light up every time she saw him. I was okay with that too. She was seventy-seven, what was she going to do?

June rolled around, and we prepared to get married. Glorfindel and I had gotten the marriage license a week before the wedding, and Tony took all our wedding photos in advance the weekend before the big day. I loved the locations he had chosen. We went to Whytecliffe and Lighthouse Parks, popped over to Capilano, and then drove out to UBC and took some shots in Pacific Spirit Regional Park. It was a long day, but I think we managed to get some really great shots. Tony was meticulous and very detailed in how he set up his shots. I was glad he was doing my wedding, as he had given up wedding photos more than five years previously.

The morning of June 9th had arrived, and I was sequestered away in a room at the Le Soleil. Anne, April, Cathie, Lisa and my eldest nieces had all arrived to get me ready to go to the Yacht club. I had an all day spa treatment at Absolute Spa at the Century, which included a body wrap, massage, facial, mani/pedi and aromatherapy hair and scalp treatment; all done the day before. The day of the wedding, the makeup and hair artists came to my hotel room to gussie me up as everyone else fussed over me. My Mom was at home getting ready, as I figured it would be best if she didn't get too stressed out prior to the ceremony. Dad was all jovial as he told me he would me us in front of the club before the ceremony. I think he was a little relieved that his last child was finally tying the knot and he didn't have to worry about me so much anymore.

Finally everyone was ready, I was in the dress and makeup concealed my cancer scar. Our processional made its way out of the hotel as other guests looked on and surreptitiously commented on our departure. The limo service was provided as a courtesy by the hotel, but we almost didn't fit. It was a stretch, but with us all wearing heels and yards of material, it took a bit of fiddling before we got relatively comfortable. All of us chatted amiably all the way out to the club, and it wasn't until we drove into the parking lot that butterflies made their presence known to me. I got out last and my Dad took my hand to help me out and lend support.

"You'll do just fine, don't worry," he whispered in my ear as we walked up the stairs to the entrance.

We walked into the club and down the stairs to go out to the patio overlooking the Bay. Music started to play and my bridesmaids walked down the aisle between the chairs. I saw Glorfindel standing up by the water's edge and I started to get emotional. It wasn't like the Lórien ceremony, but it was special because my family was there to witness it. The music switched to a baroque piece and Dad nudged me into motion. We walked slowly down the aisle as I smiled at the happy faces of my friends and family. When we arrived up by Glorfindel, my Dad put my hands into my husband's and stood back. The Justice asked who gives this woman, and my Dad proudly answered, "Her mother and I do." I looked up into Glorfindel's eyes and I saw tears poised to fall. I smiled, knowing that everything was now going to be just fine, and the ceremony continued.

It was short and sweet, just the way I like my ceremonies, and we proceeded into the clubhouse to go immediately to our reception. We had to wait for everyone else to be seated before the club maitre'd introduced us as 'Mr. and Mrs. Finneas Mills'. Everyone applauded our entrance and we took our spots at the head table. I leaned into Glorfindel and whispered that Eru was a smart guy as I didn't have to change the monogrammed towels. I had gone from Karyn Matthews to Karyn Mills, no need to drag the linens to the Sears to get another initial put on. Handy that.

The reception lasted until midnight when the club had to close down. We ate, danced and partied right up to the last moment. We had a good time right up until we ran out to our limo to go back to the hotel. Chris and John had put their heads together and had everyone pelt us with rose petals as they yelled 'run faster!' Big goofs. Our ride back to the hotel was ripe with anticipation. Not because it was our wedding night, we'd already had a couple of those. No, Glorfindel had promised to tell me where we were going the next morning. I was dying, but kept my mouth shut right up until we crawled into bed for the night.

"Okay, I can't stand it anymore," I huffed as Glorfindel curled up against me.

"Did the day not go as well as you had hoped?" he asked innocently.

"No," I poked his ribs, "You promised to tell me where we were going for our honeymoon. So where are we going?"

"I said I would tell you in the morning," he closed his eyes, smiling slightly.

That crunched it, "It **is** morning, if you haven't noticed. So tell me!"

Glorfindel snorted, "It is not morning for me, as I have not yet gotten any sleep. I will tell you when I am well rested." He turned over onto his other side as I flopped onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

"I could read you, y'know," I remarked a tad tartly.

"But you won't because you love me and you want it to be a surprise as well," he sleepily stated.

I had nowhere to go with that logic, so I turned over and curled up next to him, trying to go to sleep and failing.

The next morning saw me exhausted and him looking terribly serene. I should've read him. Perhaps I would've gotten some much needed zzz's. We ate breakfast, got ready and then went out to the limo with our luggage. Glorfindel had not mentioned anything about our destination, instead choosing to remark of the guests who had come to our wedding. He found my uncles amusing and could not believe how bad a dancer Chris was. I informed him that the European contingent didn't believe it either, until they saw him dance at Erich and Judith's wedding a few years back. They thought he was just providing the entertainment.

We arrived at the airport and he led me to the JAL check-in desk. I peeked over the counter as the clerk took our info. She typed in some info and took our passports to cross check with the tickets.

"Aisle or window seats Mr. Mills?" she asked.

Finn looked at me, "Window, if you have it."

She typed a bit more and then tagged our checked luggage. Handing us our boarding passes she said, "Have a wonderful time in Bali, Mr. and Mrs. Mills."

"Bali!" I exclaimed as we walked away to go through security on the way to our departure gate. "We're going to Bali?"

"Jimbaran Bay and Sayan to be precise," he casually remarked.

"Oh Finn!" I leapt onto him and hugged him hard as passers-by watched, "I've always wanted to go to that part of the world!"

After I kissed him in thanks, we made our way to the departure gate. Here I had been thinking he was taking me somewhere traditional like Hawaii or Mexico. He had me completely snookered, and had completely surprised me by planning our honeymoon in Bali. We passed through security without any issues and arrived at the departure gate to wait to board. The plane to take us on our trip sat waiting at the gate while they readied it for takeoff. I watched through the window as the ramp attendants loaded the plane with baggage and the carts for food service. The ground around the plane was abuzz with activity. Even though I had seen all of this type of action before, I was still drawn into it, and watched with a mild interest. Glorfindel ran his fingers through my hair as he looked out the windows with me. We waited until our time to board came and then we walked onto the plane; with me so excited and full of anticipation, I was gripping Glorfindel's hand with all my might. Glorfindel just smiled and let me continue with my death grip as he led me to our seats in business class.

As we sat down he quietly said to me, "We will have to change planes in Tokyo, but I think maybe you should try to rest for a while. I don't believe you got much rest last night, hmm?"

I bit back a grin, "Tokyo? Cool. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep now that I know where we're going."

"We're you this excitable as a child?" he asked.

I poked his side, "Maybe, but can you blame me? I've married my soulmate, I'm going on a fabulous honeymoon and my entire family likes you. I feel like I've hit the jackpot."

Glorfindel squeezed my hand, "I love you too."

I snuggled up to him as best as I could, even though there was an armrest blocking full contact. I loosened my seatbelt a bit so I could lean against him more comfortably.

Takeoff was smooth and soon we were in the air flying out over Vancouver, the Straight of Georgia and Vancouver Island. Soon I was lulled into a light rest by the thrumming sound of the engines. I was only woken when the flight attendant came by with meal service. After I ate, I fell back to sleep and woke up about an hour out of Tokyo. When the plane landed, we disembarked and had just over an hour before we had to transfer to the plane that would take us to Denpasar, Bali. We wandered the airport for a short bit, before we made our way to our new departure gate and onto the plane. Our flight from Tokyo to Denpasar was another seven hours and a bit, so both of us pulled out books from our carry-ons and read for a while. I made both of us get up every now and then to walk around the cabin, to relieve the pressure put on our lower backs and legs from sitting too long. For his first flight, Glorfindel was doing really well. Then he blew the 'first flight' belief by saying he had taken many flights in the course of business, when I mentioned how well he was doing.

Once we landed in Denpasar, Glorfindel led me to a shuttle for the Four Seasons. We got in and our luggage was loaded into the back. As soon as we were ready, the Indonesian driver started the vehicle and we drove to our hotel. The hotel itself was spectacular. Low Balinese buildings surrounded by gardens rich with tropical foliage. We checked in and were led to a low thatched roof villa facing the water. The villa was spacious, and had a huge king-sized four poster bed, covered with soft white cloth, and a fabulous view. The bathroom held a massive soaker tub and just outside the door was an outdoor shower. Down a stone path was a small pool, which I was informed was a plunge pool. The entire villa was enclosed by stone walls and lush gardens. As our arrival was quite late, we landed at 10:30pm and got to our hotel by almost 11pm, everything was quiet as the other guests had retired for the evening. Glorfindel tipped the porter and gently took me to a low couch and sat me down.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I looked around, "It's amazing. How did you find this place?"

"A client of mine had recommended it back in January. I booked it as soon as we had a date for the wedding. We're here for seven days and then we move onto Sayan, up in the mountains. We're there for seven days before we fly home. They call it the Ocean and River package. I liked how it looked, so I booked it." he stroked my arm as he spoke.

"Ahhh," I said. It sounded like heaven.

A knock at the door roused us from our travel weariness, and Glorfindel went to answer it. Two lovely Balinese women came in carrying a basket of flower petals and jars of oils.

"We have come to prepare your floral bath," one of the women said in heavily accented English.

"Please, allow us to see that your first night in Bali is wonderful and relaxing," the other said in a soft voice.

The women walked into the bathroom and soon I heard water running and the wonderful smells of exotic oils being poured. The water stopped and one of the ladies stepped out into the sitting area.

"Please, your bath is ready. Come," she motioned for us to follow her.

We followed her into the bathroom and found a lovely steaming bath overflowing with petals and smelling absolutely wonderful. The doors to the patio were opened and the warm evening breeze wafted in.

"Enjoy. We will be back in the morning to clear away anything left," the other lady said. They both left the room and I heard the soft click on the door as they left the villa. We got undressed and climbed into the bath. I lay back against Glorfindel and let the heat of the water soothe my aches away. Flower petals floated on the surface of the water and the rich smells of lavender, bergamot and ylang-ylang oils filled the air. Glorfindel let his fingers stroke my skin and I rubbed his legs with my hands. We were too tired for sex, but we enjoyed just soaking in the warm tub, feeling each other's skin next to ours. When the water had cooled to the point of being almost uncomfortable, we pulled ourselves out of the tub, dried off and clambered into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning saw us waking to a soft knock at the door, and the ladies from the previous evening bringing in a tray of breakfast, consisting of fruits, toast, green tea and passion fruit juice. I had pulled on a robe from the bathroom and Glorfindel had donned a pair of shorts so we would be decent for the women's entrance. We sat down at the table they had set for us and began to eat while they went into the bathroom to clean up from the evening before. After breakfast, the women kindly took away the trays they had come in with, and left our villa. Glorfindel and I flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you afraid of dying?" I asked out of the blue.

Glorfindel turned towards me and propped himself up with his arm. "Why do you ask?"

"Ummm, well, because you used to be an Elf and now you're human. Mortal. Y'know? You've only died once before and it wasn't exactly under pleasant circumstances, so I was wondering if you were afraid to die again," I explained.

Glorfindel looked pensive for a moment, "No. I am not afraid to die again. I remember what it was like and I know I have nothing to fear from it."

"But now you're going to die because of me," I said as I stared at the wood on the ceiling.

"I chose to be with you willingly. We are tied by more than just love Karyn, and I happily chose to be with you until the end of time. I do not regret my decision, nor do I resent the choice I had to make when I married you. If we had stayed in Arda, I would've followed you into the afterlife when you passed. I will follow you into death and the afterlife now. I gladly take the consequences that come with being mortal because it means I will be with you forever and always," he reached out and moved a strand of hair that had blown across my face.

I sighed, "I just…I just don't want to feel like I caused you to do something you didn't want to do, that's all."

"You haven't," he reassured me, "I made this decision because I have waited for you for millennia, and I would follow you into eternity."

I turned to face him, "I feel the exact same way."

Our serious talk finished, we got up and got dressed to continue our day.

Our honeymoon in Bali was a wonderful time for both of us. We saw Hindu temples, visited museums and took biking and hiking tours. We even visited the Monkey Forest near Sangeh. I am now the proud owner of a photo of me with a monkey perched on my head and another grabbing my arm. Our move from Jimbaran Bay to Sayan was easy, as the hotel gave us a ride up the mountain and transferred our luggage, ensuring it was unpacked and ready for us when we had arrived in Sayan. The views from our villa in Sayan were gorgeous as well. We were perched above the Ayung River that flowed through the Ayung Valley. The villa we stayed in was at the top of the terraced building and the plunge pool was placed right near the border, giving the impression you were floating right on the edge of a cliff. The Sayan location was even quieter than Jimbaran Bay, and by the last day on the island, I realized I had never been quite that relaxed in my life. Both Glorfindel and I were saddened by our need to depart and since we had made friends with most of the staff in both locations, we made our way around the premises of each hotel to say goodbye to everyone.

We arrived home to good weather and settled back into our lives, but our time in Bali would be remembered for as long as we both lived. It was such a special time. We actually managed to make it back for our tenth wedding anniversary, and it was just as good then as it was when we first went.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Four-Epilogue: All's Well That Ends Well

Glorfindel and I have now been married for fifty years today. It hasn't been a cakewalk, but to paraphrase my daughter, 'It ain't all bad'. We've had our ups and downs as all marriages are prone to, but our bond has kept us tied tightly together and I like to think we've had a happy marriage. My parents passed away in 2026. Dad was a ripe old 98 and Mom was 96. Dad went first and Mom soon followed him a few months later. Glorfindel and I produced two children, a boy and a girl, and they each married and produced four grandchildren for us to spoil. My son is going to turn 50 next year, and he has become a grandfather to a lovely baby girl. My granddaughter's new baby brings everyone joy in the family. My daughter lost her husband when he was only 40, but she found love again and is married to a wonderful man. My older sister and her husband both passed away five years ago. It was hard to attend their funerals. All it did was remind me of our limited time here on Earth and how we have so much to do in the time we are given. My older brother passed two years ago. His family was quite broken up, so Chris' family took time to see to their needs. My twin brother isn't doing so well in the health department. He is suffering from Parkinson's and has had a couple of bouts of pneumonia. Lisa thinks he may pass this year. She's doing better than he is, but we're all turning 88 this year and I count every day as an added blessing.

Glorfindel and I have more wrinkles and white hair now, but everytime I look at him, all I see is the vibrant Elf I fell in love with. We co-wrote a couple of books on environmental issues and I spent my forties flying around the world to talk about self-responsibility and our connection to everything in the multi-verse. Glorfindel passed his share in the consulting firm down to our daughter, who was a staunch environmentalist from the time she was in diapers. Our son went into law and now is a partner in Davis & Company, working mostly in corporate law and environmental litigation. My eldest grandson has finished his medical training and is now a plastic surgeon, specialising in reconstructions for the Cancer Clinics in the Lower Mainland. My eldest granddaughter is the one who just had the baby, and she's decided to stay home and raise her. Her husband is a busy man in the film industry, making feature films. He spends a lot of time in L.A., but we see him quite a bit as he flies home on the weekends. My youngest grandson is finishing his Masters in Philosophy, and hopes to someday teach at the university level. The baby of the family, my granddaughter by my daughter, has just finished her BSc at UBC and is deciding if she wants to go into medicine like her cousin or if she wants to go into research. I'm pulling for research. She's got a brilliant mind and sees patterns where others can't.

Glorfindel and I no longer live at the house on 34th, but now reside in a seniors' assisted facility near False Creek. We get regular visits from the family, and consider ourselves really lucky, as most of the other tenants don't see their families except at the big holidays like Christmas and Easter. When I look back at my life, and my life with Glorfindel, I know that if Eru hadn't intervened, I would not have had such a wonderful life as I ended up having with Glorfindel. He's a smart guy, that Eru.

Glorfindel is calling me. It must be lunch. Today we're having tapioca pudding for dessert. It's Glorfindel's favourite. Ever since I told him that we called it 'frog's eggs' when we were kids. He thinks that's hilarious and giggles madly everytime it's served.

Well, that's it for us. The story of our love and life. I enjoyed living it, and I hope you liked reading about it. See you on the flip side!


End file.
